Escape from Destiny
by Scarlett Jaimie
Summary: This story takes off after Scarlett has made her famous visit to Rhett’s jail. After that things take a different course. Mostly a happy fic provided R&S agree to cooperate, my pen can only do so much.
1. The Great Escape

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape**

Rhett was lying on the bunk bed in his jail cell. As usual the little room was freezing cold but he did not make any effort to wrap his cape close around him. Vaguely he was aware that he felt uncomfortably cold. His skin started feeling numb from the lack of circulation but he did not care. The cold he experience was matched by the frostiness he felt in his heart. Cynically he thought his physical and mental state balanced perfectly this way. Similar to the days before, he spent most of his waking hours lying on the hard bed, staring into nothingness. He only picked at the meals that were brought to him by the Yankee captain. Captain Thomas Jaffery had started to consider Rhett Butler somewhat of a friend. Despite the dismal circumstances of his incarceration Rhett Butler always gave a vigorous impression and the imprisonment had not affected his sharp wit. While playing cards they had shared many laughs over the last few weeks.

A week ago Rhett Butler had a visit. Another 'sister'. But despite any lack of resemblance this one could have easily been his sister. In the Yankee captain's eyes Rhett was the personification of a Southern Gentleman. Jaffery had been impressed by the woman's matching ladylike conduct. Butler's spirits had risen considerably when he had given him her name: Scarlett. What an unusual name that was. But it suited the lady.

The energy that leaped off Butler's posture when first meeting the lady in question was replaced by a sullen demeanour by the time she left him.

Jaffery overheard the last few lines they exchanged and they weren't very friendly just to say the least. That evening Butler had not touched his food and in the morning he did not seem his usual self. Strangely enough the prison seemed gloomy without Rhett's vivacious demeanour. So this morning Jaffery risked the scorn of his superiors by providing his prisoner a tub of hot water and some soap. For weeks Butler had complained of the lack of sanitation in his makeshift jail cell, so Jaffery had counted on a welcome reception bearing his 'gift'. However, all Butler had given him was a wry smile and he said 'thanks but no thanks' before he let himself fall back on his bed again. Even the way the tall man was laying on the bed was out of character. He lay in an inelegant position and his smutty shirt was partially hanging out of his trousers. Jaffery was sure that Rhett had not combed his hair once in the last week.

He had no way of knowing what occurred between Butler and the lovely woman that visited him but it must have been something significant for Butler to change so much. Jaffery remembered how the little lady had fainted at the news of Rhett's hanging. Maybe the lady's distress had made Butler realise the end could be near? The first few weeks of his 'stay' Butler sure had been acting mighty cheerful for a fellow that faced the gallows. Jaffery sighed, it was a real pity that Butler lost his spunk and it would make his own assignment in Atlanta far less entertaining.

Late that afternoon another sister announced her presence. The other officers refused for her to see the tall dark man they held captive, but when Jaffery heard about it he rushed over to grant her permission. Maybe another female would be able to lift Butler's spirits. He had seen this one once before. How could he forget her? There weren't many women with such bright red hair. When he went to fetch Rhett he feared for a moment that the inmate would refuse to see this particular visitor but to Jaffery's relief Butler dragged himself up from the bed and followed him into the small room where the redhead was waiting for him. The captain closed the door behind them so that they could have a chat in private.

'Afternoon Belle, what brings you to this Godforsaken place?' Rhett greeted his friend.

Belle rushed over to Rhett but the tired look on her friend's face made her hold back the hug she had initially wanted to give him. When she studied him closer she noticed that he looked more unkempt than the last time she visited.

'Rhett, you look dreadful. I hope the Yankees aren't, er, mistreating you?'

'Them? No, they bark but don't bite. They are quite friendly actually'. He then leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek.

Belle frowned. Something was not right. Rhett had always been an energetic person; his presence usually seemed to fill a room. Today he seemed dull. She had spent some time putting together her ensemble today, but to her disappointment his eyes didn't rake her the way they usually did. It was not like Rhett Butler to be in the same room with a curvaceous woman and not appreciate her with an insolent stare.

'So what brings you here Belle? Wanted to see me one last time before they hang me?' The remark was not accompanied by the familiar soft rumble in his chest. She longed to see the leaping mischievous light in his eyes when he made that joke, but his face remained dark.

Rhett held out a chair for her and she sat down.

'Oh, Rhett Butler, nobody's going to hang you. Did you forget that it was me you gave those letters to? I posted them to the esteemed gentlemen, just like you asked'.

'Ah, yes, that's right. Well, I almost wish they would hang me'. Belle jumped up from her chair.

'Rhett Butler, don't let me hear you say such words! What has come over you? It is not like you to be so, so… Did somebody die or what? I have never seen you like this'. Then a thought struck her.

It was only yesterday she heard that Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton was secretly engaged. To that sweet old man Kennedy no less. One of the church clerics – that visited her house in strictest secrecy – had revealed this news to one of her girls. It was the first time Belle had heard of it. Surely a woman like Scarlett O'Hara could catch a younger if not better looking husband than Mr. Kennedy? Nice as he was. Why, Scarlett could have married Belle's heart's desire if she played her cards right. It was the only lady of standing that Rhett had ever expressed interest in. If he heard of Scarlett's choice he would feel gob-smacked. But this news could not be the reasons for Rhett strange behaviour. If Belle had not picked up on the rumour on the streets how could Rhett be aware of Scarlett's engagement? It was not as if in jail he had visitors on a daily basis.

'I just came to see how you are doing, Rhett. And it is a good thing I did. I have never seen you looking so miserable. What's up, honey?'

Rhett smiled warmly. Good old Belle. She was always there for him. Over many glasses of whiskey they had shared their lives. Helped each other through good and bad times. And she had been all too willing to let him unleash all his pent up desire for Scarlett. She knew the score, he could only love her as a friend, or so he told himself when guilt started creeping up on him. Deep down he knew it was a fact that he used her love to stroke his own ego. He felt a swinish comfort in bedding a woman that so completely adored him, while the girl that occupied his heart was never very soothing. Next to a wise investment his association with Belle's saloon served mainly for paying off his guilty conscience.

He knew he should not burden her with his own broken heart but he did not possess many people in his life that he could be honest with. He sat himself down on one of the stools and sighed deeply. Belle sat down again too.

'It's Scarlett, Belle'. His red-haired friend gave him a pensive look.

'She was here a few days ago'.

'Scarlett?' Belle exclaimed.

'You mean to tell me that Mrs Charles Hamilton visited you here in this stinking little jail?' Belle could not get her head around the idea nor what it meant.

'But Rhett, is that not good news for you than? That she cared so much for you that she risked her own reputation by visiting you in this place'. For a moment Belle saw the familiar shrewd smile appear on his face.

'You made the same mistake as me, Belle'. Belle frowned.

'Oh, yes, I was such a fool. You see, I have been keeping track of Scarlett ever since I came back to Atlanta'.

'Oh, Rhett!' Belle sighed.

'Yes, I know. I can't help it, she is in my blood'

'I visited her Aunt a few times before they locked me up and the lady told me that everybody at the O'Hara plantation is doing well. I can't tell you how relieved I was'.

'When you are in the trenches you hear all these horrible stories about the Yankees visiting the plantations and getting their hands on everything and everyone'.

'I was contemplating on visiting rural Georgia just so that I could see for myself how Scarlett was doing. Than they threw me into jail and I thought it would be a long time before I could look into those extraordinary eyes again'. His gaze became dreamy for a moment and Belle clenched her fists.

She knew who he was dreaming of. Rhett coughed to clear his throat.

'So you can imagine my delight when Captain Jaffery announced the visit of my 'sister' Scarlett'.

'Well, you know my vanity Belle. The fact that Scarlett would look me up in a jailhouse told me everything I needed to know'.

'Naturally our little romance on the night Atlanta fell had not left her cold. Or so I thought'.

'I convinced myself that I had been on her mind all these months that we were apart, just like she had been on my mind'.

'Don't look so sad, Belle, you know I am telling you the truth, as always. Even during the heaviest fighting, while my fellow combat men were dying in the mud, my heart was full of Scarlett's green eyes and red lips'.

'Scarlett's visit took place in this very same room actually'. He looked around the room, his mind obviously reliving that day.

'Of course I prodded her a bit first; I wanted to know how serious she was'.

'Initially I was a bit disappointed that she refused my kisses but then she said all the words I wanted to hear'.

'How she was afraid for my well-being; that she had been distraught to hear about my possible hanging. And she looked so sweetly at me; her little innocent face was so full of love and tenderness'.

'I was overcome with joy. I almost blurted out my deepest feelings; I came so close to revealing everything'. He shook his head as if he could not believe his own stupidity.

'Oh, she looked so beautiful, Belle. She was wearing a velvet green dress that exactly matched her eyes'.

'I just could not believe my luck. I always anticipated that conquering Scarlett's heart would be a long and difficult process and now she had just fallen into my lap'. Belle shook her head.

'I don't understand Rhett, if…' She interrupted her speech to swallow something bitter in the back of her throat.

'Now that Scarlett Hamilton loves you, why are you in such dire straits?' His face had been bent but now he looked up at Belle with burning eyes. His dark eyes penetrated through Belle as if they were two simmering black coals.

'Oh, she had me convinced there for a while, Belle'.

'I always told Scarlett I could see right through her and that was true before I joined the army. But she must have hardened in my absence, because she sure staged a nice play'. He laughed a cynical laugh.

'Would you believe that I almost fell on my knees and proposed marriage to her?'

'Yes, don't look at me with those big eyes, Belle, I know, I must have been out of my mind!'

'I was building up the courage for it when I turned her hands to kiss her palms'. His face became dark and cloudy al of a sudden. 'They looked like the hands of a damned field hand!'

He got up abruptly. The stool he had been sitting on tumbled over because of the rash movement.

'She came here for my money, Belle, she heard the rumours about my wealth and she came here to lure me into marriage'. Belle could hear the emotion in his voice.

'She did not want me; she needed a piggybank for that plantation of hers'.

'And when I discovered her deception and she knew she lost the fight, she did not hesitate to sell herself to me'.

'Sell herself Belle! Like some cheap wh… Well, you know what I mean'. He motioned his hand in a dismissive gesture, but Belle felt hurt by his words.

So Rhett Butler was outraged at Scarlett O'Hara selling her body to him, but he had no problems with Belle doing the same? Belle felt like leaving Rhett Butler to his own devices. She loved him more than anyone in this world, but there was only so much she could take from him.

He turned his back on her. She saw him lifting one arm above him and leaning into the wall. His head was bent. She could feel his despair. Immediately she forgot her own hurt feelings and rushed over to him. Gently she caressed his broad back.

'I felt like weeping, Belle'. His voice cracked. 'But instead I played her like a fool'.

'I guess I wanted to avenge her deceit. I did not really want to hurt her, but she had just ripped my heart out, so…'

'She got so upset, Belle. In the end she fainted. Now, I don't know if I have ever told you this, but Scarlett O'Hara never faints'.

'And she looked so pale and fragile. I believed for a moment that I had lost her forever. But she is as tough as old boots'.

'She came around and shouted at me some more'. He chuckled at the memory.

'In the end she left here with some very harsh words'.

'Ever since then I am feeling very bleak. I told myself that this little display of her cold heart should cure me of any feelings I have for her'.

'But I have quickly realised that even if I start living on the moon, Scarlett O'Hara will always have a hold over me'.

'It would be funny if it was not so damned sad'. All of a sudden his black eyes focussed on Belle. As if he realised all of a sudden he was not alone in that room.

'I am sorry to bore you with my broken heart, Belle. It was so good of you to come'. Belle took the hint and started putting on her gloves. As an afterthought she told Rhett to really do his utmost to get over his feelings for the green eyed vixen.

'She will be somebody else's wife very soon and there is no point in pining for her then'. Rhett's eyes grew big.

'What do you mean?' Belle realised her mistake but it was too late. Rhett towered over her and his big hands shook her shoulders.

'What do you mean, Belle Watling? Who is she getting married to?'

'Tell me who he is, because, by God, I swear I will kill him'.

'It is Mr. Kennedy', Belle whispered. Immediately Rhett let go of her. He looked dumbstruck for moment.

'Kennedy? As in: Frank Kennedy?' Belle nodded. Disbelieving Rhett stared at her for a while. Than he threw his head back and laughed loudly. So loud that Captain Jaffery knocked on the door and begged him to keep it down.

'Oh, this is priceless', Rhett said while holding his belly.

'I knew Scarlett would find other ways to keep the wolf from the door, but to turn to that old weasel'. As quickly as the mirth had appeared on his face it vanished. It was replaced by a look of grim determination.

'There is no way in hell I will let that old bastard touch Scarlett'.

'As soon as I get out of here I will make sure this wedding is one that will never take place'. Belle informed quietly how long it would take for him to get released.

'I expect in a week or two, I know people of influence but they still have to deal with the slow wheels of bureaucracy'. He looked at Belle, she looked concerned.

'Oh, don't worry Belle, I will get out of here, no Yankee is going to hang me. They know I will spill the beans then and there are many that don't want me to do that'.

There was something else in Belle eyes. Not only did she look worried, she looked guilty somehow. Guilty of hiding something. With two steps he stood in front of her.

'When is Scarlett getting married, Belle?' His voice sounded deceptively friendly, but Belle did not miss the sharp undertone.

She raised her head and looked him in the eye. She loved this man to the bone. For years she had hoped he would reciprocate her feelings. Having Scarlett locked away in marriage would only increase her chances. But she could not lie to him.

'Tomorrow. Scarlett is marrying Frank Kennedy tomorrow in a secret ceremony'.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* _

When Captain Jaffery checked up on the prisoner and his visitor he found the visitor lying on the floor in tears. Her dress was torn. The room looked as if there had been a struggle. There was no sign of Rhett Butler. It turned out that one of the heavy supply cabinets had been moved. Most men could not have done that by themselves, but Mr. Butler was strongly built. More puzzling was the fact that the door behind it was unlocked. Jaffery was a hundred percent certain that it had been locked this morning. He tried to make the redhead explain to him how Butler managed to escape from the room but she was too distraught to tell a coherent story.

Jaffery and his men questioned Belle for a long time but she claimed to have been in such shock from that vile man's outburst that everything that happened next was a blur to her now. In the end Jaffery felt so sorry for her that he let one of his men accompany her back to her saloon. Belle felt relieved. Rhett's devious plan worked.

When Rhett had started opening the buttons of her dress she had giggled. She could not follow his mood swing but if he needed her to comfort him then she would be there for him. To her disappointment he did not want to make love to her. He only asked her to take out the small knife she always carried in her corset. Swiftly he told her his plan. Together they made the room look untidy and with perspiration on his face Rhett moved the heavy cupboard out of the way. Like a professional burglar he then easily picked the lock with the aid of Belle's knife.

Before he fled through the now open door, he turned to Belle and unceremoniously tore her dress in several places. Lethargically Belle glanced at him. Gone was the gloomy mood that possessed him on her arrival. The idea of rescuing Scarlett O'Hara had made Rhett come alive again. His demeanour reminded her so much of his attitude during Atlanta's siege. At that time she begged him often to leave town and take her with him, but he just laughed away her fears and hung around.

During those days his eyes were unfailingly alert; his body always looked tensed up, like a leopard ready to pounce on its prey. After Scarlett's darkie came for him on that final night, he was in a strange electric mood. She was certain she had lost him forever to Scarlett that night and for months she did not know if he was dead or alive. But he came back to her.

Now she was going to lose him all over again. She recognized his determination. He would not stop at anything this time. He would make Scarlett his, if it was the last thing he ever did. Rhett gave Belle a Judas kiss on her lips and with his cape waving behind him he disappeared through the open door. When Belle lay on the floor and cried hot tears she had no trouble convincing the Yankees of her despair. For her despair was real; she cried the tears of a broken heart.

__

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* _

_The fog was swirling around her. She was running again. Her hands felt so cold and hunger was gnawing at her. She kept running. She tried to reach it. Her body was so tired. If only she would get there, she knew only then she would be safe._

'Scarlett, wake up! Wake up, honey, you're dreaming'. The soothing voice tore her out of the dark nightmare.

Still trying to reach the surface she drowsily opened her eyes. Two black eyes were all she could see but instinctively she knew she was safe.

'Stop crying, darling, you were only having a nightmare', his voice fell pleasantly on her ears.

With his strong arms he lifted her upper-body and gently he cradled her head against his chest. She let out a sigh of relief. Rhett was here. She was safe.

Rhett? She wondered and immediately she came out of her dreamlike state. What was Rhett Butler doing in her room in the middle of the night? Rhett could feel her body tense up in his arms and as a precaution he let his arms fall away from her.

With big eyes and a white face Scarlett started backing away from him while she drew the covers around herself. He saw her open her mouth getting ready to scream and swiftly he moved closer and placed his big hand over her mouth. He managed to muffle her screams and he bit back his own cry when she put her little sharp teeth in his skin. With his other arm he kept her struggling body in place. Intently he listened if he could hear any movement in Pittypat's room but it looked as if his entrance had been unmarked. When he felt safe enough he started speaking to Scarlett in a very low voice without removing his hand from her mouth.

'Scarlett, listen. I know I am frightening you but trust me, my pet, I don't want to do you any harm'.

'I know you think I am a varmint or worse but trust me when I tell you that I am not enough of a cad to harm any woman, let alone you, my pet'.

'I would never intrude in your private quarters if not for the urgent matter that forced me to take these unprecedented steps'. Scarlett kept staring at him wide-eyed. He could see her chest heaving in what he hoped was anger and not fear.

'If you promise to hear me out for five minutes and swear not to scream, I will remove my hand. Now, can I trust you?' He asked.

Scarlett stared at him for a moment, her eyes slanting. Then she nodded her head. Saying a silent prayer Rhett removed his hand. To his relief she did not yell at him but he could see her nostrils flair. Automatically he shifted away from her on the bed.

'For God's sake, Rhett Butler, what do you think you are doing in my room?' She hissed.

'I could have you shot for this. You better explain yourself quickly before I scream the whole of Peachtree Street down'. In the bleak moonlight Rhett regarded her for a moment.

Not often had he seen her with her hair undone like this. She looked so innocent and frail. But that impression was belied by the curves that were clearly visible through her thin nightgown.

'I am sorry to scare you so Scarlett. I heard of your insane plans of matrimony and my chivalry ordered me to rescue this maiden in distress'. Scarlett was appalled at his mocking tone.

Even while harassing her in her own bedroom he had the gall to make fun of her. But how had he known of her betrothal to Frank? Not even her close family was aware of her plans. She decided to bluff.

'I have no idea what you are talking about, Rhett. You must be drunk; otherwise I cannot explain this strange visit'.

'If you leave this room now I am willing to turn a blind eye for the sake of our friendship. If not, I will scream so loud that Pittypat, Uncle Peter and all the other servants will be here in a heartbeat'. Scarlett could see his mouth twist up.

He looked like he was enjoying himself, as if he never had more fun.

'I think you know perfectly well what I am talking about, Scarlett. Tomorrow at two o'clock you intend to marry Frank Kennedy in the old chapel on Ivy street'.

'So you prefer Frank Kennedy's ardour to my illicit ways? That hurts, Scarlett'. He chuckled softly.

Vividly Scarlett remembered that awful scene in Rhett's jail only a week ago. Why, she had hoped to never see Rhett Butler again.

'What a pity the Yankees decided not to hang you after all'. She said in an evil voice.

'Oh, but the verdict is not out on that, my pet, I just decided I was not interested in a prolonged stay'.

'I had, er, a rather urgent matter to attend to'. Scarlett frowned at him. She was trying to make sense out of his words.

'Rhett, you escaped from jail!' She then cried.

'Hush, Scarlett, we don't want to wake Pitty do we?

'Yes, my love, I risked my hide to come to your rescue. That's how much I care'. Scarlett felt bewildered.

Rhett broke out of jail. And he said he did so for her. Then it dawned on her that she was harbouring a fugitive.

'Rhett, the Yankees, oh God, what will they do to me when they come looking for you here. What will Pitty say, what will the neighbours say about me?'

'Selfish till the end, my dear. Now why doesn't that surprise me?'

'But you might have a point there, my pet. The Yankees might be on my trail already. So let me tell you why I felt the need for interrupting your beauty sleep tonight'.

'You can deny it all you want Scarlett, but I know you intend to marry Frank Kennedy and I know why you want to marry the poor bastard. Since I believe such a marriage won't make you or him very happy I have come to make you a better offer'.

'I will pay the taxes on Tara for you. And no, don't look so worried. I won't be asking for any collateral this time'.

'I just want you to promise me that the next time you marry it will be out of love. Not for spite or for money'.

'But Rhett, you told me you could not get to your money'.

'I did not lie Scarlett; it will be a while before I can claim my fortune. Hell, after my, er, early release it might take a very long time before I can start spending what's unrightfully mine'.

'But I have some friends who do have money and they will tie me over for the time being'

'And since your virtue means the world to me, I am willing to get into debt for it'. As ridiculous as his words sounded Scarlett was aware of his real concern for her.

She would have loved to throw his offer back in his face, tell him that Frank was a far more decent man than him, that he had his chance and that Frank would look after her now. But marrying Frank was not a very appealing idea. All week she had kept her mind on the money Frank owned but alone in bed late at night fear for sharing a marital bed with her aging fiancée had been creeping up on her. She knew that was one of the reasons her old nightmares had returned more frequently over the last few days. Rhett's offer meant that she could escape such a fate.

But could she really escape it? Next to the taxes she owed, Tara needed a regular impulse. And next year the Yankees probably wanted more taxes. Frank's store would provide her with funds.

'Oh Rhett, I am appreciating your effort to be a gentleman for once and offer to help me out with the taxes. An offer being made under very peculiar circumstances if I may say so'.

'However, I am afraid I will still have to marry Frank'. Instantly Rhett leaned forward and grabbed one of her arms.

'Why Scarlett? Don't tell me the old gizzard could not wait for the wedding night. Has he touched you?' Scarlett was surprised at Rhett's ferocity.

When earlier he said he came to rescue a 'maiden in distress' she had assumed he was merely joking. She was not so sure now anymore.

'No Rhett, of course not. I would not let Frank Kennedy touch me without having a ring on my finger', she said practically. Then she sighed.

'It is Tara. Oh, Rhett, it is not only the taxes. There are so many mouths to feed. And I need shoes for the children and clothes for all of us'.

'Your offer is very kind and generous but I need a regular income and Frank can provide me with that'. Rhett let go of her arm. He sat silently for a while.

He could do with a cigar but he did not have any on him and he doubted Scarlett would allow him to smoke in her room.

After taking a deep breath he said: 'Alright, then I see that I will have to marry you instead'.

'You?' Scarlett giggled.

'I thought you weren't the marrying kind and besides Rhett, you just escaped from prison, do you really think the Yankees will allow you to get married before they lock you up again?' Rhett grinned.

'I don't intend to get locked up again. I will run across the state border and than travel to Texas. I will lay low for a while until this blows over and then I will claim my fortune'.

'I will be a very wealthy man one day, Scarlett'.

'So what will it be, old Frank with his dusty little store or me, a fine young man reputed to have a way with women and a nice large bank account behind him?' Scarlett wanted to pinch herself.

She wondered if she was still dreaming. This must be the strangest thing that ever happened to her. Here was Rhett Butler, escapee, paying an impudent nightly visit and proposing marriage to her.

She had compared Rhett to a heartening glass of brandy once and despite feeling groggy in the middle of the night his presence made something come alive inside of her. Something no other man ever stirred. Life would be so much more exciting by his side, especially in comparison to being Frank's little wife. But she knew she could handle Frank. Frank was like a well-trained dog, whereas Rhett resembled an untamed horse.

'Oh, don't look so frightened, Scarlett, I won't bite'.

'In fact I will never do anything in our marriage that you don't want me to. I am not a brute Scarlett, I will never hurt you'.

'You mean to tell me, Rhett, that our marriage will be a platonic one?' Rhett started to laugh in his bellowing manner and Scarlett told him to hush.

'No, I am not that unselfish, Scarlett. Like I told you before I always want something back for my efforts'.

'I wonder what happened in your marriage to poor Charlie that you have such a bleak view of the more intimate aspects of matrimony'.

'I promise you that I know how to handle a woman. Being married to me will be fun, believe it or not'. Scarlett snorted.

'Fun!' She said. 'Fun for you, you mean. All I will get out of it is a lot of work and a baby every year'.

'No, you will be a lady of leisure actually and I don't care if you have one baby or ten'.

'Besides, I know of ways to prevent pregnancy and if you want us to use those methods who am I to stop you'. Scarlett was grateful for the semi-darkness in the room for she could feel her cheeks burning.

Talking about the indecent acts marriage entailed was bad enough, but now he had also mentioned pregnancy and measures to prevent it. She had not heard about such measures until this moment.

And why was she discussing these matters with him anyway? She had not said yes to him. He was such a strange man. Wouldn't a marriage to Frank be far more predictable?

Oh God, Frank, she thought with a start. If Frank ever found out that Rhett Butler had visited her in her bedroom he would never want to marry her. No decent man in Atlanta would.

'Rhett, the sun will be up in an hour, you need to leave this room'.

'You have not given me my answer yet, Scarlett'.

'I.., I can't think of it right now. I need to clear my head. I will think about it tomorrow'.

'There is no time, honey. Not only is your marriage to Frank planned within the next twelve hours; as you pointed out so delicately, I am a man on the run'.

'I need your answer now, my pet'.

'I don't know, Rhett. I mean, I am fond of you. Well, I used to be, before you took liberties at Rough and Ready that was'.

'And I still have not forgiven you for your awful behaviour in that jail cell. I just don't know if marrying you would be such a good idea'.

'There is Wade to consider too. Frank can give him a proper home and…' Rhett interrupted her.

'Surely you know how much I like your son, Scarlett. During the war I was the only man that came close to a father figure for him'.

'Yes, I am in a bit of a predicament right now, but I promise you I will provide for both Wade and you'.

'Besides, you really prefer me over Frank, I know you do'. Scarlett started to sputter, but he just told her to stop lying.

Smoothly he moved closer to her on the bed. As if she was paralyzed Scarlett watched him approach her. With his index finger he slightly tilted her head and then he softly pressed his lips on her. Initially she felt only his small moustache tickle her but when his kisses became more intense she could clearly feel his stubbles brush her skin. In contrast to that roughness his tong felt warm and smooth against her own. Rhett took her in his arms and continued kissing her until he could feel she was out of breath.

He then withdrew his face and, while caressing the long hair hanging on her back, he told her to say yes. Scarlett opened her eyes and breathlessly whispered 'yes' to him. She felt that something had willed her into giving him that answer. Also she felt a calm descend upon her, as if this was the right thing to do.

One corner of Rhett's mouth went up and then he kissed her some more.

When he let go of her again, he told her to get dressed.

'Why, Rhett, it is the middle of the night!'

'You were right before Scarlett, it won't be long till Captain Jaffery comes looking for me here. Your visit to my horse jail did not exactly go unnoticed and it would only be logic for him to look for me at the house of my, er, sister'.

'But Rhett, I can't just be leaving like a thief in the night. What about Wade, what about Tara, what about my family?'

'We will send for Wade as soon as we can. I will wire the money for Tara to your foreman and since when do you give a hoot about your family, Scarlett?' Scarlett looked at him.

This was crazy, she thought. Crazy but oh so thrilling. The idea of running away with this man, this unpredictable man. But somehow she knew she was safe with him. She had been certain of that the night they fled burning Atlanta and she was dead certain of it now. However, she needed time to organize her clothing.

'Rhett, can't I just travel after you the coming days? It does not make sense to leave in the middle of the night'. Rhett gathered her up close again.

'Listen to me, Scarlett. I know you have every intention of marrying me now, but there is no telling what you will do when you have to face Frank tomorrow'.

'I am not letting you out of my sight until I place that wedding ring on your finger'. He saw the look on her face and knew she still hesitated.

'Come on, where is your sense of adventure? It will be so exciting, just think of it as an elopement'.

'Let's act like two foolish lovers. Wouldn't that be fun? You can rely on me. No matter what happens, honey, I will make sure you are well looked after.' Scarlett looked at him.

She never before considered Rhett Butler to be a man of honour, but deep inside of her she somehow knew she could take him for his word this time.

**A/N: Happy Birthday, my good friend!**


	2. The Water Siren

**A/N: **

**Warning 1: This chapter contains some mild M-rated content**

**Warning 2: Some facts in this story may not be accurate (geographical, historical & climate-wise!). I hope my 'wild' imagination makes up for that…**

**Here we go...**

Early in the morning they approached the Alabama state border. By carriage Scarlett and Rhett sneaked out of a darkened Atlanta a few hours before.

Scarlett had not been pleased at all that Rhett insisted on taking Belle's carriage. When she raised objections he assured her that Belle's driver Moses was very reliable. The old darkie knew many of Atlanta's biggest secrets and had never been caught in revealing an indiscretion to the outside world. The Landau was so sumptuous it just oozed 'white trash'. The blood red rose that was painted on both sides of the carriage did not really help either to make it look respectable. But Scarlett decided quickly that people believing she was a Scallawag or worse was not such a bad thing under the circumstances.

Scarlett sat on one of the benches of the large carriage and Rhett was lying by her feet. His large body was huddled up in the small aisle between the two benches and covered by a few dark cloths to obscure it from the Yankees in case they would be stopped at one of the road blocks. Scarlett felt awkward resting her small feet on Rhett's chest, but there was no other space to put them. At least the heat that always radiated from his body kept them nice and warm in the brisk cold of the early morning.

Scarlett was getting increasingly nervous at the prospect of facing Yankees that guarded the state border. Rhett had tried to put her at ease, whispering reassurances in the darkness but Scarlett knew what a poor liar she was. She was afraid she would crumble if the officers interrogated her. The further they moved away from Atlanta, the more she started regretting joining Rhett on this illegitimate flight. Repeatedly she kept asking herself what possessed her to accept his marriage proposal and agree to this ill-advised adventure.

When they just left Atlanta, she chitchatted and giggled constantly because of the nervous excitement she felt, but now Scarlett sat quietly. Occasionally she let out a nervous sigh. She stared out of the window, taking in the scenery in the bleak early morning sunlight, trying to regain her composure. Something was inching her leg and just when she was about to reach down to scratch the itch, she realised it was Rhett; he was caressing her ankle. Scarlett sat up straight with a shock. Then she felt him removing her slippers.

'Rhett!' She hissed, carefully glancing through the window if she could see some bluecoats.

'Rhett, what do you think you are doing?' She said angrily.

'Why, Scarlett, we are engaged to be married, surely that gives me permission to caress my fiancées delicate feet', his muffled voice said.

Scarlett tried to pull away her feet but his strong hands held them in a tight grip.

'Rhett Butler, let go of my feet! We are approaching the border, what if the Yankees ask me to step down and I cannot find my slippers?'

'Oh, don't worry, I will hand them back to you', he flung back the cloth for a moment and she could see his perfect white teeth gleam. Apparently he was enjoying himself.

While he observed her he let his large hands caress the small bones of her feet.

'Nice and small, Scarlett. And look at your cute little toes'. Both his voice and his touch were soft and tender and if Scarlett had not felt so embarrassed she would have enjoyed his strokes.

Worriedly she kept glancing outside. She cried out in surprise when something moist and warm surrounded one of her toes. She looked down and saw Rhett's mouth delicately sucking on her toes. He had his eyes closed and looked lost. She felt tickles down her spine.

What an extra-ordinary man, she thought.

Her breathing became ragged. She sat back in the bench and all thoughts vanished from her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment to savour Rhett's sensual touch. With a satisfied smile on her face, she opened her eyes slowly and looked drowsily outside. Immediately she sat up straight when seeing the familiar sight of a Yankee uniform.

'Ouch, Scarlett!' Accidentally she had kicked Rhett in the jaw.

'Cover yourself, Rhett. There is a Yankee nearby', she whispered. Rhett threw the cloth back over him and made himself as small as possible. A rather impossible task. Scarlett felt her heart beating in her throat and with a panic she realised that she really had no idea where her slippers were.

The coach driver, Belle's darkie, pulled the reins when the solitary Yankee motioned him to stop.

'What do we have here?' The Yankee officer greeted the driver.

'Good morning, Ma'am'. His harsh pronunciation of the words did not fall pleasantly on Scarlett's ears. However, she decided one would catch more flies with honey, so she showed him her sweetest smile and the full benefit of her dimples.

'Good morning, Captain', she said, fully aware that the man's rank was far below the one of a Captain. It had the required effect because he showed her his teeth, which were in a dismal state, to say the least. Scarlett made an effort keep smiling at the man.

'Sir, it is always a pleasure to talk to our protectors and I would love to stay and chat but I have a rather urgent appointment. So please, Captain, tell me what I can do for you', Scarlett said sweetly.

'Well, Ma'am, it seems that a dangerous prisoner has escaped jail in Atlanta, so we are guarding all the roads to the state border'. The man leaned next to Scarlett's opened window and Scarlett could smell alcohol on the man's bad breath. It looked like he had been entertaining himself on his lonely post.

'A dangerous man, my goodness', Scarlett said with mock concern.

'Don't be alarmed Madam, he won't get very far', the Yankee said importantly. 'He can't escape us'.

'Tell me, this carriage… It looks so familiar'. The officer stood back to glance the driver. His memory had not been affected by the liquor it seemed because Scarlett clearly saw the realisation on his face.

'Well, I'll be damned. You are one of Belle's girls!' Scarlett was shocked. Both by the fact that the man made the connection to Belle and possibly Rhett and because he had practically called her a prostitute.

'Finest whore house in Atlanta, Belle's little place. I have never seen you there, one of the new girls I guess?' Scarlett's feet that were placed on Rhett's broad chest could clearly feel it rumbling with laughter. She had never been so insulted in her life. A whore! The man called her a whore!

Scarlett drew herself up and gave the man her most haughty look.

'Sir! I beg your pardon. My father is Gerald O'Hara from the Tara plantation in Clayton County and my mother was Ellen Robillard from Savannah. I demand your apologies!'

The man frowned lightly, regarded Moses, the driver, once more and chuckled.

'Ah no, Missy, I am not mistaken. All them Negroes look the same but Moses and me go back a long way, I would recognize him anywhere. I have to say: I love your little charade. One of your customers likes a little playact, does he? Wants you to dress up like a lady?' The man gave her a lecherous glance and Scarlett's green eyes narrowed.

'O'Hara, that's a suitable stage name. You look Irish you know', he slurred.

'I like Irish gals: They have fire and know what to do with a man… I wouldn't mind some of you right now'. Scarlett cringed at the man's words and to her revulsion the man's callused finger brushed her cheek.

She was about to cry out in indignation but decided against it when she became aware of Rhett's muscular body tightening under the soles of her feet. He was no longer laughing and even though she could not see him, she could sense his anger. She had to find a way to get this Yankee officer away from the carriage before Rhett would reveal himself and get arrested again or worse…

A few moments ago she wished she would not have joined Rhett on his flight, but now the idea of the Yankees recapturing him, made her feel a close alliance to him. She could feel Rhett's body rising from the ground so she pushed him down with all her might, at the same time she was leaning her upper-body out of the carriage window, towards the officer, blocking his view.

In what Scarlett imagined was common language amongst the ladies of pleasure, she said, 'Oh honey, I would love to take you up on your offer, but you are right, an important client is waiting for me. He has ordered for me especially and I have to be there by noon. He is a high ranking officer of your regiment, I believe. And he does not like being kept waiting'.

'Why don't you call on me one of these days at Belle's'? Scarlett fluttered her lashes at the man at a speed she had never fluttered them before.

The drunken man looked disappointed and for a moment Scarlett was afraid he would press on, but then he said, 'A high ranking officer, you don't mean General Thomas, do you?' He grew pale at the mere thought, so Scarlett nodded demurely in spite of the fact she had never heard of that particular general.

'Oh, please Miss; go on. I don't want you to get into any trouble. Hell, I don't want to get into trouble!'

'Well, thank you officer, I will see you around then'. Scarlett gave him a friendly smile, doing her best to hide her relief.

Moses threw his whip on the horses and the carriage drove off with a start. Scarlett let herself fall against the back of the seat. Her whole body was trembling. Rhett placed his large hand gently on her knee.

'Are you alright, my dear?' His voice was soft and smooth, full of concern. Scarlett opened her eyes and could see two glimmering black coals in the shadows looking at her with worry. He had flung the blanket back but was still resting on the ground. Scarlett sighed.

'Oh, Rhett, I was so afraid…'

'Did he touch you?' Rhett smoothly sat up and his hand was now squeezing her knee in an almost painful grip.

'No, not really', Scarlett said.

'I was not afraid of him. I mean, I knew you were nearby and…'

'No, I did only fear that they would catch you. I just could not bear it if…' She stopped speaking, surprised at her own feelings regarding Rhett. For a moment there was an eager look on Rhett's face. It was quickly replaced by a cautious one. Rhett lifted himself agile onto the bench opposite Scarlett.

Scarlett worriedly glanced outside and told him to lie down again.

'Don't worry, Scarlett; we have passed the border now. I doubt the Yankees in Alabama are all that aware of this dangerous prisoner from Atlanta on the loose'. He laughed softly.

'Anyway, I will take my chances'. He gave her speculative look. He reached inside his pocket and produced a cigar.

'I hope you don't mind?' He asked politely. When Scarlett shook her head he proceeded to prepare his cigar. An uncomfortable silence filled the little space between them.

'You know, my pet, you told me a few weeks ago in prison that you would be at a loss if anything happened to me'. Scarlett did not want to be reminded about that awful day when she looked him up in jail. She felt annoyed and cast her eyes down. Rhett continued.

'We have already established that those words were all a part of your little ploy to get your hands on my money. Now that I have promised you wedlock you know you do not need to use words like that to butter me up'. He paused for a moment to light his cigar.

'I suggest that as from now we turn over a new leaf. You know I can take anything from you as long as you are telling me the truth. I would like to start our marriage off with honesty'.

'If you think I am a cad, please feel free to tell me so'.

'If you don't like the way I treat you, I encourage you to speak out your mind. I cannot promise you that I will change my ways, but at least I will be aware of your feelings then'. He said matter-of-factly.

'And if you'd rather see me hang today than tomorrow, please just be frank about it, my dear'. Scarlett looked up at him with angry green eyes.

The look on his face confused her for a moment. He had that nasty crooked smile on his face but there was something else in his eyes that she could not identify.

'I don't want them to hang you, Rhett', she said sternly

'No…? Now that's surprising', he said before inhaling his cigar deeply.

'Well, not anymore anyway', she added. He revealed his white teeth and laughed heartily.

'Oh, my dear, I can see that life by your side will never be boring'. He finished his cigar and once he tipped the remains out of the window, he came to sit by Scarlett's side.

Sitting close by, Rhett discussed his plans for the rest of the trip with Scarlett. He was afraid that very soon the Yankees would make the connection between Belle's carriage, himself and a striking young woman with the last name O'Hara. So it would be best to ask faithful Moses to return with the carriage to Belle's and instruct him to lay low for a while. Rhett was not sure how intoxicated the Yankee officer had been, but just in case he would remember Moses once he sobered up, he did not want Moses to come to any harm.

Belle would know what to do, Rhett reassured Scarlett when she expressed her concern for the coach driver. Scarlett felt a pang of jealousy when he spoke of his friend with such clear admiration in his voice. Her feelings confused her but when Rhett asked her how well she could horse-ride, she quickly forgot about it.

The rest of the voyage they passed the time in amiable companionship. Rhett told Scarlett stories of his many adventures during his younger days and Scarlett reminisced about her childhood at Tara. By the time the carriage made its last stop in Tuscaloosa, Scarlett had fallen asleep. She had slipped into a semi-horizontal position and was resting her head on Rhett's broad chest. Despite the lack of sleep the previous night he did not feel all that tired and he enjoyed watching her sleep. Taking advantage of her unconsciousness, he caressed her long black hair and placed soft kisses on her forehead.

What a difference a day makes. Yesterday morning his mood had been black but now the future looked bright. Scarlett O'Hara would be his very soon. During the many hours they had spent in each other's company today she had not spoken of that damned Wilkes. More importantly: Not once had she gazed longingly into nothingness; always an indication for him that she was dreaming of her Confederate hero. He would have preferred it if he was not a man on the run when making Scarlett his wife, but it forced them both to be away from Atlanta and maybe that was the best thing that could have happened to them.

Once they reached Tuscaloosa Rhett instructed Moses to stop the carriage in front of a bakery shop and asked Scarlett to buy a few things for them. He helped Scarlett out of the carriage and when Scarlett glanced back she saw Rhett in deep discussion with Moses. When she entered the store the smell of fresh bread made her stomach rumble. She realised she had hardly anything to eat since last night. Impatiently she joined the long queue in front of the counter.

While she waited her mind went back to Atlanta. She wondered how Aunt Pittypat had reacted to the letter she left her, claiming her presence was urgently needed at Tara. She guessed her Aunt would find her nightly departure peculiar. And the old lady would definitely not be pleased to have young Wade on her hands. Since Scarlett was supposed to start living with Frank she had asked Will to send Wade to her in Atlanta. She guessed that in a few days Melly would step in and take care of the boy. There had been many instances Scarlett had to look after Melly's own son so Scarlett did not feel guilty about burdening Melly with her own child. Scarlett felt a nervous spiral in her stomach when she remembered her now ex-fiancée. By now Frank must have realised that she was not meeting him in the chapel. Would he come knocking on Pittypat's door demanding an answer for her absence? And would the inhabitants of Peachtree Street be aware of Rhett's escape?

She had a feeling that as soon as Melly heard about it over at Tara, she would put two and two together. Scarlett gasped loudly. It made the heads of the two ladies in front of her turn. She gave them a condescending look. Her heart fluttered. What would Ashley think of her when Melly told him that she believed Scarlett had run away with Rhett? Shame and anger fought to the forefront of Scarlett's feelings. Shame because Ashley would think she sold herself to Rhett and anger because Ashley had been unable to help her with the whole tax-mess. Her stomach growled once more. She pushed her musings over Ashley aside and concentrated on practical matters. Studying the different delicacies that were displayed on the counter she decided to get a few nice buns, some cakes and a couple of the meat pastries. She had a feeling a man like Rhett Butler would not be content with eating sugary cakes.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* _

When she exited the store and stood on the pavement with a basket filled to the rim with food she peered down the road. It seemed Moses had not lingered in Tuscaloosa and there was no sign of Rhett. Scarlett was all too aware that she was in a strange town where she knew nobody. For a moment she felt as lost as she did back then on the road to Rough and Ready. What if in the last half hour Rhett decided that travelling with a woman was too much of a burden? What if he left her here in Tuscaloosa? How was she going to get home? She had no money of her own and she spent every penny Rhett gave her for the bakery.

Before her panic gripped her even further she saw a dark figure approach her. He was seated on a beautiful black horse and they were tugging along a sandy coloured specimen. From this distance she could not make out the man's face but there was only one man Scarlett knew that had such wide shoulders. Mesmerised she observed him interact with the horse. It looked like an unruly animal but the man on top of it matched its stubbornness and it looked like Rhett was winning the battle. When he caught view of Scarlett, Rhett's grim look disappeared and he beamed at her.

Rhett decided that, despite the many hours they spent huddled up in that carriage, Scarlett looked as radiant as ever. Rhett had almost forgotten how her green eyes could sparkle and the way she stood there waiting for him, carrying their supplies, he felt as if he was an old married man coming home to his wife. Being a married man or a father was not an ambition he ever had in his life, but seeing the object of his desire looking at him with clear happiness made him long for similar homecomings.

'Why, my darling fiancée, have you emptied the whole store?' He said mockingly, when he smoothly slid off his horse. He quickly tied both horses to a pole and rushed over to take the heavy basket from her. Scarlett blushed because of her own greediness. He clacked his tongue.

'I told you to only get supplies for today, we can always get more tomorrow. Now how am I going to load this into the saddle bags? Next to the sleeping gear I bought there is not that much room left'. He started discharging as much as he could into the bags. Scarlett remained silent. Rhett gave her a sideway glance.

'Well, don't worry, my pet; I was planning to end our journey early today anyway. This calls for an impromptu picnic, I guess'. He winked at her and Scarlett smiled, relieved that he was not angry since she had spent all his money.

Then she noticed that he looked like the cat that had gotten the cream and she frowned. Scarlett realised that soon they would be leaving Tuscaloosa behind and that it would only be him and her and nothing but wilderness around them. Moses, albeit a driver for a whorehouse-madam, had been some sort of chaperone, but now Rhett could do with her as he pleased. This thought unexpectedly triggered her always dormant imagination and her heart started beating fast. Both because of fright and anticipation.

Rhett told her that the name of her own horse was Socks. Scarlett looked down at the animal's feet. Its bottom legs looked like they were dipped in white paint and Scarlett did not need to ask why the animal got that particular name.

'The last owner assured me that she is a gentle creature, unlike Zephyr here. I am sure I made such a good bargain because he wanted to get rid of this demon'.

'You bought them?' Scarlett said, not hiding her surprise. Rhett frowned. Then he nodded and smiled.

'Yes my dear. I have to admit at the time it had a certain charm to go around stealing horses for my damsel in distress but since these are less chaotic times, I decided to obtain these horses in an honest way'.

Scarlett remembered how he had stolen a decrepit horse for her on that faithful night they left Atlanta and she giggled. She caressed Socks and whispered into the horse's ear to get acquainted. In her childhood she had often ridden horses with her Pa and the Tartleton boys. These days she did not get that much practice, but she would rather eat her right hand than let Rhett know that she was feeling apprehensive.

She did not have horse-riding in mind when she put on her travel costume that morning. The overflowing skirt gave her some difficulty when putting her feet in the stirrup, but she managed in the end. After a while they left the city behind them. Rhett told her stories about other times he travelled these woods and Scarlett quickly got over her unease at being alone with him. After travelling many miles only surrounded by trees they reached a wide river and Rhett told her they would follow it upstream for a while. Rhett told her its name was Black Warrior River and that it had been an important life line for the many Indians that lived in this area. When Scarlett started looking fearful, he laughed and assured her that it had been over fifty years Indians were last seen in this part of the South. He commented on her ignorance and as always Scarlett felt annoyed and ashamed at the same time.

At one point they saw a bridge that had been burned down. The only parts that were still standing were on opposite sides of the river. Rhett pulled the reins and ordered Zephyr to stand still. The horse bristled but finally gave in to his master. Scarlett manoeuvred Socks next to the frightening black horse and the presence of the mare seemed to calm Zephyr down. While they both looked at the blackened remains of the once magnificent work of architecture, Rhett told Scarlett that the Yankees burned down many bridges to stop the Confederate army in its tracks. After he assured her that they did not need to cross the river with the horses, they continued.

They had been travelling for hours already and Scarlett's muscles were protesting after being on a horse for such a long time. But she would rather bite her tongue than complain to her fiancée. Rhett had his own difficulties with the means of transport. He had to balance the overload of Scarlett's supplies in front of him, while trying to impose his authority on the unruly animal by holding the reins in the other hand.

When they reached a with moss covered open space next to the river, he decided to set up camp early for that day. Scarlett had never slept in the outdoors, let alone with only a male for company. Not for the first time that day thoughts of Ellen passed through her mind. What would her mother make of all this? She would say her daughter was possessed by the devil, no doubt. But somehow it felt good to be in different surroundings and to forget about the responsibilities that awaited her at Tara. And to her surprise she enjoyed Rhett's company tremendously.

Rhett made a fire while Scarlett spread their blankets on the ground and arranged the food on top of it. She sat down, tucking the folds of her dress demurely around her. After the flames were burning according to Rhett's satisfaction, he came to join in the picnic. Without trepidation he lay beside Scarlett, stretching his long limbs next to her. He was very close and his male scent hit Scarlett like a blow. Nervously she started telling him what she had bought and she was very pleased that he ravished the meat pies with apparent appetite. He produced a small flask from his pocket and poured some in one of the cups. Scarlett would have loved to have a sip of something stronger than the water she was drinking but she did not want to reveal her drinking habits to her future husband just yet.

When their stomachs were full, Scarlett cleared away the crumbs. She then cleaned the plates and cutlery in the river before putting them back in the saddle bags. Rhett did not budge. He lay on his back, hands folded underneath his head, biting on a straw. His eyes were closed and rays of sunshine were caressing his swarthy skin. At one point Scarlett was sure he had fallen asleep and she used the opportunity to study his relaxed features and impressive body. Soon she realised he was not asleep because a wide smile appeared on his face followed by rumbling of his chest. Scarlett came to sit by his side and asked him what was so funny. He opened his eyes lazily.

'You, Scarlett. It was thinking of you. The way you spoke to that Yankee back at the state border. It was priceless. What would your Mrs Merriwether say if she had seen that?' He sat up and slapped himself on the knee, as if it was the best joke he had ever heard.

'Just imagine; Ellen Robillard's daughter posing as a lady of ill-repute. I never thought I would see the day. But you pulled it off, honey. I always knew there was more to you than there is to most of those so-called fine ladies. I knew it when I saw your sparkling eyes at the Bazaar'. He kept laughing, oblivious to Scarlett's increasing anger.

'I have to say that I look forward to exploring the more intimate moments of our marriage, Scarlett. It must be a treat'.

Scarlett got up and attempted to walk away in indignation but her foot got caught in the lining of the blanket and she tripped. She found herself facing the ground, covered in dust.

'Scarlett, honey, are you alright?' Within a second Rhett was by her side. Gently he lifted her off the ground. Scarlett bit back the pain of her bruised knees and elbows and pushed him away.

'I am fine, Rhett Butler. However, I don't care for such rude conversation. I will take a walk and when I come back, I hope you will have improved on your manners'. He glared at her, then moved his shoulders in a dismissive gesture and walked over to the fire.

Deciding which path to take into the unknown forest, she heard him say: 'No longer afraid of Indians then?' She turned to him with big eyes.

Rhett told her earlier there were no Indians in this forest but she realised that other low-down creatures might be on the loose nevertheless. She decided it would be better to stay with the one man that would protect her, vile as he may be. Without explaining herself she carelessly walked over to where the horses stood and started caressing Socks' velvet skin. The animal snorted and seemed to enjoy her attention. Scarlett felt comforted by its presence. She was musing once more about the uproar she might have caused in Atlanta when from the corner of her eye she saw Rhett taking off his shirt. When his hands moved towards the buttons of his trousers she turned her head away.

She felt confused and a little bit frightened.

She realised how vulnerable she was, alone in the middle of nowhere with this ill-bred man. Yes, she had promised herself to him, but surely he did not expect her to engage in certain acts prior to their marriage and certainly not here in middle of a forest with only a bed of sand and dust?

Her thoughts were interrupted by some loud splashes. She turned and saw Rhett's tall figure wading through the water. For a moment she admired the fact that the skin on his buttocks was as swarthy as his face. Then he dived into the water with a grace that she had seldom seen in a human being. Still holding on to the sandy horse by her side she could not help but stare at Rhett's antics in the water.

'I hope you don't mind, Scarlett!' He yelled.

'Beside a quick wash last night, I have not had a proper bath in weeks'.

'The water is cold but lovely; you don't want to join me?' Scarlett smiled and shook her head. He shrugged and kept ploughing through the water.

Scarlett was very conscious of the fact that her skin felt sticky and warm underneath her corset, but she could not undress just like that, in front of him, could she? Then again, they might not set up camp next to a river every day and she was not sure if Rhett could afford a hotel for them. When she was little, Brent, Stu and she always spent their summers splashing around in the pond at Tara. Of course she always kept on her shimmy and her body had not been that different from the boys back then.

She could almost feel the cool water on her skin and all of a sudden she could not care anymore. It was not as if anybody besides Rhett would see her and soon they would be husband and wife anyway. She made sure he was not looking and took off her dress quickly. With some difficulty she managed to untie her bodice. She considered swimming with her chemise on but decided against it. She did not pack a spare one and she would be shivering all night in a moist undergarment.

Rhett still seemed unaware of her state of undress and she made a run for the water. When he heard the splashing Rhett turned in surprise but Scarlett submerged herself quickly, biting her teeth because of the chilly water that came into contact with her sweaty skin. He stood up and grinned at her, revealing his imposing chest. Scarlett cast her eyes down and with a few quick strokes she increased the distance between them.

Like Rhett said the water felt very cold at first but after being in it for a while it felt delightful. The long hours of travelling washed away immediately and she felt revived. Rhett did not make any attempt to come closer; a fact that strangely disappointed her. She glanced at him and saw him standing erect, his eyes fixed on something at the shore. Scared that the Indians had caught up with them after all, Scarlett turned to find out what he was looking at. She quickly learned that some rabbits were exploring their campsite.

Without making much noise Rhett's body cut through the water. On the shore he carefully circled around the campsite. Without alarming the animals he lifted something out of the saddlebag. Then he took a few quick steps, Scarlett could not help but notice every inch of his unclothed body before he threw himself on the ground. Most of the rabbits skirted away but it looked like he had caught one. Skilfully he tied a rope around the animal's neck and killed it quick and painless.

Covered in muck he stood up and with a wide grin he showed off his kill to Scarlett. Scarlett did not see the animal in his hand but with open mouth regarded something else that looked rather beastly. The few times she had glanced other men's naked bodies she had found their intimate parts rather ludicrous. Every bit of Rhett Butler's body was impressive; this particular part was no exception.

Scarlett had been so lost in thought that she did not realise that she stood waist-deep in the water, revealing most of her own body to him too. It was the odd look on his face that made her aware of this fact. He hung the animal on a nearby tree and jumped into the river. Before Scarlett had a chance to submerge herself into the water again he stood in front of her. Instinctively she folded her arms over her breasts but he smiled and tugged at them until they fell away again. Leisurely his eyes travelled her naked torso. He then gazed deep into her eyes, moved some wet strands out of her face and while caressing her cheek whispered:

'_Fair nymph! If fame or honour were _

_To be attained with ease, _

_Then would I come and rest with thee, _

_And leave such toils as these. _

_But here it dwells, and here must I _

_With danger seek it forth: _

_To spend the time luxuriously _

_Becomes not men of worth'._

The words did not make sense to Scarlett, but something in his eyes made her stand still and listen. He had barely finished speaking when he bent his head towards her. Then he pressed his lips tenderly on hers. Wet and cool they felt against her own mouth. For a brief moment Scarlett considered pushing him away, aware of her vulnerable unclad state. Then his insisting tongue pried her mouth open and he pressed her body close. Something earthy inside of her did not want to pull away any longer. Her moist breasts were clinging against his dripping chest. Small droplets of cold water mingled with their hot kisses.

Rhett bent her body backwards so that he could intensify his kisses. He reached under Scarlett's long wet locks and his firm hand supported the back of her neck. His tongue was twirling in her mouth with a dizzying effect. Scarlett drank him like a dying man in the desert: She needed his kisses, like she needed the air to breathe. Reluctantly Scarlett's hand moved across his slippery skin until she folded her two small hands at the nape of his neck. She pulled his mouth towards her and held on to him with dear life.

The cool water was still all around her but her temperature had risen considerably despite of it. At one point Rhett's mouth was not enough anymore and Scarlett gently started tugging the hairs on the back of his head. She did not know what she wanted only that he was not close enough. Rhett groaned softly. He put his hands under her buttocks and aimlessly lifted her feet of the muddy river-bottom. Scarlett's body fell against his. Feeling her rub against him was more then he could bear. His demanding kisses were alternated with short intervals in which he took her lower lip between his teeth and gently tugged it. It was Scarlett's turn to moan. Her body was on fire and in one natural flowing movement Scarlett wrapped her legs around his tapered waist. She forgot where she was and what she was doing. Only two things in this world mattered: Rhett's warm mouth and his strong hands squeezing her soft flesh.

Little stubborn hairs that covered Rhett's thighs and abdomen kept rubbing against her own soft skin, giving her small electrical shocks. Something hard and demanding kept thrusting against her and she wriggled desperately, trying to entrap him in her own desire. She was vaguely aware of the fact that her own thrashing made the water around them splash. A few times she could feel him brush against the beginning of her slit but somehow he kept escaping her. In the end she whimpered out of frustration.

Rhett opened his eyes in surprise, releasing her mouth at the same time. He blinked several times, trying to regain composure. He felt amazed at his own recklessness but even more surprised at Scarlett's obvious want for him. Scarlett's wet black hair and swollen red lips made sharp contrasts against her pale skin and it was more than he could handle. She still had her eyes closed; her skin was glowing from desire. Her lips were turned up, eagerly awaiting the continuation of their kisses.

He wanted her more now than ever, but he knew he could not.

He planned to marry her as soon as they reached Texas. That was the only place he knew he could find people he trusted. But there was no guarantee that the Yankees would not capture him before they reached Texas. And once he was in their captivity he would not have the chance to marry this delightful creature. He could not risk getting Scarlett with child before they were married. Oh sure, he told her often that he despised love and honour and he had even suggested that she would become his mistress, but only because he knew Scarlett's upbringing had been ingrained in her like his own had been in him. He had counted on the fact that she would refuse. He was a man and he could do without a gentleman's reputation. But he knew his pet could not. Besides he would not want their child to have to go through life a bastard.

He took a deep breath. Scarlett opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion. For a moment he stared into her green eyes, there was a fire burning in them that he had only seen in his dreams. He kissed the top of her head and untangled their bodies.

'Not here, Scarlett, not this way', he whispered hoarsely when he put her feet back on the muddy riverbed and he saw disappointment alternating with shame on her face. His heart felt heavy.

'It is not that I don't want to, my darling. You know I want you like I have never wanted a woman in my life. And I have waited longer for you than I have for any other woman. But I am willing to wait a bit longer'.

'At least till we have a nice feather bed to lie in' The last line was accompanied by a warm smile and Scarlett hesitantly smiled back at him.

He kissed the top of her nose and then surprised Scarlett by throwing his body backwards into the water. Spinning his arms rapidly he moved away from her. Scarlett shivered. She felt cold all of a sudden now that his arms were no longer holding her. Scarlett wondered if he wanted to swim all the way to the other riverbank but he stopped midway in the river. There he disappeared completely in the water. After a long while his head popped up again.

'That's better', he called. 'I needed the extra cold water!' Scarlett smiled.

She understood that he swam to the only spot where the river was deeper and therefore the water colder. So she was not the only one that had been left shaken after their rather intense kisses?

She looked at Rhett splashing around. He made summersaults in the water just like a silly little boy. All of a sudden she could see two redheaded boys spinning around in the water in a similar manner. What had Rhett been like as a child? Full of mischief she guessed. More mischief than Scarlett and the twins ever got up too, she was certain of it. Not that they had not made a ruckus back then. She realised that had she known Rhett as a young boy she would have picked him out to be her friend. For the first time since she met him, Rhett's words about how similar they were made sense. She started wading towards the shore, not particularly thrilled at the idea of putting her restricting dress back on. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Rhett enjoying himself. He was dunking in the water like a dolphin. Then an idea formed in her mind.

She changed direction and started swimming towards him. By now he was paddling through the water like a fish, his head only came up once in a while in order to catch some air. She was certain he was not aware of her presence. She waited till he interrupted his splashing and while he was still rubbing the water out of his eyes; she pushed her hands forward so that a gush off water hit his face violently.

'What the hell…', she heard him say. With another movement she made a wave and the water crashed into him once more.

'You little devil!', he said before he lunged at her. While screaming Scarlett tried to escape him. When he finally caught up with her, he submerged her head in the water two times in row, meanwhile telling her to beg for forgiveness.

'Please Rhett, no more', Scarlett cried, spurting the water out of her mouth. Afraid he had gone too far, Rhett released her. He turned his back on her and that's when she decided to give him the same treatment. She jumped at him, put her hands on the top of his black head and with all her strength she pushed him down until his head disappeared under the water. When he came up again, his face looked stern. But Scarlett could see little lights dancing in his eyes. They played like that for a long time, until the sunlight started fading and Scarlett's teeth clattered from the cold. Rhett carried her out of the water.

Scarlett was surprised how comfortable she felt around him now. The fact that they were naked did not make her feel ashamed any longer. But she could see that her state of undress did not leave Rhett unaffected. Carrying her towards their camp it seemed he was memorizing every detail of her body. And before he put her down, it looked as if he wanted to kiss her once more. But instead he cleared his throat and softly put her down in standing position. Quickly he fetched a clean blanket from the bag for her and while looking her in the eye his strong hands rubbed her dry. After that he dried himself with another blanket.

Folding the blanket tightly around her, Scarlett could not help but admire him once more. The muscles of his shoulders and arms seemed to be woven into his skin. While he was stretching and turning they were clearly visible and Scarlett followed their pattern with great interest. Some of the darkies that used to work at Tara had been this muscular, but she had never before seen a white male with such a powerful body. She started feeling tingles all over her skin but blamed that on the chilly early evening air. In the end Rhett gathered his trousers and pulled a clean shirt out of his saddle bag. With regret Scarlett walked over to where her own dress was lying. She had experienced such a sense of freedom today and now she had to put on her caging dress again. She would have loved to sleep only in her chemise and pantalets, but thought it inappropriate. She stepped into her underwear, no longer trying to hide herself from Rhett. She turned to Rhett with her corset in her hands, needing his help in getting dressed since she did not have a maid at hand.

'Wait a minute, Scarlett', Rhett said. He was fully clothed but his blouse hung open, still revealing the chest covered in thick black hair. He went over to Scarlett's horse and produced a white package that had been puzzling Scarlett before.

'I know travelling for hours on horseback while wearing a corset is not very comfortable, so I have taken the liberty to buy you less restrictive clothing'.

He opened the package and revealed a shirtwaist red and white striped blouse and a plain moss green skirt. The sensible blouse was modelled on a men's shirt. Wide bouffant sleeves balanced the simplicity of it. Scarlett had seen similar attire, though of less quality, being worn by Atlanta's female market traders. She looked doubtful. Anxious about the fact that her mother and Mammy would disapprove of such a costume. But it would be more practical to travel in. And certainly more comfortable to sleep in tonight.

'You don't like it, my pet?' Rhett asked.

'It is certainly different', Scarlett said and sighed. She held the fabric between her fingers. It was made of fine quality cotton that she could tell. She looked up at him. A gentle smile on her face.

'It will make travelling easier. Just promise me that you will buy me a proper dress once we reach Texas, Rhett'. Rhett smiled.

'That I promise. And don't forget that one day I will be able to buy you the most gorgeous dresses, Scarlett'. His mouth went down on one side.

'But I will do the buying then. I cannot say I find your taste all that refined'. Condescendingly he looked down at the bright blue garment lying on the blanket. It was covered with ruffles and frills and Rhett considered the golden buttons ghastly.

'Oh, Rhett Butler, there is no need to be mean', Scarlett pouted.

She put on the blouse. It felt strange to wear it without a bodice. When she put on the skirt she noticed that it flared smoothly out from the waist but ended slightly above the ankle. What would mother say? Well, she is not here, Scarlett decided. At least she would not have trouble getting into the stirrup tomorrow morning, now that she could see her own feet.

Rhett smiled. The dress accentuated her nice hour glass figure. For a moment he remembered how her naked breasts had looked. Like two beautiful round apples. And the way they had felt against his chest. He wondered what they would taste like. He clenched his teeth. It had been a while that he had been with a woman but there was no need to start swooning over a girl, he told himself. He went to the saddle bag and produced a cigar. While he lighted it he wondered if he would feel the need to sleep with other women once he had been with Scarlett. Well, not for a while anyway, he decided.

Rhett skinned the rabbit and roasted it above the open fire. All the splashing around had left them both famished and between them they managed to eat the whole rabbit. Scarlett's modesty won out once they prepared for bed. She put her own blankets on the opposite side of the fire despite Rhett's warnings that it would get pretty cold at night and that they could do with the heat of each other's bodies.

At first she fell asleep because of exhaustion but in the middle of the night she woke from the cold. Despite being a girl who was raised on a farm, the animal sounds of the forest frightened her. Rhett woke from her sighing that was accompanied by the sound of clattering teeth. When his hoarse voice called her, urging her to come and lay next to him, she needed no other incentive. She even welcomed his arms that snuggled her up close to his chest. Rhett was not affected by the low temperatures and his warm chest against her back felt as comforting as a hot brick. Within a minute she fell back asleep.

**A/N: Poem extract: 'Ulysses and the Siren' from Samuel Daniel**


	3. Friends & Foes

'This looks like a nice green pasture, Scarlett. Let's pause for a while so that the horses can have a good meal'.

They had been travelling non-stop for days now. This morning Rhett noticed that his bride-to-be was not her usual vivacious self. She was quiet and the way she carried herself today lacked her usual spirit. A change in the routine would do her good.

They were in the vicinity of Vicksburg in the state of Mississippi. Soon they would reach Louisiana. Rhett wished he could let Scarlett experience a trip on one of the steamboats that travelled the large river. He knew that there was a regular service that would carry them all the way to Baton Rouge. But at the moment he lacked the funds for such luxurious travel. Even if he did have enough money it would be risky to travel the river in that manner: The Yankees were probably still looking for him. Scarlett and he turned heads whenever they arrived in a village or city. Despite their now tattered clothing and dishevelled appearances, he knew they were no ordinary pair. People tended to remember them. He was certain somebody would tell on them so that it would be very easy for the bluecoats to arrest him when he disembarked the ship.

Rhett was busy unsaddling the horses when he caught Scarlett yawning. She looked as pretty as ever, but he was not blind to the dark smudges that had formed under her eyes. Not that she ever complained to him. Silently he cursed himself. He should have realised that she was only a woman and did not have his strength, despite being a tougher person that most men he knew. He interrupted his activities and spread out a blanket under the shade of a nice tree.

'Did you forget that we are out of supplies, Rhett? We ate the last things this morning'. Scarlett inquired, assuming that he needed another picnic.

'I know, my pet, but I think it would be good for you to take a nap. I can see that you are tired'. She immediately flared up.

'I am not tired! I want you to know that I worked ten hours a day on the fields at Tara and then still attended to the children and my house chores. A bit of horse riding is nothing to me'. Rhett's mouth went down at the corners.

He should have known that she would be too stubborn to take his advice. However, he could not continue like this. Sooner or later her tiredness would make her fall off the horse. If she broke something he would have to leave her behind. It was too risky for him to stay in one place too long.

'Oh, I am sure you could outdo me, Scarlett. You are one tough cookie, my pet'.

'However, one thing that I have always found very appealing about you was your magnolia skin. I know you try to protect it from the sun with that ridiculous hat you are always wearing but lack of rest is starting to show on it anyway'. He could see she was not at all pleased with his words and he knew his next line would push her over the edge.

'You actually look kind of greyish, my dear'. He bit his lip in order not to smile at the deep frown that appeared on her forehead. He coughed to clear his throat.

'I would not mind so much, if not for the fact that once we reach New Orleans I would like to take you to a dance. I had hoped you would be the most attractive woman there, but it will take more than a bath to enhance your complexion'. Scarlett instantly forgot about his insults when she heard him mention the ball.

'A dance? Oh, Rhett, that would be so lovely!'

'I am kind of bored with sitting on top of this horse all the time. It would be so nice to do something else, if only for a day'. The words kept tumbling out of her mouth. She rushed over to him and started hanging on one of his arms.

'Do you think you can get me a nice new dress? Oh, Rhett, look at my hair, it really needs some soap. Can we stay in a hotel, if only for one day? Please!'

Only then she noticed the mocking smile on his face. Her own face had been childlike showing her clear anticipation, but now she remembered his other words. She put her chin up and let go of his arm.

Coldly she said, 'It is no wonder that I am looking like a fright, Rhett Butler. Riding on horseback through the wilderness is not very becoming for a lady. You should have known that when you made arrangements for this trip'. Rhett turned around and continued his ministrations with the horses.

He felt more than a little guilty about forcing his own problems on Scarlett. Her words needled him.

'It is a good thing then that we have established that you are by no means a lady, Scarlett'. He said, refusing to meet her eyes.

'Is that so?' Scarlett fumed. Still talking to his back she yelled, 'Well, I cannot say you are much of a gentleman either. I don't know what possessed me when I agreed to travel with you!' Rhett interrupted what he was doing for a moment and gave her a piercing look.

'For once, Scarlett, will you take my advice and use this opportunity to catch up on your rest? We are approaching another state border and I want to travel across it overnight. I think there is less chance of running into those damned Yankees then'.

'I am afraid this means I will be even more of a scoundrel, my pet. My plan will rob you of a good night's sleep. You better take this opportunity to get some rest'. Scarlett gave him an angry stare.

She had many things to say to him, but her mind was so tired that she failed to form the proper words in her head. With uncharacteristic meekness she took off her bonnet and without a single word, she lay down under the shady tree.

Scarlett pretended to be asleep but through her long lashes she secretly observed Rhett. He tended to the horses. She noticed that Zephyr's shiny black hair resembled that of his master. A master that appeared to be carefree. Why did he always seem to rattle her so easily? At the same time she lacked the power to inflict the same kind of feelings on him. Everything she said seemed to glide off him. How nice it would be if she could make him fall in love with her. She would have him jump through hoops then. But during their long acquaintance she had always failed to charm him to the point that he lost his senses. All the tricks that worked on the average male seemed to leave Rhett Butler cold. And now, with her dirty clothes and messed up hair, there was little chance of enticing him.

Suddenly she remembered that once she made him lose control, not so long ago. When they had just embarked on this trip and both ended up swimming in the river. A day later Scarlett had felt so ashamed of her own behaviour. Whenever images of herself and Rhett that day popped up in her mind, she quickly pushed them aside. Now while she was relaxing under the pine tree, enjoying the respite from the warm day, her body remembered clearly how his skin had felt against her own. A fire seemed to spread through her limbs. Remembering his hot kisses of that day, she sighed. She saw Rhett turning his head to look at her and she pressed her eyelids together, hoping to appear deep asleep.

Scarlett still could not understand what had come over her that day. She had been married before and shared her bed and body with that man, but never had her body taken over from her mind.

But it had that day in the river.

It had been an unusual day altogether and maybe that is why she had lost her marbles that day. She hoped that once they were married, things would return to normal and that she would call the shots in their marital bed, like she had done in her marriage to Charles. At least she knew now that it was the one place she might be able to unnerve Rhett. She just hoped using her feminine appeal would not mean that she had to sell her own soul.

In an attempt to take her mind off the unrestrained encounter in the water, she focussed on the more respectable hours that she had spent over the last week with this black-hearted rogue. Gradually they had come to a daily routine. In the morning Rhett would wake first. Every time she opened her eyes, Scarlett had been by herself. She was grateful for that. It was one thing to cuddle up to Rhett's massive and warm body in the darkness, but she would have felt embarrassed to find herself lying in his arms in the bright morning light. Usually he was shaved and dressed already by the time she would gradually come out of slumber. One morning she woke early and she observed him grooming himself. His chest had been bare and she admired the way he skilfully applied the shaving knife to his skin. En profile she glanced his strong jaw bone, the long nose and the clear cut mouth. An overwhelming urge to kiss those lips spread over her but instead she got up and started laying out the things for breakfast, as she did every morning. With a small amount of water from her flask she did her own grooming. She then took her brush and walked over to Rhett. Quietly they said their good mornings and then Scarlett sat down on a tree trunk while her fiancée brushed her hair.

That first morning in the woods around Tuscaloosa Scarlett had trouble untangling her hair. So much so, that in the end she angrily threw the brush on the ground. Rhett heard the thump when the brush hit the ground. He only needed a second to understand the reason for the violent glint in Scarlett's eyes. He knew that sleeping in the wilderness was a strain on this former belle. He could tell she was biting back tears of frustration and admired her restrain. During the war his darling had been a tempestuous, spoiled child. This had been a constant source of entertainment for him but even during those days he hoped she would mature a little bit. The fact that she held her childish temper in check was proof for him that the hardships at Tara had finally made her grow into a woman. He swallowed hard because he wanted to pay reverence to that fact by taking her in his arms and showing her how much he loved her for that. But he clearly remembered how close they had come to being foolish once before and he needed to keep her at a distance until she had his ring around her finger.

Then an idea struck him. An idea that was almost as exciting as actually kissing her. He bent down and scooped the brush up from the ground. Scarlett looked puzzled but with authority he took her hand and led her to a tree stump. He told her to sit down and then he started brushing her long black hair. He could see she felt apprehensive at first so he softly started humming a song. Her hands, which had been nervously clutched into fists, soon lay calmly in her lap. Brushing Scarlett's hair was almost an erotic experience for him. He had brushed other women's hair and enjoyed the feel and texture but Scarlett's locks felt like pure velvet. Each stroke felt like an intimate gesture, as if his finger was tracing the lines of her body. Attending to Scarlett's hair had become part of their morning ritual. A part that he welcomed and feared at the same time. After he counted a hundred strokes he always made sure to put distance between them. Putting the brush down and kissing that one spot in her neck where he could see her heart beating, somehow seemed like a more natural progression to him. He told himself to be patient. One day soon her body would belong to him and there was nothing stopping him then from including this ritual into their lovemaking.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* _

Scarlett must have fallen asleep in the end; when she opened her eyes again, the position of the sun told her it was late in the afternoon. Slowly she sat up, smoothing down her hair. Through her blurry vision she could see Rhett standing by the wooden gate. His sleeves were rolled up and he was chewing on a straw. She followed his gaze and observed the horses grazing. Side by side they stood and Scarlett could tell that for once Zephyr had left his obnoxious behaviour outside the fence. Socks seemed to bring out the best in him. Scarlett took a sip of water and then came to stand by the gate. Leaning her body graciously against it, she looked at Rhett. Languorously his eyes wandered over to her.

'Hello, my sleeping beauty, did you have a nice rest?' He said and he smiled so warmly that Scarlett instantly let go of the anger she still harboured inside.

'Wonderful, Rhett. Maybe you were right and I did need the extra sleep'. He smiled but did not say anything. Silently they stood for a while, enjoying the sight of the beautiful horses.

Ever since Rhett interrupted her sleep that last night in Atlanta, they had not mentioned Rhett's promises that he would take care of Tara and her family. Had Rhett been a gentleman, Scarlett would have had faith in the fact that he was as good as his word. However, she was acquainted with Rhett longer than today and knew how twisted he could be. Vaguely she remembered the dream she just had. It was not her usual nightmare, but a milder dream. It involved her young son and all she could remember from the dream were his cries from hunger. She needed to put her mind at ease and learn from Rhett if he indeed followed up on his promises. Afraid to ask him directly she decided to approach the subject in the way she would have approached such a subject with Charles or any of her beaux.

She moved closer to Rhett until her sleeve was almost touching his.

'It looks like it won't be such a cold night', she said softly, while she batted her eyelashes at him.

She put her left hand on her hip and curved her body in a way that she knew was very appealing. Rhett took the straw from his mouth and gazed at her. He was smiling pleasantly and she could see his eyes appraising her from top to bottom. He twisted his body so that they were facing each other. Her bosom was only a few inches away from his broad chest. She cocked her head and kept giving him glances from under her long lashes. He was not touching her, but the electricity that always hung around him affected her nonetheless. She could feel her nipples tightening and hoped that her loose clothing did not reveal this to him. His voice was as smooth as velvet when he said that it she was right: It probably would not get much colder after dusk.

'It looks like the perfect night to do some travelling, my pet. It is relatively warm and there is no sign of any rain', his deep voice said.

Rhett knew that nothing in his demeanour revealed the turmoil that was going on inside him. Scarlett's non-stop presence in his life was a constant temptation to him. Thankfully she kept her distance most of the time. Ever since her visit to his jail he had not seen her turn on the charm like she did now: She was playing him like the true belle she once was. Although he would like nothing better, he knew that her sudden flirtatious mood had nothing to do with his animal magnetism. The only reason why she would suddenly taunt him with both her body and sweet dimples was the fact that she wanted to lure him into a trap. He had no idea what she expected to gain from him but he guessed that it all would be revealed in the end. He should have been amused by her behaviour but he panicked somewhat because despite her obvious trick he felt something stir below his belt. He cursed his own lack of control. She was using her own ammunition well, so he knew he would have to resort to his much tested self-defence tactics.

Keeping his breathing even and not betraying any of his emotions with his face, he said, 'I could tell that the heat of the sun was troubling you a bit today, Scarlett. Maybe our nightly run will be less exhausting'.

'You have to stay close to me however, my dear. I want to keep my eye on you. I would not want anybody to take advantage of the darkness.' His finger brushed against her cheek when he said that and Scarlett felt pleased that for once he did seem to react to her in a way she was used to from any other men she had ever flirted with.

She was just marvelling in the fact that even Rhett Butler was not immune to her charms, when she heard him say, 'of course we could always take a dip in the Mississippi if the evening air refuses to cool'.

'If I remember correctly, water makes you feel quite, er, playful'. He grinned maliciously at her and Scarlett felt shock for a moment.

She had forgotten what vile things could come out of his mouth. She saw that crooked smile appear on his face and his eyes were challenging her. She would have loved to slap him and tell him to keep his civil tongue, but she remembered her purpose for smoothing him up and she forced herself to smile seductively.

'I think we should leave the, er, mutual bathing for another day, Rhett. But it is so sweet that you feel protective towards me'. Innocently she put her small hand on his chest.

'I will make sure I stay by your side this evening, Rhett. I would not want you to have to fight for my virtue'. She pouted her lips and Rhett chuckled.

'I feel sorry for any assailant that thinks he can mess with Scarlett O'Hara'. His eyes glittered.

'No, it is not that I think you will need my protection, Scarlett. But I would be very annoyed if any altercations led us directly to the sheriff's department'.

'Don't forget that I am a man on the run, my pet. I have to be as inconspicuous as possible', he said coolly. Scarlett felt miffed that he refused to play the role of a knight in shining armour. She decided to get out her full war gear.

She grabbed his shirt with both her hands and clutched on to him. She made an effort to open her eyes wide, knowing that it made her look innocent and frightened.

'Oh Rhett, I am not as tough as you make me out to be. And I know you care'. His face was close by and his dark eyes were looking at her with a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

'Oh Rhett, don't look at me like that. You do care. I know you do!'

'Why else would you have rescued me from Frank?' She let go of him and turned around, giving him a sidelong glance in the process.

'You cared enough to propose to me. Why, I almost believed then that you love me'. He took a step towards her and violently grabbed her arm. Quickly he turned her around and flung her against him.

Scarlett's heart fluttered. This was most exciting. Other men's actions were always so predictable but with Rhett Butler you never knew if he would slap you or kiss you with a passion.

'Rhett, you are hurting me', she whispered breathlessly but she did not make any attempt to break free from his grip.

'Look at me, Scarlett'.

'Look at me!' He thundered when she refused. She lifted her head and was astounded that Rhett's eyes looked like two dark puddles.

'Yes, I did not want you to marry Frank. So much so that I broke out of jail and found myself proposing to you'.

'But honey, believe me when I say that was as much a surprise to me as it was to you'. Scarlett's bosom was heaving with excitement. There was so much fervour in his voice, she was certain this was the moment he would declare his love for her.

'You are a girl of rare spirit, Scarlett. And I would have hated to see old Frank crush that spirit'. He looked at her so intensely; it took her some effort to keep returning his stare.

'Oh, don't look at me with such expectation in your eyes', he then said. 'I can see what you are trying to do, my pet and it is not working. I am not one of your beaux, my dear'.

'Although I have to admit that next to saving you from a dreary life another reason for proposing was my desire for you'. Scarlett's green eyes flew wide open.

'Yes, that is correct, my little vixen. I still want you'. There was a fire in his eyes now that started frightening Scarlett.

'Despite the terrible trick you played on me in that jail, despite the fact that hard times and starvation have made you lose some of your glow, I still want you like no other woman before you'. The mad leaping light disappeared from his eyes and his face became so smooth that Scarlett wondered if she imagined the passion she just witnessed.

'I want to possess your body, but don't be so childish to mistake my animalistic needs for love, my dear'. He let go of her and placed the straw back into his mouth.

'Oh, don't look so crushed, my pet; you did not really think I had fallen in love with you, did you?' He shook his head in a pitying gesture.

'Poor girl. I have seen too much of life to fall head over heels for a girl as young as you, Scarlett. Pretty as she may be'. He squeezed her cheek in a way a grandfather would squeeze a grandchild's cheek.

Scarlett turned her back on him. She felt humiliated. All of a sudden she could see herself standing there. Her dress was tattered; her skin probably blotched from the heat. Of course Rhett Butler would not fall in love with her, not when she looked so unbecoming. Or would he? Not for the first time he said he wanted her like he wanted nobody before her.

But he could have had her that day in Tuscaloosa! It was shameful to admit it but she had acted like an animal in heat that day.

She was his for the taking and he had not.

Feeling empowered she turned around and her eyes were smouldering when she looked at him. He gave her a blank look but for a brief moment Scarlett could see something in his eyes. It looked like fear. But why would Rhett Butler be frightened of her?

'If it is only my body you desire, Rhett, then why did you not take it when I offered it to you?' She blushed profusely, but bravely kept staring at him.

He remained quiet for a long time. His face did not reveal anything, but his loss for words was telling. Scarlett felt victory building up inside her. Soon he would have to admit that his feelings for her ran deeper and then she had him at her mercy. How wonderful that would be!

His lips twisted and before long he smiled broadly. A smile that was followed by bellowing laughter. His roaring laughter was almost too much for Scarlett to bear. He kept laughing and laughing and with every laugh Scarlett started to feel smaller.

'Oh my dear, only you could turn a man's refusal into a love declaration', he said finally while he was still grinning.

'Yes, you were most charming that day, my pet; I have to admit that much. I do not often get the opportunity to gambol in the open air. It was very thrilling and you played your part beautifully that day'.

'I hope one day we can re-enact that encounter with a more satisfying outcome', he said while still chuckling. Scarlett felt hot with rage and embarrassment but she was not giving in that easily.

'You don't have to tell me that you enjoyed yourself then, Rhett. I was there, remember? I was married before, Rhett and I know what you men consider fun'. Her face looked as if she just smelled something disgusting.

'What I cannot explain is the fact that you were the one that cut our, er, encounter short'.

'So now you are blaming me for being a gentleman?' Rhett said quickly. Scarlett snorted.

'You are no gentleman, Rhett Butler; you cannot buy me off with that line'. Rhett laughed a hollow laugh.

'You know me too well, my dear Scarlett'. She saw him check the pocket of his shirt but he soon realised he left his cigars in his jacket.

'Well, since you are so desperate to know the reason for my abstinence, I will tell you. It is fairly simple: On more than one occasion you made it clear to me you did not want, and I quote, 'a passel of brats'.

'During our travels so far I did not have the opportunity to find the right precautions for avoiding pregnancy. I would like to honour my promise to you and not force an unwanted child on you'.

'So that is simply the reason why I decided to stay chaste'. He moved away from the fence.

'Now, it would be untrue to say that I am not enjoying our little raunchy conversation, but you will have to excuse me: I have to get the horses ready. We need to find something to eat before we set off on our nightly trip'.

He took the saddles off the fence, opened the gate and walked towards the horses. Scarlett was baffled. She did not know what to think. He had not said he loved her. But she could not have been more surprised.

Instead of ignoring her comments or scolding her for saying such things like other men would, he actually listened to her and was willing to respect her wishes for not having more children. Of course she would have preferred him making a statement declaring his love for her. But she was not sure if Rhett was even capable of loving a woman.

Maybe it was illegal and improper to discuss means for avoiding pregnancy, but it would take a big weight off her mind knowing that this marriage did not automatically mean that she would be tied down to the house by a couple of little rascals. Because a child of Rhett Butler would be nothing else but a little version of a scoundrel, she was certain of that.

Zephyr protested heavily when Rhett tried to place the saddle on his back. Scarlett observed how Rhett's strong body controlled the feisty animal. Rhett's children would make a bunch of handsome scoundrels, she mused and then was shocked at the thought. Since when did she consider Rhett handsome?

Annoying, stubborn, smart and devious: Yes! But handsome?

Then she remembered his naked body and she licked her lips. Maybe masculine was the right word to describe him.

She realised she still had not posed the question she had been meaning to ask. When he brought the two horses out of the meadow she flung the question at him.

'I am glad you are keeping your promise regarding us having children, Rhett, but you did make other promises. Are you still keeping them or was that just a cheap line to lure me away with you?'

Rhett still felt strained from their earlier conversation. The more time they spend together the stronger Scarlett's hold on him became. She approached their arrangement in a business-like fashion. Only the way she crawled into his arms every night convinced him that the woman did have a heart deep within that iron exterior. Unknowingly she had disarmed his theory about only needing her body and he felt trapped. Only telling part of the truth had let him escape this time, but he knew that next time he might not be so lucky. Of course he had kept his promises to her. Did she really think he did not know how much Tara and her family meant to her? Did she not come to his jail selling everything including herself for it?

When he sent Moses back to Belle from Tuscaloosa, he had given him careful instructions and he knew Belle would have followed them to a tee. He was certain everybody at Tara was well taken care of. As soon as they reached Texas, he would send for Wade. Something else he promised Scarlett. He was not pleased with the fact that she hardly ever mentioned her son and not for the first time he wondered what kind of mother she really was. It bothered Rhett to no end that Scarlett did not have any faith in him. She should know by now that their friendship meant a great deal to him.

Rhett tied the horses to the fence before he rubbed his eyes with both hands, clearly showing Scarlett his irritation. His voice was steely when he said:

'Yes, Scarlett, I have made sure the taxes on Tara are paid and I have sent enough to your family to have them fed and clothed till the next season'. Scarlett's relief was obvious and that antagonized him even more. He gave her a hard stare.

'I have to say that the deal I made with you strikes me as pretty poor now'.

'Your family lives a life of comfort and I have to sleep on a bed of pine needles every night with a woman by my side that thus far only provided entertainment by snoring through half the night'.

With brusque movements Rhett untied Zephyr. He then jumped on his horse and sped off, leaving Scarlett standing in a cloud of dust with a furious look on her face.


	4. Rock ‘n Roll – Part 1

She was awake but tried to hold on to the lovely dream she just had. She decided that her body must still be dreaming because like in her dream she felt as if she was lying on a luxurious featherbed instead of the hard ground she had grown accustomed to over the last weeks. She tried to keep her eyes shut but her body was telling her in a very basic way that she was indeed awake. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, expecting seeing clouds above her but to her surprise she was staring at a white ceiling instead. She got up from the bed to answer the call of nature and while putting on her slippers the blank spots in her mind gradually filled with memories of the last night.

Rhett and she had arrived in New Orleans after an exhausting twenty-four hour trip. Rhett insisted on staying in a hotel room. She knew they were practically broke and that this luxury meant they would have to skip a few meals in the coming days. Something she particularly dreaded: Ever since she moved into Aunt Pittypat's she had not been hungry but she still remembered vividly how it felt to go without food. Rhett claimed to have been starving in the trenches as well but she doubted that he had suffered famine the way she had. He looked extremely healthy and well-fed, while she was still far too skinny. She protested when Rhett took her to the hotel, she urged him not to spend their money recklessly. Rhett had been particularly cranky that evening and he did not pay any attention to her pleading. She knew he could not afford two rooms but it still bothered her that she shared a room with a man that was not her husband yet. Not that the hotel staff realised it.

'Mr. and Mrs. Smith', Rhett had firmly said when the clerk asked for their names.

Once they were in the room Scarlett was waiting for Rhett to explain the sleeping arrangements. After the fight they had the day before, Rhett had kept to himself all the way up to New Orleans and in the small space of the room he continued to be silent. Without decorum he pulled off his boots and, still fully clothed, he lay down on the clean sheets

'Rhett!' She had cried. But he merely wished her a good night and within a few seconds she could hear his regular breathing, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

Scarlett felt upset. Now that he was occupying the bed, she would have to sleep in the chair or on the floor. Both options seemed very uncomfortable. She felt rage building up inside her. He may not be a gentleman, but she was a lady and it was only right that she would enjoy the comfort of the soft bed. What a low-down creature he was. She took a few steps towards the bed and was ready to shake him awake when he turned to his side and mumbled her name in his sleep. She was not so much surprised that she was the subject of his dream but she was taken aback by the way he pronounced her name. When food had been particularly scarce at Tara, Wade had started talking in his sleep. He would sum up all his favourite dishes and it always broke Scarlett's heart to hear him speak of them with such longing.

Rhett's voice carried a similar craving note.

Instead of shaking him, Scarlett put her hand gently on the bulging muscles of his arm. She leaned over him to see his face. It was no wonder that he dropped asleep like a log. Rhett must have been up for forty-eight hours at least. It had been a long journey and the dark circles around his eyes indicated how tired he must have been. To see weakness in Rhett Butler should have irritated Scarlett, but an unfamiliar feeling of compassion was all she felt in her heart. He had not shaved in these last few days. Rhett told her a few days before that he knew New Orleans well from his blockading days. That meant he could be recognized by people and therefore he needed to change his appearance somewhat. He looked wild and slightly older with the short beard. It gave him a dangerous quality. He should be wearing a sabre and a sash. She smiled at the thought.

Scarlett looked at the empty space beside him in the large double-bed. It would feel so nice to rest her head on that puffed up pillow. And had she not been sleeping in Rhett's arms during the last weeks? It had served to keep her warm. She hated to admit it but she had also felt safe in his arms. The blankets on the bed could keep her warm; there was no need to slide into his arms tonight. They would just be sharing a bed as two friends or so she told herself.

She looked again at Rhett's sleeping frame. He looked far gone, not even a cannonball would disturb him. Scarlett was certain he would not wake when she slid next to him and in the morning she would make sure she left the bed before him, just in case he wanted to get funny with her. She sat on the chair and took off her slippers. After that her hands went over the folds of her skirt, she could feel how dusty it was. Both their clothes could do with a wash, in the morning she would inquire if the hotel provided washing services. Rhett had not made the effort to shed his clothes but Scarlett preferred to sleep without her dusty garments. Since nobody, not even Rhett, would get to see her, she decided to go to sleep in her underwear.

It felt like heaven to slide between the clean sheets. She let out a content sigh and Rhett stirred in his sleep. She turned her back on him and was ready to go to wonderland, when she felt him snuck an arm around her and gather her close. She turned her head, expecting to see his malicious smile but he still looked deep asleep. Then she smiled. He must have gotten used to their sleeping arrangements too and his hug was merely borne out of habit. His arm of steel made her feel protected, so she just relaxed and within a minute she was fast asleep.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* _

Scarlett decided that she must have been so exhausted that she had been nearly unconscious all night. When waking up she could not remember her surroundings at first.

After using the chamber pot she wanted to put her dress back on but it was no more on the seat where she left it the night before. With a slight groan Rhett turned over in the bed and only now Scarlett realised that he was no longer wearing the shirt he had on when going to bed. For a moment she wondered if they made love while she was half asleep, but she had no memory of that and her body did not feel different from the night before.

She crawled back under the blankets and tucked them tightly around herself. After half an hour Rhett woke up and his lips twisted in a small smile when he saw her. She drew the blankets even tighter around herself. He said that day in the river that he would wait until they had a proper bed. Scarlett regretted her forwardness of that day and hoped that Rhett would be willing to wait until they were properly married.

After staring at her for a long time, Rhett said good morning to her. Hesitantly she greeted him back.

'Did you sleep well, Scarlett?' He inquired friendly. Scarlett felt relieved that his cantankerous mood of the day before seemed to have disappeared.

'Like a baby', she said, equally cheerful.

'Well, your cheeks are surely shining like a baby's behind', he said, while the back of his finger brushed one of them.

'Rhett, where are our clothes?' Scarlett said sharply. Rhett lay on his back and folded his arms under his head. The blanket slid off his naked torso and Scarlett did not know where to look.

'Oh, I asked the night clerk to give them to the maid. I expect them back any moment now, freshly cleaned'. Scarlett's shoulders visibly relaxed. Rhett looked at her.

'Why, Mrs Smith, you did not think I hid them on purpose, did you? Do you really think that I have to resort to such measures to receive certain, er, benefits from a woman?'

'Tsk, tsk, my pet. It hurts my pride that you put so little faith in my gentility'. A broad mocking smile spread across his face. Scarlett snorted.

'Gentility, my foot!' She said.

'Why Scarlett! Don't you know that only a gentleman could sleep by your side all night and not take advantage of such an opportunity? Your distrust hurts my tender heart. Do you not know how much self-restraint I needed to resist your, er, feminine charms?' The conversation was making Scarlett feel increasingly uncomfortable, but before she could reply there was a knock on the door.

Wrapping a blanket around him Rhett got up to answer the door. When the maid looked up at the tall handsome man before her, she blushed slightly. She stuttered that she was returning their clothing. She also brought the items that he asked the night clerk to buy, she informed him. Rhett thanked the maid and laid Scarlett's dresses on the bed. The outfit that she had worn lately looked crisp and clean again and to her delight she saw that Rhett also had her blue travel costume cleaned. And altered, Scarlett noticed to her surprise. The gold plated buttons were replaced by fabric covered ones and all frills and bows had been taken off the dress. Scarlett was grateful for the clean clothes but the costume looked so boring now. It looked like something Mrs Elsing would wear. Rhett noticed the disgruntled expression on her face but decided to ignore it.

'Wear the blue suit today, Scarlett', he ordered. 'I want to take you out on the town and it is important that you resemble a lady today'.

Rhett dropped the sheet and started putting on his own brown suit. He made no effort to hide himself from Scarlett and she started studying the pattern of the wallpaper with great interest. Nervously she fidgeted with the blanket but Rhett just acted as if he revealed himself to his fiancée every day. With only his trousers on he walked over to one of the boxes the maid brought and took out a large bonnet. He gave it to Scarlett who looked at it suspiciously. Scarlett was appalled at the unshapely thing. Why, Rhett always had such good taste, she could not believe he ordered for this thing. The large cap would make her face practically invisible.

'Don't look so disapproving, Scarlett. I know it is not the height of fashion but it will obscure your features from the passers-by. I would like to keep up the pretence of being anonymous Mr. Smith and his better half'.

'I am not too crazy about my own hat either', he said while pulling it out of the box. He put it on to show her and pulled his face into a grimace that looked quite comical. The hat was very wide and the rim was hanging sloppily in front of his face. It covered most of his sharp features, only the beard could be seen.

He looked rather ridiculous and Scarlett started giggling.

'Yes, not very debonair, is it, my sweetheart?'

'Well, it has to do for now. You just make sure you pin your hair up so it is hidden under your bonnet'.

'I am sure we can pass for any other dreary couple this way, without alarming the Yankees'.

That was a good thing because it turned out there was a vast amount of blue to be seen on the streets. New Orleans had been a major asset during the war, conquered by the Union early on. The fact that it still had a surplus of army officers walking the street was due to the harsh rules that the current Yankee ruler insisted on the New Orleans residents.

Every time they approached a bluecoat on the street, Scarlett gripped Rhett's arm hard while she stared at the sidewalk. But he did not seem to fear them. Strutting down the streets of the French Quarter he walked with his head proudly held high and more than once Scarlett caught a glimpse of his white teeth shining from underneath the rim of his hat. He thrived on adventure, she guessed. That's what made him a blockader to begin with. That and the large profits he could secure, Scarlett thought cynically.

Dressed in a clean dress, walking at the arm of a man that looked respectable if not handsome, made Scarlett feel giddy. She soon got used to all the blue on the street and saw past that. She noticed how New Orleans residents dressed more frivolous than the average Atlanta citizen. They passed a few bakeries and other stores, but the smells that came from them were foreign to Scarlett. She felt like a small child that was slowly discovering a whole new world outside the safety of her own house. And on every street corner there was music. Music that Scarlett did not recognize. It was like Dixie but more raw and wild. It reminded her of the music that came from the slave quarters at Tara. When Rhett went into a shop to buy himself a deck of cards she stood in the doorway listening to the band playing on the corner and to her surprise her feet were tapping along to the music and a reckless feeling started to bubble up inside her. She had felt like this only once before. Why, she had felt this way when Rhett had kissed her feverishly in the river. She felt as free as she did that day. Her heart started beating fast only thinking about it and a healthy blush crept up to her cheeks.

'I knew New Orleans would be to your liking, Scarlett'. Scarlett had not heard Rhett coming towards her. Startled, she turned to him.

Rhett sucked in his breath when he looked her in the face. She was glowing. Glowing in a way he had only had the pleasure of witnessing a few times before. Her red lips were calling him. He needed every ounce of the self-control that he possessed to not ravish her on the spot.

'Oh, I love this place Rhett, it is so… so… different!' she said. Then she noticed the funny gleam that lay across his eyes.

'Are you alright, Rhett? Maybe we should have stayed in the hotel so that you could catch up on your rest. I know you have not slept much in the last few days'. Rhett was still too dazzled to notice her uncharacteristic concern for him.

'If you stand any longer in this doorway you will grow roots, Scarlett' he said gruffly. He offered his arm and without another word he led her to the pavement.

They strolled a bit more. Scarlett noticed that Rhett was awfully quiet, but she did not put much thought into it and kept taking in the wonderful scenery that New Orleans painted before her. Most places they visited on their long journey showed clear signs of the recent war but this swinging city seemed fairly undisturbed by the harrowing events. Scarlett loved the fact that for once evidence of tragedy and despair was not around her. She preferred to look at things of beauty and New Orleans with its magnificent architecture and gorgeous people offered just that. She would love nothing better than to pretend that the terrible war never took place and in this beautiful, lively city it was not all that hard to do.

'Rhett? Rhett Butler?' A man stood still before them and tried to look Rhett in the face. Scarlett kept her eyes averted. The man was not a Yankee, that she could tell, but now that Rhett had been recognized she guessed they were in danger.

'Tom Walker, I was hoping to run into you. How are you?' Rhett said calmly.

'Fine Rhett, just fine. What brings you to New Orleans? Trying to get back into business?'

'Oh, I was showing my bride around town. We are just visiting'.

'Tom, this is my wife Scarlett. Scarlett please say hello to my old friend and fellow blockade runner Tom Walker'. Tom bowed over Scarlett's hand and greeted her courteous. Tom was as tall as Rhett and his frame was also wide and bulky but Tom had light brown hair and his eyes were bright blue and gazed at Scarlett in a friendly manner.

Tom invited them over to the ball in the French Quarter. Rhett told him that they had already planned on attending. He then informed Rhett that he too was married now and that he looked forward to introducing Alison this evening.

The men continued chatting for a while and when they said farewell they repeatedly tapped each other on the back. Scarlett had never met any of Rhett's friends and followed their demeanour with interest, hoping to see a more gentle side to Rhett's personality. She could see he was as charming as he could be, but at the same time it all still struck Scarlett as false.

When Tom was out of ear shot, Rhett whispered through clenched teeth, 'Stupid son of a bitch'. Scarlett turned to him in surprise.

'Rhett!' She cried.

'Excuse my language, my pet, but that man ripped me off on our last encounter. I think now is payback time'. Scarlett looked at his grim face.

'What happened to being inconspicuous, Rhett?' She said worriedly.

'Oh, Tom won't tell on us, he has a few skeletons of his own in the closet'.

'Now let's find a good place to have something to eat. After that I think you and I should look for a nice dress for you. Once more you will be the belle of the ball this evening, my dear'.

Only the fact that she felt thrilled at the idea of wearing a new and very becoming dress made Scarlett keep quiet about the fact that they were spending their last money.

After they crossed the street a man in a chequered suit, who had seemingly been studying a shop window, turned around and stared after the couple. Thoughtfully Eugene Sparrow caressed his grey fluffy whiskers.

His little beady eyes glimmered maliciously when he whispered softly to himself, 'so, Rhett Butler is back in town and by the sound of it he has a few things to hide'.

'When I have dinner with Sergeant Foreman this evening I will casually drop his name. I am sure I will find out just why exactly he and his wife feel the need to lay low'.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* _

Scarlett stood in front of the mirror, admiring her dress. The light fabric was covered in red roses with bright green stems. The dress was low cut but to her dismay Scarlett noticed that her bosom was still not as ample as it had been during the war. However, she decided, her reflection was nonetheless breathtaking. She hoped that Rhett would return very soon so that he could give her one of those piercing looks that would tell her she looked good enough to eat.

Scarlett was surprised how comfortable with each other they had become over the last weeks. They were living almost like a real husband and wife. She had gotten used to being alone with him and most times she did not fear to be compromised. He behaved like a perfect gentleman almost, if she did not count the one or two raunchy remarks he had made over the last few days. She wondered if she would still feel so at ease with him after they were married and he could lay a claim on her body. She hoped that he showed her the real him these days and that the ill-bred and nasty man, that he also could be, would never show his face again. Then again, he might be controlling his urges for her sake. Once they were married he might return to his savage ways. Well, she was not going to spoil her day, fretting about that. She would be dancing this evening and she hoped that all the men in New Orleans would be as charming as Tom Walker. This was so much better than riding a horse through the wilderness. And Rhett danced divine, she knew that from experience. She swayed a bit to the tune in her head and, looking at herself, she was pleasantly surprised by the way the dress flowed around her.

They walked over to the dance since it was held practically around the corner. A small sun umbrella obscured their faces from the passers-by. Nonetheless Scarlett saw people glancing at them. Why, we make a very handsome couple, she decided. Rhett seemed to be enjoying himself too. He had been very gallant when he first saw her in the dress. She also noticed that he had made the effort to go to a barber shop. His beard was still intact but now it was nicely trimmed and his hair was lying meticulously on top of his proud head. He smelled of tobacco and sandalwood. Scarlett secretly wondered if he also had a bath. He had been kind enough to provide her with one when they got back to the hotel. For the first time in weeks her fingernails were clean and she had scrubbed herself till she felt beautiful. She had not felt so womanly since the things in Atlanta started deteriorating before the siege. She remembered now why she had embarked on this trip with Rhett. This is how she imagined life by his side: Full of fun and games, no hard work and no worries. The war and the days of hunger at Tara seemed far away.

The dance was held in a simple hall. It was nothing like the dances Scarlett used to go to before the war but she wouldn't have minded if it was being held in a muddy field. She wanted to dance and enjoy herself. She wanted to feel like she was sixteen again, if only for one night.

As soon as they entered the hall Rhett claimed the first two dances and she was twirling in his arms non-stop. They chatted a bit but mostly smiled at each other while enjoying the dances.

Why, it is almost as if we are really in love, Scarlett thought happily when she looked into Rhett's dark eyes and saw little flames in them.

She was more or less sorry when Tom interrupted their dance routine by calling Rhett over to meet his wife. It turned out that Rhett was familiar with Tom's wife. He started addressing her as 'Ali' and Scarlett did not miss the look the other female gave him. She wanted to clutch Rhett's arm possessively but she was certain Rhett would tease her about that to no end. Instead she stood by his side with a smile on her face, pretending to be listening to the conversation about the old blockading days in New Orleans.

Another gentleman came to ask Scarlett for a dance and without waiting for Rhett's approval she let him lead her back on the floor. The short man was wearing a suit made of a fabric with a strange design. He was far older than Rhett judging by his grey hair and not very handsome. She also noticed that he tried to hide his bad breath by constantly sucking on some peppermints. The man introduced himself and since she did not know if she was Mrs Smith or Mrs Butler this time around, she murmured something inaudible gesturing towards her so-called husband. It was then that she noticed Rhett and Ali who had entered into, what looked like, a deep conversation. Alison was practically hanging on his lips. The woman's body was curved towards Scarlett's fiancée's tall frame. Rhett stared into Ali's eyes and he smiled at the other woman in a very pleasant way. A smile that he seldom gave Scarlett. Scarlett tried to concentrate on her dance partner but her eyes kept returning to Rhett and the auburn haired woman by his side. When Alison threw her head back and laughed loudly, Scarlett broke off in the middle of her sentence and when she heard Rhett's bellowing laughter she stepped on her partner's toe. She feigned to be overwhelmed by the exertion and graciously parted ways with the old suitor.

The man in question saw her leave with disappointment on his face. Eugene Sparrow had always resented Rhett Butler for dazzling the finest of New Orleans' female population. This dark haired woman, his wife apparently, was a striking girl but could not match the refined beauties that angled for Rhett's attentions during the war. But when he held her in his own arms just now and she made him feel like the most handsome man in the world simply by alluring him with her charms, he could fully well understand Rhett's attraction to her. It angered him that a man like Rhett Butler should have such a charming little lady for his wife. Initially he asked Mrs Butler for a dance so that he could grill her about her husband. He knew he risked to be recognized by Rhett and Tom Walker, but he counted on the fact that his image had not lingered in their minds.

Not like the faces of the two arrogant bastards had been imprinted in his mind. He would never forget the day that these two men robbed him of everything he held dear. Tom by tarnishing the reputation of the one woman he ever loved; He stayed out with Eugene's former fiancée till after darkness. Rhett by losing the whole cargo Eugene invested in. Sure, Butler claimed that he lost one of his boats due to a cannonball that was launched from an enemy ship, but everybody knew Rhett Butler never lost a ship He was the most devious and daring blockader the South had ever seen. Eugene assumed that his dwarf-like posture had made Butler believe he could pull the wool over his eyes. Even the Confederate authority then did not believe Rhett Butler capable of such a thing, but Eugene Sparrow was certain Rhett made a nice profit from selling his own stock. When Sergeant Foreman told him this evening that Rhett had escaped from jail in Atlanta, he had marvelled at that information. Now that he knew Butler had decided to show up at the dance nothing prevented him from walking over to the Yankee office at the end of the street and alert them to the big fish that could be caught here tonight.

**A/N: Part 2 will be up tomorrow!**


	5. Rock ‘n Roll – Part 2

'You were something else back then, Ali', Scarlett overheard Rhett say when she approached them.

'We were good together, Rhett. I could never understand why you always had to leave me for such long intervals'. Scarlett stopped in her tracks. A large pillar obscured her from the couple's view.

So Ali was Rhett's former lover? Did Tom know this? And was Rhett planning to get reacquainted with his former mistress? She wanted to make her claim on Rhett clear to the woman in the pink dress but something made her hide behind the pole instead and listen.

'Let's just say that despite New Orleans' many seductions there was always something more powerful waiting for me elsewhere'.

'I gathered that much, Rhett Butler. I see now what I was up against. You never used to look at me that way'. Ali pouted.

'Oh, Ali, you can flatter me all you want, but I knew even back then that you had your eye on Tom the whole time we were together'.

'Oh, you're wrong, my Charleston lover. I needed Tom to heal my broken heart'. Rhett burst out in laughter once more and soon Scarlett could hear Ali giggling too. It escaped Scarlett why they were laughing; she found the conversation very indecent. If Tom got wind of this, he would call Rhett out, she was certain of that. If she had been a man she would have called Ali out, she thought.

Well, if I really cared for Rhett, I would have, she corrected herself.

'Mrs Butler, why are you standing here like a wallflower? Is your husband neglecting you?' Tom Walker made Scarlett almost jump.

'Uh, I can't seem to find him anywhere, Mr. Walker'.

'Oh, please do me the honour of calling me by my first name, Scarlett. If I may call you Scarlett?'

'Yes, of course, I…' Scarlett stammered, still feeling flustered from being caught eavesdropping.

'Rhett always seems to have a beautiful woman on his arm and ever so often I see him neglect them. If you were my wife I would not let you get out of my sight'. Tom smiled so warmly at Scarlett that she had to giggle. She gave him one of her prettiest smiles.

'Will you do me the honour of giving me this next dance, Scarlett?' He held out his arm for her and she was about to take it, deciding that she would show Rhett how she did not need him to have a good time.

'I'm sorry Tom'. A familiar drawl made them both turn their heads.

'I am afraid my wife has promised me the next dance'. Scarlett wanted to protest but Rhett took her arm and dragged her off to the dance floor while holding her so tightly that she needed all her concentration to stay on both her feet.

'Where were you Scarlett? One moment you were on the dance floor with that old fart in the chequered suit and the next thing I knew I could not find you anywhere'. Scarlett looked up at him, while her feet automatically made the appropriate dance steps. An uncharacteristic panic lay on Rhett's face but she assumed he was just covering up his own guilty feelings.

'You looked like you were busy, Rhett. I did not want to interrupt the tender conversation you had with Mrs Walker'. Rhett did not miss her sarcastic tone and frowned.

'Oh, Ali is a sweet girl. We are old friends. Tom has done well marrying her'. He said dismissively.

'Yes, I guess you missed your chance there, Rhett', Scarlett said flatly. Rhett studied her face for a moment.

'Jealous are we, Mrs Smith? Why, I'm flattered. You of all people should know that I am not the marrying kind. Well, I have to correct that: I WAS not the marrying kind before you swept me of my feet with your womanly charm, my dear Scarlett'.

'Don't be ridiculous, Rhett', Scarlett said with a stern face.

'This marriage is just a business arrangement; you know that as well as I do'. She waited till Rhett had finished whirling her around, as was obligated in this particular dance and then she continued the conversation.

'However, I would appreciate it if we can keep up appearances, so that you don't compromise my reputation. That means you don't flirt with other women openly'.

'Always a little hypocrite aren't you, Scarlett? Alright fine, my dear, I will be discreet once we are married. You have my word as a gentleman'. Scarlett snorted and in silence they finished the dance.

Rhett saw Tom approaching them and quickly warned Scarlett not to dance with him.

'Walker is bad news', Rhett told Scarlett. Scarlett thought he was just being silly. Jealous probably too. Reluctantly she agreed to another dance with Rhett instead.

She noticed that Rhett held his body rigid during that dance. He did not miss any steps and the smile on his face was full of politeness but his movements lacked his usual vigour and Scarlett missed the electricity that always seemed to hang between them when they danced. For the first time in days her mind went back to Atlanta.

Scarlett wished she could send Aunt Pittypat and the others a letter to let them know how she was doing. She also would like to know how Tara was fairing, but Rhett had told her it was too dangerous to write or telegraph her relatives. The Yankees might be able to trace them that way. For the first time since they left Atlanta, she wondered how Wade was doing. She knew Melly and Ashley would take good care of her boy and he would have a nice playmate in Beau. She envied Melanie with her simple life. It was not right that she was safely under Tara's roof surrounded by the men that belonged to Scarlett. Right now Scarlett had no idea where her next meal would be coming from. Oh, how she missed Tara, how she missed Ashley. To distract herself she looked around the dance floor. Her eye fell on a man with thick blond hair. His shoulders, the way he held his head, it reminded her of somebody.

'Ashley', she whispered ever so softly.

Rhett froze up. In the last minute the anger on her face had been replaced by such a beautiful soft look. For a moment he dared to hope that she had seen through his façade and realised that he did truly love her. Her words about their upcoming marriage being a business arrangement had hurt him more than he would ever let on. He had enjoyed the journey from Atlanta to New Orleans with Scarlett by his side. He never knew a man could draw so much satisfaction from merely holding a woman in his arms at night. A woman that he loved more than life itself. Maybe he was fooling himself, but he felt that his friendship with Scarlett had deepened during the last couple of days and that her behaviour in the Alabama river had been a prelude of passionate feelings she could have for him. During the long hours they spend together she hardly ever mentioned Tara and never did she speak of Ashley Wilkes. He had almost forgotten the man's existence and a bullet could not have hit him harder then when she mentioned his name with such longing on her face.

Why was he wasting his time dancing the night away with Scarlett? He was acting like a silly boy in love. In love with the first girl that stole his heart. The whole intention of coming to this dance was the opportunity to do some business. They were hard up for cash and it was his task to provide them with enough for the rest of the trip. Like a machine he finished the rest of the dance. To release her from his arms was almost a relief. He excused himself, telling her he needed to see Tom about some business and urging her to enjoy herself. Without a backward glance he left the hall and retreated to the backroom.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* _

Two hours later Scarlett sat on one of the chairs by the side of the dance floor. Plenty of men had asked her for a dance and once or twice she had tried to enjoy herself in that manner, but no matter how much her dance partners flattered her, she could not enjoy dancing with them.

Not like she had enjoyed dancing with Rhett.

It felt strange to be without him for so long. Over the last week he had been by her side constantly and she realised now that he never bored her. Not for a minute. He could entertain her for hours with his stories. With similar interest he listened to her tales and even when he mocked her in his usual fashion, she felt a close bond with him. He never missed an opportunity to let her know that, unlike her, he was a well-educated man but at the same time he patiently explained issues to her that she had always found incomprehensible. During the hours they travelled together she told him about the years he was absent from her life. How she made sure everybody at Tara survived, if only barely and he did not hide his admiration for her.

'You and I will always come out on top, my pet. We are both born to survive. I know that marrying you is as good an investment as any', he always said to her then.

Despite her younger age and lack of education she felt that he took her serious. He did not stir in her the passion that Ashley did but she knew that she would be marrying one of her best friends.

She did not really understand why the other men at the dance seemed so bleak if she compared them to Rhett. They were nice enough and she liked the outfits they wore. So much better than the greyish and tattered suits men in Atlanta wore these days. Scarlett noticed earlier this evening that beside Ali other women gave Rhett appreciative glances, so she guessed her fiancée was handsome in his own right but she had never been attracted to him in that way. It frustrated her that she could not enjoy other men's adulation this evening because her mind kept wondering where Rhett was. By now she was tired of the whole thing and only wished that Rhett would reappear to take her back to the hotel.

'Are you alright, Scarlett?' Scarlett gave the woman standing before her a dull look. Anger rose inside her when she saw that it was Tom Walker's wife Alison. Rhett's former mistress. She pulled her mouth into an insincere smile.

'I am fine, Alison. Just waiting for Rhett to take me home'.

'I am afraid that both our husbands will be busy for some hours to come, Scarlett'. Scarlett gave her a questioning look. Apparently Alison was aware of their husbands' whereabouts, unlike Scarlett. She decided not to let on her ignorance on the matter.

'Yes, of course they will', Scarlett said instead.

'How long have you and Tom been married?' Scarlett then asked, partially out of politeness but also because she wanted to figure out how long ago Rhett had an affair with this woman. Ali took her question as an invitation and sat down on the chair next to her.

'Almost a year now. But it has always been in the cards that he and I would end up together'. Scarlett could be mistaken but it seemed like the other woman's face lit up while talking about her husband.

Ali sighed, 'you see, we are so much alike, I sometimes think we come from the same mould'.

'I guess the same goes for you and Rhett? You both strike me as people that are somehow more alive than others; you suit each other so well'. Scarlett did not understand what she meant. Ali saw her frown and decided to elaborate.

'As long as I have known Rhett, there have always been one or two women chasing him, but next to amusement they never seemed to stir any emotion in him'.

'I thought he would never find his match, but in the end he turned out to be like any other man'.

'And when he did fall, he fell hard'.

Scarlett, assuming Alison was talking about her own love affair with Rhett, felt bile rising up in her throat. She was not really Rhett's wife and next to friendship she did not have feelings for him, but the other woman's words irked her nonetheless.

'Does Tom know about the affair you had with my husband?' Scarlett asked the other woman coldly, hoping to shut her up. Only a small lifting of her eyebrows indicated Alison's surprise but she did not flush. Instead she smiled and answered Scarlett's question calmly.

'Of course he does. Tom and I don't have secrets for each other'.

'He knows how women are drawn to Rhett like a moth to a flame, but he also knows that Rhett is capable of only really loving one woman. Tom has been good to me and he has healed my fractured heart'. The idea of a man and woman being completely honest with each other was a new idea to Scarlett and she was at a loss for words.

'But I still care deeply for Rhett, Scarlett. And I urge you to treat him kind'.

'I know he looks unbreakable but as you know he has had his share of suffering. I really hope you can give him the home that he needs so badly'. Scarlett's head was spinning.

It was unheard of that a married woman had an affair before she was married and discussed this openly, even with her husband! But Ali seemed to act as if it was the most normal thing on the planet. And then she said all these things about Rhett. A Rhett that had been suffering and even one that needed a home, whatever that was supposed to mean. Rhett must have been spinning Ali a yarn when they were together. Ali may think she knew Rhett, but she obviously did not know Rhett at all. And she, Scarlett, should treat him kind.

As if I have the power to hurt the mighty Rhett Butler! Scarlett almost laughed, so ridiculous she found the whole thing.

The entire conversation with Ali made Scarlett feel uncomfortable and she was about to excuse herself when a dozen Yankee soldiers entered the hall. From the looks on their faces she could tell they weren't there to do the waltz.

Panic gripped her heart. Were they here to arrest Rhett? Where was her fiancée? Or did they catch him already and now were out to drag her off to jail, since she aided him in his escape?

'Stay calm, Scarlett', Ali put her hand on Scarlett's arm. 'Just act as if we are having an innocent chat. That's it, relax your body'.

'Is he in trouble?' Ali demanded. Scarlett's throat felt constricted, she could not speak.

'Is Rhett in trouble, Scarlett?' Ali asked more urgently. 'Is that why he is wearing that ridiculous beard?'

'I know how particular he is about his appearance. I know he would not hide that handsome face for no reason'. Ali's hand still lay on Scarlett's arm and she pinched the raven haired woman hard to get her out of the hysteria she was obviously suffering.

'Ouch!' Scarlett yelled. 'What did you do that for?' She growled.

'Alright, then don't tell me what kind of trouble your husband is in, Mrs Butler, but you need to go and warn him immediately. See that green door with the little windows?' Scarlett nodded.

'Go through there; by your right hand you will see a similar door. If you enter it you will find yourself in a kitchen. Just ignore the staff there and walk through the oak door on your left. There you will find Rhett'.

'Now hurry, before the Yankees figure out this is not the only celebration going on'.

Scarlett tried to appear as calm as possible when she left the hall. But her heart was beating like mad. She hoped to find Rhett in the other room, but at the same time feared what she would discover there. What kind of celebration was Ali talking about? Was Rhett enjoying himself with some loose women?

When she opened the heavy door she could not see a thing at first. The room was filled with smoke. The first thing she could see was a couple in the corner touching each other inappropriately. She shuddered but the man was not Rhett. She wanted to turn around. Turn around and find the next train that would bring her back to Atlanta. Away from this sordid place, away from Rhett and his strange ways. She did not know what exactly was going on in this room but she knew instinctively this was not a place where a lady should be seen. But Rhett had saved her from a marriage to Frank Kennedy. From having Frank's mealy mouthed children. He broke out of jail to achieve that and the least thing she owed him was to warn him about the Yankee invasion at the dance.

Only then she noticed the band positioned by the right side of the room. They were playing the same kind of raw music she had heard on the streets today. Unconsciously she swayed her hips to the tones of the music while moving through the room.

She did not make eye-contact with any of the men in the room, afraid they might mistake her for a tramp. Finally she saw Rhett and Tom Walker sitting at a table in the back of the room. A green cloth was draped over it. Cards and money were piled up on the table and many empty whiskey glasses were crowding it. Rhett seemed to be amusing himself; a thick cigar was stuck between his teeth. Teeth that were gleaming while he was smirking at Tom. Tom who did not seem to be pleased at all. She was approaching the table when Tom jumped up and threw his cards on the table angrily.

'I will get you for this one day, Rhett Butler!' Scarlett heard him say.

He then walked away in a blind fury, almost knocking Scarlett over when he passed beside her. Rhett's big hands were counting the many notes on the table; she could see that he was still chuckling. Whatever trick he pulled, it obviously gave him great satisfaction. She would have loved to find out what he had conjured up but she had a more pressing matter now.

'Rhett, we have to get out of here'. He looked up at her with surprise; his cigar almost fell out of his mouth because he opened it wider in astonishment.

'What are you doing here, Scarlett? This is no place for you. Get back to the hall and I will come to fetch you shortly'. He said sternly.

'The hall is full of Yankees, Rhett; we have to leave here immediately'. He arched one eyebrow at her news. Then he stuffed the money in his pockets and was about to take Scarlett by the arm when he saw that the door opened. An unmistakable Union uniform could be seen.

Rhett dug into his pocket and pulled out a note. He took Scarlett's hand and pressed the bank note in it.

'You take this to get the train back home, Scarlett. I would love to say a few romantic words to make this goodbye more memorable but I am afraid I don't have the time. Go now and I hope you tell your grandchildren of this adventure one day'.

'I, for one, certainly will, my pet'.

Through the smoke Scarlett could see his eyes gleam. Something in Rhett's eyes made her throat tighten. She did not want this to be the end. She wanted to see Texas, she wanted Rhett to explain more of life's issues to her and she wanted to find out how it would feel to kiss him and not having to stop.

'Don't look at me like that, Scarlett. Don't you know you are killing me here?' His voice sounded strange.

'Now go and let me remember your face like this. Leave me with this tiny hope that you could one day have grown to love me'.

He gave her a push towards the door. There were three Yankees guarding that same door. It looked like they were contemplating what to do. They were all young boys and Scarlett could see that most of them looked at the cavorting men and women with shame. Scarlett looked around the room, trying to locate another exit but there did not appear to be one. She noticed more barely clad ladies standing close to them, leaning against the walls. Some were engaged in rather indecent poses with a man.

'Go now Scarlett, please!' She heard Rhett say. She turned on him.

'What?' He said when he saw the look on her face. She took his hand and pulled him into an alcove.

'Scarlett, please, you have to…' He started to say.

'Hush Rhett'. She put her finger on his lips. 'Kiss me!' She then demanded.

'What?' Rhett was certain his ears were fooling him.

'Kiss me, I said!' Not waiting for him she reached up and pulled his head towards her. Shyly she pressed her lips on him. His arms were hanging limp by his side, but she guided them until he wrapped them around her. She made sure his back was turned to the room and she copied the style of one of the women close to her and flung her leg around him, revealing one shin clad in pantalets.

'Oh Scarlett', she heard Rhett murmur. She could feel his arms tightening around her.

His mouth tasted like brandy and cigars. She would have loved to drown herself in his kisses but her eyes kept being alert. She saw the Yankees questioning some of the men around the gambling tables. For a moment she feared they would have no qualms interrupting the couples that were posted by the walls, but as she hoped the young men did not have the courage to do that and soon they left the room taking some of the gamblers with them. Scarlett did not know if they would come back. They had to leave this room as soon as they could. Rhett's mouth had moved down to her throat and he seemed lost. She shook him a few times, but he looked as if he was unable to break the spell.

'Rhett! Stop it now, we have to leave here. Do you know if this room has another exit?' He looked at her with glassy eyes. Why, he looks intoxicated! She thought.

'This way', she heard a woman whisper. She was not certain if the lady had addressed them but she decided to follow the woman with the yellow hair. Impatiently she pulled Rhett behind her. He was caressing her hips and she swatted him, telling him sternly to get grip of himself. The woman showed them the way to a panelled door that led to a small cloakroom. A normal door in this room led to the outside.

Inside the dance hall Eugene Sparrow was trying to convince Sergeant Foreman and his men that fugitive Rhett Butler had really been on the premises.

'But we searched everywhere, Mr. Sparrow. Butler is not here'. They did not notice that an angry looking man was trying to walk over to them. A beautiful woman with auburn hair kept dragging him back.

'Please Tom; don't sell Rhett out to those dogs'. Ali pleaded. 'Think about all the good times we had during the war'.

'He double-crossed me this evening, Ali. Nobody cheats me at poker and gets away with it'.

'Oh come on, Tom. Rhett only returned the favour. Yes, don't look at me like that. You think I did not know how you cheated him out of some of his profits with marked cards during the war?'

'He told me all about it. He told me how, for the first time in a long while, he had been stupid enough to trust another human being'.

'You double-crossed him first, Tom. Your best friend. The one who risked his own life to drag you out of the water that night Charleston was under attack'.

'But Ali, you don't understand, times were hard for me than and Rhett seemed to be loaded. Like a cat he always lands on his feet. I thought it would not do him any harm'.

'It looks like times are hard for Rhett this time around. So why don't you just call it even and let this one go. I know you could not sleep at night knowing that you sold Rhett out to the Yankees'.

'You still have a soft spot for him, Ali'. Tom said through gritted teeth.

'That might be true, but I love you, Tom Walker. Now let's go home so that I can show you how much'. Tom forgot about his losses of the night and let his wife lead him out of the dance hall.

At the same time, the cool evening air seemed to sober Rhett up and through some back alleys he led Scarlett back to the hotel.

Once they were in their room Scarlett needed to know if they were safe there. Rhett told her that the Yankees probably had just chosen the gambling venue by chance. He was certain they weren't looking for him in particular. Scarlett felt not so reassured but Rhett seemed to have other things on his mind.

'Now, where were we?' he said before he swooped Scarlett in his arms and started kissing her feverishly. For a few moments Scarlett let him kiss her. It felt good to be in his arms and she wished she could forget about her fear but she could not. She pushed Rhett away.

'Stop it, Rhett'.

'Stop it!' She yelled when he pulled her against him once more and started placing hot kisses in her neck this time around.

Her screeching seemed to land him back on the ground.

'You're a tease, Scarlett O'Hara'. He said while one side of his mouth twisted down.

'A woman should not kiss a man the way you did if she does not want to suffer the consequences'.

'I was only trying to save you from being arrested!' Scarlett cried indignantly.

'Oh, was that what all that kissing and groping was about?' In a flashback Scarlett saw how she held on to his body in that brawl room. With shame she remembered how her small hands had traced the muscles of his back.

'Yes, you did not think I would kiss you for any other reason than that, did you Rhett?' She said and she put up her chin defiantly.

'No, lo and behold you would kiss me because you found me irresistible'. Rhett sighed. He sat down on the bed all of a sudden. He let his shoulders hang as if he was defeated.

'I guess we can call it quits now, Scarlett. You have saved me just like I saved you once'. He stood up and mockingly he bowed for her.

'Thank you, my dear Mrs Hamilton'. He said in a perfect imitation of a gentleman.

'If you prefer, we can forget about the deal we made in Atlanta. I will no longer hold you to your promise of wedlock. You are free to go'.

'Use that note I gave you and take the next train back to Atlanta'. His voice sounded tired. He turned his back on her and sat down on one of the chairs to pull off his boots.

Scalett's mouth was gaping. Rhett was talking about letting her go? He no longer wanted to marry her? Scarlett's head started hurting.

She could not go back to Atlanta now, not with her reputation in shreds. She did not want to go to Atlanta! She wanted to be by Rhett's side. No other person in the world made her feel so free, so alive. If she could not have Ashley, she wanted Rhett. Rhett with his strength, his joy for life, his large fortune in the waiting. She was not going back to Atlanta, marked a black sheep for running off with a fugitive. She would only return to Atlanta with Rhett by her side. Once the charges against him were dropped – she was certain he was cunning enough to achieve that - he would be a very wealthy man. She would be proudly by his side when he returned to Atlanta and she would be making a long nose to all those that spoke badly of her in the past.

'I am afraid I can't do that', she said hoarsely. Slowly Rhett turned his head upwards. His face looked tired.

'I am giving you your freedom, Scarlett. Now take it before I change my mind'.

'I would never be free, Rhett, don't you understand?'

Something flickered briefly in his eyes before he said, 'no, I am afraid I don't understand, Scarlett. Please explain yourself'.

His face did not reveal any emotion now, but Scarlett somehow sensed that his whole body was alert.

'Well, er, I have grown accustomed to having you around, Rhett. It would be strange to be without you'. Rhett got up and took her hands in his.

'What do you mean, Scarlett? Do you mean you would miss me like you would miss your favourite pet, or…' He did not finish his sentence. Instead his eyes searched her face. Trying to find something in it.

'Oh yes, Rhett! You know by now how fond of you I am', she cried, relieved that he understood.

'Fond? What a blow', Rhett whispered but Scarlett did not pay attention.

'Oh, Rhett, I am very fond of you. You know that!'

'But as I told you that night you came to my room at Aunt Pitty's: I will need funds to maintain Tara and my family'.

'You promised to share your fortune with me. You cannot go back on your promise now. Not now that I have compromised myself by travelling with you. Even sharing a room with you'.

'My reputation is in tatters. Not even Frank Kennedy will want to marry me now!'

'Oh yes, your reputation. What would one be without one', Rhett said cynically.

Accepting the inevitable, he finally said, 'alright my dear, you drive a hard bargain. I will make you my wife as I promised'.

'Just next time don't give your kisses away so easily, my dear. I am not made out of steel, you know'.

'But I only tried to help you, Rhett', Scarlett cried. She did not follow the strange mood he seemed to be in.

'Are you sure of that my dear? Call me conceited but you seemed to enjoy yourself tremendously when you were 'helping' me'.

'What do you mean, Rhett?' She said innocently. He let his eyes travel up and down her body in a way that made her feel like he was undressing her on the spot.

'Curves like yours are just criminal, my dear Scarlett. And I am certain you are aware of that', he said while his eyes seemed to burn holes through the fabric of her dress. She wrapped her arms around herself.

'I am not sure if I like what you are saying, Rhett Butler, nor the way you are looking at me right now'.

'Oh, but I think you do like it, Scarlett'. He came to stand very close to her. Scarlett's pulse immediately grew faster.

'I bet you like it a lot'. He whispered hoarsely.

'Never forget that the first time I laid eyes on you, you were playing a dozen men. I know what you are capable of, my dear. I swore then I would never let you dangle me on a stick'. He moved away from her.

'I admit that I came very close this evening. Let's call it a short lapse in judgement'.

'But don't worry; I never make the same mistake twice'. He said airily.

'Now if you will excuse me', Rhett said while he sat down to put his boots back on. 'I think I will go out for a while'. Scarlett, confused by their last exchange, kept quiet.

'Don't wait up for me, my dear'. He said while picking up his hat.

Scarlett wanted to beg him to stay with her, to not leave her alone in this room in an unfamiliar city. He seemed in a strange mood, but she was certain that whatever was bothering him, they could talk about it and end the evening on a pleasant note. But her pride forbade her to implore him to stay. Instead she coldly wished him a pleasant evening.

When he was gone, she undressed and lay in the bed. She reminded herself what a pleasure it was to have the big bed all to her own. But she twisted and turned for a long time before she was finally able to fall asleep.


	6. Two Stubborn Fools

'No, no. Please! Somebody help me!'

Rhett could hear her screams from the hallway. He did not know what to think. Was she being attacked?

He fumbled with the key and then opened the door.

The room was dark; the only light came from the moon that was shining through the curtains. He saw her sprawled in the middle of the bed. She had been twisting so much that the sheets had tangled around her, holding her captive. Her long hair laid spread out around her head. She was rocking that head back and forth. Her tearstained cheeks reflected in the moonlight. But the thing that struck him most were her small balled fists. It reminded him of that day she sent Prissy, that day she finally turned to him.

She had been frightened that day. He had been gullible enough to believe that she did not possess such an emotion. But when he saw her, scared like a little girl, he only wanted to soothe her.

He had tried to be kind to her that day: Murmuring reassuring words, giving her his hanky, taking her into his arms. Oh, how fragile she had felt in his arms. For a moment all he wanted to do was to hold her and never let her go. But she had been close to hysteria and so he used the only way he knew how to get her out of that state: By mocking and ridiculing her. It seemed to have the desired effect. After that they were a team. Atlanta was blazing but with her by his side he felt invincible. If a thousand soldiers would have stood before him, he would not have felt fear, for she was by his side.

For her he would conquer the world.

Scarlett sobbed in her sleep. The nightmare she was having must be horrifying. He crawled onto the bed. Quickly he took her in his arms. While wiping her tears away he softly begged her to come back to him. In the end his soft voice seemed to reach her because she opened her eyes and stared at him. For a moment she was quiet than she threw herself in his arms and sobbed against his chest.

'Oh Rhett, I was so afraid', she cried. He kissed her hair and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

'I'm here now, my darling. Nobody's going to harm you'. He crooned.

Careful not to let her go, he used one hand to untangle the sheets that still held her legs captive. The fabric of her underwear did not hide much of her delicate figure but the uncontrollable urges he had felt earlier that day were gone now; he just wanted to hold her like a baby and chase her demons away.

He remembered that she had been trashing around in her bed in a similar way, that day he unlawfully entered her bedroom at Aunt Pitty's. She must have been having a similar nightmare that day. But ever since they embarked on the trip she had been sleeping calm and quiet. Scarlett had been sleeping soundly while lying in his arms. He felt guilty for running out on her. Yes, she had driven him insane by the way she offered her body to him and then withdrawing it just as sudden, but he should not have left her alone like that.

Over the last weeks he had seen many endearing qualities in her that he had not noticed before. The small frown on her forehead when she was making them tea with the aid of the open fire, the way she twisted one of her curls around her elegant fingers when she was deep in thought, the way she crossed her ankles when she sat down to let him brush her hair. So many little things she did that made his heart bleed from loving her.

He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin, explore every last detail of her body with his mouth. And he wanted to do that for hours and hours on end.

And when she walked towards him: The bobbing of her head, the swaying of her curvaceous hips, the slight bouncing of her breasts, it made him want to honour her body in more savage ways.

His self-control was hanging by a thread.

They still had many miles more to go before they reached Texas, before he could make her his wife. Prior to this trip he half expected Scarlett to act like a demure wall-flower in their marital bed, but over the past weeks she had shown sides of herself that he only dared hope she possessed.

One last sob escaped her mouth and she rested her head against his chest once more.

'Do you have these nightmares often, Scarlett?' He asked with a gentle voice. She revealed to him how she had been having these dreams ever since she came back to Tara. For the first time she disclosed fully how hard times had been at the plantation.

He had been deluding himself, believing she would be alright with Melly and the children. Of course she had not been. When he heard stories about looting and other vile behaviour that happened at the plantations he told himself this would not happen to Scarlett. Somehow he convinced himself she was fine, that she escaped all that. He realised now this delusion had only aided to clear his own conscience.

When she finally finished relating the story the darkness of the night had made way for the early morning light. While telling him of all her heartache she had been lying in his arms, clinging on to him during the more gruelling events that she recounted.

When she told him that she had to kill a man, he was shocked to the core, but was careful not to show her his alarm. He had killed men himself and he knew it was something that could never be forgotten. It was a burden that had to be shouldered the rest of your life. This young woman, almost still a child, was not supposed to go through such tragedies. He blamed himself for leaving her, for a moment he wished he could turn back time, but he knew he could not. All he could do now was to make her feel safe, make her stop fearing hunger and devastation. He was even more grateful now that he had saved her from the clutches of Frank Kennedy. This special girl's spirit would end up even more broken at the hands of that man.

Because he realised now that her spirit had been broken.

All the while he had been applauding her for maturing during his absence. For not bursting out at every occasion. Now he wished she would. He wished she still was that girl that he met at Twelve Oaks. The one with fire in her eyes, with obvious zest for life in her demeanour, with passion lacing her voice when she declared her love to Ashley Wilkes. He saw a glimpse of that girl yesterday at the dance. During those first dances when she seemed to have only eyes for him. Her eyes were sparkling then, her laugh told him then that she was happy; truly happy. That would be his goal from now on. He would make her feel happy and carefree. In the end her faith in life would be restored and he hoped she would understand that she needed him to make her happy. Make her genuinely happy.

'Rhett, do you think the nightmares will ever stop?' She asked him after silently lying in his arms for some time.

'Do you think one day I will reach that place that I am searching for through the fog and stop dreaming this haunted dream?'

'No Scarlett, I don't think nightmares work like that. But I promise you, honey, that I will keep you safe and warm. I will make sure you have three square meals a day and one day you will have more money than you can ever spend. I guess then the nightmares won't occur that often anymore and maybe one day they will disappear altogether'.

'Do you really think so', she asked, her eyes big and wide when she stared at him. He nodded and smiled reassuringly.

'Oh, Rhett, you are so kind to me', Scarlett sighed.

'It is not all kindness, my dear', Rhett said while he reached for his cigars, making sure the other arm stayed wrapped around her.

'You know I always expect to get paid in the end'. He lit his cigar.

'Oh Rhett Butler, for once can't you just be nice? I know we have made a deal but you do not have to remind me about it all the time'.

'Sorry if I am treading on a woman's sensitivities, my pet, but I don't want you to get the wrong ideas about my kind-heartedness'. Scarlett kept quiet and Rhett smoked his cigar. When he saw her yawning he told her to get some more sleep. She left the safety of his arms and slid back under the covers.

'You were right, Rhett', she said all of a sudden.

'Right about what, my dear?'

'I did enjoy your embrace yesterday in the gambling room', she said sleepily.

'I know honey, I know'. He smiled broadly but she had her eyes closed, so she could not see it.

'Now just go to sleep, my darling'.

'Goodnight, Rhett'.

'Goodnight, Scarlett'.

**

Rhett was just dozing off himself when he heard a repeated knock on the door. He took out his pistol and stood behind the doorpost demanding who was at the door at this Godforsaken hour.

'It's me, Ali, Rhett', he heard a female voice say. With surprise clearly visible on his face he opened the door.

'Ali, what are you doing here?' He whispered.

'Sorry to disturb you Rhett, but there is something I need to tell you'. He looked over at the bed. Scarlett seemed to be resting calmly. He gave her one last glance and closed the door behind him.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny* _

'We follow the river north for a while and then we turn west. Then we are finally heading in the direction of Texas, Scarlett'.

'Humph', was all he heard her say. Ever since they left that morning she had been in a lousy mood. First he blamed the lack of sleep but now he started believing that she had doubts about marrying him.

They rode the next hour in complete silence. Only Rhett's instructions on which road to follow broke the silence once in a while. Around ten he pulled Zephyr's reins and told Scarlett that they would be having breakfast at the restaurant they just passed.

'Do you think it is wise to spend that much money, Rhett? We could also just buy some bread rolls on the way, as we always do'.

'No, I had a few whiskeys too many last night and I need a hearty breakfast. Besides, I have more than enough money now to tide us over till we reach Texas'.

'No more sleeping rough for us, my pet', he said cheerfully.

'Could we also pay for two rooms instead of one?' Scarlett said while she let herself slide off Socks' back. Rhett, who had been tying Zephyr's reins to a pole, stopped and looked at her.

'If that's what you want, my dear, of course we can'. Scarlett searched his face, hoping for a sign of disappointment or anger, but his face remained blank.

He probably prefers to hold another woman in his arms, she thought. Scarlett pulled Socks along by her reins. She tugged so hard that the horse hollered at her.

Well, I will enjoy the peace and quiet tonight, Scarlett told herself, but tears were stinging her eyes.

Rhett ordered her some eggs with bread and bacon but she only picked at her food. Rhett glanced across the table and saw a pucker between her eyebrows. Something was bothering her and he wished she would speak up.

'Tell me, Scarlett, do you want to marry in white again or do you prefer a less virginal colour since this will be your second marriage?' Two green eyes flashed at him.

'I haven't really thought about it', she said, while shrugging.

'I thought you ladies always got excited about such things. I remember Maybelle during the war, she chattered my ear off about her gown. I almost…'

'Well, I am not Maybelle', Scarlett rudely interrupted. 'Maybe you should marry her if you want a ninny for your wife'. Rhett smiled at her.

'I don't want some ninny, Scarlett. I am marrying you, aren't I? You are a lot of things but a ninny is not one of them'. Scarlett gave him a dull smile.

'I would not have the first clue of what you want in a wife, Rhett. You only seem to be marrying me because it amuses you'.

'Well, I am also very fond of you, my pet. Just like you are fond of me. That is more than some couples have on their wedding day'. His remark did not bring a smile back on her face. And he needed to see that smile.

'I reckon we are very suitable for each other. In fact I don't know one single girl that would suit me more than you do, Scarlett'.

She looked at him. He gave her a friendly look. Why, what he just said to her was possibly one of the nicest things he ever said to her. But Scarlett was not fooled. She knew why he was being so nice. He was probably feeling guilty. And so he should, she fumed inside.

With a loud screech she pushed her chair backwards.

'I have to powder my nose', she said and immediately turned her back on him.

With a frown Rhett watched her leave. By the way she drew her shoulders up he could tell something was definitely bothering her.

Did she regret her revelations of the night before? She seemed to feel at ease with him at the time. He shook his head and went to the counter to pay the bill. Scarlett's plate was nearly untouched but he doubted she would want to eat more.

When they stood outside getting the horses ready, he took the bull by the horns.

'Pray tell me, my pet, what have I done that is upsetting you so much?'

'I am not upset', she said but her face told him the opposite. He took the leather rein out of her hand and pulled her towards him.

'I am not getting on that horse till you tell me what is troubling you. I don't know about you, Scarlett, but I enjoy our little chats'.

'If I have to spend another hour in silence I think I would rather save the Yankees the bother and hang myself'. He smiled broadly and Scarlett could not help but giggle too.

'Alright Rhett, I will tell you what is bothering me. I know we are not married yet, but we are engaged. That means you could be more discreet. Besides, she does not know we are not married yet, unless you told her of course'.

'Hold on for a minute. Who are you talking about?'

'Mrs Walker. Your friend's wife. Ali, I believe you call her'. For once Rhett's face revealed his astonishment. He released her from his hold.

'Oh, you thought I did not notice how you came back at all hours and kissed her goodbye? Well, you should not have said your goodbyes in front of our window then'.

'My dear Scarlett, that was just a friendly peck on the cheek, hardly a passionate kiss and the only reason why…' Scarlett put up her hand.

'I don't want to hear it, Rhett!'

'I just think it is a shame that first you cheat Tom Walker out of his money and then you have to take his wife in the bargain too'. Rhett's mouth went down at the corner and he gave Scarlett a hard stare.

'I did not take anything from Tom Walker that he did not take from me first', he said curtly.

'But she is his wife now, Rhett!' Scarlett cried out. 'Does that not mean anything to you?' She knew love and honour meant nothing to Rhett, but surely there were plenty of unmarried women that he could have seduced instead.

'Tom loves her!' Scarlett yelled. 'While I bet she never meant more to you than a bit of distraction!' Rhett told her to lower her voice. He was aware that some pedestrian were enjoying their little altercation. He gave the people a scowl so that they averted their eyes. Then he turned to regard Scarlett with amusement.

'I was talking about the money that I won from Tom, Scarlett. By beating him with his own weapons I might add. The poor bastard…'

'Now where did you get the idea that Ali and I were ever anything else but friends?'

'I saw the way she looks at you', Scarlett said quickly. 'And you could not keep your eyes off her too'.

'Ah, and you are an expert on that, aren't you, my Southern Belle? You think that you know all about men and the hidden messages in their behaviour, don't you?' He looked thoughtful.

'I have actually been having doubts about that for some time now, Scarlett. I believe you have no clue what goes on in a man's head'.

'You might understand boys, Scarlett, but you don't understand men', he concluded. Scarlett frowned.

She had no idea what he was talking about. The only men under the age of sixty that she could not wrap around her little finger were Ashley and Rhett himself. Besides she did not want the conversation to get off track. Somehow she desperately needed Rhett to admit that he had once been in love with Alison.

'Well, I was not going to say anything, but I also overheard your conversation with her at the ball'. For a moment she feared he would get angry with her, but he seemed to be pleased by her revelation.

'Ah, eavesdropping again, am I right? I told you that way you learn highly instructive things'.

'Alright, my pet, maybe at one point in time Ali and I became a bit more intimate than friends, but that is all in the past now. It was already in the past by the time she became Mrs Walker'.

'I only took Tom's money, not his wife'.

'I am kind of flattered that you think I can seduce a married woman. A happily married woman, because Ali adores Tom and vice versa'

'But, my darling, I am afraid she is not interested me that way, if she ever was'

'She only came by the hotel to warn us that the Yankees at the dance knew who I was. That they know that I have a price on my head. Or so she was told'. Scarlett flinched at the expression Rhett used, but quickly pushed the unpleasant thought it inspired from her mind. Nobody was going to kill this strong, vibrant man in front of her.

'Why else did you think I wanted us to leave the hotel at that unholy hour?' Rhett questioned.

'I thought you were afraid that Tom would come for you'. Scarlett stammered. Rhett laughed.

'If that was the case I would have welcomed him with open arms. It would have been a pleasure to shoot that treacherous smile forever off his face'.

'So you... You did not sleep with Ali last night?' Scarlett said, unsure now.

'Do I detect some jealousy? Should I hope that your warm friendship has developed into something more, Scarlett?' His mouth was twisted in his familiar mocking smirk but his eyes looked alert.

'Jealous? Of such a harlot as that Alison-woman?' Scarlett snorted, misunderstanding Rhett on purpose.

In fact she did feel jealousy inside. Jealous of this woman that at one point in time experienced Rhett's hot kisses and sensual caresses. Maybe even something more intimate than that. She felt raging, hot green jealousy inside. And it completely threw her off balance. Somehow her mind must have started mistaking the comfort she drew from his presence for some other emotion.

She did not notice that Rhett stared at her, following every emotion her face expressed and mistakenly attributing the clear adoration to another man.

'No, I should have known that your heart is still only open for one man', he said bitterly.

'I had hoped the distance would make you forget about him. But I should have known better. Not even a wedding ring and a child with another woman can make you forget him'. Scarlett wanted to deny but the emotions she felt made her tongue feel tied.

She had not given Ashley much thought lately. She did not understand why Rhett should bring him up now. Rhett did not wait for her reply and jumped back on his horse. His face looked stern and she was afraid he would leave her standing there, so she made an effort to ascend her own horse rapidly.

'Now let's make a few more miles before we start looking for a hotel with two spare rooms. I know what a relief it will be for you that you don't have to share one with me and my illicit ways tonight, Scarlett'. He turned his horse around and galloped out of the small town.

Scarlett allowed herself a moment to feel intense regret. He had been nothing but a gentleman to her. She doubted if many men would have kept to themselves the way he had done. She remembered how lonely she had felt last night without him next to her in the bed. She did not want to sleep alone again tonight, but she knew she could not tell him that. She gave Socks an unnecessary whip and the frightened horse sped off in the same direction she saw Zephyr disappear in a few moments before.

At the same time back in New Orleans, Eugene Sparrow was traipsing around town, trying to locate a bar that was open at this early hour. He needed a drink badly. He had not slept all night but felt too angry to go to sleep now. He spent half the night skewering all the hotels in the French Quarter. Thank God for that nervous little darkie that told him all about the handsome black-haired man that resided on the ground floor of the Saint Louis Hotel with his beautiful wife. There weren't many men in town that fitted Rhett's description. Eugene was certain he had found his target. He had woken an angry Sergeant Foreman and urged him to gather his troops and go to the hotel. Luckily he brought the scared hotel maid along. Foreman rolled his eyes when he first told him he could catch himself a nice fat fly. However, the woman's description matched the one of a wanted man called Butler whose description was telegraphed to Foreman's office earlier that week. For that reason the Yankee decided it was worth to investigate.

Foreman told Sparrow to wait outside the hotel, his men would handle this. But Eugene made sure that he stood right at the exit. He looked forward to gleefully smiling Butler in the face. He was certain the conceited man would remember him then. On top of that Butler's wife might need some consoling. Ever since he held her in his arms at the dance he could not get the lovely lady out of his mind. With Butler locked up for the unforeseeable future, nothing stood in Eugene's way to woo her and steal her away from Butler, just like Butler's fellow renegade Tom Walker had once stolen his own wife-to-be.

Sergeant Foreman had been very harsh with Eugene when he finally left the hotel. Telling Sparrow to never ever contact him again. Later on Eugene himself found out that Butler and his wife - who both had gone by the presumed name of Smith - left the hotel a few hours earlier. Apparently surprising the night clerk, who was compensated for the upheaval by the generous tip Mr Smith left him. It did not buy the clerk's silence: In great detail he told Eugene everything he knew about the dashing couple, but Eugene knew the Butlers could be anywhere by then. Once more he felt defeated by the Charleston Neptune, as Rhett was nicknamed during the war. He needed a stiff drink to contemplate on his next move. Because bringing Rhett Butler down was no more a mirage. With Butler fleeing his jail sentence, Eugene knew he stood a good chance of finally putting him where he belonged:

Behind bars with the rest of the scum of the earth.

**A/N: REMINDER: Don't forget to enter your sentence for the Ficathon (and possible POV/time period) before June 19th!!)**


	7. The Mare & the Stallion

**A/N: Many thanks to The MW for proofreading these first chapters for me. You are an inspiration. **

**Some mild M-rated content in this one…**

Scarlett felt a bit lost when she walked around the hotel to reach the small meadow where Socks had stayed the night. After another lonely night, she had discreetly knocked on Rhett's door. When he did not answer she hesitantly opened the door, only to find the room empty. His bed appeared to be undisturbed. Apparently he spent the night somewhere else. Immediately her stomach tied into a knot. She shook her head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts that occupied her mind.

She went to the breakfast hall and ate a lonely meal. She was almost grateful when the waitress addressed her to ask if she preferred coffee or tea. She was in need of some comfort and hoped that Socks would provide that. The sandy coloured mare had become like a best friend. All Scarlett's hopes and dreams she shared with the horse. When she brushed the animal or provided it with some oats she whispered her deepest secrets to her. It felt good to talk to another female, albeit of a different species. Scarlett wondered if Socks had a far better understanding of the opposite sex than she. Zephyr, bold and uncontrollable, always appeared to be reduced to a meek horse whenever Socks was by his side. Scarlett wondered if horses could fall in love.

When she turned the corner and had the meadow in her vision, Scarlett's step faltered. The answer to her question was provided by a display of animal savagery. Zephyr had mounted the light coloured mare and was controlling her with his powerful body. Much to Socks' dismay, it appeared.

Scarlett forgot to wonder why Rhett did not take his horse, so mesmerized she was by the strange picture the two horses made. She had grown up at a farm, so she had seen many animals mate, many horses too. But somehow it shocked her to see her sweet horse being used by the brute that Zephyr was. But at the same time she could not take her eyes off them. Zephyr's black hair was shining in the sunlight and Socks let out a nervous holler.

In spite of seeing animals breed at the plantation, Scarlett had been shocked to find out that humans mated in almost the same manner. When she allowed Charles to enter her body she had felt degraded. It had been a painful experience and not only in a physical way. She had bullied Charles into leaving her alone most of the time and was surprised that the few times had resulted in the birth of Wade.

She did not understand why she had a silent longing inside her to repeat that nasty business with Rhett. Did his kisses make her long for him so much? Made her want him to use her like Zephyr was using her best friend? Did she hope that with Rhett it would be different compared to her nights with Charles? Different because Rhett was a more experienced lover? Or was it simply because Rhett radiated vitality and masculinity that she had not seen in any other man? Not even in her handsome Ashley? Was that simply why she was curious? Was she basically nothing more than a beast? A beast like Socks, who grudgingly let the strongest stallion mate with her?

For a long while Scarlett stood staring, disturbing thoughts running through her mind.

'So she finally conceded to him. I was hoping she would; Zephyr will make some very profitable offspring'. Rhett's voice that seemed to come out of nowhere made Scarlett jump with fright.

'Don't be alarmed, my dear, I have come with good intentions'. He grinned at her. She looked at him.

He was impeccably dressed and coifed. Even his beard seemed to be trimmed. Only the bloodshot eyes told her that he had been up all night, drinking, she guessed, next to other activities probably. Maybe he had used a woman in the same manner his horse was using Socks. Scarlett felt repulsed by the thought and held on to her belly for a moment.

'You're not feeling well, Scarlett? Is this little display of our four-legged friends a bit too much for your delicate mind?' She did not answer but put her nose up in the air, indicating to him that the conversation was beneath her.

'I would think that while growing up at Tara you would have seen plenty of an animal's behaviour. At least you knew what to expect on your wedding night, unlike somebody as Mrs Wilkes'.

'I would prefer it if you kept your filthy conversation to yourself, Rhett. I don't care to discuss such things with you. I am not one of your...', than she stopped, embarrassment started creeping up to her face.

'What did you want to say, Scarlett? Come on, out with it. You promised to always be honest with me'.

'You're the one that forgets his promises, Rhett. You promised me discretion. Have you forgotten that already?' Rhett glared at her, his black eyes combined with the dark beard gave him a frightening appearance. Than he let out a hollow laugh. Scarlett wondered if he was perhaps still drunk.

'Well, I have been very discreet. As far as everybody in this forsaken town knows, I spent the night in one of the separate hotel rooms that my wife and I occupy. It cannot get any more demure than that, my dear'.

'It is written all over your face where you have been, Rhett Butler', she hissed, practically palpitating with anger by now.

'Oh, and you would recognize the look of erotic bliss on a man's face, would you Scarlett?'

'Well, one day you have to tell me where you picked up that knowledge. From what you told me of your wedding night with Charles, he cannot have been the one to give you such an expression'.

'I think the poor boy died without experiencing a good roll in the hay'.

'Rhett Butler, you're a cad and I wish I never laid eyes on you', she screamed. 'How dare you compare what Charles and I had to… to… To whatever it is that you do with these loose women', she spat.

'Oh, excuse me, my dear Scarlett. I forgot that what you shared with Mr. Hamilton was true love. Something sacred and divine. How silly of me. My apologies'. From his face she could tell he was mocking her, like he had been during the entire conversation. She could not take it any longer.

'You low-down, no good, stinking…' She hissed.

'Oh, we are back to that again? And here I was thinking that you had outgrown childish tempers, my dear'. Scarlett's eyes had become a dark green.

Rhett knew that by now he had made her so angry that she could not speak anymore. He regretted his barbed words immediately. But somehow she always seemed to have that effect on him. He always started out with good intentions but one way or another it got all twisted in the course of the conversation. After the particularly frustrating night he had, he lacked the power to control his poisonous tongue.

Rhett shook his head.

'I think we should go inside and give these two lovebirds some privacy'.

'Lovebirds?' Scarlett said and immediately wanted to bite off her tongue. Rhett sighed.

'Oh, my pet, I see that I have a lot to teach you about what goes on between a man and a woman. Or a mare and a stallion for that matter'.

'But I have a feeling you will be an eager student', Rhett said before he put his hat back on top of his head and started walking back to the hotel. Scarlett felt unable to move.

Of all the insults… She thought.

She stomped her feet on the ground, yelling towards him the few nasty words that she picked up from Gerald. But Rhett only laughed and did not even grace her with a backward glance.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny* _

Tension was still high between them when they came to pick the horses from the meadow half an hour later. Rhett had brought a large rope that was hanging around his shoulder. He told Scarlett that he expected Zephyr to be more difficult than usual after his frolicking with Socks this morning. From a distance they could see already that Zephyr was acting erratic. He was making strange jumps in the meadow and hollered repeatedly.

Socks just stood in a corner, grazing innocently. Scarlett got a flashback to her own honeymoon. Charles had been strutting through the room like a peacock and all Scarlett had wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about the whole embarrassing episode.

Rhett was tying a knot in his lasso and Scarlett opened the gate to let him in. Her mind was absent, filled with confusing thoughts and therefore she did not see that Zephyr came charging right at her. It was not until Rhett screamed for her to get out of the way before she realised something was wrong. She made herself as small as possible against the fence, but the air shifted so much when Zephyr galloped beside her that she fell down, knocking her head against the wooden fence.

'Scarlett, Scarlett! Are you alright?' Rhett, who had managed to jump out of Zephyr's way just in time, rushed over to his fiancée. Scarlett's eyes were closed and her face looked ashen.

'Scarlett, honey, please come back to me', he said anxiously. Then he softly slapped her a few times in the face. Gradually her eyes opened. Looking into Scarlett's beautiful green eyes was always a joy for him, but never before had Rhett felt such elation as now.

'Thank God, you're alright', he whispered, while he hugged her tight, still lying on his knees in the dust.

He kissed her forehead a few times before Scarlett drowsily asked him if he caught the raven haired stallion. Only then Rhett realised that his horse was on the loose. He wished he could say 'good riddance', but he needed the horse for travelling to their final destination.

After putting Scarlett back on her two feet and dusting her off, Rhett told her he would take Socks to find the missing animal. But Scarlett refused to let him go by himself. The mood that Zephyr was in, Rhett would need all his concentration to handle him; he could not be leading another horse at the same time. So she suggested that both of them rode Socks.

They did not saddle the horse, without one it was easier to ride the horse with two people. Scarlett felt awkward at first. Not only because she straddled the horse, revealing part of her frilly pantalets to the outside world, but also because feeling Rhett's hard body pressed against hers made her feel shivers up and down her spine. His unyielding chest was providing her some support for her back and his thighs were pressed against her soft buttocks. She could feel every single hard muscle when he moved position to guide Socks the right way.

Rhett's arms were encircling her, since he insisted on holding the reins himself. Many times she felt his biceps brush the sides of her soft breasts. She tried to look focussed as if her mind was solely on finding the missing horse, but her body was in turmoil. All she wanted to do was lay against his hard chest and let her hands run up and down his beefy thighs so that she could feel his muscles underneath her fingers.

One of the townsmen pointed them towards the woods where he had seen Zephyr disappear into. Soon it was just the three of them without any onlookers and Scarlett felt all too aware of that.

Socks did not seem to mind the extra load but still they rode slowly, trying not to burden Socks more with the added weight than necessary. When Socks climbed a steep hill, Scarlett could not help but fall against Rhett's chest, since she did not have anything to hold on to. But she did not move forward once they reached flat surface.

The sun was shining brightly, making Scarlett feel dozy. Now and then she felt something brush against her hair; she assumed it were Rhett's lips but she did not question him, afraid to break the spell. Being so near him, she could smell his familiar scent.

Some potent mixture of brandy, cigars and an undefined ingredient.

She recognized it from the nights she had lain in his arms. Then it always had a calming effect on her, but now it only added to the excited tension she felt. Her nerves were on high alert.

They rode in silence, enjoying the scenery and piercing through the thick forest for a sign of the dark horse. Despite his own silence Scarlett sensed that Rhett felt the same electricity she felt. He was probably also afraid to break the magic by uttering meaningless words.

A content sigh escaped her and Rhett promptly responded by putting one arm around her and hugging her close. In the end Rhett pulled Socks' reins. They stood still in a wide open space that was surrounded by trees. Scarlett waited patiently for Rhett's sign that they should descent, but he surprised her by brushing some loose strands aside and kissing the back of her neck. First gently but soon his kisses started burning her skin.

Scarlett laid her head in the hollow of his chest and offered him her mouth. He greedily accepted. Both his arms were wrapped around her waist now and he pressed his pelvis tight against her. While his mouth was drinking hers, something was undeniably growing behind her. He bent his neck and started placing kisses on the spot where her heart was hammering uncontrollably. Barely noticeable he undid the top buttons of her blouse. One big hand disappeared under the fabric in search of her soft flesh. It seemed as if he paused for a moment, as if he expected some form of protest but Scarlett only curved her spine against him and let him take possession of her breast.

His expert fingers flicked around her nipple until it stood proud and erect. He was still delicately sucking her neck and once in a while he groaned softly. Scarlett let her hands trail behind her and caressed his firm buttocks. He replied by rubbing himself against her.

Socks who probably thought her owners were behaving in a very strange manner, let out an annoyed whinny. But Scarlett and Rhett were too lost in their own world to notice. They were barely aware that they were still atop a horse. The only thing that mattered now was Scarlett's supple skin under Rhett's fingers and Rhett's warm mouth that made Scarlett feel dizzy.

Rhett's left hand let go off Scarlett's bosom which resulted in a disapproving moan from Scarlett. Rhett chuckled softly. His long arm reached down until he found the hem of her skirt. He laid his tanned hand on the white cotton of her pantalets and gradually he let his fingers follow the curvaceous shape of her calf until he reached the softer flesh of her thigh. For the first time Scarlett seemed to regain her senses and she whispered his name in objection.

'Hush', was all he said.

To distract her he placed his free hand over her partially clad breast and started kneading it until he felt her melt against him once more. He started rubbing her inner thigh in the same manner and soon he felt her upper-body tense under his ministrations. He knew she was almost ready now.

Carefully he let his fingers trail higher until he reached her centre. She moaned and he whispered reassuringly.

'Just let it go, honey. I know how badly you need this'.

His caresses sent sharp sparks through her body. A strange feeling was overtaking her mind. It was a very pleasant, comforting feeling but she felt unsure how to react. Rhett sensed her hesitation.

'I know all you have been through, my sweetheart and I am here to make you feel alright'.

'Just surrender yourself to me and I promise that you will feel better'. He whispered huskily. Meanwhile his fingers circled around her most sensitive part.

Scarlett was certain that a sudden storm had invaded the quiet forest, for there was a tremor in her ears that could only come from a raging wind.

A wind that was about to sweep her away.

For a moment she felt scared and she refused to let go. But a calming voice kept telling her it was alright. He promised to take care of her. He promised her that she was safe. And then the roaring sound in her ears became so loud that she could not hear Rhett's voice anymore.

A gush of wind swept through her, taking all the pain she suffered over the last years with it.

And just as sudden as the storm had appeared, it vanished. She kept her eyes closed but now she could feel the sun caressing her face, she could hear the birds singing in the trees and except for that everything was calm and quiet. Rhett's beard gently brushed against her cheek and he placed soft kisses on her temple.

Scarlett did not understand what happened to her, but it had made her strain disappear for a brief moment and for that she was grateful.

She leaned into him and his arms protected her.

They sat like that for a long while. Until Socks protested once more and Rhett told Scarlett quietly to let herself slide off the horse.

Standing by the side of the horse, without Rhett's sheltering arms around her, Scarlett felt a bit lost. As if he sensed her mood, he took her by the hand as soon as his own feet hit the ground. He sat down against a thick oak tree and without a word she slid into his arms again. No words were needed; they just enjoyed each other's company.

'Are you alright, my dear?' Rhett finally asked. Scarlett sighed.

'Yes, I feel wonderful, Rhett. But… I don't really understand what happened just now'. She was glad he could not see her face, because she felt very ashamed. But at the same time she just had to know. The way her body had responded to Rhett's caresses almost resembled witchcraft

'I was under the impression already that your mother neglected to tell you about this part of the male/female relationship'.

'You know by now that a man can find satisfaction when he is with a woman. Or so I presume since your short marriage resulted in the birth of your son'. Barely visible Scarlett nodded her head.

'As you have just experienced a woman can find the same satisfaction if a man pays her the proper amount of attention'.

'I told you it could be magic between a man and a woman, Scarlett. Do you believe me now?' She did not answer but crawled deeper into his arms.

'You mean, it could always be like this?' She then asked innocently.

'Like this or even better, my darling. Even better', he said hoarsely.

'But Rhett I have not, er, given you your satisfaction. I thought you said you always made sure you got paid'. The last line was her clumsy attempt at a joke.

'Seeing your own joy was reward enough for me, my pet'. Rhett said reassuringly. A thousands questions were popping up in Scarlett's mind and she was no longer too shy to ask them.

'Is this what you meant by taking precautions against pregnancy, Rhett?' Rhett's chest rumbled with laughter.

'My little ignoramus, no of course not!'

'As much as I enjoyed our little play, it won't be enough for me in the long run, my darling. I can assure you, you will have cravings of your own too; once you have experienced that marriage could indeed be fun'. Rhett sighed.

'That means we will engage in similar acts as Charles performed on you'.

'Oh', Scarlett said, a lot less enthusiastic now.

'But don't use his awkward lovemaking as an example, my dear. Open your mind and be free to enjoy the wonderland I will take you to'. His words held so much promise; goose bumps erupted all over Scarlett's still sensitive skin.

'How come you know so much about these things, Rhett? Have you been with many women?' She asked bluntly

'My, you have shed your mask of modesty quickly, haven't you, Scarlett?'

'I'm sorry… I did not mean to…' Scarlett stammered, blushing now.

'It's alright, my dear, you can ask me anything you want. Honesty remember?' Rhett cupped her face and his thumbs caressed her cheeks gently.

'Well, Scarlett, you know I am certainly not an adolescent. I have travelled the world and experienced many adventures. Some more thrilling than others, I have to admit'.

'And to answer your question: Yes, I have met a few women on the way. But you are the first woman I have met that has made me believe she is made from the same cloth as I'.

'Oh Rhett, why do you always say that? You are a renegade and a Scallawag, while I am a decent widow who has never done anything illegal'.

'Yes, you tried to put on a nice façade, but that's all it was my dear: A façade'.

'If you where so wholesome you would have never come on this trip with me. Do you think somebody like Mrs Wilkes ever would?'

'And you would not have surrendered to me the way you did just now'. Rhett's voice sounded a bit hoarse when he spoke the last few words.

Scarlett decided to change the subject.

'Did you bring any food, Rhett? I am a bit hungry'. Rhett laughed.

'No, sorry my little glutton; in the rush I did not pack anything. Maybe we should give up looking for that damn horse for now and…' He ceased speaking because his eye fell on Socks. She was not alone. Zephyr was standing by her side, acting as if nothing had happened.

Scarlett wanted to cry out in surprise but Rhett quickly put his hand over her mouth. He gestured to her that she should keep quiet. Automatically Scarlett rose from his lap and Rhett grabbed the rope that was lying in the grass.

He approached the black demon slowly, almost like a panther. But Zephyr was not stupid. His ears indicated that he was well aware of Rhett's movements. But he stood calmly and without much trouble Rhett managed to throw the rope around his neck. Just to be safe Rhett tied Zephyr to a nearby tree. Than he scratched his head. He had a deep frown on his face.

'What is it, Rhett?' Scarlett asked.

'This horse is acting strange. One moment he is this uncontrollable beast and the next minute he stands there as if he were a good little pony. I have never seen this kind of behaviour in a horse before'.

'Its Socks: He adores her', Scarlett said. Rhett smirked at her, but to his surprise Scarlett was not joking. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face. Her next words surprised him even more.

'It takes a special kind of woman - or mare in this case – but even the wildest stallion can be tamed. And once he meets such a woman he will go through great lengths to keep her', Scarlett mused.

Rhett had a feeling she was no longer talking about Zephyr and felt slightly uncomfortable.

'So how about that meal, Scarlett? You ride Socks and I will try to bring Zephyr safely back to the hotel'.

He quickly turned on his heels and missed the satisfied smirk that lay on Scarlett's face.


	8. Mothers & Fathers

After they came back to the hotel, Rhett decided it was too late in the day to do any travelling. So he informed the staff that they would need their rooms back for the night and, after making sure Zephyr was without any opportunity for escape, they sat down for an early dinner.

Rhett ordered a seafood dish for Scarlett that she had never tasted before and while she gorged herself he told her of a story about one of his first jobs on a fishing boat. With sense of humour he described a young and foolish Rhett that sounded quite foreign to Scarlett. But it was good to learn that the self-assured man on the opposite side of the table had once been a person inclined to make a mistake or two. She listened with interest. It also struck her that ever since that afternoon something had changed between them. Maybe it was the intimacy they shared but Scarlett also felt different about Rhett.

He had been so tender with her. A tenderness he did not show her often in his daily behaviour towards her. But now she remembered there had been occasions in the past where his indifference had made way for heartfelt concern. Rhett had always been quick to cover it up by making some horrible joke shortly after or treating her in an appalling manner. To be honest, Scarlett had never put much thought into it and always automatically concluded that Rhett Butler was indeed the scoundrel she held him for. But this afternoon something - she did not know if it was a gesture or a look - had made Scarlett realise that there was more to Rhett than meets the eye. She suspected she meant more to him than just some form of amusement, more than a distraction, far more than a mere body he wanted to possess.

She was also certain that he would never admit that to her.

But she knew. Oh, she knew!

If anybody would ask her how or why, she could not give them an answer. But she meant more to Rhett Butler than he ever let on, she was certain of it. Naturally this stroked her vanity. But she did not get that feeling she always got in the past whenever a man was under her spell. She did not feel a sense of power, she just felt reassured. She felt as if her struggle was almost over now. This puzzled her but she did not put much thought into it. She decided that she had a really wonderful day and she only hoped that after the scrumptious meal that Rhett provided, she would miraculously end up in his arms tonight.

With his arms around her, she knew that she would feel safe and sleep would be so much better then. That would turn this wonderful day into a perfect one.

'They really sent you to the market with a bag full of empty clams?' Scarlett asked Rhett while they walked the hallway towards their hotel rooms.

'I did not know they were empty, Scarlett. The other sailors just took me for the ignorant fool I was back then. I bet they had a good laugh, it is just a pity the market traders did not share their sense of humour. They kicked me out and told me to never come back again'. Rhett smiled at Scarlett. It had been long he told anybody about his younger years. But he felt free enough with her to share some embarrassing details.

'So here we are, Scarlett', Rhett said, while they stood in front of their respective doors.

'I had a wonderful time with you today, my dear. Let's do it again some time'. He chuckled and Scarlett giggled. Then she became quiet and looked up at him.

Her eyes looked misty and it was clear to Rhett what she was asking. It took him every ounce of his self-control to refuse her.

'Well, goodnight then, my pet. I will see you in the morning'. He bowed his head and before Scarlett could utter a word he disappeared into his room.

Disappointed, she slipped into her own room.

Scarlett had already changed into her nightgown and was brushing her hair, when she heard the sound of clanging glasses. It came from Rhett's room. He was probably having a nightcap before he turned in. She would not mind having a small brandy herself too. She had remained practically sober ever since she embarked on this trip. Of course she could always order a bottle from downstairs. She was certain Rhett would not mind, he told her that money was no objection now. But it would be nicer to share a drink with someone.

Hesitantly she knocked on the connecting door. A blanket was modestly draped over her gown. Rhett opened the door and looked inquisitively.

'Yes, Scarlett?' He said, standing in the doorway. He was still wearing his shirt and trousers but he had shed his jacket.

'Sorry to disturb you, Rhett but I heard that you are having a drink and I thought it would make me fall asleep easier if I...'

'Come in, my dear', he said while he threw the door open for her.

Rhett's room looked cosy, despite the pleasant temperatures outside he had made a fire in the hearth and the light that came from the flames made nice shadows on the walls. To Scarlett's disappointment Rhett poured her a glass of wine instead of the stronger liquor but she chose not to object. Rhett had obviously been occupying the one chair in front of the fire, so Scarlett decided to sit down on his bed, opposite him. He retrieved his own drink and when he passed by her, he stopped all of a sudden. He studied her for a moment and when he bent down Scarlett was certain that he was going to kiss her.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Ever since that afternoon she had been having wild fantasies about how it would be the next time that Rhett's lips touched hers and now that moment was here.

But Rhett's lips only touched her forehead.

'That looks like a nasty bruise, my dear. I think it will turn into a big bump overnight'. Scarlett touched her forehead and could feel the sensitive skin that was obviously a result from the fall she suffered due to Zephyr's flight.

She looked up at him with big eyes, her mind still confused. His thumb brushed her cheek for a moment before he turned around and sat down on the chair opposite her.

In silence they both took a few sips. Scarlett's feet dangled above the floor and with her hair undone she almost looked like a little girl. Rhett's heart was filled with tender love. So much strain had left her face. It was as if the release he had given her earlier today had washed away some of her sorrows. He smiled warmly at her.

'We are coming to the end of our journey. Soon we will be in Texas, Scarlett. No more travelling for us then'.

'Yes, I know'. Scarlett said. Rhett studied his cuffs. They looked a bit ruffled at the edges.

'I think I will need a new suit once we get there. I may be a rogue but I would like to look decent for my bride. You can buy yourself something nice too, my dear'.

'Oh, alright Rhett, thank you', she said absentmindedly. In a week or so she would finally learn how marriage could be fun. After this afternoon she started believing that fairytale. She felt Rhett staring at her so she quickly came up with a line to make conversation.

'You may be a rogue, Rhett, but you always dress like a gentleman. Even during the war you wore the finest clothes'.

'You remember that, Scarlett?' Rhett said, slightly surprised.

'Oh, Rhett, you don't know how good it was to see a man that was not dressed in rags. That was still whole for that matter. And well-nourished'.

'So you kept company with me, because I still had all my limbs? Very flattering, Scarlett, I must say'. Scarlett rolled with her eyes. He chuckled, indicating to her he was only joking.

'I guess I was taught at a young age that I should always dress appropriately, even under the most difficult circumstances'. Rhett then said.

'God knows I suffered the buggy whip enough for disobeying that rule'. Scarlett's eyes flew open.

'Your father used those kinds of methods to punish you, Rhett?'

'That one and many other unpleasant practices, my dear. Not that it did me much good'.

'The more he tried, the more difficult I became. I guess I was just as stubborn as he was. He always wanted me to cry, but I would rather bite my tongue off then show him my distress'.

'I am sure my mother did enough crying for the both of us'. He sighed.

'Oh, Rhett, I am so sorry'. Scarlett said, experiencing shock at his revelations.

'Don't be, Scarlett. In a way it helped me to become who I am today. I won't let a bit of bad luck or unforeseen circumstance lead me off the track I set out on. I just grit my teeth and keep going. So far it has always gotten me to where I wanted to go'.

Scarlett took a gulp of wine and nodded. She understood what he told her about his determination. She was just the same. But nobody had beaten that into her. On the contrary: Her father had raised all three O'Hara girls with a soft hand.

'My father never beat us'. She said out loud. 'He hardly ever punished any of the darkies either. But we all managed to grow up fine and Tara always had some of the best field workers'. Thinking back about her childhood, she smiled sweetly.

'It was Mother who I feared. She could look at you in a certain way; you would just want the ground to open up and swallow you on the spot'. Scarlett shuddered at the memory.

'Oh, but I never feared my father, Scarlett. I cursed him, but never feared him. I held no respect for him whatsoever. I still don't'.

'But like you I have always respected my mother. The few occasions she became upset with me, I can still clearly remember. It always made me feel like hanging my head in shame'.

'One disappointed look from her was more powerful than twenty beatings from my father. Thank providence that the old man will be in his grave very soon'.

'Why, is he ill? You never told me, Rhett'. Scarlett said concerned.

'It is called self-imposed poverty. The old idiot refuses my help. Therefore not only he but also my mother and sister are starving'. Rhett's face became grim.

'I hope the old bastard dies very soon, so that I can finally help out Rosemary and my mother. If my mother goes first, I will personally end my father's life, you can count on that'.

Scarlett had never before seen Rhett so angry or so emotional for that matter. Finally something did seem to be of importance to him. She was at a loss for words, but it was Rhett that spoke first after savouring one of his cigars for a while.

'That is why I could not keep up the pretence anymore, Scarlett. I mean during the war, when the Old Guard in Atlanta hugged me to their bosoms'. Scarlett remembered how the dashing blockader became everybody's best friend, until Rhett ruined that for himself.

It had annoyed Scarlett endlessly at the time. She wanted to stay friends with him but he made that extremely difficult by quickly becoming an outcast amongst her other friends.

'I am not sure if I understand what you mean, Rhett', Scarlett said. Rhett sighed. Pensively he rubbed his beard with one hand. A deep frown appeared on his forehead.

'At first I enjoyed the fact that I was welcomed back into a society, albeit not the one in Charleston. I felt superior because they did not know how wrong they were about me, but when everybody started walking around in patched up rags and taking some misplaced pride in the fact that they did not have two dollars between them, they reminded me too much of what was happening to my own family'.

'I knew that my mother and little sister went to bed hungry every night because of my father's foolish stubbornness. And I resented Mrs Merriwether and her comrades for doing the exact same thing'.

'I cannot tell you how angry that made me, Scarlett. I had hoped the Confederates would realise their mistake sooner and that the war would be a brief affair. I underestimated their stubbornness'.

'A major miscalculation on my part, I have to admit. I am a Southerner myself and stood in the front line when God handed out the tenacity chips'. He chuckled and Scarlett was glad it lightened the mood somewhat. She did not like seeing Rhett so defeated. But she certainly understood the affection he felt for his mother.

Scarlett wanted to get up and give him some form of comfort but before she could Rhett stood up himself and, after tipping the remains of his cigar in the fire, he took the glass from her hands and refilled it.

Scarlett studied how the flames made the red wine in her glass seem to be made out of different shades. Rhett appeared to be deep in thought.

'I sometimes wish I would have known my mother before she met my father', he finally said. 'I know that is virtually impossible but I would have liked to know what she was like as a young girl'.

'What makes you say that, Rhett?' Scarlett questioned.

'I think my parents are a complete mismatch. I think my mother's spirit was too weak for my father's. He needed a woman that could reign him in, but instead she gave up most of her personality to accommodate him'.

'That is one of the reasons why I never held the institution of marriage in high regards, Scarlett. I have seen what it can do to people'.

'Oh, but not every marriage is a mistake, Rhett'

'No, not everyone but most of them are, Scarlett. Take your own parents for example'. Scarlett bristled immediately.

'I want you to know that my father adored my mother, Rhett'.

'I don't doubt that for one minute, my dear. I remember Ellen Robillard from my childhood and even as a young girl I found her quite stunning. I understand your father's happiness about having such an attractive, young wife'.

'But you told me yourself, Scarlett that your mother called out somebody else's name on her deathbed'. Scarlett cursed herself for giving him that piece of information. It tainted the memory of her mother.

'I remember Philippe Robillard too and I can certainly see why your mother was attracted to him. I am afraid that Philippe did not resemble Gerald in anything, Scarlett'. Rhett's fiancée's eyes first had gotten big and now she was frowning at him.

'Mother was probably delirious from the fever, Rhett. She did not know what she was saying'.

'Oh, but I think she did. I believe you only meet your soulmate once in your life. You can care for someone else, respect them and have children with them, but you will never feel that connection that you had with your one true love'. Scarlett stared at him, and then she laughed.

'What a bunch of childish nonsense, Rhett. You don't really believe that, do you?' He gave her a very sad look.

'Oh, but I do Scarlett. Unlike you, I have lived long enough to realise that is how life works. And it has taught me to hold on to that one special woman, no matter what'.

'If I ever meet her, that is'. He added quickly.

Rhett could see that Scarlett was confused. He said too much already and he hoped she would change the subject, as she always did when a conversation got too intense.

'I never knew you to be such a romantic, Rhett'.

'Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Scarlett'. He said dismissively while his brain was frantically trying to come up with a topic that would thwart the conversation.

'If you really believe that Rhett, then why are you marrying me? You could meet your, er - 'soulmate' I believe you call it – you could meet her tomorrow and then you would be tied to me'. Rhett studied the light-brown mixture that filled his glass.

'Some of us are not that lucky, Scarlett. I have travelled to every corner of this planet. I figure that if I have not found her by now, I never will'.

With a sudden movement Rhett stood up from the chair. He stretched his body and told her that they had a long day of travelling ahead. He thought it was time they called it a night.

Scarlett got op too and stammered in agreement. Then she asked him if he would still be going out. Rhett looked at her with surprise.

'Like you did last night. When you visited those… When you visited your lady friend'. She stuttered, regretting her words immediately.

'Is that where you think I have been, Scarlett? In a whorehouse?' Scarlett kept staring at the floor.

'Well, you are wrong, my pet'. He said softly.

'I swear to you that I have not laid a hand on a woman ever since I got incarcerated'.

'Besides you, I mean'. Scarlett looked up at him.

'Yours were the only lips I kissed since then and it was only your body I touched, Scarlett'. Scarlett assumed that he was telling the truth and she felt relieved. A relief she did not quite comprehend.

Before she left the room she asked him if he could keep the door ajar so that he could wake her if she had another one of her nightmares.

Rhett quickly agreed and with a soft kiss on her forehead he wished her goodnight.

That night Scarlett did not have a nightmare. Instead she dreamt about her mother. But the Ellen in her dream was not the composed woman that she knew from her childhood.

This Ellen was young and carefree. She came to sit by Scarlett's bedside and told her to hang on to her true love.

'Open your eyes, my dear and embrace the love of the man that really loves you', her mother told her, while she was smiling.

When Scarlett woke she looked around the room in confusion, but her mother was not there anymore.

Scarlett could hear that Rhett was getting dressed in the room next door and she hurried out of the bed to follow his example. While she put on her blouse she considered the meaning of her mother's confusing words.

Then she attributed the puzzling dream to the two glasses of wine she drank right before bedtime and did not give the matter another thought.


	9. Blind Fools

After another few days of travelling in the exhausting Southern heat, Rhett and Scarlett reached Orange, a quaint little city on the border between Louisiana and Texas. It was noon and the sun was burning on their skins through the fabric of their clothing. Rhett saw that the heat was especially draining on Scarlett. He decided it would be better to continue a little bit later in the day. He found Scarlett a nice bakery that also had a tearoom and dropped her off there. Scarlett had been feeling very fatigued these last few days but still she sputtered and told him she would not know what to do with herself there. But when she entered the establishment and noticed how cool it was inside, she stopped protesting. Rhett was gallant enough to obtain a fashion magazine for her and by the time he left her, she was contently sipping her tea.

Rhett went straight to the post office to telegraph his good friends Johan and Henrietta de Vries. Within a few weeks Scarlett and he would be arriving at their doorstep and Rhett thought it only proper to give them some advanced warning. When he left the post office his eye fell on a window shop. The little store sold knick-knacks, ranging from antique pistols to Swiss army knives, but Rhett's eye fell on another object. An fobject he only spotted once before.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny* _

To Rhett's surprise Scarlett was waiting for him on the footpath in front of the tea room.

'Hello, my dear. What are you doing out here in the blazing sun? I thought I told you to take a little rest'.

'Oh Rhett', Scarlett said. 'I finished that magazine within ten minutes. It won't be anytime soon that I can have those kinds of dresses made, so what is the point of staring at them?' She pouted.

'Talking about staring: What strange glasses are you wearing? I have never seen the type before. I did not know your eyes were bothering you, Rhett'. Then she giggled.

'I know you are older than me, Rhett but I did not know you were that old already'. He took her joke in good humour and smirked at her.

'These are protective sunglasses, Scarlett. I spotted them once when I was travelling in Africa. I can use them to shield my eyes from the sun, instead of wearing my hat. Combined with the beard I will be incognito'.

Scarlett had no idea what he meant by that but she was not willing to make herself the subject of his irony once more, so she just smiled sweetly at him. She thought he looked rather strange with the spectacles on and she feared that he would just draw unnecessary attention to himself.

Out of the blue they felt the ground beneath them shake and when Scarlett looked up she saw a whole battalion of Yankee soldiers approach them. Their heavy boots were pounding on the dusty road. They marched by and, together with the other inhabitants of Orange, Rhett and Scarlett watched them go by. As Scarlett had feared, Rhett's peculiar fashion accessory drew the attention of more than one soldier. A high ranking officer stepped out of the line and approached Rhett with a determined step. Scarlett stood next to him on the sidewalk, her feet all of a sudden seemed to be made out of clay and her tongue appeared to be glued to her gums.

'Sir', the soldier addressed Rhett. 'Please take off your glasses for a moment. I would like to see your face'.

It was all over. They were finally on Texan soil and their long journey had been in vain. Rhett would be deported back to Atlanta where he now stood little chance of escaping a long jail sentence or a possible hanging. Scarlett felt powerless, defeated. A feeling she recognized from a similar encounter with a Yankee officer. But that time her back had been straight. She had looked that officer in the eye and had willed him into letting her keep Wade's sword. She also had cunningly hidden all the money she possessed at the time. Scarlett had been able to replace her fear by something else on that faithful day at Tara and she had done so just by sheer willpower. She looked at Rhett, hoping for some reassurance on his part. However, the damned glasses made it unable for her to see his eyes, but probably nothing could be read in them anyway. Quickly an idea formed in her mind.

'Sir, I urge you to take off those glasses. If you don't comply with my orders, I will have my men take them from you', the officer said in a less friendly voice.

Like a little cat, Scarlett jumped in front of her fiancée. Caught by surprise, the Yankee backed away from Rhett and her. Rhett seemed just as shocked because he also took a step backwards.

'Sir, how dare you speak to my husband that way! Can't you see that his vision is impaired?' The officer looked startled and Scarlett used the opportunity to turn to Rhett. She put her hand on his sleeve.

'Scarlett…', Rhett started saying.

'Hush now, my dear', Scarlett said to him. 'I know the man has frightened you. I am sure the Union officer did not mean any harm, but you sit down just in case you get one of your fits'. She took Rhett by the hand and led him to a wooden bench that stood in front of the tea room.

'Just let me handle this, Rhett', she mumbled to him under her breath.

'Lady, we just want to see your husband's face'. The officer, who had followed them to the bench, was talking to Scarlett's back.

'He fits the description of one of the wanted portraits and I have to…'. Scarlett did not let him finish. She turned on him with angry green eyes.

'Sir, do I have to spell it out for you? My husband cannot see because he is blind!' She yelled, attracting the attention of many around them, including some of the soldier's colleagues.

'I won't allow you to disgrace him even further by removing his glasses. They hide the very reason why he cannot see. You see, my husband is a war veteran'.

'A Confederate war veteran', Scarlett said proudly.

'And it was a piece of Union shrapnel that took his eyes out. There is nothing left'. The officer glanced nervously from Scarlett to her 'blind' husband.

When Scarlett put her hands in front of her eyes and started sobbing, the man's embarrassment was complete.

'He used to be so handsome, my Stephen. So handsome and strong and now he cannot even tie his own shoelaces', she cried convincingly.

'Dear, please don't cry', Rhett's voice came from the bench, a perfect tone of shame and misery lacing it.

'Oh, Rh…Stephen', Scarlett corrected herself before she flung herself into her handicapped husband's arms. A lot of people shook their heads while they watched the display of affection between the unfortunate couple. The woman was such a sweet young thing. How sad that she and that fine-looking husband of her were so badly affected by the war.

By the way the husband murmured words of consolation to his wife, one could tell that he loved his courageous wife to pieces.

'My, Scarlett', Rhett whispered in Scarlett's hair. 'Have I ever told you how appealing you look when you are angry. I could not take my eyes off you just now'.

'I am trying to save your hide, Rhett', Scarlett whispered angrily against his chest. 'Quit joking and try and play the part of my injured husband. You are supposed to be blind, Rhett, so stop following me with your eyes'.

'If I am blind, I am blinded by love, my dear. Nothing else', Rhett said mockingly.

'Rhett!' Scarlett begged him.

'Alright, alright. Watch out! The Yankee is approaching us'. He whispered quickly.

The officer cleared his throat uncomfortably. For a dramatizing effect, Scarlett sobbed loudly before she turned to the military man.

'We are sorry to have upset you, Ma'am. Please except our sincere apologies'.

'If you want, we can help you to escort your husband home'. Scarlett put up her chin.

'That won't be necessary: My husband has lost his eyesight, not the use of his legs'.

Without another word she then helped the husband in question up and - guiding him gently - she made a way through the crowds. Once they turned the corner, Rhett told her to make a run for the horses. He wanted to leave this town and its Yankee invasion behind him as soon as he could.

Quickly they galloped out of the town. Rhett pulled the reins when they reached one of the orange orchards at the outskirts of the town. The contrast between the bright coloured fruit and the green leaves of the trees made for a spectacular view. The sweet air that hung around the trees added to the welcoming display of nature's beauty. Scarlett and Rhett both knew that they escaped an unhappy fate and therefore the beautiful surroundings were that much more staggering to them.

'It seems that you are always coming to my rescue these days, Scarlett'. Rhett said with a smile while he leaned over to give Zephyr a rewarding tap on his flank.

'Oh, Rhett, that was so frightening', Scarlett sighed while copying his behaviour.

'Don't tell me that you were really scared, my pet? I have never seen a braver little soldier than you back there'.

'Oh, I was scared, Rhett. I was!'

'I just did not want them to lick us'.

Rhett smiled and somehow Scarlett knew that he understood. That he neither would have given up without a fight. If she had not come up with her own plan, she was certain he would have concocted a scheme of a different kind.

Rhett jumped off his own horse and stood next to Socks. He gave the horse an appreciative pat before he pulled off his glasses. Scarlett was happy to look him in the eye again. Often his eyes were the only thing in his face that opened a window to his soul. No matter the fact that he frequently pulled the shutters in front of them.

'Does this mean you are not safe in Texas either, Rhett? Does it mean the Yankees will come looking for you even here?'

'No, my darling, I am planning to take you to a remote village in the middle of the desert: I doubt anybody will come looking for me there. I guess the battalion was just in town because of the recent flooding in this part. I told you before that Texas is raw and wild. It is not completely lawless but I doubt the Yankees can keep it under control like they do with a town as New Orleans for example. I promise you that we are safe, Scarlett'.

'Does that mean you will shave off that ridiculous beard now, Rhett?' Scarlett said frowning. He laughed and rubbed his hand along both sides of his jaw.

'It bothers you, my dear?' She nodded.

'Don't tell me that you have come to love my scoundrel-like appearance'.

'Hardly, Rhett. And you don't look like a scoundrel. Well, not at first sight, anyway. Though I have to say that I found your appearance puzzling when I first saw you'. Rhett felt very pleased that Scarlett acknowledged the fact that she had not forgotten their first meeting, but refrained from commenting on it.

Instead he laughed loudly and told her how much he enjoyed her little charade with the Yankee officer.

'I meant what I said, honey. Never has a woman looked more alluring to me than you did just now'.

'It reminds me of the first time that I glimpsed a display of what you were really like. I have never met a woman quite like you, my pet'. He looked up at her, his black eyes burning into hers.

At first Scarlett could not make out what he meant, but then she guessed that he must be referring to the scene in the library at Twelve Oaks. Immediately she set her jaw but before she could utter a word, Rhett pulled her down by the shoulder and his invasive mouth smothered all the angry words she had been meaning to say.

After the short passionate kiss, he let her go. Scarlett sat up straight again but she could feel that she was slightly swaying in the saddle. Meanwhile Rhett had jumped back on his own horse.

'You are one hell of a woman, Scarlett. There can't be two of you on this planet'.

'Let's go, boy', he then ushered Zephyr.

Scarlett gently followed his lead but felt bewildered by Rhett's words that followed an impromptu but rather wonderful kiss. His words were devoid of any mocking. He truly stated his admiration for her. It made her heart jump for joy. She had not realised that she needed his appreciation so badly.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny* _

Eugene Sparrow stopped at the first bar that he saw. He just arrived on the train from Baton Rouge and it had been packed with desperados and other low-down creatures. So many unwashed bodies crammed close to one another had made Eugene's train compartment smell not altogether fresh. He was happy to breathe the clean air and in order to take the uncomfortable train ride completely off his mind, he longed for a nice fresh glass of beer.

He had just taken his first sip and leaned back in his chair, savouring the flavour, when he overheard a conversation at the table next to him.

'These Yankees will stop at nothing', said a man with a thick Texan accent. 'Today I witnessed them almost arresting a blind man'.

'The man in question was lucky that he had with him this feisty little lady. The way she stood up for him… I wish I had such a woman by my side. She was a real beauty too. Black hair and green eyes, she was something different alright. Pity that the tall man cannot appreciate her beauty any longer. He himself looked like a strapping lad, one of the South's finest. You know the kind: Dark hair, strong features, broad shoulders; the kind of man women tend to swoon over. He was blinded by enemy fire apparently while fighting for our land. Such a tragedy. Mind you, when he got up and walked away, you could hardly tell that he was blind if not for the funny glasses that he was wearing'.

'Excuse me, Gentlemen'. Eugene interrupted. 'I am sorry to intrude but I could not help overhearing. I am looking for my long lost cousin and his wife. Your description fits them perfectly. Do you have any idea where I can find them?' Eugene had twisted his body so that he could face the two men at the other table. His upper-body barely rose above the chair's backseat.

The man that had just told his friend the tale glanced over Eugene, looking doubtful. Eugene did not resemble the elegant black haired man he saw earlier today. Then again, cousins often did not look alike.

'I don't think they are local, Sir. I have never before seen them in this town. I am sure I would have remembered them. Maybe they are travelling to relatives in Texas?' The gentleman suggested, trying to be friendly. Eugene looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Mmm, yes that might be possible. Let me inquire with my family in Texas. Thank you'.

'Have a nice evening, Gentlemen'. Eugene was in a hurry to continue his journey all of a sudden. He needed to get hold of a small horse so that he could trace Butler's steps.

'Oh Sir, if you don't mind. Which battle was it where your cousin was wounded?' One of the men asked, stopping Eugene in his tracks. The question baffled him for a moment. Then a smirk appeared on his face.

'I am afraid my cousin exaggerated his heroic acts a bit, gentlemen. He got injured while being a bit clumsy with some gunpowder during military camp. Next to his eyes it mainly hurt his pride, I am afraid. Now I really must be going. Goodnight, Gentlemen'. Eugene tipped his hat off to them and left the bar with a malicious smile on his face.

He felt like he just got one over on Butler and he vowed it would not be the last time that would happen.

**A/N: I am nowhere near the end but I would still like to thank a few people: **

**My reviewers: I always appreciate the effort, you make me mull over things and often you put a smile on my face; **

**The anonymous readers: Thank you for following this story; **

**The many people that have added an alert for this story to their profile: Very flattering and now I am only hoping this is not only because you have a hunch that this will go off the radar because it will turn M-rated one of these days… (Btw, I think it is a perfectly good guess ;-))**


	10. The Prairie

**A/N: One paragraph in here is the result of a challenge somebody gave me some time ago. I hope that she thinks the result is solid enough.**

It had been almost two weeks since Rhett fooled the people of Orange with his fake army injury. Gradually the thick pine forests and rugged hills had made way for wide open prairies. They were dry prairies because the Western part of this large state received much less rainfall than the rest of Texas. Rhett knew they were coming close to the end of their journey. A good thing it was too. Scarlett had been quiet lately and she looked worn out. Her lovely face no longer radiated health; the natural blush had disappeared from her cheeks and she looked abnormally pale. Sometimes he wondered if she was feeling ill but, since she never complained, he always dismissed that thought.

After the long weeks of travelling he looked forward to spending a longer period in one single spot. Since Scarlett was not used to being on the road, he guessed that she was just fed up with the whole thing. Rhett promised himself he would not waste time making Scarlett his wife. In the last few weeks it happened often that he caught her looking at him with something that resembled longing. At first he told himself she must be dreaming about that wooden headed Wilkes again, but he noticed that she did not look into the distance. She clearly looked at him. Even when he walked across a room he could feel her eyes burning in his back. Something had changed between them. He could not pinpoint when or how, but things had shifted.

Shifted in his favour.

These days he showered her with words of endearment. Rhett did not use 'my pet' that often anymore. For a long time it had been his way of showing his appreciation while keeping his distance at the same time. Letting her believe that he was merely amused by her, as he would be amused by a gambolling kitten. But he felt on much safer ground now. He laughed freely when she said something amusing, he let feelings of tenderness slip out from under his mask and over the last fortnight they had shared many sweet kisses. Rhett always made sure the kisses were short-lived. Scarlett still seemed to be unaware of the fact that she affected him tremendously. The passion in her was raw: Something he believed she could not yet control. So he exercised self-control for the both of them. But soon he would not have to restrain himself any longer.

Because of that, Rhett felt a joy that he had not felt since he was a young boy. It made him feel giddy; it made him feel like acting a bit foolish. When he started recognizing the surrounding and knew that the horses only had a few more miles to go, he told Scarlett he would race her to the next tree. Without waiting for her, he put his spurs into Zephyr and the horse immediately accelerated. Rhett bent his body low so that the back draft would not be a disadvantage. He felt the wind gush by him and a familiar rush came over him. In a way this adventure with Scarlett reminded him of his blockading days. Standing in complete darkness on a boat, knowing that the enemy was right in front of you, always made his blood run faster. It always made him feel even more alive then usual. Travelling with this wonderful girl by his side, with the Yankees figuratively trailing behind them, had been equally exciting. And this time he would get that prize that he wanted to win while he was blockading.

This time Scarlett O'Hara would belong to him and nobody else.

Rhett glanced behind him. He saw that Scarlett was doing her best to push her own horse to the extreme. A very competitive girl she was, something he loved about her. She came close enough for him to see her face. He was certain that she was not aware of the excited look that lay on her features. She was just like him: They were so right for each other. No other woman would understand him the way she could.

Scarlett saw Rhett looking and inwardly called him a fool. Did he not know that he was slowing his horse down by repeatedly looking behind him? She knew Socks could never outdo Zephyr. The mare was too tame for that, but Scarlett did not give up on the challenge Rhett put in front of her. She never gave up on any challenge, no matter how the odds were: Something unexpected could happen and Scarlett might still be the winner. However, she immediately pulled the reins when she saw Zephyr getting into one of his fits. He stood on two legs and Scarlett could see that Rhett tried everything he could to stay on the horse but it was in vain. Scarlett's own horse was not fully standing still yet, when she jumped off it to run over to where Rhett was lying. His big body looked immobile. His eyes were closed.

'Rhett, Rhett! Rhett, answer me'. She said while she shook him. His head rolled back and forth but he did not respond.

'Rhett, wake up! Rhett you cannot leave me here. Not here in the middle of nowhere, a thousand miles away from Tara. Come on, Rhett, you promised to take care of me!' In her frenzy she started pounding his chest. She was close to tears when she suddenly felt two strong hands grab her wrists.

'Ouch, Scarlett! What way is that to treat a wounded man? I have no idea why Mrs Wilkes wanted your help in the hospital during the war', he chuckled. Scarlett could see that there was nothing the matter with him.

'Oh Rhett!' Scarlett cried from sheer relief. After a few seconds the happiness was replaced by angriness.

'Oh, Rhett Butler, how could you give me such a fright! It is very mean of you to fake unconsciousness', she pouted.

'I was not faking. I think I had a black-out there for a short while, Scarlett. Right before I heard you scream my name in agony'.

'I just wanted to see where you would take all this. I thought I might be lucky enough and that you would try to kiss me out of my slumber as if I was the prince in your fairytale'.

'Oh, Rhett, you are a cad for misleading a lady like that', Scarlett cried. She scrambled onto her knees to get up but Rhett was faster and he pulled her down on top of him.

Her small body laid spread across his large one. It felt oddly intimate and Scarlett blinked a few times to hide her confusion. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and Rhett gently brushed it aside. A strange look came into his eyes and he grabbed her face in between his large hands and brought her mouth towards him. Then he kissed her.

The moment their lips met, Scarlett was lost. Vaguely she remembered that they were lying by the side of a road. A road on which other people might be travelling. But the wide open spaces around them disappeared. She could no longer feel the sweltering sunshine. The world only consisted of Rhett's warm mouth on her own, of his hard body under hers. After a few moments she could feel that he wanted to pull away, just like he had done so many times over the past few weeks. But Scarlett was not ready to let him go yet and since she was on top this time, she used that advantage to press her lips back on his.

'Scarlett', he mumbled against her mouth, but she boldly pried his mouth open with her little tongue.

That gesture seemed to drive him insane. Careful not to hurt her, he gently turned her over until her long hair laid spread out on the yellow sand under her. She had red blushes on her cheeks now and her green eyes were glittering. Rhett was not sure if it was the sun's reflection or something else that made them sparkle. His lips quickly covered her mouth, while one of his hands caressed the many curves on her body. He could feel his own excitement rising. In a last attempt he pulled away from her. He did not have the strength to get up immediately so he lingered above her while resting his weight on his elbows. To his horror she lifted her head and started nibbling his throat. Her small teeth bit him and then she sucked on his skin. He did not know how much more of this he could take. When he felt her hair brush his chest, he decided that enough was enough.

If he took her now, it would be something both of them might come to regret later. For various reasons. Scarlett might believe that he saw her as nothing more than a common whore, but in fact Rhett had too much respect for her to make their first time a quick tumble on some dusty road.

Denying all the signals that his own body was sending to his brain, he briskly got up and pulled her along with him. His own arousal was very obvious and to his dismay Scarlett's eyes were drawn to the large bulge in his pants. When she kept her eyes fixated on the area of his manhood it only made him grow harder. He felt helpless and far from being in control. After what seemed like forever she turned her eyes upwards and looked him in the eye. She looked slightly shocked but at the same time something in her eyes defied him. They told him that he should not think that he had won this round. He had to smile at her boldness and she smiled too, before she finally cast her eyes down and looked appropriately embarrassed, as a lady should under the circumstances.

They walked a while in silence before they spotted the horses along the road. Socks greeted them with enthusiasm and Zephyr reluctantly followed her example.

After they mounted the horses, Rhett surprised Scarlett by informing her that this evening they would be sleeping in the village that they would call home as from now. Scarlett did not miss the implication, but she felt overjoyed. She never knew she could need a man so much. Need a man, as much as she needed Rhett. They weren't in love with each other, but there was something between them that she could not put into words. However, it was powerful.

It was an urge within her that she could not deny any longer. And when she looked into Rhett's eyes she could see that he felt exactly the same way.


	11. Pieces of the Jigsaw

'It looks like the young woman is in need of her rest, Rhett. Why don't you say goodnight to her and let Johan walk you over to your room above the saloon?'

Scarlett looked up and Rhett could see the panic in her eyes. Despite the fact that she never had been a mother herself, Henrietta de Vries could often be overbearing in her concern for the younger people around her.

Scarlett and Rhett arrived earlier that day at the other couple's house in Strawbridge, a one horse town situated in the middle of the Texan desert close to the Mexican border. It looked like the elderly couple had awaited Rhett's arrival eagerly and they had been nothing but kind since their arrival. Henrietta cooked them a lavish meal and when sitting in the cosy kitchen with a mug of tea Scarlett started to feel very tired. She could barely suppress her yawning.

Henrietta was a stout woman with light blonde curls. These days it was streaked with grey hair, but Rhett remembered how he had appreciated her as a woman when he first met her. Her soft features combined with the angelic hair gave her a sweetness that any man liked to look at. On top of that she was the most kind-hearted woman he had ever met, as kind-hearted as the gentle Melanie Wilkes. Thankfully Henrietta de Vries was not as ignorant as Scarlett's sister-in-law. Though not the type of woman that could hold his own attention long enough, Rhett could most certainly understand why Henrietta's husband loved her so completely. Johan was a man of few words. He had dull brown hair and his features were nothing special but there was a silent force within him that immediately installed respect in those around him. He was one of the few male friends Rhett had.

It was a pity that Scarlett was not drawn to Henrietta. Rhett had hoped that she would welcome the female company after only being with him for so many weeks. But he should have known that Scarlett O'Hara was never any good at building female friendships. She had even thrown Melly Wilkes' gentle ways back in her face.

'That's sounds like a good idea, Henrietta. I think both Scarlett and I can do with an early night', Rhett drawled in his typical accent.

'Alright, Rhett, I will see if the guest room is ready for Scarlett. Johan, why don't you fetch the horse for the _jongen_?' Henrietta shot her husband a glance that he understood right away; she wanted to give the young people some time to say goodnight.

As soon as the older couple left the room, Scarlett rushed over to Rhett.

'Oh please, Rhett. Don't leave me here. Take me with you to your room above the saloon'.

'Why, Mrs Hamilton, you are forgetting yourself! We are not married yet, it would be highly improper if we shared a room', he said mockingly.

'Don't be foolish, Rhett, after all, we have slept in each other arms during some of the trip'. Then she realised what she said and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

'I personally don't have a problem with it, but I know for a fact that Henrietta upholds the same beliefs that your dear departed mother had, Scarlett', Rhett smirked.

'She would put up a hell of a fight if I attempted to sneak you to my room'.

'That is just silly, Rhett. Besides, I cannot believe you are leaving me here with these Yankees. I fail to understand why you trust them', Scarlett pouted.

'They are not Yankees, Scarlett'.

'But you said that they come from New York'.

'Yes, originally they came from New York, but they only lived there for a short period. They are actually Dutch'. Scarlett looked bewildered. She did not remember a family with that peculiar last name. Rhett sighed.

'Mr and Mrs De Vries are from a little country in Europe called Holland and just stayed in New York to get the American documents they needed. They have been travelling this great nation since then'.

So the couple came from across the ocean, just like Pa? That explained the strange words they kept using. Scarlett had already tried to figure out which state they originated from; she had never heard their strange accent before.

'I told you that I met them in California, Scarlett. They have been my friends for a long, long time; I would trust my life to them. There is really nothing to worry about'.

'I am sure that I won't sleep a wink tonight, Rhett. I have never stayed under the roof of Northerners'. Rhett shook his head. He counted on the fact that Henrietta's good cares would make Scarlett soon feel different about her stay.

'Enough about that Scarlett, you are staying here for the night', Rhett said in a tone of voice that did not leave room for argument.

'I will come to see you after breakfast. Now give your old fiancée a kiss'.

Unwillingly Scarlett had to smile at the reference to his age. Rhett was not old. She had never seen a healthier looking, vibrant man. With a tingle in her eye, she walked towards him and they shared a short passionate embrace.

'Just two more nights and then there is nothing keeping us from sharing a room, Scarlett', Rhett whispered huskily. Goose bumps erupted all over Scarlett's skin. Reluctantly she pulled out of his embrace.

'I will see you tomorrow, Rhett', she said softly, letting her hand caress his bearded cheek for a moment.

'Have a good night, Scarlett', he said smiling, pressing a last kiss on her palm. And he was out of the door.

While brushing her hair in front of the mirror, Scarlett glanced around to take in her new surroundings. During the last miles of their trip Rhett had told Scarlett that the De Vries' lived in a remote little town called Strawbridge. In spite of the secluded area, Henrietta had managed to make the house look as if they were in the midst of a bustling city. It was a comfortable, well furnished house and Henrietta kept it very clean and tidy. Which must be a tremendous accomplishment with a dusty road nearby, Scarlett decided. Scarlett actually felt at home immediately after setting foot in the house. Longingly she looked at the clean bed with the soft covers. She felt awfully tired. She had tried to hide it from Rhett but lately she had been suffering dizzy spells regularly. Scarlett knew Rhett did not have the patience to be around a ninny so she kept her health issues to herself.

There was a knock on the door. Henrietta entered carrying a nice thick quilt along.

'I brought you this, _meisje_. You would not expect it with the temperatures we suffer in the daytime but it can get very cold at night. I will just put this by the end of your bed'. Henrietta busied herself arranging the blanket. Scarlett felt a bit awkward with the other lady present in her room, but she appreciated the woman's gesture.

'I want you to know, Scarlett', Henrietta said, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence between them, 'that both Johan and I are very pleased that Rhett is finally settling down. We have always regarded him as more then a friend. He is family, almost like our own son'. Scarlett arched one of her eyebrows but said nothing, anxious to hear more about the couple's close relationship with Rhett. Scarlett had never before been around people that seemed to know Rhett that well and she felt like she was finally receiving pieces to the puzzle.

'Have you known each other for a long time, Scarlett?' Henrietta asked.

'Why, yes, we have been friends for several years'.

'Ah, you were friends first? That surprises me. I somehow pictured that with you two it was a case of love at first sight. I know that Rhett has a passionate side to him and I can see you are just the same. But it is good that you both took your time to get to know each other. In a marriage it is very important that you are friends next to lovers'. Scarlett nodded and returned to her grooming in front of the mirror.

'Well, love, I can see that you are tired. I will leave you alone. Sleep well, _meisje_. If there is anything you need, we are right down the hall'. She closed the door behind her, leaving Scarlett alone with her thoughts.

It was strange that Henrietta called Rhett a passionate person, Scarlett thought. He seemed to be a person that would always think first before he acted. Then again, she knew from experience that once he let go of that ever present self-control, he could be a completely different man.

She slipped between the covers and mused some more for a few minutes but soon tiredness overtook her. She fell into a dreamless sleep feeling comforted by the freshly cleaned bed linen surrounding her and the fact that she stayed in a place that resembled a home for the first time in weeks.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny* _

Over the next few days, Scarlett and Rhett and their host and hostess were deeply involved in the preparations for the impromptu wedding. Johan and Henrietta never asked questions on the reasons for the couple to get married so far away from their respective homes. Henrietta managed to find a white dress for Scarlett that needed some alteration but would make her look like a real bride. Together the two women spent hours in the kitchen preparing a sober wedding buffet. Johan and Henrietta had invited some close friends for a small celebration afterwards. They really acted as if Rhett was their own son and Rhett appeared to be appropriately humble in their presence. This was an eye-opener for Scarlett. Rhett had always been a loner and never seemed to need anybody. This new role he played made him seem more like the other men she knew.

Scarlett herself started appreciating Henrietta's warm personality more and more. Some moments the older woman reminded her of her own mother and Scarlett allowed the lady to pamper her somewhat because of it. The last afternoon before the wedding Rhett and Johan were busy working in the small log cabin that Scarlett and Rhett would call home after their wedding. Scarlett spent a pleasant afternoon in the company of Henrietta while they both added the finishing touches to Scarlett's wedding dress.

Henrietta observed Scarlett who was busy stitching the hem of the dress. She was a very pretty girl, she thought. A bit too thin, in Henrietta's opinion. In the past Rhett always had been surrounded by more buxom girls but Henrietta guessed that war times in Georgia had been tough on Scarlett. She also deducted that information from the sometimes hard look that lay on the girl's features. Life had taken away the innocence of her childhood and one of its many scars was visible on the young woman's lovely face. She hoped that Scarlett would be able to share her tragedies with Rhett; just liked she hoped that he man in question would be able to disclose his own troubles to his new wife.

As if Scarlett guessed the things that occupied Henrietta's mind, Scarlett asked her about the time the De Vries' met Rhett for the first time. Henrietta searched her brain and then she started telling Scarlett of a time many years ago. A time when fortune hunters flooded the river banks of California.

'The first time I saw Rhett Butler, was when we lived as settlers near the Sacramento River during the California Goldrush. Rhett was still practically a boy then. He was as tall as he is now but his body was much leaner. He was all arms and legs back then'.

'Arms and legs and too cocky for his own good', Henrietta said, shaking her head.

Scarlett smiled.

'He just left home then and like other young bucks he thought he knew everything there was to know in life. To be honest, Scarlett, I did not think much of him then, but Johan must have seen something in the young man, because he immediately took him under his wing'.

'At first the other men made fun of Rhett. Most of them were fortune seekers that had gone through the mill a couple of times. They could just smell that Rhett came from a good home, that he had been fed with a silver spoon his whole life'. Scarlett by now had stopped sewing and was listening to Henrietta with great interest.

'But Rhett worked hard trying to win their approval. He worked twelve hour days, longer and harder than most of the other men. And gradually he became one of them. One day a man called Dave Harrison appeared on the scene. He owned advanced equipment for placer mining and for a small amount of money he allowed the use of his equipment. Johan did not like Dave very much. I remember him telling Rhett not to get involved with the man, that he was bad news. But Rhett did not want to listen. To make a long story short: Dave Harrison took a big share of Rhett's gold. He was claiming that Rhett owed him for the use of his equipment. Rhett tried to fight him but Harrison had his men organised and there was no way Rhett would win that battle. After that day Rhett suddenly disappeared. We thought we would never see him again but almost a year later he was back'. Henrietta smiled when she thought back to that day.

'He had always been too handsome for his own good, but when Rhett returned he had a new self-assurance. He looked untouchable. He also had far more money to his name than the year before. I suspect he earned it while living as a professional gambler, but Johan never told me as much. Rhett went into direct competition with Harrison and soon his buddies turned to his firm instead of Harrison's. Harrison tried every dirty trick in the book but Rhett was no longer a fool; he always came out on top. In the end Harrison left the area and Rhett became one of the most prosperous men on the bank'.

'Around that time he caught the eye of Clover McGillis. She was a fearless, lively woman that owned the local Sand & Gravel Saloon. You have to understand that honest unmarried women were a rare commodity in that area, Scarlett, and many men were angling for her favours, but Clover chose Rhett. Well, who can blame her? He was such a handsome devil back then. He still is', Henrietta mused before she remembered that she was talking to Rhett's current fiancée.

A little bit apprehensive she apologized to Scarlett for bringing up Rhett's former lover, but Scarlett quickly told her that it was alright. That she would love to hear more about Rhett's younger years. In reality Scarlett did not particularly enjoy hearing about this woman that Rhett had apparently been involved with, but she knew Rhett himself would never tell her this tale and so she dug her nails in her palms and with a pleasant smile she urged Henrietta to continue her story.

'It did not take long or Rhett moved in with Clover and despite the large age gap – Clover must have been in her early thirties by then - they seemed to be happy together. Clover was still a beautiful woman in spite of being much older than him and somehow they suited each other. I cannot say I approved of their illegitimate co-habiting but I remember how happy he was back then. I could even see them grow old together. One day I noticed that Clover's tiny waist was growing wider; she was carrying his child'. Scarlett let out a gasp.

Scarlett never before had entertained the idea that Rhett fathered a child. Somehow she could not picture him in that role. Then again: He always had a very natural way of dealing with Wade. He and the boy seemed to understand each other. They understood each other better then Scarlett ever understood the two of them.

'What happened, Henrietta? Where is the child now?' Scarlett blurted out. Henrietta frowned.

'He's hardly a child anymore. Rhett never told you about him, Scarlett?' Scarlett was visibly embarrassed.

She knew that Henrietta and her husband thought that Rhett and she were in love. That this was an ordinary marriage between two people destined to be together and so far Scarlett had been happy to keep up that façade but now it was plain that she did not know much about the man she was supposed to love. She was about to confess to her hostess that her marriage to Rhett was a simple business deal. It was Henrietta's next line that stopped her.

'Oh Scarlett, it pains me that Rhett is so reticent these days. He does not like to let people look into his heart. I had hoped that his obvious love for you would have healed him, but I can tell that has not happened yet'.

'Johan and I ran into him during his blockading days. He had just come ashore somewhere on the Louisiana coastline and we were visiting some friends there at the same time. The first thing I noticed in him was this new spring in his step. I told Johan that same evening that he must be in love again. And the next day Rhett confided in us. He did not mention your name but he told us he had met this woman that was so much like him. That one day he would make her his wife'.

Henrietta smiled broadly at Scarlett but Scarlett's face fell.

She was certain Rhett had not meant her back then; Rhett would have never married her if not for the current circumstances that pushed them together. Rhett must have meant his lady friend Alison instead. Ali, Tom Walker's wife. The one that Rhett ripped off when they recently visited New Orleans. Scarlett knew that Rhett and Ali had been lovers around the time the De Vries' ran into him in Louisiana. It shocked her to know that Rhett had intended to marry Alison.

Henrietta was unaware of Scarlett's confusion and continued talking.

'Being in a fix was hard on Clover. She was an older woman and this was her first pregnancy. Rhett looked after her as well as he could. The birth lasted for almost a week. The doctor managed to save the baby, a ten pound handsome black haired boy. But Clover died giving birth to him. Rhett was distraught. He confessed to me that he never wanted the child to begin with; that he had argued repeatedly with the mother over the child. He had made Clover's last months miserable and therefore he believed that it was his fault that she died. Of course I tried to reason with him but I did not seem to be able to reach him. He started drinking heavily. The few decent women in the area tried to look after the child but most of the time he would not allow us to take care of it. I felt for Rhett, he was like a son to me, but I felt worse for the poor innocent little thing. In the end Clover's relatives came and they took the child away to Chattanooga, where Clover originated from. Rhett did not put up much of a fight. However, I know for a fact that he has provided for the child ever since. Nevertheless, I am convinced the whole episode placed a stone on Rhett's heart'.

'Shortly after they took his son, Rhett left the river without giving us any warning. If we did not run into him in New Orleans a few years later, I doubt we would have ever seen him again. But the young man that we knew in California was gone by the time we met up with him again. He only lets people get so close now. He humours me, because of old-times sake, I guess, but I can feel that he wants me to stay at a distance. Maybe he confides in Johan, I couldn't tell'.

'That is why I am so glad that he has finally met someone that can give him a home. He needs to belong somewhere, Scarlett. All this drifting around has never done a man any good'.

Scarlet always assumed that the unattached lifestyle suited Rhett fine. For the second time during this trip somebody told her that Rhett needed a home. Either Rhett was a great actor that could make people believe things about himself that were simply not true or Scarlett had been wrong about Rhett all this time. Scarlett liked to think that Rhett showed her his true self, just like she never held back in his company.

'I do hope that you are going to give him a child very soon, my dear'. Henrietta softly said.

'I can see how much his love for you has changed him already. A child, the product of your mutual love, will heal his broken heart fully'. Scarlett started feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

She did not plan to give Rhett any children. She doubted that was what he wanted himself. The man that Henrietta described did not seem to have anything in common with the Rhett she knew. That Rhett took everything as a joke. He did not welcome responsibilities. He was a man that could not be touched by the simple events that brushed other people's lives. He had never mentioned his child to her and Scarlett assumed that he did not care that much about him. Just like her, he took on the responsibility for the child without attaching his heart too much to his son.

Scarlett had wanted clues to solve the mystery that was Rhett Butler. But the clues Henrietta provided just puzzled her more. Scarlett felt utterly confused and when the men came home to have dinner with their women, Scarlett was very quiet. Several times she glanced across the table and studied Rhett. His face looked familiar. It was a face she had come to know and grow fonder of over the last few weeks, but now she wondered if she knew the man underneath that well-groomed mask.

'Are you alright, Scarlett?' Rhett asked at one point, flashing her a smile that set off his white teeth amidst his dark beard.

'I am a bit tired, I think I will have an early night', Scarlett said before she excused herself. Worriedly Rhett watched her leave the table.

'She is just having pre-marriage jitters, Rhett, _mijn jongen_. Nothing to worry about'. Johan said. But Rhett could not help but be concerned.

He could not wait to place his ring on her finger and it disappointed him that Scarlett did not share his feelings.


	12. Going to the Chapel

**A/N: I want to take this opportunity to thank the person that took the effort to PM me and was willing enough to do my own research since she gave me very useful information on Texas regarding f.e.: Timber, clay, sand, water, hay, snakes, spiders, alligators and rotting hooves. I have taken notes and don't worry: Your message was not rude at all.**

**Since I am sure some of the other readers cannot wait till R&S reach Texas in a euphemism sort of way, I hope you can all pardon the fact that I have refrained from incorporating these lessons in this chapter ;-).**

**Enjoy!**

Rhett stood in the parlour of the De Vries' home. It had been made into a makeshift dressing room for him. He gazed out of the window. As far as his eyes could reach he noticed nothing but sand. Miles and miles of light-coloured sand with an occasional pale green bush. And despite the early hour, the sun was shining brightly already. The drenching heat, which was hanging above the land, was clearly visible in its rays. The land looked desolate but to Rhett this was the most beautiful place on earth.

This was the place where he would make Scarlett his wife.

Over the years he had entertained many fantasies regarding Scarlett. He imaged how he would make Scarlett his in Pittypat's house, in his rooms at the National hotel or in one of the other luxurious hotel rooms that he stayed in once in a while. Rhett even pictured being with her at a colonial house as he depicted Tara to be. Never had he envisioned the back country of Texas as the place where Scarlett would finally allow him to take her to his bed. But it was fine with him; time and place were not of importance. Today they would enter a union that would bond them for life. He felt overjoyed at the prospect. Scarlett's behaviour on the previous night cast a small shadow over his happiness. He attributed her odd demeanour to nerves.

Rhett had hoped that by the time Scarlett O'Hara would marry for the second time, she would do so out of love. But she had not declared her love for him. Rhett Butler was conceited enough to believe that she did care for him deep within the mystifying contents of her soul.

He could understand that she would not welcome their union in the same way he did, but he hoped that by the end of the night her doubts and fears had been erased.

Rhett walked over to the mirror and tied his sky-blue cravat while smirking at himself. There was a gentle knock on the door and, assuming it was Henrietta, he asked the person to enter.

A vision in white silk walked into the room. It was a simple dress, but it perfectly framed her shapely stature. She was not as skinny as she had been during her visit to his jail, but her collar bone was still clearly visible above the lovely décolletage of the dress.

'Oh Rhett, you have finally shaved off that awful beard. You look so much better now', Scarlett said approvingly.

She admired his clean-shaven jaw for a moment. Then her hand caressed the fabric of his new light-coloured suit that was adorned with beautiful marble buttons. She had no idea from where he had obtained such a fine piece of clothing but the new suit made him look very dapper.

'Anything to please my lovely young bride'. He bowed mockingly for her. When he finished he cocked up one ink black eyebrow.

'Scarlett, my dear, I have to say that I am surprised to see that you have gone for the virginal theme once more'.

'But you look very pretty, my pet', Rhett said quickly when he saw her frown. Scarlett's face changed immediately and she smiled sweetly at him. His eyes smiled in return.

'My dear, it is never a punishment to set my eyes on you but don't you know it is bad luck for the groom to see your dress before the wedding?'

'Oh, I don't care about that silly superstition, Rhett. I just wanted to have a word with you before we see each other in the chapel'.

'It is called a chapel, that wooden building in the town's centre, isn't it?' Scarlett said uncertain.

'I know it does not look much different from the houses around it, Scarlett. I doubt the locals had the architectural abilities to make this particular building stand out from the rest, but it has a large iron cross hanging on the door, so I guess it qualifies as a chapel'. He stopped talking and studied her closely. There was something on her mind, he could tell.

His self-assurance took a plunge and for a moment he was certain that now, at the last minute, she would try to get out of the deal they made. Suppressing his anxiety, outwardly looking collected, he asked her to sit down on the small settee that stood in the room. With fear in his heart he sat next to her.

'Well Scarlett, what is it? Have you decided that Frank Kennedy would make for a more handsome husband after all?' He joked. Scarlett was about to tell him that he was a cad for bringing up her broken engagement at a time like this, but then she remembered that she did not come here to argue.

'Oh Rhett', she sighed, 'I know that we are not in love, but I need to know if you are certain of what you are doing'.

'What do you mean, Scarlett?' Rhett said. It was not like Scarlett to be concerned about anybody but herself, especially in a situation like this.

'I remember that some time ago you told me about meeting a soulmate'. Silently Rhett chastised himself for ever striking up that particular conversation with Scarlett.

'You told me that you did not think you would ever meet such a woman because…' Scarlett tried to remember his exact words. 'Because you have travelled all over the world and have not found her yet'.

'But what if you would, Rhett? What if tomorrow you go out and you meet this woman that meets all your requirements? And then you will be married to me instead'.

'What are you going to do then, Rhett?'

Rhett sighed and caressed his moustache for a moment, as if he was considering her words, while he was really wondering what she would do if he told her that he had met his soulmate a long time ago.

He met her that day Frank Kennedy forced him to attend a barbecue at Twelve Oaks.

'Scarlett, I wouldn't worry about that. I doubt if I will ever meet such a lady. No woman would match the likes of a scoundrel like me, so I have given up on the idea many years ago'.

'And if such a woman existed, I must have met her years ago and was probably too busy - leading my sordid life - to notice her'.

The last had been true for some time after he met the green-eyed vixen sitting next to him. His stubborn side had failed to admit that the young girl he met then was something he had been looking for during the most part of his adult life. He witnessed with his own eyes that this girl was something else. Despite her young age the woman only needed a mere ten minutes to declare love and subsequently slap a man, hurl china across a room and have an altercation with a complete stranger. This special girl had such passion. She was somebody that could match his own carefully concealed fiery nature.

'Oh, I am being serious here, Rhett', Scarlett sighed.

'So am I, Scarlett. I may never meet my soulmate but I know you will keep me amused for many years to come. Unlike you, I actually enjoy your company and a marriage to you gives me the added bonus of knowing you on a more intimate level'.

Scarlett felt unsatisfied by the answer, not to mention deeply embarrassed by his reference to intimacies that would no doubt occur later that day.

Then she weighed his words about meeting that one special woman years before and she decided that this Clover from California must have been that one special lady in his life. They even made a child together. A sudden rush of jealousy hit her. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Scarlett wished she could talk to him about his former lover, but she knew that he would only get angry with her for digging into his background, so she just sighed once more before she got up.

'If you are certain that this is what you want, Rhett?' Rhett had never felt so sure about anything in his life, but he was not willing to share that with her.

'And you, Scarlett? Do you think that you can live with this arrangement?' He got up agilely and looked at her, carefully reading the expression on her face.

'I guess you are thinking that the wooden headed Mr. Wilkes is your soulmate. I tend to disagree with you on that subject, but since this is a special day, I will be as much of a gentleman as I can be and forgo a lengthy discussion about him'. Scarlett felt relieved. She had no idea why Rhett kept bringing up Ashley in conversation.

Being so many miles away from Ashley had made her realise that she could not spend the rest of her days pining after him. She had made the most out of Tara's meagre offerings during the war; she planned to approach life with similar resilience. Being married to Rhett could not be all bad, if she used the last weeks as a measurement. If Rhett curbed his nasty behaviour and equally vile tongue, he could be quite pleasant company for a woman. She hoped that he would be an equally nice husband. Out of the blue, nervous tingles appeared in her belly.

'You are right, Rhett. You should not have seen me in my wedding dress. If Henrietta asks you are not going to tell on me, are you?' Rhett came close and took her in his arms.

'Not only will I keep quiet, I will even convince her that I am seeing my lovely bride for the first time'.

'I will pretend to be near fainting when I see you coming down the aisle, Scarlett. Fainting because of your beauty of course', he smirked.

'Oh, Rhett', she said, giggling and swatting him playfully on his chest.

'I will resemble a man so completely in love with his future wife that practically every women present in that church will be jealous of you'.

Scarlett knew it was all just a hoax, but she still quite liked the idea. She looked forward to seeing Rhett's hungry eyes on her. She caught a glimpse of herself in Rhett's mirror and smiled. All of a sudden she felt like the most appealing woman that ever walked the face of the earth. She was so busy admiring herself that she failed to notice the look in Rhett's eyes.

There was a predatory look in them. One that resembled a hungry leopard ready to make the kill.

After she left the room, Rhett sat down and put his head in his hands.

'If you think that you are in control of this situation, Rhett Butler, you are the biggest fool ever'. He softly whispered to himself.

_*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny*Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny *Escape from Destiny* Escape from Destiny* _

The ceremony was short and sweet. Scarlett thought that Rhett played his part very convincing. During most of the vows he beamed at her, resembling a man that was delirious with love. She giggled more than once when she looked at him and to her great satisfaction she heard many of the local women sigh when he finally placed a diamond ring on her finger. Even the men started whispering when Rhett pressed his lips on her for a sweet little kiss.

The small celebration afterwards went by quickly. Scarlett and Rhett received many happy wishes from people that were mostly unknown to them. The food must have been wonderful, but Scarlett did not taste what she put in her mouth. Her eyes kept looking for Rhett across the room and he seemed to trace her every move too. After a lengthy conversation with Johan, Rhett walked over to Henrietta and asked her to take Scarlett to the small Butler apartment and help her get ready for the night.

It was the first time Scarlett saw the little log cabin after it had been done up by Rhett and his friends. It was not much more than a simple room with a bed on one side and a dinner table on the other. A small stove made due as a kitchen and in an alcove the dressing area was hidden from view by a simple curtain. Both the decoration and the furniture were simple. Scarlett dreamt of luxurious mansions where she and Rhett would live one day, but for now she was happy enough to finally have a place to call her own. A place to be alone with Rhett. She looked at the bed and blushed.

Henrietta chattered away while she helped Scarlett out of her bodice and sat her down to brush her hair for her. Scarlett did not hear any of it. She had not felt this nervous since she planned to declare her love to Ashley that fateful day at Twelve Oaks.

Henrietta left and Scarlett started anxiously pacing the room. Her long white night dress floated smoothly around her legs every time she turned around in the small space.

'You look like a caged animal, Scarlett. Don't tell me that the prospect of a night with me frightens you so much?' Rhett stood leaning in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest, revealing his heavy muscles despite the well-tailored jacket he was wearing.

'I just don't like being kept waiting, Rhett', Scarlett said snappily, trying to hide her anxiety. He kept leaning against the doorpost, studying her. Scarlett had a feeling he could pierce straight through the thin fabric of her gown.

'I love what you and Johan have done with the place. It looks almost like a real home', Scarlett said in an effort to make conversation.

'Henrietta helped too. I guess it is her feminine touch that makes it look so homely. You can of course always adjust things according to your own wishes, Scarlett. You are the lady of the house after all'.

'You are my lady, my wife'. His voice sounded even deeper than usual when he said the last few words. Scarlett looked up at him, hoping that the emotion that her ears picked up on would be mirrored in his eyes, but he gave her a blank look.

'I can see that you prepared yourself for the night already, why don't you lie down while I change too?' He said carelessly. Scarlett felt unable to speak and nodded.

Scarlett lay on the bed. Her body felt all cramped up. Images of her nights with Charles started dancing around in her head. She thought she had forgotten most of it, but now vivid memories came back to her. She tried to look relaxed, but she felt very apprehensive. Rhett took his time to undress. He only left on his trousers. Scarlett felt too nervous to admire his well-defined body as she had done so many times over the last few weeks. Rhett was oblivious to her mood and with a Cheshire grin on his face he moved next to Scarlett on the bed. He took her in his arms and started kissing her gently. After a while he noticed something was wrong. Scarlett did not ply herself into his arms as she had done on other occasions. She felt as stiff as a board. When he attentively slipped the tip of his tongue between her lips, she shuddered but he knew it was not because of ecstasy.

'This won't do', he said softly, before he let go of her and moved out of the bed. The evidence of his desire was clearly visible. Scarlett glanced at it quickly and then averted her eyes. Rhett walked over to the small kitchen in the corner of the room.

'Would you like a drink, Scarlett?' He said. Scarlett's mind was still in turmoil and she answered absentmindedly.

'A brandy please, Rhett'. Rhett turned around to look at her.

'Brandy? My, Scarlett, where did you learn to drink that? I am sure it was not Melly Wilkes or Mrs Merriwether that introduced it to you'. Scarlett decided that now they were married, Rhett had a right to know the truth about her drinking habits.

'Well, it can't be much stronger than the whiskey I used to drink at Tara. Pa always keeps a bottle in the study. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept me going'. Her voice sounded flat and Rhett's heart went out to her. Careful not to show her his pity, he refrained from commenting and continued pouring the drinks.

He approached the bed with the glasses and Scarlett sat up, folding her legs elegantly under her. Rhett sat down next to her on the bed. They sipped the drink in silence.

Rhett's mind seemed absent and Scarlett used the opportunity to study his arms and shoulders. The clear display of his power confused her. She tried to focus on his less muscular lower arms, but his strength was ever present, even there. His arms and hands looked as if they could snap a person's neck without too much effort. Suddenly she longed to feel those strong hands on her. Her memories of awkward experiences with Charles made way for pleasant recollections of the passionate kisses she shared with Rhett. Like the time when he kissed her in the river and her desire for him had made her go practically insane. Or when his capable fingers made her experience feelings she never possessed before. She sighed softly and Rhett turned his head to look at her.

His eyes became dark when he observed her expression. He took the drink from her hand and had not quite finished putting it on the bedside table when his lips were already on hers.

This time she responded in kind. They shared a long embrace and gradually they connected again. Rhett's heart was pounding loudly in his chest and Scarlett's fast breathing told him that her desire for him was rising too.

He let go of her for a second to let his trousers fall on the floor. Then he took her in his arms again; Scarlett was clearly anticipating his return. Hungrily his mouth sought hers again. While holding on to her, he climbed on the bed but their lips never parted for more than a second. Both sat on their knees, Rhett bend his head down deep to reclaim her lips. Scarlett's long fingernails were circling through the hairs on his chest and Rhett's hands got lost in her velvet locks. Their mouths could not get enough of each other. Rhett placed a hand on her back and pushed her against him. He was holding her so tight that she had trouble breathing. She felt her breasts press against his solid abdomen. Something equally rigid pressed against her belly. She realised what it was and the thought made her moan softly. Rhett forestalled the kisses to lift her nightgown over her head. He lay her down on the mattress and diverted his attentions to her rose coloured nipples. Her breasts seemed to swell under his ministrations. She kept pushing her body up to meet his warm mouth. His fingers, which had been stroking the naked flesh of her hips, moved direction until her soft skin made way for equally soft hair. He caressed her tenderly. She opened her legs to give him better access and he was amused that she was such a fast learner.

Her most intimate place gave him plenty of proof for her desire for him. One of his fingers entered her and he was pleasantly surprised that she was so much ready for him. With a few gentle nudges he managed to place her on her side while he lay alongside her. He lifted one of her legs up a little bit and placed his tip gently inside her. He looked at her face but she did not seem frightened so he carefully let himself slide deeper inside her.

Rhett was surprised that the simple act meant so much more to him this time. This was so much more than a wild night with one of the girls.

This was really about making Scarlett his.

He had done that earlier today by placing a ring on her finger, but now he would make her his woman in every sense of the word. He let himself slide in fully and he almost cried out because of the unexpected impact she had on him.

Scarlett undoubtedly got pleasure from him too; the moment he let her feel the magnitude of his desire she closed her eyes and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. She parted her lips somewhat while he slowly started rocking her. Rhett had never been a selfish lover; he knew women needed time to come to full blossom. Ever since Scarlett told him about her struggle at Tara he had longed to soothe her in the most primal way.

After taking one last look at her sweet face, his mouth found her little pink buds once more and she welcomed his touch with a loud moan. He could feel how the warmth around him intensified and he increased his pace. While supporting her leg with his hand, his hips moved back and forth. He patiently gave her what she needed. When necessary he adjusted his rhythm according to the swaying of her own hips.

At one point they stopped being two entities; together they made a perfect unified motion. Scarlett lifted her lashes. Her eyes, shining in bright green colour, seemed to char Rhett's soul. He could see her face flush more and more. When Scarlett's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she narrowed around him, Rhett waited breathlessly until she finally let out a long-stretched moan. A broad grin spread on his face because he felt pleased with this undeniable proof that she enjoyed him as much as he enjoyed her.

He gave her a few moments to catch her breath before he moved her on her back. While holding himself up with two arms he started driving into her with more force, eager to join her in the land of ecstasy.

Scarlett's mind was still dazed from the powerful eruption that just occurred in her own body, but seeing him hover above her - muscles tensed and eyes pitch black with desire - she started to feel tightness in her lower belly once more. Scarlett knew that she was powerless against so much force, but she was not scared of Rhett. Instead she enjoyed the strength that came from his strokes. Unlike Charles he seemed to know what he was doing. He rode her confidently and purposefully and with every stroke she felt herself succumb to Rhett's needs. Scarlett made an effort to accommodate him: She opened her legs wider and she tensed her own muscles to receive his volatile thrusts. She experienced all kinds of sensations, as if a whirlwind was travelling up and down her body. At one point she threw her head back and another scorching flame burst through her. She was barely aware of the fact that Rhett cried out her name when he reached his own release.

The last few years all the people around Scarlett leaned on her. There was nobody left to give her some guidance and Scarlett thought that she did not need any. But being here with Rhett, feeling defenceless, vulnerable even, made her realise that she needed to feel weak in somebody's presence too.

He fell on his back next to her, his breathing heavy from the exertion. She rolled her head to the side and studied him. His eyes were closed, his clear cut mouth was still swollen from her kisses. Scarlett moved closer and curled up next to him. He gathered her near with one arm and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. They lay there for a short while and then he got up. Scarlett assumed that he needed to use the chamber pot and kept her eyes closed while she hugged his pillow, breathing in his scent.

Rhett took a package out of a drawer and turned around. Seeing her lie on the bed, looking so contented, made him smile. He hated to spoil this special moment but he needed to give her this.

'I have something for you here, Scarlett'.

Scarlett slowly turned her head and then she saw the package in his hand. It was wrapped in turquoise paper and Scarlett had seen it before in his saddlebag. She wondered if Rhett bought her another new dress and sat up to receive the gift.

When she opened the package, Scarlett looked perplexed.


	13. An Almost Pink Cloud

**A/N: Many thanks to Skyebugs who has been kind enough to proofread my chapter. And many thanks to Norm and Archie too for all their help. As far as people living in a basement go; you two are my favourite ones. **

Something inched Scarlett's nose and still half asleep she rubbed it off. But it kept tickling her. Gradually she opened her eyes only to discover that she had nuzzled up so close to Rhett's back that the hairs on the rear side of his head were touching her nose. She loved being so near him. To be close enough to breathe in his special scent. To feel his firm, warm skin against hers. To have his comforting solidness by her side. How wonderful it was to finally enjoy all of his masculinity without feeling doubt or shame.

They were husband and wife now. Their union had been blessed by a clergyman. The adventures of the past night could be construed as their marital duties and therefore Scarlett no longer felt the need to be embarrassed about them. She smiled, rolled on her back and languidly stretched out her arms.

And what adventures they had been. Scarlett regretted that it took her so many years to find out that being with a man could be magical. Rhett was such a confident lover. He knew clearly what he wanted and did not hesitate to act on it, but he also seemed to understand her own body better than she did herself. She knew that the effortless gratification that they both experienced in their marital bed had everything to do with psychical compatibility. She was not an innocent little girl anymore; she was not going to get confused and think herself in love with Rhett. These were just carnal lusts and no matter how joyful their encounters were, she knew that deep down she did not really trust the man.

Rhett still seemed to be deep asleep. Scarlett's stomach started to rumble. She sat up, scanning the room, searching for something edible. At first view she could not find anything. Her eye fell on a piece of paper instead. A turquoise piece of paper. The paper that had held her 'present' from Rhett. When she opened the package last night, he almost collapsed with laughter when he saw the expression on her face. The strange object with the tubes baffled her. It was not the dress she anticipated, nor a fine piece of jewellery, but in hindsight Scarlett thought this was a much better present.

It was the device that would keep her from having Rhett's children. It was the apparatus that would give her some freedom. Once she understood what it was for, she threw her arms around Rhett's neck and gave him a heartfelt thank-you-kiss. He made some sarcastic comment about other women that were certainly willing to have his fine-looking babies but she just ignored him.

Rhett helped her use the device the first time. Despite the fact that he just made love to her and her body held no secrets for him anymore, it was still an awkward experience to have to use the device in front of him. But he was adamant. He said he needed to make sure that she knew what she was doing. Scarlett knew then for certain that he shared her wish for not having any more children. This thought made her sad and she did not understand why.

She had to use the new equipment three times during the last night. Rhett could not get enough of her, it seemed and, if she was honest, she had to say that she enjoyed him very much too.

Her stomach growled loudly and she decided to go next door and see if Henrietta was cooking anything on the stove. Maybe Scarlett could bring some back here for Rhett and her. When she first got up she had another dizzy spell and she leaned over the side table for a while until her head stopped swimming. She was glad that Rhett was still asleep; she did not like to look weak in front of him.

After a while she felt better and she started gathering her clothes. She had them all piled up over one arm when Rhett's sleepy voice asked her what she was doing.

'Good morning, Rhett', she said with a bright smile.

'Good morning, Mrs. Butler', he grinned.

'I am getting dressed, Rhett. We also need to eat, you know'.

'Also? You mean besides…' Scarlett blushed.

'Yes!' She said quickly, hoping to cut him off.

'Scarlett, check the cupboard above the stove'. She did as she was told. The boards were practically collapsing under the weight of all the supplies they held.

'I plan to keep you in this room at least for another forty-eight hours, Scarlett. I am sure even you cannot eat your way through all that food'. With her back turned to him, she started unloading a few things that she had her eye on, meanwhile she was smiling contently. Forty-eight hours more of these blissful intimacies. She did not mind at all, but she would rather die than tell him that.

Scarlett asked Rhett to sit at the table but he told her to bring a tray so that they could eat in bed. Ellen had never allowed this over at Tara but Scarlett thought that she had done a few other things that Ellen would have never approved of and that this one would not be the worst indiscretion.

Rhett had long finished when Scarlett was still munching. Sitting back against the headboard, he lifted his arms behind his head and watched her eat. Rhett shook his head. He liked a woman with a healthy appetite and he was pleased that in Scarlett's case the appetite extended to other things than food. While grinning he realised that he felt thoroughly satisfied with their first night together.

However, Rhett was surprised at the emotions he felt when making love to his new wife. He was practised enough to know that being with Scarlett was one of the best bed-related experiences he had so far. This observation he found a bit strange. Rhett had never before spent so long dreaming about a woman, so it was not strange that Scarlett tickled his fancy like nobody before her. But she was not that experienced; Scarlett was practically a maiden, despite the fact that she had borne a son. Rhett had been with more skilled lovers, he had been with girls that knew tantalizing tricks and he had enjoyed all the positions that were in the Kama Sutra and then some… Maybe it was Scarlett's raw passion? It had been one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place.

No, she had not disappointed him. Not in the slightest. Being Scarlett's husband would be an agreeable experience despite the boundaries that it set for him.

Thinking about possible boundaries, he remembered that he had fallen asleep right after their last encounter.

'Scarlett, my dear, I don't mean to pry but I hope you did not forget to use that equipment I gave you. You know, after the last time, early this morning?' Scarlett refused to look at him. It was one thing to commit all these acts in the darkness but to talk about them in the light of day was something different.

'Yes, of course, Rhett. I don't think I will ever forget that. I know what the consequence will be'.

'I was just wondering, Rhett', she said while she poured a spoon of honey on the soft bread in front of her. 'Where on earth did you get such a strange object? I am certain one cannot find it in a store. And I know you did not buy it here, I saw the package in your bag before'.

Scarlett tried to remember when she came across it the first time. It had been that time when they had that terrible fight in front of the two horses. That day that Zephyr was maltreating Socks. That same day she had placed her reticule in his saddlebag since there was no more room in her own and then she saw the distinct colour of the wrapping paper. She remembered how she discovered his bed empty that exact same morning.

All of a sudden she had a pretty good idea where he got the strange item from. But before she could utter her suspicions, he confirmed them for her.

'Why Scarlett. Since I was not familiar with any of Louisiana's local quacks, I got them from the ladies of pleasure'.

'So you were right that time when you suspected that I visited a house of questionable repute, but…' Scarlett did not let him finish.

'You vile man! You told me that you had not touched another woman in ages. You are a liar and I want you out of my bed'. Rhett looked at her and did not seem to be bothered by her remark.

'Well, that is too bad, because there is nowhere else to sleep. And I am your husband now, Scarlett. You cannot just toss me out whenever you feel like it'. He saw her head practically bursting with indignation so he decided to put her at ease.

'Honey, I was telling you the truth. I went to the brothel to play some cards and have a drink and my main purpose was to get you the anti-contraceptive that you needed'.

'As you said, it is not something I can buy in an ordinary store'. Scarlett listened to his words but she was still breathing rapidly, anger bubbling under the surface.

'Alright Rhett, maybe you had good reason to be in that place, but that does not mean that I am stupid enough to think that you did not use the opportunity to take care of your, er, needs'. To her frustration, he laughed at her use of words.

'Well, you have no other choice but to believe me on my word, Scarlett. I can hardly fetch one of the ladies and make them vouch for my chastity'. He seemed thoroughly amused by the conversation, which only put more oil on Scarlett's fire.

'Well, you were absent from your room all night. That tells me more than any of those harlots could'

'Ah, naturally you, as the adoring fiancée, checked on her husband-to-be? How sweet of you, Scarlett'. He said sarcastically.

'I…I just wanted to talk to you in the morning and I saw that you had not slept in your bed. Oh, I don't have to justify myself to you, Rhett Butler. I was not the one that broke a promise'. Tears formed in her eyes. Rhett sighed.

'I did not break my promise, Scarlett. What I am telling you is the truth. I don't care if you believe me or not. And if you are so hell-bent on knowing the reason for my night-time absence, well, it is very simple'.

'You don't know much about men, do you Scarlett?' Scarlett thought that as an experienced Southern Belle she knew everything there was to know about men, but she kept quiet.

'After having a very relaxing time drinking and playing poker while being surrounded by half-clad ladies all night, I have to admit that I had certain urges'.

'See, I knew it. I knew you…' Her high-pitched voice started saying.

'Scarlett, let me finish before you get ready to give me another tongue-lashing'. Scarlett gritted her teeth but kept silent.

'I had a certain need, but I knew none of the lovely ladies present could fulfil that need. There was only one woman that could and I promised myself that we would wait till we were properly married'

'I stayed out all night because I simply could not go back to that lonely hotel room, knowing that you were lying in a bed only a few yards away from me'.

'I tried to do the honourable thing but I am not made out of stone, my dear'.

Scarlett was quiet and looked at him with big eyes. Did he long for her that much? It gave her a rush to know that the mighty Rhett Butler admitted to needing her so much. If he had said something of this nature during the war, she would have gladly held it over his head. But now their childish games were no longer suited. She was his wife now.

Rhett had taken a handful of the grapes which Scarlett had left for him on the breakfast tray and he was occupied with them, unaware of the fact that Scarlett was studying him. He looked like the Rhett she knew but also slightly different. His hair was still ruffled up from their stormy night. Scarlett noticed that – devoid of mockery - his face looked really handsome. Reliving one of the many kisses he gave her the last night, she studied his full lips with fascination. As if she watched him move in slow-motion she saw how he pick up one of the grapes with his long fingers, parted his lips slightly and threw the fruit in between them. His jaw moved while he chewed on it. Stubbles were emphasizing the strong bones that marked both his jaw and chin.

Dreamily Scarlett concluded that his face was not only handsome but attesting to his overall power. Strange tingles started bubbling inside her. Afraid that Rhett might read her confusion off her face she looked down. However, the white sheet could not hold her attention for long. Her eyes travelled up again, this time she could not help but admire his magnificent arms. Arms that had held her so strongly yet tenderly. She smiled while her eyes caressed his wide chest; taking in both the strong muscles moving underneath the surface and the black hairs on his chest that accentuated his build. She remembered how the little space between both pectoral muscles had been her pillow during some time last night. To hear his heartbeat underneath her had been comforting and thrilling at the same time.

Yes, she was his wife now and with marriage came certain duties. Duties that she was more than willing to fulfil.

She put the tray aside and moved on the bed until she sat so close to him that she was practically sitting on his lap.

'Rhett', she said in a sweet voice.

'Yes, Scarlett?' He said, picking a few crumbs off the sheet.

'Suppose we would have been married and there was nothing stopping you from going to my room, what would you have done to me then?' Rhett shook his head.

'My, Mrs Butler, you ask some very improper questions, but since we both vowed to be honest, I will try and answer them'. He gave her that grin that always made her heart beat faster.

'First of all, we wouldn't have been sleeping in separate rooms. I am kind of selfish about my pleasures, my dear, so why would I deny myself access to your lovely body?' He bared his teeth for another moment.

'But just for argument's sake; if I had been liquored up and visually stimulated as I was that night, I think I would have woken you up with some soft kisses until you were awake enough to handle me. But I warn you, it would have been a short spell of swift and urgent lovemaking, because my yearning would have been so great'.

Scarlett fluttered her eyelashes.

'Swift and urgent? Why Rhett, I simply cannot picture what that would be like. Perhaps you can… I don't know… Show me?' '

Lights started dancing in his eyes and she screamed when he lifted her up with both his arms and placed her in the middle of the bed. His kisses were indeed soft but every other thing he did to her could only be described as anything but tender.


	14. A Pesky Frog & Prince Charming

When the little thickset man walked into the bar, people only bothered to give him a second glance because of his unusual lack of height and his froglike appearance. The dancers that moonlighted on the side to earn some extra cash all turned their eyes away, afraid that the little man with his pot belly would proposition them. They were hungry for some dollars, but not that hungry.

Eugene Sparrow was used to these kinds of attitudes but that did not mean that they no longer bothered him. About four years earlier Butler and his buddy Tom Walker had treated him in a similar condescending manner. He had wanted to belong to the group that Butler and Walker tended to surround themselves with. But Eugene's efforts were met by cold indifference. Many women circled around the two blockaders, birds of prey alike. When Eugene tried to pick up one of their leftovers, the women, as a rule, ridiculed his efforts. Next to Rhett's betrayal this was another reason why Eugene was so hell-bent on selling Butler out to the Yankees. But first Eugene had to find the tall Butler man.

Sparrow had come to this little village near Corpus Christi, East Texas, because he had heard that some of the finest poker players held private meetings in the backrooms of the town's many bars. But he had been here for some time now and despite his many inquiries nobody had seen or heard of a man that fitted Butler's specific description. Eugene had been so certain that the Charleston Neptune would resort to professional gambling in order to make a living for him and his lovely companion but it looked as if he was mistaken. Texas was a vast state; Butler could be anywhere by now. Sparrow decided that he would linger in this town for a while and if he really could not find a trace of the man he would return to New Orleans. Eugene was certain that one of Rhett's many friends there would be talkative for the right price.

A woman with black hair and a petite figure walked into the room. Her back was turned to him but Eugene looked on with hope. The man by her side had auburn hair and did not resemble Butler at all but still Eugene hoped to see Butler's lady friend's lovely face once more. Ever since he met her, he dreamt every single night of her sweet face with its cute dimples. A wistful smile appeared on his face. Soon this gentle smile was replaced by a more calculating look when he remembered his more lustful fantasies. In those, Rhett's friend stared at Eugene with her beautiful green eyes while he moved over her, letting her feel the passion he felt inside for her. He shuddered out of his daydreaming when the woman in the bar turned around. She had a very coarse face; her features had suffered because of some kind of skin disease and a big mole sat by the side of her nose. Eugene felt disappointed. To rinse away the bitter taste he ordered a double brandy at the bar. He noticed a fair-haired man going through a door in the back of the saloon and he caught a glimpse of tables decked in green felt. It would not hurt to mingle amongst those players, so he called the barman and inquired discreetly if there were other ways for entertainment on the premises.

_The next day, in another part of Texas_

'Rhett… Rhett, what are you doing?' Scarlett's hoarse voice came from the bed. She was lying on her belly and had recently woken up after another passionate night.

'Scarlett, my darling, as much as I would love to, we cannot spend our whole married life in bed. I think it is time that we face the real world'.

They had stayed in bed for the last three days. They ate, they talked, they laughed and they played. They played the most exciting games two grown-ups can play.

Scarlett's body grew warm inside when she remembered the last time they engaged into their game of love. She had woken early this morning when the sun had barely shown his face but despite that she had been able to see Rhett's magnificent contours clearly. She was just taking a secret delight in studying him when, as always, his eyelids had suddenly opened. Scarlett had noticed before that he seemed to sense it whenever her eyes were fixated on him. Rhett's eyelids had still been heavy with sleep, giving the dark coals a more sedate look and a small smile formed around his lips. It was accompanied by a soft contented groan. Scarlett had seen him in this mood before and excitement rose inside her. She knew that any minute now Rhett would take the initiative for another fumble. For half a second she wondered how things that seemed so revolting when she was with Charles could hold such attraction for her now. Of course a man like Rhett could not be compared to a boy like Charles and quickly the idea slipped out of her mind.

She moved slightly on the bed, intending only to make herself more available to him. Rhett weighed much more than her and so moving to his side of the bed was like going down a slope. She made an awkward move and as a result she rolled against his side. The feel of his warm skin against her own made her catch her breath. Rhett noticed and smirked in his familiar self-satisfied way but she decided not to care. However, she was surprised when he kept lying still, not making any effort to reach out to her. Instead Rhett turned his head and closed his eyes again, seemingly ready to continue his slumber.

Scarlett turned away from him, feeling a bit lost. She attempted to close her own eyes, but no matter how she tried she could not relax. Her body was demanding something. Demanding his strokes, his kisses, the feel of his skin under her fingers.

Her body was demanding _him_.

Scarlett felt confused. Surely it would not be proper to take the first step. She turned around to look at him. She could be mistaken but she was almost certain that she had seen Rhett looking at her before he closed his eyes again, feigning sleep. He groaned lightly once more, as he moved his broad shoulders to make himself more comfortable in the bed. Her fingers were itching to explore the smooth plains of his bronzed chest but she was equally hungry for raking her fingernails through the hair that covered part of it. Scarlett waited a few moments. Rhett did not appear to make any other movement.

Unable to control herself any longer Scarlett turned her body towards him and carefully placed one of her hands right above Rhett's belly button. He did not give her any signal that he was shocked. She wondered if he was really asleep now but then she noticed the slight curving of his lips. It seemed as if he was smiling, although his eyes were still closed. Swallowing nervously she let her hand slide over his belly up towards his chest. She had touched those hard muscles before in the throes of their lovemaking. At those times it seemed like the most logical thing to do but now she felt as if she was invading secret territory. Her hand slid across his chest. She had it in mind to caress the bulging muscles of his upper-arm but on her way over there she accidentally brushed one of his nipples. Somehow feeling as if she had crossed the boundaries of decency she jerked her hand away. But Rhett's strong hand was just as quick. Gently he held her hand in its position.

'Don't stop', he whispered. His voice sounded friendly, pleading almost.

She stared into his eyes, then she nodded slightly and he closed them again. She continued exploring his body with her hands. After following the shape of his arms, she trailed back up again. With one finger she outlined the shape of his jaw before she returned to her original territory; the wide expanse of his chest. Scarlett started feeling bolder and she sat up to caress his chest with both her hands. Rhett sighed deeply. Her hands glided down his abdomen and she was so lost in him that at first she did not notice that she was dangerously close to that part of him that she would have never dreamt of touching. She hesitated, wondering what it would feel like in her hands. Rhett never had trouble caressing her intimate places. He never looked as if he felt shame when doing so. For a short moment Scarlett felt so curious that she was tempted to stroke that part of him with her fingers. She lifted her hand and hovered above it for a second. Then the thought of what she was about to do made her feel ashamed and while her face turned red she withdrew her hand.

Feeling as if she made an irreversible mistake by just having these forbidden thoughts she sat next to him, trying to come up with a proper line that would clarify her wanton behaviour.

'Come here, honey', Rhett whispered, ignoring the apparent confusion on her face.

He pulled her towards him and before she could whisper her apologies his warm mouth was on hers. He kissed away all her worries and after a while she could feel his hand touching her in that special way. Fires erupted inside her and soon she found herself returning his kisses with the same amount of fervour. The desire for him that she had tried to hold in check was now overflowing and she barely realised what she was doing when she pulled him on top of her. While he smoothly found his way inside, she moaned his name. After that everything became a blur until she found herself again; lying in his arms: warm, sweaty, but deeply satiated.

Yes, these were very exciting games they played. Scarlett would not have minded prolonging them a bit, but as Mammy often told her: Idleness was the devil's work. Besides, a change in pace would make their next reunion so much sweeter.

She turned to her side and gazed lazily as he dressed himself. Scarlett noticed his meticulousness when putting on his outfit. After that he carefully combed his hair until every single stress was in its rightful place. Rhett had already shaved and Scarlett thought that he looked well rested and very relaxed. She had not seen him this carefree since the early days of the war. She giggled, because she knew that she was the reason why he was feeling so relaxed.

'Are you alright, my dear?' His voice came from the corner of the room. 'You are not planning to get up yourself?'

'I will get dressed later on, Rhett. I know you will help Johan tend to his cattle but there is not much to do for me here'.

'I thought you were afraid that marriage would mean a lot of extra work on your hands? Aren't you happy that you can live a life of leisure? All I ask of you, Scarlett, is that you keep this place tidy. I can even cook myself a meal if you are not up to it'.

'I have cooked for twelve or more at Tara, Rhett. I am sure I can manage to whip up a meal for two'.

'Ah, you are very appealing when you go all domestic on me, Scarlett', he teased. She took his pillow and threw it across the room. He caught it efficiently and walked over to the bed to place it at the end.

'Now, get that gorgeous body over here and give me a kiss, my darling', he said huskily.

Scarlett slid to the end of the bed and he enveloped her naked body with his fabric-clad arms. His kisses were intense, as if he was making an effort to store away the feel of her lips in his brain, so that the kiss could last him until he returned.

After Rhett left, Scarlett twisted around restlessly in the bed. It wasn't half as much fun to stay in bed without Rhett's strong body next to her. Soon she decided to take a bath and get dressed. She wanted to go next door and see Henrietta. While they altered Scarlett's wedding gown, the old lady had boasted to her several times how she was the best seamstress the little town had. Scarlett was glad that she saved the magazine that Rhett bought her in Orange because she had fallen in love with a burgundy dress that was featured in it. Scarlett's copy came with the pattern for the same dress and she wanted to ask Henrietta if she would be able to make the dress for her. Possibly in the same colour, simply because Scarlett knew from experience that this shade enhanced her beauty. She could offer to pay Henrietta for her efforts; Rhett had left his wife a nice fat wallet. Of course Rhett had warned her not to have clothes made without his expert approval first but just the fact that she was his wife did not mean that she had any desire to be treated like a child.

While she brushed her hair she wondered again how she would be filling her days in Strawbridge. She already had come to the conclusion that ladies in this remote little town did not spend their day differently than the ones in Atlanta. Mostly they wasted the day away gossiping, sewing and looking after their children. Because of the lack of facilities most of them also kept a vegetable garden and some chickens. Scarlett was not planning to get caught up again in any kind of sewing circle. She loved to visit Henrietta but once every three days would be sufficient, Scarlett decided. For all her sweetness Henrietta was a bit of a meddling busybody, a kind meddling busybody, but still… Henrietta already insisted that they should come over once a week to have dinner and even Rhett had not been able to change that permanent appointment.

In Henrietta's name Scarlett had written a letter to Tara, urging them to send Wade over to Texas. Soon Scarlett would have her son on her hands to keep her day nice and busy, but the prospect of being cooped up in the house with a small child did not please her at all. Of course she would be happy to see her son again. It was her child and it was only right that he would be by her side, but she also worried about the boundaries the child would put on her relationship with Rhett. It was not so much that she minded sharing Rhett's attentions with the boy but she worried about the lack of an extra room in their small house. Rhett told her they would use a curtain to create Wade's own little space in a corner of the room, but she doubted that with Wade in the room, she could make love to Rhett with such abundance as she had done over the past few days. Rhett kept telling her that it was only a temporary solution, as soon as he would get the clemency through his contacts in Washington they would be free to travel to Tara or anywhere else she wanted. Then Rhett also would be able to get to the fortune that he had promised her. She was certain that she would look back at these days with fond memories once they would live in the big mansion she envisioned. Scarlett decided that, as soon as she got back from her visit to Henrietta, she would give the small house a good clean. Make it look all nice and tidy so that Rhett would enter their little love nest with a big smile on his face.

She took her wide brimmed-hat, necessary because of the blazing sun in this part of Texas, and stepped out of the door, filled with plans and a new sense of purpose.

**A/N: Apologies for this transition chapter and more apologies for the gratuitous smut. Though in my defence; it was not there originally. They forced my hand. **

**Many thanks to Skyebugs for her help in making this presentable. I appreciate all your effort and patience. **


	15. A Blonde Man with Grey Eyes

The first few weeks after his marriage to Scarlett, Rhett helped Johan attend to his cattle. Johan would be guiding the animals up North where he would sell them for a very decent price. He had offered to pay Rhett for his effort and Rhett reluctantly accepted since he planned to make it up to Johan and Henrietta in future. He wasn't helping Johan so much for the extra cash he would be earning; Rhett was happy it gave him something to do while he waited for the verdict from Washington to arrive.

When Rhett was not helping Johan, he was busy training Zephyr. The stubborn horse had calmed down considerably over the last few weeks. If Rhett's hunch was right, Socks would be giving life to a beautiful filly and that young horse would bring Rhett a nice sum of cash. But he was not so desperate for money now. His wallet was still filled with the banknotes that he had won from his former friend Tom Walker. With the extra impulse from Johan, he and Scarlett would manage for the time being. If Rhett really needed to make money, he would have to travel to Robstown in the Eastern part of Texas. He could make the men in that town part with their large fortunes easily by playing poker with them. He accumulated that certainty from past experiences. But for now he did not want to leave Scarlett alone.

Rhett wondered how long honeymoon days usually lasted, because he was still as hungry for her as he had been that first night. And Scarlett seemed to share that sentiment. Things were so good between them now; whenever they had an intimate conversation Rhett half expected her to say the incredible three words: 'I love you'. Of course he would then tell her immediately that he had done so for the longest time. Rhett had faith that Scarlett would come to this logical conclusion one of these days. Despite the fact that he had capital punishment hanging over his head, he had not felt this carefree in a long while. They never discussed Ashley anymore. Atlanta and even Tara seemed far away. They lived in their own bubble here. Nobody in Strawbridge, Texas, had the power to disrupt this idyll he shared with Scarlett, Rhett was convinced of that.

'Hey Rhett, _jongen_, stop dreaming about that lovely missus of yours and come and give me a hand branding the calves, will you'. Rhett felt foolish and smirked at Johan. The older man's stoic face grimaced. Johan's best attempt at a smile, Rhett knew so from experience. He jumped off the fence he had been sitting on and walked over to Johan to lend a hand.

Scarlett sat on a stool in front of the open window of their little cabin. Over the last few days this had become her favourite place in the house. She knew today Rhett was not coming home for a light afternoon meal as he usually did. He would be too busy helping Johan with the hot iron they used to mark his cattle.

It was not only the food Rhett normally came home for. Scarlett giggled. They made love at least once every night, but by noon they usually were so desperate for one another already that they quickly ravished each other, sometimes after they ravished the meal but often even before they had a chance to take a bite. Scarlett glanced over to the dinner table. She remembered how Rhett had cleared the table quickly yesterday afternoon and then lifted her on top of the empty board. He told her he wanted to test how firm the table really was and Scarlett thought that his idea was quite outrageous, but once he started kissing her, she changed her mind about that. The table was definitely made by craftsmen: Rhett's lovemaking had been particularly powerful that afternoon, but the table and Scarlett both survived. It had been short but wonderful, Scarlett mused, blushing slightly, even though she was the only one in the room.

She did not think she would ever tire of Rhett's attentions but she already had enough of being a simple housewife. She tried to be as perfect as she could be, but after only one week it no longer was a challenge. By now she dreaded being inside the four walls of their tiny hut, that was why she loved to stare outside. Scarlett would have loved to find something in the little town to occupy herself with, but her health did not permit it at the moment. Maybe it was all the extra exercise Rhett was giving her, but she felt so tired lately. Tired enough to take up the habit of having an afternoon nap. Scarlett felt ashamed about that.

Ellen O'Hara had never taken to her bed in the middle of the day. Scarlett's mother had always been up and about, helping those in need, ignoring her own tiredness or ailments. It was not until the typhoid fever gripped her that she ever lay in her bed when the sun was already up. Scarlett always liked to think she was as strong as her mother, maybe even stronger. But now her body let her down. She really needed the rest. If she did not go to bed in the afternoon Rhett would certainly find out that something was wrong with her.

Because by now Scarlett knew most definitely that she was ill. She wished there was a way to visit a doctor anonymously in this little town, but she knew there was only one physician available and his house had the prominent place next to the chapel. If she would go and seek his advice, Rhett would surely hear about it. Scarlett was afraid that Rhett would send her back to Atlanta with the first coach that left from El Paso. She had an inkling that Rhett only would let her stay with him if she was useful to him. A bedridden, weak little wife was not what he wanted. Scarlett had travelled too far and sacrificed too much to be shipped off like a simple package. She had vowed to only return with both Rhett and his fortune by her side. She would rather crawl under a stone and die than face the Old Guard in Atlanta without these two things in her possession.

And no matter how strange it seemed, she actually really loved being in Rhett's company. She did not feel like leaving him for an extended time. She was certain she was going to be miserable then. If ever she had to leave him for a longer period she was sure that she was going to be miserable. Scarlett frowned at her own observation.

Why, I sound as if I am in love with the man, but surely I am not?

She laughed out loud at this absurdity and got up. She decided that she would visit Socks by the end of the afternoon. If she was lucky she would run into Rhett at the stables so that they could have a little time alone before they had to attend the dinner party Henrietta was throwing this evening. Apparently Johan's brother was visiting from Austin and the couple had insisted on introducing him to Rhett's new wife. Rhett had not said much about Johan's brother but Scarlett had the impression he was not too fond of the man.

While walking the main road of Strawbridge, Scarlett pulled her hat deeper over her eyes. As usual the sun was burning brightly. Scarlett was grateful for her new firm boots. Her slippers were useless in these dusty surroundings. Henrietta had done a marvellous job in making Scarlett's burgundy dress but the lovely gown was rather impractical in this area. She had only worn it on one occasion; during a candlelit dinner with her husband and then it had not stayed on her body all that long. Nothing did whenever they were alone in their home. Scarlett smiled and increased her pace. She longed to see Rhett's devious smile when he looked her up and down with that impertinent gaze.

The outfit Scarlett wore today she had bought when she visited the few shops in town. She had decided that she could not continue asking Henrietta or Rhett for supplies and therefore she felt obliged to mix with the locals. She was glad that she did when she came across a little shop that sold traditional Texan headgear amongst other things. She came across a very convenient outfit that fitted her almost to perfection. One of the items she bought was a crisp white blouse with tucked front and outer cuff with full sleeves sewn to the cuffs, just below the elbow. She loved the blouse because it was tight in the waist and despite the loose corset she wore it set off her still enviable small waist.

Most practical was her new suede split riding skirt/trousers with convertible button front. She could wear it with the flap open for riding astride or with the flap buttoned for the appearance of a mid-calf length skirt. Scarlett had noticed that most ladies in the village wore these kinds of skirts. They were very practical if a bit indecent. But there was no one here to judge her. Scarlett simply loved the way the unfamiliar fabric felt against her legs. In the past Scarlett only ever possessed shoes made of leather. She had never known any woman in Atlanta to possess a garment made out of the same fabric. She could not really describe the new sensations she felt but they were quite special.

When Scarlett walked into the stable she was grateful to be out of the burning sun for a moment. It was not much cooler in the horse shelter but the softer light was calming for her eyes. She heard somebody approaching and when she looked to her left she saw Rhett. He was dressed in thin light-coloured pants and a white shirt. Because of the heat he had unbuttoned part of the shirt and Scarlett could not help but notice the swarthy skin of his chest. She saw that he assessed her own appearance with one penetrating glance. Judging by his crooked smirk he liked what he saw.

'Hello, my dear', his deep voice greeted her.

'It is a bit late for a picnic, Scarlett', he said, while nudging his head towards the basket in her hand.

'Hello Rhett', she said, joy clearly audible in her voice.

'I brought some treats for Socks, Rhett, not for you. You will have to wait till Henrietta feeds you'.

She stood there, indecisive. She did not want to say goodbye to him yet, but she had brought something for Socks and also she would not like to be in Rhett's way. To her pleasure Rhett walked towards her and took the basket from her hand.

'I doubt if Henrietta can still this hunger,' he whispered before he bent his head and placed his mouth over hers. His tongue was sampling her, as if it had been weeks he tasted her last, while it had only been this morning.

'God, honey, I missed you today,' he sighed once he finished kissing her and tenderly pressed her against his chest.

Little sparks of joy erupted in Scarlett's heart. It was so good to hear her feelings being mirrored in his own. She laughed and told him to stop being silly but at the same time she rubbed her face against his shirt in an effort to get closer to him.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. It was as if Scarlett could see the wheels in his head turning. He was up to something, she knew that without a doubt. Smiling carelessly, Rhett took her by the hand. Silently he led her to a dark corner of the barn. Scarlett looked up at him expectantly, wondering if Rhett wanted to discuss some private subject with her. Her eyes had to get used to the semi-darkness and she could not yet make out his face. She only saw a glimpse of his white teeth when he flashed her a smile. Next to his teeth the fabric of his white shirt was the only thing she could really see.

When Rhett started kissing her again she understood that he did not have conversation in mind when leading her away from the entrance. She thought they were acting like a couple of fools but as always Rhett's kisses were very enjoyable so she let him continue. Soon his big hands were caressing her round rear and at the same time she felt his manhood pressing against her. She always loved to feel him like that, both because it made her remember the last time she felt that part of him inside of her but also because its steady swelling made her feel powerful. Over the last few weeks she had come to believe that Rhett did not have nearly as much control over this particular part of his body as he did when it came to his heart and mind. Sometimes, when their lovemaking had left him really spent, she discovered that it were her own actions that could still rouse it, often against Rhett's own will. Of course it was Rhett that had the deciding vote in the end, but it still pleased her endlessly that at least one part of him adored her so completely.

'Mmm, I love this new skirt you are wearing, Scarlett. The fabric, it almost feels as soft as your skin', he murmured while he kissed her hair. Scarlett now realised why the skirt's fabric caressing her legs had made her feel such pleasant sensations; wearing the suede leather made her feel pretty much the same as when Rhett stroked her skin.

All of a sudden she needed him urgently; she was in desperate need to feel his touch.

Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness. She lifted up her face and could see him more clearly. Gently, she took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled at it. This gesture combined with the look in her eyes, made it unnecessary for him to ask her what was on her mind. His mouth possessively kissed hers while his hands were rapidly varying between caressing the fabric and kneading her firm behind under it. Then he slipped one of his hands in between their bodies. He opened the buttons at the front of Scarlett's skirt and, to her shock, his hand then slid in between her thighs, which now were only dressed in trousers. The leather encircled her private parts tightly and it almost felt as if Rhett was touching her own flesh. It was a sensational feeling and Scarlett let out a deep sigh. She moved her hips so that she could feel herself rubbing along his strong fingers. She heard him chuckle but she had too much of a good time to care.

At one point his hand trailed higher and his fingers slipped between the waistband and her skin.

'You're still a bit too thin, my darling, but at least it makes me able to do this', he whispered while caressing her naked flesh with his fingertips.

His fingers moved lower and she could feel him touch the hairs that marked her most intimate part. Goosebumps erupted all over Scarlett's body. His mouth travelled to her breasts. While his kisses burned through the thin cotton of her blouse, Rhett's hands were fumbling below. He undid the clasp that held her pants together and soon they fell at her feet. Her heart tightened when she realised that he would not stop at just fondling her.

She longed for him. She longed to feel every bit of him, but not like this, she thought in a panic.

Not here, not now. It wasn't proper!

They were supposed to be at Henrietta's house within half an hour. How could she face their friends knowing that Rhett had just taken her in the couple's own barn?

But Rhett did not take no for an answer. He twisted her around. Then he sneaked his long arms around her and quickly opened the front of her blouse. When she felt his warm hands on her breasts, she could not help but shudder. As always she could not resist him but the where and when of this particular encounter still made her feel hesitant. She felt the same kind of nervous excitement that she felt as a young girl whenever her Pa would let her ride a bigger horse for the first time. Rhett's bold actions scared Scarlett just as the horses had scared her, but just like then she knew that her nervousness would be replaced by euphoria after she had conquered the beast. Or when the beast had conquered her, which was more likely the case today.

Roughly Rhett pushed her against the wooden beam in front of her. His hands were adamant when he spread her legs and, feeling vulnerable, Scarlett pressed her hands against the wood, in an attempt to find security. She heard some shuffling behind her. Her heart was beating in her throat. He lifted up the lapels of her blouse and with unexpected tenderness he let one of his fingers caress her. She moaned. Even before he touched her she knew that she was more than ready for him. Apparently he was of the same opinion because, without any further announcement, he grabbed her hips, put her in the most receptive position and pushed himself inside her with one fierce stroke. Scarlett let out a deep grunt. Not leaving his position, Rhett gently brushed her hair out of her face and when he caught a quick view of her expression he continued without asking for additional approval. Bending his knees slightly, he flexed the muscles of his buttocks and drove himself back and forth into her haven of pleasure. He was pushing her into the wall; she could feel her cheek scraping the splintered wood. Not being able to make eye contact with him, she felt completely at his mercy. Her only choice was to have faith in him.

Meanwhile his forbidden caresses were driving her wild with desire. Every time he plunged back into her it gave her a feeling that was quite different from the sensations she got when he made love to her in their usual position. He always filled her up but now the pressure he exercised on her hidden parts were particularly tantalising. It felt like he kept hitting that single spot inside her that gave her the most amazing feeling.

When Rhett first entered her she had worried about a possible discovery by Johan or somebody else, but now she was as involved in their rhythm as Rhett was and even if there had been a crowd of onlookers, Scarlett was too far gone to care.

Rhett's pace increased and her moans were coinciding with his motion. By now he had started grunting himself too. Rhett's strokes evoked such a delicious feeling inside her; Scarlett was not ready to give up on it. Unfortunately, her body decided otherwise. It was beyond her control when she uttered a long cry as a compelling flame burst through her. This started off Rhett's own moment of madness and he pushed against her so uncontrollably that Scarlett felt him lifting her off the ground two or three times before his body slammed against her, while he was hoarsely crying out her name. He held on to her until he felt her breathing become steady again. Then he let her go.

Rhett needed some more time to recuperate, so he sat down on a wooden bench. Scarlett returned to reality pretty quickly and she was dressing herself frantically, doing her best to make herself appear as composed as was possible under the circumstances. When she had all her clothes back on, she told Rhett she was off to give Socks her food and walked away briskly. Rhett watched her leave with a smile on his face. He thought it was quite endearing how a woman that could show him such great passion one moment could be so shy about it the next.

When he felt strong enough again Rhett followed Scarlett to Socks' stall, gave his wife a reassuring hug and told her that he would inform Johan and his wife that the Butlers would be half an hour late for dinner. He told Scarlett that they both could do with a bit of freshening up, so they went home first, took a quick bath and dressed up for the occasion. Scarlett learned from Rhett that Pieter de Vries was twenty years younger than his brother Johan. Apparently Johan's mother had an unexpected pregnancy late in her life and Pieter was the result of it. Scarlett wondered what a younger version of Johan would look like.

She was surprised when she saw a handsome man standing in Johan and Henrietta's living room. Pieter did not resemble Johan at all. They had the same nose but that was about as far as the comparison went. The younger brother was much taller than Johan. He had a lean, muscular figure and golden unruly hair that kept tumbling on his forehead. When he bent over Scarlett's hand to greet her and looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye, she noticed that he had the same kind of grey eyes that Ashley had. If she was not already married to Rhett, Pieter would have qualified to become one of her beaux. It was surprising to Scarlett that the small, unremarkable woman standing next to him was Pieter's wife. He had an outgoing personality but she seemed shy and nervous. Scarlett noticed that the tiny woman kept glancing at Pieter from the corner of her eye. She reminded Scarlett of a faithful dog that relentlessly followed his master, ready to obey every order. She quickly dismissed Emily de Vries as a woman with the sense of a guinea hen.

When Henrietta carried a small child into the living room – Pieter and Emily's child apparently – Rhett volunteered to take him off Henrietta's hands. He sat down on one of the chairs with the toddler on his lap and soon he was fully engaged in the little man's world. Emily sat by his side. She seemed less nervous around Rhett than she seemed to be around her own husband. Scarlett sipped her drink and studied them from a distance. It struck her again how good Rhett was with children. She remembered how he used to sit in the parlour at Aunt Pittypat's and entertain Wade until it was time for his nap. He seemed to enjoy himself with the child. Little children always bored Scarlett. If necessary she did her best to pay them some attention but it never came from her heart. Rhett looked like it did not take him any effort at all. In fact, to an unaware observer, Rhett and Emily would look like the doting parents of the boy. Scarlett realised that Rhett had never told her with so many words that he did not want any children. She had not cared for his opinion on the matter. She remembered Henrietta's words on the subject and she decided that it would be only fair to ask Rhett how he felt about children. Not that she was planning to have more; if it turned out that he did like them, he would have to content himself with his stepchild.

Soon Scarlett did not give Rhett or the child - whose name was Billy - another thought because she got wrapped up in her conversation with Pieter. He was easy to talk to and openly showed her his appreciation for her as a woman. Scarlett realised how difficult it sometimes was to communicate with her own husband. She never really knew what Rhett was thinking and every single one of his remarks could have a hidden meaning. During their conversation Pieter never made her feel that way and she enjoyed their chat so much that she burst into laughter more than once.

Scarlett was oblivious to Rhett's glares from the back of the room. He was making polite conversation with Emily, whom he had met before. He knew the small lady was terrified of her husband because the seemingly friendly gentleman had another side to him. One that became apparent when he had a couple of drinks. And now Emily's husband was charming Scarlett. His wife's demeanour reminded Rhett of the barbecue where he had met her for the first time. He thought she was making a fool of herself, but, on the other hand, she looked very fetching in her red dress. His own eyes had come to that conclusion earlier tonight. He knew they'd just had a crazy fling in the barn only a few yards away from the house they were visiting and that he should not feel jealousy when seeing his wife pay attention to another man, but Scarlett always made him feel things beyond his control.

At dinner the couples sat across from one another. Scarlett sat next to the silent Emily and after asking about Emily's child's well-being Scarlett was at a loss for other topics of conversation. Pieter was engaged in conversation with his brother; a long and tedious discussion about the price of cattle and Rhett seemed to be fascinated by his food. Scarlett tried to catch his eyes a couple of times, but she seemed to be invisible to him. Henrietta, sitting on Emily's other side, did her best to talk to Scarlett but with the two men and their loud conversation it was quite impossible to do more than exchange a few pleasantries. In the end, Scarlett decided to follow Rhett's lead and concentrate on her food. It was a delicious piece of roast beef that Henrietta prepared for them, so Scarlett dug in and enjoyed her meal. In the end she used some bread to savour the flavoursome gravy till the very last drop.

At one point Pieter directed his attention to Rhett and asked him if he wanted to accompany him later this evening. He planned to leave Emily and Billy for a short trip up East. He wanted to do a bit of gambling there, so he informed the others. By the look on Rhett's face one could have believed that Rhett Butler never engaged in such an activity in his life. Scarlett looked at him and frowned, but Rhett's disgusted look was quickly replaced by his most charming but insincere smile when he told the other guests that he was still honeymooning and could not leave his lovely bride alone. Scarlett regarded him happily but once more he avoided eye contact with her.

After a surprisingly delicious semolina pudding, the entourage stepped onto the De Vries' wide porch to have an after-dinner drink and enjoy the cooler evening air.

The crickets were humming around them and Scarlett stood silently next to Rhett, simply enjoying the fact that she was so near him. She hoped he would put his hand on the small of her back, as he usually did, letting her know that everything was all right between them, but he did not reach out to her. He listened intently to Henrietta's tale about how there had only been three houses when she and Johan first arrived in Strawbridge. When Johan presented him with a cigar and suggested a stroll to the prairie, Rhett readily agreed. Scarlett noticed that they did not invite Pieter along and she could see on the man's face that he felt hurt by their carelessness. From inside the house Pieter's son cried for his mother and both Henrietta and her sister-in-law rushed to the little boy.

Finding herself alone with Johan's brother, Scarlett smiled shyly at him. She took her coffee along and placed it on a small round table while she sat in the swinging chair behind it. The chair was meant for two but when Pieter's large body took the seat next to her, they were pressed close together. Scarlett felt apprehensive but Pieter did not seem to notice how his arm was touching hers and he started telling her a funny story about how people would always mistake his older brother for his father. Scarlett forgot her unease and her joyous laugh clattered through the silence of the evening. At one point Pieter put his hand on top of Scarlett's hand that was resting on her lap.

'Rhett Butler is a lucky bastard, Scarlett. I don't know how he ever managed to marry a girl like you, but he should thank his good fortune'.

Scarlett felt embarrassed and tried to free her hand from his grip. She was disturbed by his forward behaviour and even more by the look in Pieter's eyes.

'I think you are very special, Scarlett. A very special and beautiful woman and if you weren't married already I would be willing to fight a duel for you'.

Scarlett wondered how much Pieter had to drink. He was gripping her hand hard now and from the camaraderie that existed between them before, nothing was left. Unexpectedly he lunged forward and his mouth landed close to her ear because Scarlett had wit enough to quickly turn her face away from him.

'Pieter!'

Emily, whose voice sounded surprisingly loud suddenly, stood behind them. Scarlett jumped up and started mumbling explanations, but the couple did not seem to remember that she was there. Pieter and Emily stared at each other intensely. At the beginning Emily met Pieter's gaze without flinching, but the frosty stare that came from her husband's eyes made the tiny woman shrivel up. Scarlett was surprised how Pieter's friendly gaze could show such hatred all of a sudden. By the time Henrietta joined them on the porch with the sleepy child in her arms, the tension between the couple was palpable. In a commanding voice Pieter told his wife that they would be heading back to their rooms above the saloon and Emily flew back into the house to gather all their belongings. Henrietta gave her brother-in-law a peculiar stare.

Scarlett was feeling like she had a part in a theatrical piece for which she had gotten the wrong playscript. She was actually relieved to see Rhett come back with Johan. Rhett looked much more relaxed; he even smiled at her when his eyes caught sight of her. When Pieter gruffly announced to the two men that he and his family would be leaving, both Johan and Rhett looked at Henrietta. Scarlett saw that she nodded slightly and both men started looking grim. Scarlett felt like yelling at them. At all of them.

Would somebody please tell her what was going on? Surely nobody blamed her for Pieter's drunken advances?

She wanted to do or say something but instead she stood in the corner of the porch fumbling with the ribbon of her dress.

Rhett and Scarlett left soon after the other couple and Scarlett was in fact pleased to say her goodnights. It had been a strange evening.

To her joy, Rhett placed his big hand on her slender back when guiding her home.

'Did you have a good time, Scarlett?' He inquired friendly.

Quite the opposite, Scarlett thought, but she was not going to reveal that to him.

'Yes, the food was marvellous'. She said instead.

'I agree, the beef was very nicely cooked, but I liked the first course better'. Scarlett was trying to remember what they had before the beef, but she did not think Henrietta served soup or anything like that.

'But Rhett, we only had the main course and dessert of course, Henrietta never…' Then she looked at his face and saw the devilish smile on it. She laughed when it finally dawned on her what he was talking about.

'Oh, Rhett, you are such a devil! And it was, er, quite improper the way we were carrying on in that stable'.

'Improper but very enjoyable, wouldn't you agree, Scarlett?' She mumbled something that could be construed as an affirmation.

Feeling comfortable with him now, Scarlett decided to address the situation over at Henrietta's house.

'Rhett, for the life of me, I could not understand what happened just now at the De Vries' porch'.

'I know Pieter had a bit too much to drink but he was nothing but a gentleman with me'.

Rhett had been wondering what set off Pieter's vile mood and Scarlett's high pitched voice – typical for her when telling a lie – gave him a pretty good indication of what had upset Pieter. Rhett's step did not falter but Scarlett could clearly feel how his flat hand on her back turned into a claw.

His voice sounded deceptively calm when he said, 'Then Pieter is a better man than I thought he was. I should have not left you alone with him. Pieter is a well-known womaniser. It has always escaped me why he married poor Emily to begin with'.

'I mean, he did not compromise her or anything like that. He had no reason to get married. Such a man should better stay a bachelor his entire life'.

Scarlett had never been a good judge of character. Despite her awkward encounter with Pieter she still thought he was a very charming man and more suited to be somebody's husband than Rhett himself was. She thought Rhett was quite conceited in his judgement of the other man.

'There are all sorts of reasons why a woman would marry a man', Scarlett said coldly.

'Have you forgotten that you are not exactly marriage material yourself, Rhett? If not for the deal we made, I would have never married you'.

The fact that Scarlett defended her new admirer did not go unnoticed by Rhett. His mouth twisted up on one side and his eyes glittered dangerously.

'And here I was, convinced that our little arrangement has turned out pretty sweet', he said with barely concealed contempt in his voice.

'I am sorry this marriage is such a let down to you, my dear. I understand now why you so clearly could not resist Pieter de Vries' appeal. If you go for that kind of greasy charm, it must be a real sacrifice to share a bed with me'. Scarlett regretted her words by now but she refused to back down.

'Stop talking gibberish, Rhett', she growled. 'If I did not know any better I would think you were jealous or something'. Not waiting for his next remark, she increased her stride and barged towards their front door a few steps ahead of him.

She had never intended to make Rhett feel like he was not showing her a good time. In fact their first few weeks of marriage had been pretty wonderful.

Oh, why did he always have to make things so difficult? She wondered. Why could he not just be kind and considerate for once?

The whole evening had been a disappointment. Scarlett felt extremely tired and could not wait till she was lying between the covers. This evening she would turn Rhett down; she was in no mood to make love to him. Next to exhaustion she felt too much resentment towards him.

Once they were in their little house, she started undressing herself silently. Whenever he dared to glance at her, she gave him an angry stare that told him clearly that he was not going to get lucky tonight. While they both dressed for the night, the tension between them grew. Scarlett stepped into the bed first, her nightgown was buttoned up to the top and she made herself small and lay on the extreme end of her own side of the bed. Rhett had taken his shirt off already and his mouth was a hard line when he saw how she had positioned herself in the bed. He shook his head and sighed.

Scarlett had closed her eyes, hoping that Rhett would blow out the bedside candle soon so that she could leave this day behind her. She heard him open their wardrobe and when she lifted up one eyelid she saw how he took a bag out of the closet. It surprised her to see that he had put his shirt and jacket back on. When he started throwing some clothes in the bag, she became worried and sat up straight.

Unsure of what was going on, she tried to sound friendly when she asked him what he was doing.

'I have decided that I will go with Pieter on that gambling trip after all. A bit of extra cash is always good to have, Scarlett. I am sure you can manage without me for a couple of days'. He looked at her intently and Scarlett had the odd feeling that he wanted her to protest.

Well, if Rhett Butler thought she was going to beg him to stay, he had another thing coming. She was an O'Hara and in her family nobody did any begging.

'I thought you could not stand Pieter', she said instead. Scarlett was glad her voice sounded so matter-of-factly.

'Pieter and I never will be friends, but it has been a while since I was in that area. He will be able to show me the best gambling spots', Rhett said, equally cool.

'Well, I hope you have a good time then', Scarlett said, before she lay down again and pretended to go to sleep.

'I will, honey, don't you worry about that,' he said through clenched teeth. She heard how he closed the buckles of the bag. With dread in her heart she listened to his footsteps when he moved through the room. Finally he opened the front door and closed it loudly behind him.

For the first few minutes, Scarlett lay in the bed with clenched fists. How dare he walk out on her like that? How dare he leave her here, in this stuffy little house in the middle of nowhere? Then her mind started weighing his last comment. He said he planned to have fun. Well, she knew by now what Rhett Butler considered fun and next to gambling, drinking and smoking his cigars, she was certain he would find some tart to amuse himself with.

She kept telling herself that she did not care, that it meant nothing to her if he shared his bed with another woman. It would give her some respite from her duties. Why, she was not in love with Rhett. She loved Ashley.

She had been chanting that line to herself for years now but never before had she realised how hollow those words sounded. What did she actually ever share with Ashley? She wondered. A few longing glances, a couple of kisses, some articulate words on how he cared for her but not nearly enough to marry her. It was a pretty meagre harvest. How come it had been enough to keep a flame burning for so long? She realised how senseless her love for Ashley Wilkes was.

She sighed deeply. Tears started dropping out of the corners of her eye. She no longer felt angry with Rhett. She felt a deep regret when she realised it could be days if not weeks before she could tell him this in person. Without both Ashley to occupy her heart and Rhett to occupy her bed, she felt terribly lonely all of a sudden. Scarlett cried hot tears in her pillow.

In the end her throat felt all choked up and swiftly she got up to get a glass of water. When Scarlett stood with her bare feet on the rug next to the bed, she felt light-headed. She took a few steps towards the kitchen but the room seemed to sway around her. She started to see things double and suddenly she was sweating profusely. Something inside her did not feel right, she knew she needed help. Scarlett changed direction to walk towards the door, longing to feel the cold wind on her face and hoping to reach their friends' house so that she could put her spinning head on Henrietta's large and comforting bosom. Despite her blurry vision, Scarlett managed to find her way around the room and finally she stood close enough to grab the door handle. She was just about to reach for it when the ground in front of her opened and she fell into a gaping hole.

She fell and fell until her body violently hit the ground.

**A/N: Many thanks again to the lady that is the strictest teacher I have had: You're the best, Mrs Skyebugs!!**


	16. Matters of the Heart

Before Scarlett opened her eyes she smelled a familiar perfume. It was the comforting lemony scent her mother always had hanging around her. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Ellen O'Hara's gentle face. Instead of an angel with ebony hair she saw a fair one.

'Ah, _meisje, _you are finally awake, just like the doctor predicted. Now, don't try to speak, you need to save your strength. Here, take a sip of water.'

Henrietta held the glass to Scarlett's parched lips and Scarlett gulped down some of the water. Then Henrietta gently laid her head back on the pillow.

'There's a good girl,' the kind woman said. Scarlett looked around the room. She realised she was back in Henrietta's guest room. She tried to remember what happened but her brain was muddled up.

'Rhett?' Scarlett whispered but before the name escaped her lips, she already knew he was not going to be there.

In a flash she remember the last time she saw him. She remembered every detail of the whole ugly scene. He must be far away by now, having that good time he craved so much. Unaware that she had taken ill. Because she felt unwell, weaker than she had ever been. But her physical torment was nothing compared to the aching hole she felt in her heart.

Tears filled her green eyes and Henrietta told her to calm down, to save her energy. Then the sturdy woman said something to a young woman by her side. The girl looked slightly familiar to Scarlett but she had trouble putting a name to the face. Henrietta left the room and the young woman came to sit by Scarlett's side. She smiled friendly at Scarlett and when Scarlett attempted to smile back, she felt her dried lips crack.

Heavy steps approached the room and before the person entered, the young woman had already gotten up and was ready to leave the room.

'I will look after her now. Thank you, Emily.' a familiar voice said. Emily! Of course. Pieter's wife, Scarlett thought quickly before joy filled her heart. She could not lift her head and look at him but she was certain that she had heard Rhett's voice.

'Darling, you're awake,' was the first thing he said to her, while he sat down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hands. He looked dreadful, she thought. There were black stubbles on his face, he had dark lines under his eyes and never before had those eyes looked so worried.

He bent his head, turned her palms up and pressed them against his rough jaw. This action reminded Scarlett of a comparable gesture he had made during her ill-advised visit to his jail cell. Then she had been too busy feeling triumphant because her ruse seemed to work but now she realised that this was one of the most tender gestures he had ever made.

'Oh Rhett,' she whispered hoarsely. He looked up at her, there was so much pain in his eyes. He looked remorseful and bewildered at the same time. She stared into his eyes, feeling herself melt into them. She remembered her hot tears, how she wished he was there, how she longed to tell him that she needed him.

She wanted to say all these things to him now, but her tongue was unable to form the words.

'Scarlett,' he said softly and carefully sat on her bed.

Weakly she pushed herself up and found herself in his arms. With his arms around her she let her head rest on his biceps and cried silent tears. She felt terrible, so weak and tired, but somehow she knew it was going to be alright now that Rhett was here. She did not understand how he could be here and not in that faraway gambling town. Did she sleep for days? It did not feel like that but she could be mistaken.

'Oh, honey, I have been so worried about you,' Rhett's mouth whispered in her hair.

'When I found you yesterday on the floor of our cabin, I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you. Oh, my darling, your face looked so pale and no matter what I tried, I could not seem to bring you around again.'

So it happened only yesterday. Why did Rhett come home again? He looked so determined when he left her that night.

'I carried you to the doctor's house and after a few tests he told me that he suspected that you are suffering from anaemia.'

'It is probably due to the war and the lack of food you endured, especially at Tara. He says that as a doctor it is something he comes across very often these days. But with some good rest and extra care you will be fine, sweetheart.'

'He also told me that you must have been feeling poorly for some time now. Why didn't you tell me, honey? You know I would have made sure you were looked after.'

His voice was so soothing. Scarlett listened to it with her eyes closed, feeling better for just having him near her.

'I did not want to worry you, Rhett,' she mumbled.

'But Scarlett, what would have happened if I did not come back last night? You could have been there for hours, for days even before anyone would have found you.'

He murmured something so softly that Scarlett could hardly hear him.

It sounded like, 'I would have never forgiven myself.'

And so he shouldn't have, Scarlett thought maliciously. It was very unfair how he had walked out on her like that. She remembered how distant he had seemed last night and how hell-bent he had been on leaving her. Why did he come back? She asked herself again.

'Why did you? Why did you come back to me, Rhett?' she asked him with a croaky voice.

He kept quiet for a few moments before he answered her question.

'I forgot to pack something, my darling. It was a good thing that I did.'

Scarlett lifted up her face to him, Rhett was smiling down at her, but his eyes did not reveal anything. She considered his words and her heart froze. She moved out of his arms and she gently let herself fall back in the pillows.

'I see, Rhett. If not for collecting something that you needed, you would be on the other side of the state by now,' she said coldly.

'Well, I am sure Henrietta can look after me. If you leave now, maybe you can still catch up with Pieter in that gambling pit that you wanted to go to.' He looked at her incredulously.

'You still want me to go on my trip?' he asked calmly.

Scarlett's whole body was crying out, willing her to tell him that it was the last thing she wanted. That she needed him here with her. But Scarlett's stubborn mind refused to listen.

'As you pointed out, we need the extra cash. I survived worse than this, Rhett,' she said, clenching her teeth, while doing so she pushed out her pointy chin. Rhett looked down at her, his gaze was piercing through her and Scarlett had a hard time returning his stare. His mouth became a straight line.

'Yes, I know that you did and I also know how you dragged yourself through those days,' he said in an ice-cold voice.

'Henrietta does not keep a swoon bottle in this room, Scarlett. You won't be able to resort back to drinking on the quiet. Are you sure you can survive without it?' he taunted her. Something bitter rose up in Scarlett's throat. She let out an angry sigh.

'Why? You don't think she will feed me, Rhett? Because I did not drink to find courage, Rhett. I only drank my father's liquor at Tara because it made me forget the hunger.'

'You don't know what I went through, Rhett; you will never even come close to understanding that!'

'How dare you insinuate that I need alcohol to get me through the day?' Her face had turned even paler than before and her green glittering eyes made a strange contrast.

'And don't flatter yourself, Mr. Butler. Your wife can survive on her own. In fact, I will enjoy the respite from your company.'

He stood up and towered over her. Her green eyes kept giving him a hard stare but in reality she wanted to shrivel up inside. As she was lying on a low bed, he appeared to be enormous and his dark eyes were really frightening her.

'Well, too bad then,' Rhett said in a velvety voice which was strangely at odds with his menacing behaviour.

'I am not leaving here till I know you are in perfect shape,' he said curtly. 'The doctor has ordered a special diet and plenty of bed rest and I am going to make sure you get both.'

'It is my duty as your loving husband, my pet.' The smile that accompanied those words could not have been more disingenuous.

'If that is what you want, who am I to stop you,' Scarlett said flippantly.

'Alright, that is settled then,' Rhett growled, his mouth twisted down on one side.

'I will ask Henrietta to sit with you,' he continued before turning towards the door.

'Are you not going to take me home, Rhett?' Scarlett asked.

'I think it is better that you stay here under Henrietta's roof. She makes for a far better nurse than me.'

'But I will come by and check on you at least once a day. I know how stubborn you can be, Scarlett. I doubt if you will be the ideal patient.'

He turned towards the door once more, then he seemed to change his mind and took two large steps towards her bed.

He bent over her and pressed his lips on her forehead for a brief instance. The kiss was so tender and so at odds with his dark mood of a few moments ago that it brought tears to Scarlett's eyes. She was grateful that he turned his back on her and did not give her a second glance. She could not stop the tears from rolling down on her cheeks.

That is how Henrietta found her. Without asking questions, the older woman hugged Scarlett to her bosom till all her tears were shed.

'You are going to be fine, _meisje_. We will look after you and get you back on your feet in no time.'

'There, there, don't cry anymore,' the lady said while she tapped Scarlett softly on her back.

'He doesn't want me,' she whispered in a small voice. For a moment she thought that the older woman had not heard her, but while tucking Scarlett back in, she gave her a warm smile.

'Rhett adores you, my dear. But he is a man and they are not very good in these kinds of situations.'

'I hope you don't mind me interfering, Scarlett, but Johan told me that you and Rhett had a lovers' quarrel last night. It won't be the last one, my child. You can't have a good marriage without a decent fight once in a while. It clears the air.'

'It did not take Johan much trouble last night to convince Rhett that running away would not solve anything. I think in his heart he did not really want to leave you. But that's what he does when he feels he is losing control of a situation. I am sure I don't have to explain that to you.' Scarlett remained quiet.

'Now, I think it is time that you slept some more. I will come back later and then we will see if you can manage to eat something. If you need anything, just call for me. I will make sure that Emily or I are in your proximity.'

'I think in his heart he did not really want to leave you…' Henrietta's words kept ringing in Scarlett's head but she was too tired to think about it and soon she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Firing Zephyr on with uncharacteristic force, Rhett galloped on the dusty road. The last sunrays had made way for the twilight of the early evening. He had spent today between hope and fear. With a seemingly level head he had listened to the doctor's words about Scarlett's blood disease but inside his heart had felt as if something was squeezing it tightly.

No words could reassure him. When Rhett had arrived back at their cabin the previous evening - barely half an hour after he had left - he was ready to make some sarcastic comment in answer to Scarlett's gloating. Because he felt like a dog with his tail between his legs when he walked up to their front door. It was a feeling he never felt before and only the alternative - spending several days without her – had made him willing enough to be at such a disadvantage. Johan's quiet words on how he would regret leaving his new wife with things so sour between them only voiced what he already knew inside.

Rhett had trouble opening the door because something was blocking it. As soon as he discovered Scarlett behind the door he fell to his knees beside her. Rhett believed for a few moments that she was no longer with him. Like a beautiful princess, asleep for a thousand years, she had lain there. Her skin was so pale, her black lashes so dark in comparison, and her perfectly shaped mouth like a drop of blood in contrast with that pallor.

He picked her up, her head swung backwards, making her long tresses fall over his shoulder. Instinctively he put his cheek against hers and that was when he felt her warm breath on his skin. Joy filled his heart and he wasted no time in getting up and running over to the doctor with her safely in his arms. It seemed ages before the doctor answered his knock but it must have only been a couple of minutes. And after the man's reassuring words he had spent a full night and a very long day waiting for Scarlett to come around. By the end of the afternoon, Henrietta came to fetch him, informing him that she was awake and was asking for him – oh, such joy to hear that she needed him. It was not until Henrietta came for him that he finally allowed himself to believe that he had not lost her. That she was still here, alive and that he had been given a second chance.

Those first moments that he held her in his arms again; he had felt so close to her. He had felt a current of love floating from her into him and back again. But then those first perfect moments in silence had made way for words - tender words at first, but soon to be replaced by their usual harsh, cruel speech. He had almost taken her up on her suggestion that he should continue his trip back East but he needed to see her get better before he could ever assume such a journey.

And then she had said that she needed whiskey to forget about her empty stomach during that terrible war and it all came full circle.

The reason for her ailment was that same lack of food, and he should have realised that a woman as skinny as her was in no condition to take on such a daunting journey as she had undertaken with him. During his watch she'd never had to go hungry but the abundance in food had not made up for the amount of exercise that he asked of her. She must have already felt exhausted from the start of their trip and he kept pushing her to a point where her body simply could not cope anymore. For the second time in his life he had made a disastrous mistake where Scarlett was concerned. He had left her in the middle of a battle field assuming that her brassy attitude could cope with anything and now he had made the same faulty assumption when asking her to make a long and tedious journey on horseback. Only because he could not let another, more decent, man have her. If ever they were to travel back to Georgia she would do it in luxury and he would be there by her side to protect her from harm.

Rhett even started to regret their last copious spell of lovemaking. In the barn yesterday she seemed energetic enough to handle him but maybe he had been too lost in her to realise that she was not strong enough to receive his passionate attentions. He felt uneasy because he now realised that she must have been feeling ill then.

Before he met Scarlett, Rhett had read many novels that dealt with the complicated relationships between men and women. In some books he would come across parts where the writer would describe how a man lost his better judgement due to one particular female. Rhett always snorted when he read such a ridiculous description and swore to himself that - even in the unlikely instance that he would feel love for a woman - he would never lose control over the situation. And for years he had enjoyed the many wonderful things a woman could give a man and he had been happy to return the favour but never had it affected his heart. Until he met this brutally cruel child; this dark-haired, green-eyed little vixen.

At first he had exercised the kind of control that he always promised himself. But for all his superiority she kept eluding him. He hoped that her young heart could be won over by a combination of dazzling presents and his overpowering masculinity, but in the end he had been surprised to learn that it was his own tainted heart that had been taken by this young, uncultured, uneducated woman. Rhett was grateful for the small blessing that Scarlett did not seem to be aware of his adoration for her. He had left her many clues about the state of his heart but she was too self-absorbed to pick up on them. Sometimes he felt glad that she was the way she was, sometimes he cursed the mere gullibility of her.

He wished that she had told him today how much she needed him. He wished that he was there now, lying next to her, holding her in his arms while she was sleeping. It was strange that for the many times they had been blissfully intimate over the last weeks, she could still feel so elusive.

Without thinking it through Rhett had gone to the stables, saddled Zephyr and was on his way to the best whorehouse in the area. It was a reflex he had acquired during the war days in Atlanta. Whenever one of his visits to Scarlett had left him unsatisfied and frustrated he would stop by Belle's. She or one of her disciples had always been able to make him feel better. And he always returned to Peachtree Street for another knock-out round with the beautiful widow Hamilton.

Carelessly he handed the reins to the stable boy that waited in front of the shady establishment. Music and laughter could be heard outside and he was in a hurry to leave the dreadful day behind him. Soon he was seated at one of the tables that gave a good view at the merchandise available tonight. While savouring the quality brand of French brandy, Rhett quickly dismissed the few blonde girls on offer. They looked either too sweet or too cold for his liking. For some time he considered a black haired wench with burning sapphire eyes. She was definitely the most attractive girl there, and he noticed how she dismissed a few suitors because his eyes kept staring at her and she apparently preferred his company for the night. She was a hot young thing but he knew that despite the slight resemblance she would feel and smell different from his wife and that simple fact would certainly turn him off. He motioned towards a tall girl at the end of the queue. She had bright red curls that were piled on top of her head, a long graceful neck and some very firm and very round breasts. Rhett was certain that the girl could make him forget about his troubles. The girl gave her dark-haired colleague a gleeful smile before she came over to him and sat down on his lap. For a short moment the combination of the whiskey, that had now mixed with his blood, and the attractive girl with her soft curves seated on his knee made him feel like his old self again. But when she started nibbling on his ear this feeling disappeared immediately.

Never before did Rhett have any problem with bought love. It was a very clean and tidy business transaction that enabled a man to enjoy a female without any strings attached to it. But the girl's experienced caresses had the wrong effect on Rhett. He should have enjoyed her proficiency. Scarlett's caresses always ignited a fire inside him, despite the fact that they were often either shy or clumsy. It should have pleased him to know that tonight he would be with a woman that knew exactly what a man wanted, that would be able to purposefully touch those areas of his body that Scarlett's hands always neglected. He should have enjoyed being with a woman that knew how to take him to the top of that hill with some very refined skills. But the nibbling on his ear, the smooth little tongue that now had started licking the most sensitive part of his neck, the elegant hands that caressed his chest; it all left him stone cold. Moreover, it left him feeling bad. As if his visit to the brothel was something unsavoury. Rhett realised that more than physical company he had longed to have a bit of friendly conversation. But as enticing as the girl on his lap was, he doubted a conversation with her would be enlightening. She was not Belle. If he wanted friendship he should have stayed with Johan and Henrietta.

He asked the girl to get him another drink. When she brought it, he got up before she had a chance to perch herself on his lap again. He tipped her generously for the drink, said a few gracious words to assure her that she was very appealing but that he had to leave due to a prior engagement. She looked disappointed and in her Texan accent she told him that he was welcome to come back any time. She told him her name so that he could ask for her the next time. He promised her he would but when he walked out of the house of pleasure he knew it would be a very long time before he would ever set foot in such a place again.

In his own home he drank half a decanter of brandy before turning in for the night. The bed felt empty without his wife next to him. They had only been married a fortnight and already it seemed as if sleeping without her was the most unnatural thing to do. He imagined how her sleeping frame was lying in her bed upstairs in the neighbouring house. He would bring her some flowers in the morning, he decided. He did not care if she would laugh at him; he would just brush it off in some aloof manner, as he always did. Maybe she would never return his feelings but Rhett knew that he would lose his mind if he could not express his love for her in one way or another.

The alcohol finally claimed him and he drifted off into a restless sleep.

**A/N: A big 'thank you' to my readers and reviewers; I am glad that you are still enjoying this. **


	17. Long Velvet Locks

Rhett had been spot on: Scarlett was not an easy patient. After her initial weakness wore off, Henrietta had a hard time convincing her that it would be better to stay in bed. And it was surprising that a girl with an appetite like Scarlett's would have to be bribed into eating the food that Henrietta served. It was hearty food with lots of iron hidden in it, but some things, like the pork liver Henrietta served every other day, were not among Scarlett's favourites. Henrietta was a skilled cook, but, no matter how she hid the meat in stews or pates - that took hours to make -, Scarlett loathed the taste of it.

It was Rhett's promises of new bonnets and bangles that persuaded Scarlett in the end. Scarlett's physical strength showed in her quick recovery. The doctor said that after only one week she was doing amazingly well already. Rhett had been very pleased with that piece of information.

He came by the De Vries' residence two or three times a day. And his visits were the highlights of Scarlett's bedridden days. To her surprise he was gentle and kind to her. He entertained her with stories, just like he had done during their long journey towards Texas. Sometimes they quarrelled but Rhett always backed down quickly, and every so often this irritated Scarlett. She did not particularly enjoy it when she and her husband had wars with words, but she had a feeling that he was holding back his sharp tongue for her sake, and that made her feel as if he pitied her.

Exactly eight days after her fainting spell, Scarlett was allowed to be up for a while. She longed to go downstairs so that she would not have to see those over-familiar four walls of Henrietta's spare room any longer, but Dr. Brown told her that the trip down the staircase should wait for another day. Nevertheless, she was very pleased to surprise Rhett when he came for his afternoon visit. He opened the door with a wide smile on his face that disappeared quickly when he did not see her at her usual position in the bed. A puzzled look appeared on his face and Scarlett could not hold back her giggling any longer.

Rhett quickly turned his head and saw Scarlett sitting in the corner of the room, wrapped in the silk green housecoat that he bought her earlier that week. He noticed that her cheeks had lost their pallor and were now rosy again. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. He put his hands on his thighs as if he had to stop himself from running over to her. Instead he greeted her casually and leaned against the sill above the hearth. The strong smell of the magnolias he bought for her earlier that week mixed with the soft scent of the pink roses that stood alongside them. The latter were also a gift from him.

'Why are you out of bed, Scarlett?' he inquired in a friendly tone.

'Dr. Brown said that I was allowed to be up for an hour or so, and I have to say that it feels heavenly.'

To demonstrate her happiness, she jumped up from her seat. Rhett reached out to her, afraid that she would get dizzy again, but she shooed him away and told him that she felt so much stronger now.

'That is wonderful news, Scarlett,' he said and Scarlett looked up into a face that revealed nothing but sincere delight.

She realised for the first time that he must have worried for her over the last week. She knew she would have worried if it had been Rhett lying in that bed feeling unwell, but it never occurred to her that Rhett might be feeling this way. She gave him a beautiful soft look. He stuffed his fists in his pockets and leaned against the fireplace once more.

'Honey, I have been thinking,' he said while Scarlett stood close to him, rearranging the flowers in their pillar shaped vases. She turned her head and gave him a sweet smile. He smirked back at her.

'Why don't you go back to Atlanta a little bit early?' Scarlett frowned. She was about to protest but Rhett was quick to give her his reasons.

'I think some time with Pittypat or at Tara would do so much for your recovery and it won't be long now before I hear something from my friends in Washington. I can come and join you then.' Scarlett put up her chin but kept concentrating on the flowers.

'And why would I want to go back to Tara now, Rhett?' she inquired friendly.

Assuming that she was not opposed to his idea, he continued, 'So far we have not heard from your family. I doubt if they received the letter in which you request them to send Wade and Prissy to us. It must be hard for your son to be without his mother, Scarlett. I would like for you not to have to worry about him or about that precious land of yours.'

'I know that Wade is well looked after, Rhett, I am not worried about him.' Rhett frowned and gave her an odd look but Scarlett did not notice because anger was building up inside her.

One of the reasons she had kept her failing health to herself was the fear that Rhett would send her back once she was of no use to him anymore. They had consummated the marriage and, now that he had gotten what he wanted, he longed to get rid of her. But she was not budging until Rhett had access to his lavish bank account. Moreover, after eight days of separation, she longed for him terribly and she was quite disappointed that he could so easily do without her.

'But Scarlett, it is rough out here in the desert. It would take a toll on anyone's health and with your illness it cannot be the easiest place to recover. If I knew you were in Georgia amongst people that care for you, I would feel a lot less concerned for you.'

She left the flowers alone and turned towards him. An angry glint lay across her bright green eyes.

'I apologize for being a burden to you, Rhett. But we made a deal. I am sorry if my end of the bargain no longer holds any attraction for you, but that does not mean you are exonerated from your own duties.' Suddenly the anger in her own eyes was mirrored in Rhett's charcoal orbs.

'For God's sake, Scarlett! Can you stop thinking about money just for once? You are my wife! Do you really believe that I would live a life of luxury and let you rot somewhere in the fields of Georgia?'

'Apparently you weren't listening to my marriage vows, so I will repeat them. But only God knows why I should!'

'I swear to you that I will take care of both Wade and you till my dying day. But it is a bit hard to take care of a dead wife, Scarlett, so please stop being so stubborn and take my advice at face value.'

Scarlett was surprised at his outburst. It was not like Rhett to get this angry so rapidly. Somehow it touched her. As if it made his concern for her more real.

'Alright, Rhett, I believe you when you say that you will look after me and my son no matter what. But we are married and my place is by your side, however inconvenient that might be for you.' To her horror a sob escaped her lips when she said the last words. She had not realised how hurt she was by his carelessness.

Rhett observed how she was biting back her tears and his face changed.

'And I want to be with you too, Scarlett,' he said softly while he lifted her face and forced her to look him in the eye.

'Having you by my side is certainly not an inconvenience. On the contrary, despite our arguments and petty differences, I enjoy your company tremendously.'

He swallowed hard.

'Our bed seems rather empty without you in it, my dear.'

Her green eyes looked at him and he could see their colour become a shade lighter while her mind processed his words.

'Oh Rhett, I miss you so much too,' she whispered while she threw herself in his arms.

She raised her face and by the way she pursed her lips he knew she wanted him to kiss her. But he doubted that he could stop at simply kissing her, so he drew back and walked across the room to study the content of the box of candy that stood on her bedside table. Scarlett let her head hang for a moment; she felt very disappointed that he made no effort to kiss her.

Due to the rejection, she worriedly touched her face and finally she reached up to her hair and felt how it contained many knots from lying in the bed all this time.

I must look like a fright, she thought. No wonder that he did not want to kiss me.

Immediately she sat at the vanity in the room and started brushing her hair. When the brush got tangled up in her hair and she failed to release it, she cursed under her breath.

She had not heard Rhett move through the room, but all of a sudden he stood behind her. She could see the fabric of his dark blue suit in the mirror. Without inflicting more pain on her, he managed to take the brush out of her hair and, gently, he started sliding the brush through her locks. Sometimes he stopped to untangle her hair with his fingers. She studied how his strong suntanned hands gently lifted her tresses. His ministrations reminded her of Mammy's good cares and she found this a rather surprising idea.

In the end, Rhett not only managed to make her hair smooth again, he also had the ability to make it shine like never before. Enchanted with her own reflection, she started caressing the tips of her long locks while smiling at herself. She was taken aback when Rhett swept some of her hair out of her neck; the friction brought about by Rhett's brush strokes caused it to make a crackling sound. Then he bent over to place his mouth on the spot where her heart was fluttering. His touch was electric, and, before she realised what she was doing, she had reached back to keep his head in place with her hand. But there was no need; he did not seem to have any intention to let her go again.

'Oh, honey, you smell so good,' he whispered before he lifted her from the seat and turned her around so that he could kiss her lips.

Scarlett knew already that she had missed his kisses, but she was still not prepared for the powerful rush of desire that came over her once his sensual mouth lay against hers. Her small hands were on his jaw pulling his face gently down on her own. Her tongue did not seem to reach deep enough inside him.

Scarlett pressed her body close to him. She interrupted their kiss and gave him a look that made him fear she was going to eat him raw. Hesitantly Rhett took a step backwards, forgetting that the bed was right behind him and therefore the back of his knees crashed into the hard wooden edge; he lost his balance and tumbled down on the covers. Scarlett's eyes glittered while she smiled seductively at him.

'Scarlett, we shouldn't,' she heard him whisper but she paid no heed. If she did not feel him inside her within the next few minutes, she was going to go insane.

His feet were still touching the floor but his upper body lay defenceless on the bed. She noticed the eager bulge in his pants. The buttons of his trousers were straining over it. She smiled a very satisfied smile.

He wanted her as much as she wanted him; she needed no other proof.

She let the wrapper slide off her shoulders, pulled up her nightgown and straddled onto him. Under her gown she was not wearing anything, and she took a cruel pleasure in grinding down on his bulge. A deep groan was her reward. He lifted his head and told her again that this was not a very good idea. But she leaned over to kiss his mouth, and, from the response that she got, she knew he did not object that much.

While kissing him, she pulled his shirt out of his trousers and moaned against his mouth when her fingers were finally able to caress the warm skin underneath. His arms had lain fruitless on the bed, but now he reached inside her thick locks and encircled her head with his large hands, while kissing her with a fever. Then he pulled at the lace that held the top of her gown together, and when the fabric slid down her shoulders, his lips followed in its trail. His mouth closed around one of her erect nipples and she moaned his name. Through the thin fabric of his trousers he could feel her become wet and warm.

Diligently he adored her bosom a little bit longer but soon his need for her became too great. Gently, he laid her on the bed. While he undid his buttons and flung off his shirt, his hungry eyes never stopped caressing her body. The white fabric of her gown only covered her belly now. He had a clear view of her round breasts with the nipples both standing fierce. Even more alluring he found her pale thighs that revealed the lovely dot of black hair which shielded her most intimate place.

He stood there for a moment taking her in, and Scarlett felt no shame observing him in the same manner.

How beautifully he was built. The clear muscles of his brown shoulders and chest made a perfect triangular shape in combination with his tapered waist. The thick black hair of his chest was gradually reduced to a small black line that ran over his muscular stomach. She followed the line until it reached similar hair at the beginning of his manhood. It stood strong and eager; there was no doubt that he was as aroused as she was. Maybe even more, judging by the one drop of fluid that appeared at the top of his shaft.

Scarlett's eyes told Rhett exactly what she wanted from him, and, the moment she opened her thighs to him to reveal herself completely, he sat on his knees on the bed and moved in between her soft white flesh. Despite his growing passion, he entered her gently. Scarlett always loved this part of their lovemaking. She loved it almost as much as the moments in which both of them reached their peeks. She adored those first moments that she felt him inside her. When her yearning was finally gratified.

Those first few moments that he belonged to her, Rhett always seemed to be the most vulnerable.

Sometimes she held him in her arms then and caressed his hair as if he was a little boy. Sometimes, like today, she covered his face with little kisses.

For a while Rhett seemed to be content with simply being inside her and letting her worship him. He relished her soft lips on his skin. But, as always, the warmth that surrounded him soon made him long for more. It made him long for caresses of a more violent sort.

Scarlett wrapped her legs around him, while he entered her deeper and deeper. Both their breathings became ragged and soon Scarlett started moaning in her familiar way. Rhett tried to stifle her cries with kisses. He knew there were other people in the house, and, while he felt no shame in taking his wife in the privacy of her bedroom, he wanted to shield the others from some embarrassing moments.

She felt particularly sweet today, and he guessed that he had a strong effect on her too because it did not take her more than a few minutes before she started to writhe under him, and, when he felt her clenching him hard, he swiftly pressed her face to his chest in an attempt to dampen the sounds of her screams. After she calmed down he felt his own urge rising and there was nobody to stop him from grunting loudly when he reached his own peek.

He lay on his belly beside her and held his eyes closed, trying to regain composure. But the moment he opened them he looked into her smiling face.

'I don't know why I ever feared that you could do without me, Captain Butler,' she said smugly.

He gave her a lazy smile and lifted himself up on his elbows. His dark hair fell on his forehead and Scarlett could not remember a time that he had looked more handsome. She held out her arms and he easily slid into them, letting his head carefully rest on her chest. His black hair tickled her somewhat but Scarlett was content enough to have him in her arms again and she did not complain.

'I never seem to be satiated enough when it comes to you, my dear. You are right about that,' he said croakily. Scarlett laughed.

He lifted his head to look at her. His eyes searched her face, looking for traces of her illness but she looked all right.

'I don't think we should have done this so soon, my darling. You need all your strength to recover.'

'Well, I did not hear you complain just now,' Scarlett said coquettishly. 'Besides, I feel wonderful. Much better than I did most of last week.' She released him from her arms and rolled away onto her side to languorously stretch her body.

'I bet you do,' he said hoarsely while tapping her behind. 'Now cover yourself, before I feel the need to wear you out completely.' She giggled but did as she was asked.

With the sheet demurely tucked around her, they continued talking. Scarlett insisted that she was well enough now to return to their home in the morning. He put up some objections, but in the end he gave in, although promising her that they would take a more sedate approach to their lovemaking from now on. He did not think they should be overdoing it as they had before, given her current condition. Scarlett pouted a bit and he could see in her eyes that she was thinking up schemes to get him to comply with her wishes. Apart from the occasional loss of his senses that was due to Scarlett and all of her sweetness, Rhett had always been a man that could not be dictated by a woman, so he just smiled at her and did not bother to address her wicked little mind.

They lay in each other's arms comfortably; Rhett had tied her hair around his neck, as he often tended to do and both of them did not even wonder why none of the others interrupted their peaceful togetherness. They could have lain there the whole afternoon, if Scarlett had not remembered a certain ritual that had become part of their lovemaking.

Rhett tried to brush her off, telling her that this one single time would probably not lead to an unwelcome addition to the family in nine months time. But Scarlett was adamant. Grudgingly, Rhett complied with her wishes and got up to get dressed and fetch the equipment that she needed. She urged him on, afraid that if they left it too long, disaster would descend upon them. She used those exact words when saying her worries out loud, and he gave her a strange look before he left the room.

When he was gone, Scarlett tried to clarify that look.

He looked insulted but not quite.

Accusatory then? No, that was not it either.

But his eyes had definitely revealed some anger, Scarlett decided.

Well, they only lived next door; it was not too much of a hardship to fetch the damn thing for her, was it? she wondered to herself.

Scarlett remembered that she still had not asked him how he really felt about children. Maybe he secretly wanted her to get pregnant? No, that is ridiculous, she told herself. No man would let his wife dictate such a thing. And a man like Rhett would certainly not let her make such major decisions for them, if they did not fall in with his own plans. A man like Rhett would not be so selfless as to give up his own desires for a woman. And certainly not for a woman that he planned to pay such a large dowry for.

Rhett managed to sneak out of the house without anybody noticing. But when he entered the house again - the contraceptive safely tucked in his inner pocket - he ran into Henrietta.

'Rhett, I thought you were spending the afternoon with Scarlett? I assumed you were upstairs, because I never saw you leave.'

'Oh, the poor thing,' Henrietta continued, not bothering to wait for his answer, 'I did not even bring her some afternoon tea, since I assumed you and her…' She caught herself just in time and Rhett smirked at her. She rolled her eyes when she saw the naughty look on his face.

'Well, maybe it is better that you didn't,' she said while placing her hands on her firm hips. Rhett lifted his eyebrows. He was familiar with Henrietta's bluntness but now her forwardness surprised even him.

'Oh, I don't mean to interfere, Rhett, but I think your wife needs to build her strength a little bit before she is able to carry a child to full term.'

A gentle smile formed on Rhett's lips.

'I appreciate your concern for my wife, Henrietta, but you need not fear that I will get Scarlett in a fix. Not now or ever, actually.'

He moved towards the stairs but Henrietta held him back.

'What do you mean, Rhett? You have fathered a child once and you told me that Scarlett has a son from her previous marriage. You do not need to worry that you are going to suffer the same faith that Johan and me have, _jongen. _Unless Scarlett had problems after the birth of her child, you can count on the fact that your union will be blessed with several children.'

'It is very kind of you to wish such happiness for us, Henrietta. I am sorry to disappoint you but it is a fact that Scarlett will never have my child. And since you are a God-fearing woman, I won't elaborate any further.' Rhett let out a dry chuckle after saying those words.

'I will just say my farewells to Scarlett and then you can bring her that tea,' he said. Henrietta stood there, looking baffled.

She might be a God-fearing woman but she was also not born yesterday and it soon dawned on her what Rhett was implying. In her long and adventurous life, Henrietta had known women of all standards and she had heard the finer details on how to avert pregnancy. Rhett was already halfway up the stairs when she called after him.

'Was that your wish or hers?' Rhett turned around and blinked in the semi-darkness of the stairwell.

'I can think of nothing that I would like better than for Scarlett to have my baby, but it is not in the cards. I once told a woman I did not want her to have my child and lost her because of it.'

'I am certainly not going to impose the opposite on Scarlett. I love her too much to burden her with my selfish needs. And, at the risk of sounding superstitious, I would dread to think of the price that I am bound to pay when doing so.' Like a cat he jumped the last few steps until he reached the landing.

He had disappeared out of Henrietta's vision but she stood there staring at the staircase as if he was still standing there. She did not share his fear for Scarlett's safety. The girl was clearly made to have children. A woman with such shapely hips usually was. Henrietta was pretty certain the birth of Scarlett's first child had been a piece of cake.

Henrietta regretted that she failed to give Johan any children. She could not understand why a woman would not want to have a child with the man she loved. She certainly did not comprehend how any woman would not want to have children with a man like Rhett. Such a handsome, virile man. Strong enough to look after Scarlett and a dozen children. Oh, how cruel life could be, that the one woman Rhett Butler ever wanted to marry did not wish to give him the most precious gift in the world.

Henrietta had considered Scarlett a sweet young woman until now. Because of her conversation with Rhett she suddenly thought of her as heartless, denying Rhett a child. Come to think of it, Scarlett hardly ever mentioned her son. The boy was supposed to join them in Texas shortly. It would be very interesting to see Scarlett in the role of a mother.

Henrietta knew she should not interfere in the Butler marriage but Rhett was like a son to her. If she could secure his happiness she would.


	18. The Mermaid & King Neptune

The two men met in an alleyway behind Strawbridge's local saloon. One tall and handsome, the other stocky and unattractive. They had run into each other a week before in some remote Texan town and then discovered that they had a mutual acquaintance and that acquaintance was the topic of conversation this morning.

At the same time, in a small cabin situated by the end of Strawbridge's major road, Rhett nuzzled Scarlett's hair. He knew she was awake even though she pretended to still be asleep.

'It promises to be cooler weather today, Scarlett. I think it would be the perfect day to take you outside this stuffy little town for a bit. What do you say? We take Socks and Zephyr and ride for a bit just like in the good old days?'

Scarlett grunted something inaudible. Rhetft bent over her and tickled that sensitive spot right above her shoulder. She giggled.

'What was that, Scarlett? I did not quite catch that.' He kept on tickling her, not only her neck but also under her armpits and on the oversensitive sides of her tiny waist.

'Stop it, Rhett,' she laughed, struggling to get away from him.

'I said it is a nice idea,' she said finally, smothering her giggles, 'but don't you think that Johan needs you today? It is almost time to take the cattle up North. Henrietta told me that needs a lot of preparation.'

He stopped teasing her and looked serious all of a sudden.

'That is one of the reasons for taking you out for the day. I have decided that I will join Johan on the first part of his trip. It is something I have never done before: taken a herd across the land. It sounds like a wonderful adventure. One I would not want to miss out on now the opportunity presents itself.'

Scarlett was not particularly overjoyed at his news. She knew a man like Rhett could not be tied down to one place. He was a drifter and so he needed to roam free, if only once in a while. Since her recent illness Scarlett had noticed that Rhett made an effort to keep things pleasant between them. Although he still teased her sometimes, the barbs were not as sharp as they used to be. There was a new understanding between them now. Her first instinct had been to sulk over his plans. Then she looked at the man lying next to her. He had folded his arms under his head and looked content; happy even. She decided that she did not want to jeopardize this new appreciation he had for her.

Before, he always accused her of still being a child. Somehow she wanted him to recognize that she had grown; that she no longer was a silly little girl but a mature woman. If he could manage to keep his little irritations to himself, so could she. She sat up and proudly lifted her head. Swallowing her own selfish needs she tried to sound encouraging by asking him when exactly he would depart. He told her it would be somewhere in the next few days.

Despite her determination Scarlett's face still revealed her apprehension.

'Don't worry, my dear, I will stop long before the state border. I promise you that I won't get arrested again. I do hope that by the time I get back we will have news from Washington.'

'I hope so too, Rhett,' Scarlett said automatically but in her heart she did not know if that was the truth.

The last few weeks had been wonderful. Rhett had been an attentive, caring husband and Scarlett, feeling much more like her old self, had made the effort to get to know her neighbours a bit better. She was feeling quite at home in Strawbridge now. And she had even found an occupation. She discovered a small cement factory on the outskirts of town and she had befriended the owner, a very nice Italian man called Simoni. She thought about setting up such a business once they were back in Atlanta. She realised that the town had to be rebuilt and, next to wood, people would need other building materials. She had already discussed her plans with Rhett, and, besides his approval, the admiration in his eyes had been enough to make her feel as if she'd accomplished something. She spent most of her mornings visiting the small factory and learning everything about the trade. She had even gone as far as helping Mr. Simoni with his books.

After a short passionate kiss, Rhett ordered Scarlett out of the bed. She dressed in the same outfit she had worn during most of the trip from Georgia to Texas. The striped blouse and dark green skirt had been hanging in their closet idly but it was the most comfortable thing to wear when riding on horseback. She saw that Rhett had put on equally informal clothing. Blue trousers that were called 'jeans' and a shirt the colour of heaven that was decorated with some nails. He was dressed in true cowboy style. The shirt was tucked into the tight trousers and every time Rhett turned his back on her, Scarlett could not help but ogle his firm buttocks clad in dark blue fabric. Rhett hadn't even bothered to shave and he looked rugged. Scarlett was surprised to discover that she found this look very appealing. For a woman brought up to appreciate gentlemen this was an unexpected realisation. Only the fact that she craved a bit of time away from the village made her postpone her plans to seduce him.

They rode to the town's only stores so that they could buy some groceries. If they were going to spend the day outdoors, they needed to have some sort of picnic. When they stepped off their horses they ran into Pieter de Vries who was apparently back from his trip to the East. He greeted Rhett and told him that he had missed out on some very profitable gambling. Rhett's reply was short, he did not enjoy speaking to the man plus he was busy studying his wife since he expected her to gush over her admirer. But Scarlett only greeted Pieter with a short nod and then rushed over to the window of the butcher shop to see what was on offer. Rhett quickly told Pieter that they had to be on their way and rejoined his wife. When Scarlett suddenly lost her interest in the delicacies and Rhett noticed that her eyes followed a passer by, Rhett turned around with a furious look on his face, assuming that now she was indeed gazing after Pieter de Vries. But there was no sight of Pieter.

'What is it, Scarlett?' he asked, feeling a bit foolish.

'That man, he looked so familiar.'

'What man, Scarlett?' Rhett tried to follow her gaze but he did not recognize any of the faces he saw.

'That short thickset man with the grey hair. I could have sworn that I met him when we visited New Orleans.'

Rhett had no idea who she was talking about. He only knew that the man in question was of no importance to him.

'I guess he just looks familiar, honey. I doubt if we know him. Now, let's buy some supplies so that we can be on our way.' Their entrance in the store was eagerly observed by a couple of beady eyes that belonged to a man who looked quite satisfied with his discovery.

Rhett had been right in his assumption; the day was warm but not as stifling as most of the other days in the Texan desert. They enjoyed the ride and Scarlett relished the fact that they were on the road again. Now that she was feeling a lot stronger she could fully appreciate the graceful horse under her. Seeing Rhett on his beautiful black horse was a sight she would not mind looking at every day. She felt very giddy. They rode some miles chatting away as they always did when they were together. At one point Rhett asked her to turn right and soon they arrived at an oasis-like little forest. She agreed with him that it was the perfect place for their picnic.

They were slowly making their way through the forest, searching for an open space to lay down their blankets, when all of a sudden Rhett pulled the reins and jumped off his horse. When he started digging into the black earth Scarlett wondered if he had lost his mind. Soon it became clear what had attracted his attention. Triumphantly he showed Scarlett a dark stone. Scarlett feigned interest but when he stood next to her own horse and pointed out the carvings on the stone she became really interested. The item was not just a mere rock, it was a traditional stone pipe employed by the Indians that used to live in that area. Scarlett thought the carved face had a sinister look but Rhett was very pleased with his discovery. He told her that pipes were a sacred item to the Indians. Scarlett expected him to throw the damn thing back on the ground but instead he put it in his saddlebag. The Indians had a lot of respect for their pipes according to Rhett. They believed that it was a bridge to successful communication and that it held the power for fates to be sealed.

'Since communication is not our strong point, I think it will be a welcome addition to our household,' Rhett said mockingly. Scarlett just frowned, not pleased to have this ominous thing in her house but not willing to make a big deal about it.

After riding a bit more Scarlett was surprised to discover a small lake hidden in between the trees. She thought it was a lovely place to enjoy their meal but when she looked into Rhett's face and saw a devious smile appear, she started to feel uneasy.

While nibbling on her food she barely listened to Rhett's conversation since she was preoccupied with figuring out why Rhett had looked so self-satisfied. There was no point in asking him, because she knew he would only tease her.

When they had finished and Rhett left the clearing up to her, she assumed he was going to smoke one of his much-loved cigars. But when she saw him unbuttoning his shirt it suddenly dawned on her why he had brought her to this place. She remembered how Rhett loved to swim and how he enjoyed other activities in the water too. She never had forgotten the first intense contact she had with him at the start of their trip. It was actually one of the few memories that Scarlett liked to ponder about. It was a beautiful souvenir of their trip. However, not even after being fully initiated into the art of lovemaking, was Scarlett certain if a lady should engage in such activities outside the privacy of the bedroom.

On the other hand, enjoying Rhett's naked handsomeness in the bright sunshine was a vision she was not willing to pass up. So she openly admired his body while he walked towards the pond. As usual he felt no shame under her gaze. He apparently felt no shame being outside in his birthday suit either. Confidently he walked into the water and when his body was almost completely covered by it, he turned around and gave her a challenging smirk.

Scarlett smiled and she had a twinkle in her eye but unlike him she needed overcome her shyness first. She lifted up her skirt till above the knee and gently sampled the water with one of her feet. He stayed near her, every now and then stretching his tall body gracefully in the water. Seeing his long limbs in front of her made her feel overcome with desire. Shyly she turned around and started unbuttoning her blouse. Gently she let it slide off her shoulders, meanwhile turning her head to glance at Rhett. In spite of Scarlett's training as a Southern Belle, Rhett knew that right now she had no idea how seductive she was. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears while he waited impatiently for her to reveal herself to him. Finally, she let her shimmy glide to the ground and she stood there before him showing off the beautiful round bottom that accentuated her tiny waist. When she undid her hairpins and the long tresses swooped down her bare back, he whispered 'Sweet Jesus.'

Suppressing his desire and trying not to scare her, he used some backstrokes to swim towards the other end of the pond. His eyes stayed on her naked beauty all the time. She turned around, her arms crossed over her breasts. With satisfaction Rhett observed that she had put on more than a few pounds over the last weeks. Her breasts were nice and full now; her arms barely covered them. The emaciated figure had disappeared; she looked healthy again.

Healthy and very appealing.

He loved her round little stomach and the shapely legs under it. She ran towards the water and while she used her arms as peddles she waded deeper into the lake. Her long hair danced on the ripples around her.

Rhett let her get accustomed to the water before he crawled on a ledge by the side of the lake.

'Watch, Scarlett,' he said before he jumped off the cliff and gracefully dived into the water.

A minute went by and when he still had not resurfaced, Scarlett started to worry. Suddenly she felt somebody pull her legs from right under her. Her own head disappeared under the water and when she came back up again, Rhett's face revealed that infuriating grin. She lunged towards him, planning to push him under the water in turn, but he simply grabbed her two arms, held them captive behind her back and kissed her mouth with an all-encompassing fervour.

'Oh, Rhett,' she whispered when he finally released her.

'I thought we had some unfinished business here, Scarlett,' he said hoarsely. 'That image of you coming out of the water like a mermaid is still occupying my dreams, my dear.'

'I would like to add a few extra pictures to that scene,' he said before he kissed her mouth once more.

Scarlett remembered every detail of their last encounter in the water too. She remembered how their warm mouths mingled with the cold water. She remembered how it felt to have the cool wet skin of his chest rubbing against her dripping breasts. But this time she was not as overwhelmed by it all as she had been the first time. This time she was familiar with Rhett's body.

When Scarlett finally wrapped her legs around his waist she knew exactly how to entrap him in her burning desire. With a sizzling noise Rhett sucked in his breath when he felt her taking his full length in at once. The contrast between the cold water and the welcoming warmth of her almost made him shoot his gunpowder immediately. He had dreamt of this moment for a long time and he was not willing to have that obstinate part of himself ruin it for them, so he exercised some extreme control and soon he was able to enjoy his wife for a while longer.

Rhett let Scarlett dictate the rhythm. He firmly held her buttocks but it was Scarlett that lifted herself up – holding on to his broad shoulders - and plunged back onto him, over and over again. When he felt her gradually spinning out of control, he moved away a bit and made her lie on her back in the water while he supported her with his arms. Her legs were still straddled around him and he gently made her open them wide. Through the water he dragged her back and forth, every time piercing her with his strong rod. When he increased the pace she started yammering and flailing her hands in attempt to regain control. But he just smirked at her while her green eyes stared at him with a dazed expression. Just when her eyes rolled into the back of her head he could feel himself grow to his most extreme size. He rutted a few more times, allowing her to reach the brink and almost simultaneously they let out a primal scream.

Rhett held Scarlett close afterwards, but despite his protective arms, the emotions made her shiver and he decided to bring her onshore. He laid her down on the blanket and covered her with another one. Then he moved next to her and, as some precious bundle, he picked her up and held her against his chest.

She had tears in her eyes when she looked up to him.

'Oh Rhett, that was wonderful. You and I, we….'

'I know honey, hush, there is no need to speak,' he cooed. But Scarlett obviously felt the need to put her feelings into words.

'I don't understand how…'

'I mean you and me, we are not…' He told her to hush once more. Rhett knew that Scarlett was not about to declare her love, maybe she never would. He had come to accept that over the last few weeks. But he could not bear to hear her say that she did not love him.

Not now, right after they had shared such an amazing experience.

Mentally he professed his own love for her, before laying her down and telling her to get some sleep. While she drifted off he walked over to Zephyr and, after putting on his clothes, he lit a cigar from his case.

From a short distance he studied her sleeping frame and realised that never before in his life had he felt so much at peace with himself. Never before had he felt this happy. He smiled and shook his head, amazed at his own discovery.

It was inevitable that soon their secluded life would have to change. He only hoped that those unavoidable changes would not disturb their equilibrium.


	19. Echoes from Home

_Look at her. Just look at her! What do all the men see in her? The blue suit she is wearing looks demure enough if not for the gold__-threaded sapphire sash tied around her waist and those awful, gaudy earbobs she is wearing. It must be the way she carries herself that makes the men take leave of their senses; simply ridiculous the manner in which she is pushing her breasts forward and curving her hips. Or does she tantalize them with those artificial dimples and that practiced smile? If they looked carefully into those unnaturally green eyes, they would know she is the devil's child. _

_This is supposed to be a celebration for Johan's fifty-sixth birthday but once more she is the centre of attention. It is not surprising that Pieter is wrapped up in her; he is wrapped up in anything that has two legs and resembles a female. But even Johan – kind, impassive Johan – seems to be taken in by her. I can see his eyes darting over to her and studying her deceivingly innocent face with more than fatherly interest. And then that husband of hers. I have known Rhett Butler for almost as long as I have known Pieter and he always struck me as a cold-hearted gentleman; nothing fazed him nor did it disturb him, least of all somebody from the female species. I always suspected that he just took from them what he needed without leaving his heart behind. She has put some kind of spell on him; otherwise I cannot explain the wistful looks he keeps giving her when she is not looking. They are married; they share most of their time together and still he keeps giving her these longing glances! _

_How I wish Pieter would look at me that way, if only once._

Emily knew she should not be so hard on her husband. She had received Pieter's undivided attention not so long ago. After one of his drunken crazy moods, he always felt remorseful and was full of sweetness. It was in those moments that Emily knew for certain that Pieter loved her and needed her as much as she needed him. Earlier that day, Henrietta had questioned her sister-in-law regarding the bandage around her hand. When Emily told her that she had sprained it - while she played hide and seek with her little boy -, Henrietta had given her a very doubtful look. But Emily's loyalties lay with Pieter. After all; he said that he was sorry and he promised that it won't happen again and this time Emily believed him. She only wished he would stop staring at Scarlett in that unguarded way. She could tell that she was not the only one getting upset because of it, and Pieter should have known better than to get on Rhett's bad side.

Emily did not believe Scarlett Butler when she leaned over to her and confided whisperingly that she had never before visited a saloon. It was Rhett that had convinced his wife that Strawbridge's saloon was more like the local inn. His promise that there would be dancing that night had finally persuaded her to see what such a place looked like from the inside. However, Emily was not fooled by Scarlett's ladylike airs. Maybe it was not common practice in that fancy Atlanta for ladies to visit saloons but in Emily's eyes everybody could see that the Butler woman was nothing but white trash. She wondered about Rhett's choice for a wife. Somehow she had expected a more refined woman by his side. Although beautiful, Scarlett's ladylike attitude was clearly only a thin veneer.

Scarlett had been visiting Mr. Simoni's factory that day and when she met the rest of the party in the saloon for Johan's celebratory drink, Rhett presented his wife a letter that he had picked up for her at the post office. Emily hoped that the letter contained news that would take the Butlers away from Strawbridge. Because Scarlett Butler was trouble; she knew that the moment she laid eyes on her. Emily was sure that it was her wicked ways that made Pieter take leave of his senses that night on Johan's porch. She was convinced that her husband had never meant to kiss Rhett's wife, just as he had assured her afterwards. She looked up – shocked out of her reflections - when she heard Scarlett laugh exaggeratedly over a joke that Pieter made. Apparently this was the last straw for Rhett; he got up and took his wife brusquely away from the table for a little dancing.

Every single person that was present in the saloon could not help but notice the handsome couple on the makeshift dance floor. Even Emily had to admit that they made quite a pair. She smiled at her sister-in-law when Johan followed Rhett's lead and asked his wife for a dance. With clear longing in her eyes Emily looked at her own husband but Pieter effectively avoided her gaze. Only this morning Pieter had assured his wife that she was the only woman for him, but now it seemed as if he was ashamed to be seen on the dance floor with her. Emily pressed her lips tightly together and told herself that she was not going to cry; not here in front of everybody. She hoped that once the dance was over, everybody would come back to the table so that they could cut the cake that Henrietta and she made for Johan earlier that day.

'Would you please do me the honour of giving me the next dance?' Rhett drawled in Emily's ear. She blushed and seemingly pleased she followed him to the dance floor.

Carefully, Rhett placed her bandaged hand into his own and confidently he whirled her across the dance floor. Even while dancing the simplest of waltzes Rhett Butler could make a woman feel like a queen.

Emily de Vries' pleasure was short-lived when she saw her own husband lead Scarlett Butler onto the dance floor. Rhett kept making polite conversation but something told Emily that he was watching the other couple like a hawk. However, when Pieter pressed Scarlett closer to his chest and Scarlett squirmed to get away from him, Rhett forgot all propriety and just left Emily standing on the dance floor. Pieter was a tall man, almost as tall as Rhett, but it was Rhett's sheer presence that made Pieter back away from him when he approached him. Rhett never laid a finger on the other man, but his demeanour could not have been more menacing.

Scarlett had escaped to the powder room during all this and on her way back she ran into a familiar face.

'Mrs. Butler, how are you? Maybe you don't remember me, I am Eugene Sparrow, and we met at a dance soiree in New Orleans. I had the honour of dancing with you that night. And it was a delightful experience, one I would be happy to repeat.'

'Ah yes, Mr. Sparrow, now I remember. I think I have seen you in town before. Do you live here or are you just visiting?' Scarlett said politely.

She was anxious to get back to Rhett; she never witnessed him striking another person but the tension between him and Pieter seemed to have risen to uncertain levels when she left the saloon's major room. She found it a bit strange that this Mr. Sparrow addressed her by her married name. She was certain she had not given him that name when they met at the dance in New Orleans. She assumed people in Strawbridge gossiped as much as they did in Atlanta and that he picked up on the information in that way.

'I am here for some business, Mrs. Butler. I just felt like saying hello. It is not often that I get the chance to talk to a woman of your rare beauty. Your husband is a lucky man.'

Scarlett, accustomed to men's flattery, thanked him and gave him a sweet smile while she subtly backed away from the man; the peppermints he was so obviously chewing did not hide his bad breath.

'I am afraid that I won't be doing any more dancing tonight, but maybe you would like to come and say hello to my husband?' Immediately she regretted her invitation. While living in Strawbridge Rhett's escapee-status seemed to be forgotten but the less people who knew about his current residence, the better.

To her relief Sparrow declined her invite, 'Oh, I would love to, Mrs. Butler, but some other time, please. I was on my way to my room here above the saloon to get some rest. The days in this Texan sun are particularly draining, wouldn't you agree?'

'Oh, yes, they are! I mean, in Georgia it can get equally hot but out here in the desert, with hardly a gush of wind, it is terrible sometimes.' Eugene nodded in agreement.

'Now, if you will excuse me. I really should be getting back to my husband. Have a good night, Sir.'

Scarlett did not wait for his goodbye and rushed into the saloon's bar. She had intended to tell Rhett of her meeting with the gentleman, but by the time she reached their table she had already forgotten the man's existence. She saw that Henrietta had just served Johan his birthday cake. She stood behind Rhett's chair and gave him a small squeeze in his wide shoulders. He gave her one of his dazzling smiles and, with peace restored between them, Scarlett joined the rest of the party in song.

An hour later Scarlett lay on her belly, on top of the blankets, already dressed in her nightgown, while Rhett was still busy undressing himself. She opened the letter that he had brought her earlier that day. She had recognized Melly's handwriting and, eager for some news from home, she opened the envelope briskly. Her eyes flew over the neatly written lines. She was happy to find out that all was well at Tara. Of course Melly would never be so vulgar as to write about money but from her descriptions Scarlett could tell they had plenty to eat, were sufficiently clothed and to her relief Will seemed to have everything under control. She was happy that next to Ashley another man presided over her precious plantation. Despite his humble background and handicap Scarlett had more faith in Will's direction than she had in Ashley's.

Will always knows what to do, she thought. He is like Rhett in that aspect.

Scarlett glanced over to the other side of the room where her husband had just emerged from the dressing room. He was wearing his house coat but as always the sash was tied loosely and she was not surprised to discover that he was naked underneath. She had gotten used to him and his strange habits by now and she knew his body almost as well as her own. But that did not mean that the sight of his broad tanned chest failed to stir something inside her. Rhett walked over to the kitchen area and, after Scarlett declined, he poured himself a stiff drink. He sat in the chair opposite the bed and lighted one of his cigars. Before he took up his newspaper he smirked at her and Scarlett - relieved that Rhett seemed to have forgotten the incident with Pieter - smiled back at him before she directed her attentions back to the letter in front of her.

It was in the last paragraph that Melly finally addressed Wade's arrival in Texas.

'God's Nightgown!' Scarlett yelled suddenly and Rhett looked up from his reading material.

Scarlett jumped up from the bed.

'How dare she! He is my son and I won't let her have him!'

'Pray, calm down, my dear, and tell me what the matter is.' Rhett said while his eyes travelled to Scarlett's face. He could not help but enjoy the fire that was in her eyes.

'It's Melly. And Ashley probably. And Mammy too, I bet!'

Scarlett was clearly seething. His curiosity now peeked; Rhett got up and took the letter from her. He quickly scanned it until he found the lines that must have upset his wife.

'_... My dear, I understand__ your need to be with your child; it must be a terrible strain to be without him. I could not do without my sweet Beau for such a long time, I am sure. However, after consulting Uncle Henry, Ashley and I think it would be better for the child to stay at Tara for the time being. We are no replacement for his dear mother, but Wade is amongst close relatives here. I am sure that Captain Butler will be exonerated in the end, but for now the charges are still pending and it is just not proper for Wade to join his mother and stepfather in such uncertain times. Not a day goes by that I don't say a prayer for you and your husband and I am sure the Lord will help you both to overcome these dreadful circumstances in which you have started off your marriage. But I could not bear to worry for Wade's safety too. I hope you can understand our reasons for keeping Wade close to us. I promise you that Ashley and I will look after him as if he was our own son…'_

After reading that paragraph and a few other lines, Rhett looked at his wife. Scarlett could not read anything in his eyes but she assumed that Rhett was as upset as she was and so she did not hesitate to throw another fit.

'Who is she to decide what is best for my child? He is mine; she can't take him from me. She has taken everything else already!'

Rhett looked at her thoughtfully.

'Is that so? You mean like she has taken your dear Ashley from you?' Rhett said, a gentle mocking smile forming on his lips.

'My dear, when will you realise that you never had him to begin with?' he said in a voice that carried a low note in it that Scarlett did not particularly like.

'No matter what you seem to think, I doubt if Wilkes ever considered marrying you.'

'It is only that white skin and those green eyes that move him. Not your mind, not your soul, and certainly not your nobility. I am sure you are a constant source of temptation for him and often he must wonder what he would do with you if ever he got you alone in his room. But except for confusing him regarding his sense of honour I doubt if you stir stronger emotions in him.'

Lately Scarlett had done her own soul-searching regarding the measure in which Ashley ever loved her but nonetheless Rhett's words on the subject needled her.

'Ashley does love me for my mind!' she yelled.

'My dear, he does not even know that you have a mind,' Rhett said to her, his mouth a straight line now.

'Well, you judge everybody's mind by your own vile one,' Scarlett shouted.

'The only kind of love you know about is just – well, I know by now how you like to carry on, Rhett Butler.'

Had she expected to insult him with her words, he did not give her any indication that he was. On the contrary, he seemed rather amused by the course of the conversation.

'So far I have not heard you complain. I would say you do not mind carrying on in the same manner.'

He saw her swell up like a gobbler and quickly he threw the next bullet at her.

'So you really believe that I am only capable of carnal lusts? I guess I deserve it that you have such a low opinion of me. I am just a man, after all.'

'But so is your darling Ashley.'

'Do you really believe that he is only capable of the purest form of love, Scarlett? Do you really think he loves you for your mind and your mind only?'

'Yes, he does!' Scarlett said with more conviction than she felt inside.

'Then tell me this: If his love for you is so pure, then why in hell did he permit you to come to Atlanta – to me of all people - to get the tax money? Before I would let a woman I love do that, I'd….'

'He didn't know, he had no idea,' Scarlett said in a last attempt to defend the man that formerly held her heart.

'Doesn't it occur to you that he should have known?' There was barely suppressed savagery in Rhett's voice.

'Loving you as you say he does, he should have known just what you would do when you were desperate. He should have killed you rather than let you come up to me.' Rhett's anger was now evident in his burning black eyes.

'And don't make excuses for him, Scarlett. You might have not said it to him with so many words but if he didn't guess what you were up to, he'll never know anything about you and your precious mind,' he spat.

He took a few steps and stood close to her. Scarlett should have been used to having Rhett near by now, but despite her anger towards him, she still found his presence overwhelming. Her bosom was heaving while she tried to control the conflicting emotions she felt inside.

'But I do, my dear,' Rhett said in a velvety voice.

'I do know your mind. I know every single dark spot in it and you should be pleased to know it is one of the things about you that I admire the most.' She looked up at him, blinking, trying to untangle the mess that was in her head.

She had accused Rhett of only seeking carnal pleasures but did his words just now not prove the opposite. Was it possible that he could ever…?

But before she could contemplate any further his lips were on hers and as usual she could not think about anything else anymore.

'I don't care how you feel about Ashley, Scarlett,' he whispered after a while, 'And I don't care about the foolish way you were carrying on with that De Vries at Johan's party, because none of them can do this to you.' He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

His attentions were particularly cruel that night. He did not give her time to get acclimatised but took her with one volatile stroke and his fingers, always so tender, almost afraid to bruise her delicate skin, were hard and demanding that night. She should have fought him off; she knew that she should cry out in horror when he used her body with no regard for her own needs. But she was just mesmerised by his power, by his commanding ardour that left her no choice but to respond to him with occasional outcries for more. She hardly recognized herself when she drove him to the edge by curving her body so that she could have the most of him, while crying out his name in a voice that seemed to belong to somebody else.

His body, hot and sweaty from their passion, lay motionless beside her when she got up from the bed to take the necessary measures. She looked at him before she walked away, taking in his catlike grace. She hoped to catch the look in his eyes but he was facing the wall and she could not see his expression.

When she came back from the dressing room, he was gone.

For many hours she lay waiting, listening to every single sound outside their front door, hoping to hear his familiar step.

He never came home that night.

The next morning she was already having breakfast, when he returned. He curtly said his good mornings and went about pouring himself a cup of coffee. Her happiness, to have him back again, overruled her anger about his nightly departure and hesitantly she smiled at him. The smile froze on her face when he started apologizing for his conduct of the night before in his usual aloof manner. He told her disdainfully that he was swept off his feet by her charms and that it would not happen again.

Scarlett did not know what she had expected but it certainly wasn't this. During the long night she had convinced herself that he needed some time to himself. That he simply needed to come to terms with his feelings for her. Surely his words of the day before meant that he had grown attached to her in a way that surpassed friendship? And the possessive way in which he had made love to her afterwards had been more proof of his passionate feelings for her? Picturing a Rhett falling at her feet, declaring her his love had made her giggle more than once, during her lonely night in their bed. She had even come to the realisation that her feelings for Rhett had deepened. She was not ready to admit that she loved him, but she would have been willing to agree to that possibility.

But now, in the harsh morning light, everything looked different. Her dreams for their future seemed unrealistic all of a sudden. Rhett sat at their table like he had done so many times before but the warm, friendly atmosphere that always surrounded them when they were together in the small wooden house seemed absent. It was almost as if a stranger was sitting at her table.

When he told her that he agreed with Mrs. Wilkes, that it was better for Wade to stay in his own surroundings and then suggested that Scarlett would travel home to be with her son, she did not know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

She did neither.

Without giving her time to comment on his suggestion, Rhett gave Scarlett another blow by informing her casually that he would start his journey with Johan that afternoon. Scarlett – determined not to show him her pain - just shrugged and told him that she would make a decision on travelling back to Georgia during his absence. While Rhett packed his things, she sat quietly in a chair, doing some needlework. The atmosphere between them was strained and when Rhett said his goodbyes that afternoon with a perfunctory kiss on her cheek, she felt almost relieved.

**

Eugene Sparrow sat on the edge of his bed. He was staring at the miniature frame in front of him. The artist had done well in catching the image he had described to him. His beautiful Scarlett was smiling back at him. Four burning candles were keeping her constant company, even whilst he was absent from his room above Strawbridge's only saloon. He remembered how she had smiled for him the previous evening. He could still hear the soft resonance of her wonderful voice and he remembered every single word she had said to him. He worshipped her and almost regretted that grief would soon befall her. Eugene planned to travel to El Paso within the next few days so that he could alert the remote Yankee post about a wanted fugitive that was hiding in Strawbridge.

Pieter de Vries told him today that Rhett would be travelling with Pieter's brother the next few days and Eugene would make sure a nasty surprise was waiting for Butler on his return to Strawbridge. Pieter himself had not been invited to join them and Eugene could tell that the younger man felt great disappointment at that. It seemed as if Rhett Butler had taken his place as the younger brother. It fuelled Pieter with anger and therefore he had been willing to explain Butler's whereabouts to Eugene. Eugene did not like the way Pieter had held Scarlett on the dance floor the day before. It was bad enough that she had to suffer the attentions of her own husband without another unsavoury man touching her delicate little figure too.

'Don't worry, my darling, soon they won't be able to harm you any longer. Soon we will be together,' he said before he picked up the little frame and placed a gentle kiss on Scarlett's image.

**A/N: As always, many thanks to our own 'Grocer of Despair' for her excellent beta-ing of my chapters. You are the best! **


	20. The Intrusion

Rhett had been gone for three days when Scarlett woke one night from a hand that was tenderly caressing her body. Only barely awake, she assumed that her husband had returned to her and that this was his way of making things up to her.

It took her half a minute to realise that something was wrong. Somehow the hand that lay on her skin did not feel right; deep inside her something told her that this was not her own man who was lying beside her. She tried to glance behind her but the room was so dark she could not see anything if it was not right in front of her.

She should have screamed but her throat refused to make a sound. For a moment she felt unable to move too; fear paralyzed her. Her blood travelled through her veins with too much speed making her feel little needle jabs all over her body.

The man beside her – for she was certain it was a man – interrupted his intrusion on her body for a moment. When she heard a sound that resembled the unbuckling of a belt, she made a fast move, slid out of the bed and fell clumsily on the ground. Somehow her legs managed to get her back up from the ground and through the darkness she tried to run towards the front door. She hit her shin hard on one of the stools standing by the dinner table and as a result she fell to the ground with a loud groan. The stranger caught up with her within a few seconds. He did not utter a word nor could Scarlett make out his silhouette. The only thing she could distinguish was a sharp alcoholic scent that was mixed with a strange spicy odour; it seemed to surround the man and Scarlett wondered how she failed to notice this before.

His grip was less gentle when he touched her again. She hoped he was a burglar and told him to take anything he wanted, but that she did not have any money on herself. But she knew that a burglar would have at least lit a candle before he ransacked the house. A man that was after money would not crawl into her bed to find some. At this thought panic spiralled in her stomach once more but her powerful mind was able to suppress it just as quickly.

With her survival instincts working overtime she was picturing where in the room she was exactly and what was nearby that could be used as a weapon. Meanwhile she was struggling to get out of the man's grip. He was not nearly as strong as Rhett so with utmost physical strfength she managed to break free. She scrambled up from the floor and in her mind she could already feel the liberating fresh air outside filling her lungs. Before she reached the door the man caught up with her and this time he was armed with a piece of fabric that he placed around her throat. Scarlett tried to pull the cloth from her neck and when she touched it with her fingers she was horrified to find out that he was choking her with her own sapphire sash.

Her beautiful sash with the many shiny goldthreads woven into it.

She bought the sash only last week and Rhett had not been pleased with her purchase, calling it a gaudy piece of fabric, until he found another purpose for it. He had playfully blindfolded her that night and while she could not see what he was doing he had used his mouth to kiss every single inch of her skin. Because of the blindfold she had not been able to use her vision and instead all her other senses had been working overtime. Every sound he made she clearly distinguished: the suckling noises of his kisses, the small grunts that escaped his lips whenever he reached a more tantalizing spot on her body.

And she noticed how demanding his lips were, how his little moustache tickled her everywhere and how her skin seemed to be on fire every time it came into contact with his warm flesh. She sensed that he skipped one particular part of her anatomy when making the journey from her head to her toes and she did not know if this pleased her or disappointed her. When she heard him chuckle before he spread her legs, she knew that he had left the best for last. It was the first time he pleased her in that way and, even though she felt scandalized, it was such an exciting experience that it only took her a short time before she screamed the Lord's name in a very blasphemous way.

Still blindfolded, she felt his lips on hers and she knew that she tasted herself. He told her that he needed to see her eyes and he removed the blindfold before he quickly went in search of his own release in a more traditional way.

Every time she wore the sash after that day they shared this look of understanding between them.

But now the beautiful blue item was being used in a far less pleasant way. While the stranger pulled the fabric tighter and tighter around her neck, his other hand was exploring her body in a brutal manner. She could hear him breathe heavily. When he squeezed her breast in a painful way, Scarlett tried to use her nails on him but this only resulted in him choking her even more.

Panic rose inside her. Scarlett knew the end could be near and there was nothing she could do. Nobody would come to help her. Rhett was hundreds of miles away and Henrietta could not hear her screams.

But she would be damned if she would go down without a fight, she thought, after the initial feeling of terror wore off.

She was Scarlett O'Hara and she would not be licked!

Her determination to get through this in one piece rose when the man's hand travelled down her gown towards her most private place.

In a clear moment she remembered the strange item that was placed beside the door. It was the Indian stone pipe that Rhett had found that wonderful day they made love in the lake. Scarlett had found the thing ugly and quite sinister because an angry looking face was carved into the stone. Rhett had treasured it on his own bedside table. It served as a reminder of a blissful experience they once shared, but since Rhett's absence Scarlett had placed it behind the door. She could not stand looking at it, even though her husband had claimed that it would keep the bogeyman away, laughing Scarlett's fears away whenever she mentioned the item.

Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness now and she could make out the contours of the room. She focussed on the door. If she could only take one more step, then she would be able to reach the bulky pipe and try to use it to her defence.

She put her elbow in between the man's ribs and he groaned loudly. The spicy, alcoholic smell drifted up her nose, almost making her convulse. Scarlett launched forward, which resulted in the sash around her throat closing off her breathing completely. She quickly grabbed the pipe and swung it backwards in the hope of hitting the man behind her. She could hear the rock smack against his flesh and by the sounds that he made she knew that she had hit him pretty hard. But not hard enough it seemed, because he did not release his grip on the piece of fabric that he was choking her with and, due to lack of circulation, Scarlett started to feel as if her head was about to burst.

Scarlett made two more futile attempts to gulp in some air and then everything around her turned black.

**

When Scarlett came around again the room was illuminated by the early morning sunrise. Signs of struggle were visible in the little cabin. At first glance her attacker seemed to be absent. Scarlett would have preferred to keep lying in the spot she was in. If possible she would have crawled under the floor boards and hid there until Rhett returned home. But, like it had been the case with most of the tragic events in her life, she was left to face this ordeal and the aftermath on her own so she lifted herself up from the ground. Almost like a little mouse she tiptoed through the room. Checking the dressing room, checking under the bed, checking in every possible place but it seemed that the intruder was truly gone from her home.

Only then she touched the skin of her neck. Vaguely she had been aware that it was throbbing in a painful way but only when she reached for it and felt the swelling did she realise it was burning from the chafing. She dipped a cloth into the washbasin and moved to stand in front of the mirror. When she saw the dark-red line that had formed around her long neck she burst into tears. It dawned on her how close she had come to being strangled. How close she had come to being violated by that awful man. Memories started filling her head. Recent memories but also memories of other times when brutal men had invaded her home and had tried to take what did not belong to them.

Oh God, how she wished that Rhett was here. Rhett with his strong arms and broad comforting chest. Her husband would certainly hunt her attacker down and would make sure he did not frighten her ever again.

Then she became angry: Rhett should have been here. He promised to take care of her, to protect her. Instead he had left her alone in the wilderness as he had done before. Just like then she had to face this tribulation alone. And just like then she had succeeded, just like then she had found a way to stand up for herself without the aid of man!

What was the point of having a man in your life when in the end you had to be both a man and a woman when it came to a crisis?

For a moment she considered running over to the house next door. Henrietta would be up by now and the lady would fuss over her until Scarlett's fears would disappear into the background. But what was the point in deluding herself? When she had run away with Rhett she had thought that her days of suffering were over. That as from now somebody would carry the burden for her. But in the end it always came down to her. When push came to shove she had to deal with the things that life threw at her on her own. At Tara it was the others that looked up to her for solutions. Just like they had looked up to Ellen in the past. How much Scarlett wished that there still was somebody in this world that she could go to for help or advice but her safety net seemed to have disappeared when Mother died. When Pa had lost his mind from grief.

Scarlett looked at her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. Then she once more looked in the mirror. Her eyes were now red rimmed; her skin blotched from the tears she'd shed. The mark that her attacker left made it seem as if there was a long and nasty worm wrapped around her neck. It branded her as his victim and while staring at the discoloration she started to feel shame; somehow she felt responsible for it, as if she had allowed this to happen to her. She did not want anybody to see what that man had done to her; she would rather die than reveal to anyone what had just happened to her.

She could wear her blue suit for the next few days. If she buttoned it up to the top it would cover some of the ugly bruise and she would have to find a scarf to cover the rest of it. Nothing fancy like her gold-threaded sash that the attacker appeared to have taken with him on his flight. She could use Rhett's dark-blue cravat. The colour was so dark that it almost appeared to be black. It would suit her mood fine, she decided, before she walked over to the kitchen and retrieved Rhett's bottle of brandy. She poured herself a good one.

She told herself it was only to steady her hands.

_Later that week_

Five miles North from Strawbridge a man on a horse could be seen riding at a high speed. Both man and horse appeared to be something you only ever read about in a book. The man was tall and muscular. His face was darkly tanned from the many hours he spent outdoors over the last few days. But still the swarthy skin was in contrast with the pitch black hair on his head and that of his moustache. His features were cut sharply into his face. Any woman with a pulse would look twice at such a man. The animal that carried him was shaped equally amazing. Long, graceful legs carried a bulky but elegant frame and the horse's black mane was waving in the wind. The mane was as dark as the rest of the creature's powerful body. Just by looking at the horse one could tell it was not an easy animal to control but the man on top of it seemed to guide him with superior rein.

Rhett was in a hurry to get back home. Home to Scarlett. If there was something he had learned over the last few days, then it was the fact that he could no longer imagine his life without her in it. Of course he had relished the long ride with Johan. He enjoyed the adventure in discovering new places. As always the two men got along well, even though Johan was never a man to hold long conversations. To be in the outdoors, to be a man, without having to take a woman's delicacies into consideration, was liberating. But already after the first day a nagging feeling had started to build up inside Rhett.

He missed her; it was a simple as that.

Being away from her made him look at their relationship with fresh eyes. He had to admit that they were at odds too often. They should have been able to understand each other better by now. He knew he had to stop needling her into the kind of outbursts she tended to have. But when things were good between them, they were more than good. His hours with Scarlett could be so wonderful. And not only when the two of them shared a bed, he grinned to himself. Simply staying indoors and sharing a meal or spending a quiet evening together was better than most of the so-called exciting things he used to do in his life. Merely strolling around town or ride the horses with his wife by his side were equally pleasant experiences. She never hid the deepest secrets of her mind from him and he always found her conversation refreshing and often amusing. In the same measure she seemed to enjoy being in his company.

After the first few days Johan had surprised him with an uncharacteristic intrusion on Rhett's marriage. Sitting by the open fire one evening, a little bit removed from the rest of the cowboys, Johan asked Rhett point blank if he had parted with his wife on bad terms. Rhett - afraid that he was talking in his sleep or something - had cautiously asked Johan where he came up with that idea.

'I know you, Rhett, _mijn jongen_, and I have never seen you like this. Not even with Clover back in California. This is the real thing, isn't it?'

Rhett did not answer him and got up to check on the sausages that were frying above the fire. He had checked on them just a minute ago but it gave him something to do while he tried to come up with a reply to Johan's question. When he turned over the last sausage he knew that lying to his old friend would be in vain. Johan was one of the few people, if not the only one, that could see straight through him. He sighed deeply and sat down next to Johan again.

'Yes, I am afraid that little Georgian devil has stolen my heart, Johan. The only problem is that I seem to be unable to even make the smallest dent in her heart. And it disturbs me greatly. It frustrates me so much that I seem to find an unsavoury thrill in baiting her into fights. And she is a little hotpot herself too. So, if you want to know: Yes, we parted on bad terms. I should be happy that I don't have to look into those angry green eyes for a few days but if I am honest there is nothing in the world that I would love to do better right now,' Rhett sighed.

'I wish we were more like Henrietta and you. You seem to understand each other without words. She guesses your next move without asking you. Ever since we came to Strawbridge I never caught you two in a fight or something that resembled it.'

Johan started laughing. It was a strange, raw sound, since the man in question hardly ever expressed himself in that way.

'Rhett, _jongen_, don't you remember how we were when we were newly married? When you met us all those years ago in California we were still practically honeymooning. Do you remember how I slept outside our wooden cabin some nights?'

'Why, yes, you told me that was because nowhere in the world you could see as many stars at night as above Sacramento.'

'Rhett, son, listen. You love Scarlett, right?' Rhett nodded.

'There is nothing better than holding her in your arms at night, is there?' Rhett nodded more profusely.

'Well then, do you really think that I slept outside voluntary? Did you think that I would not have preferred to cuddle up next to Henrietta at night instead of spending it out in the field with only that cocky young man Butler to keep me company?'

'Ah!' Rhett said, understanding completely what Johan felt and telling himself he was a fool for believing up till now that Johan enjoyed sleeping in the outdoors so much.

'Henrietta has calmed down a lot over the years but like your Scarlett she is the passionate kind. I would not want her any other way but it gave me a lot of headache during our early years. I am sure you and Scarlett will find your way in the end. Just give it some time. You have to get used to each other.'

Johan put the sausages on a plate and they ate them together with a loaf of bread and rinsed them down with some whiskey from the flask.

With his belly full Rhett lay back on his blanket and looked at the stars above him.

'Did you love each other at the beginning of your marriage, Johan?' Rhett asked.

'Well, of course we did, we would not have married if we didn't.' Johan gave Rhett a puzzled look.

'Well, maybe that is where I went wrong. You see, Scarlett does not love me.' He looked Johan in the face, hoping to see a reaction, but the other man's face remained unmoved.

'She cares for me, but no more than she would care for any other friend. I thought I could make her love me. Ever since I met her, I have this strong feeling that we are made for each other. I mean, she can drive me nuts with her little wayward ways but at the same time she triggers feelings inside me that I never thought I could have.'

'She enjoys my company too and I know for a fact that I am the only person in this world that she is ever completely honest with. But she is basically still a child. As a young girl she was infatuated with this neighbour of hers and she is still carrying a torch for him. A torch that seems to stand in the way of the blazing fire that she should be feeling for me. Every time I believe that she has finally realised that it is me she should give her heart to, something happens that drags her even further away from me.'

Rhett easily sat up and looked Johan in the face.

'Oh, I don't know why I am discussing this with you, Johan. I am sure you never thought I could act so silly over a woman. Half the time I don't know myself how I got to this point.'

'It seems ludicrous now, but there was a time I really enjoyed playing games with Scarlett. Those days my visits to Scarlett's house were the single most thrilling thing I could be doing, next to blockading.'

'Not even a visit to the best whore in town could compare to half an hour in Scarlett's company. And most times I did not even get to touch her, except for the courteous kiss on her hand, that is.' Rhett laughed at the memory.

'Maybe I should have made her fall in love with me then, before….'

'You see, Johan...' Johan nodded, as he had done many times during Rhett's monologue, 'She did not have it easy during the war. She lost her mother, took care of her sick father and a dozen other people that depended on her.'

'She has changed. She is not young and carefree anymore. She suffered so much. And then when she needed help, she turned to me.'

'But of course the fact that she needed my friendship, my support and my guidance, wasn't enough for me then. No, I wanted her to fall at my feet like one of those damsels in a book. And when I found out that she was not going to do that, I just tossed her out as if she meant nothing to me.'

'But she took my heart along with her when she left me in that jail cell.'

Johan lifted one of his eyebrows at that information.

'Yes, Johan, you and Henrietta were kind enough not to ask questions when I came to you and told you that I had brought a bride with me, but as you must have guessed I was in a spot of bother back in Atlanta. That is the reason why we could not get married there.' Johan nodded as if he understood.

'I have wasted so many opportunities, Johan, and now it seems that she will never open her heart to me.' Rhett let his hands slide through his hair.

'Why did she marry you then, Rhett? Did you change your mind and decided to help her after all, once you were released from jail? Or did you compromise the young woman and she had no other choice but to marry you?' The look Rhett gave Johan was not all too friendly.

'Don't look at me that way, _mijn jongen_; I know how you are with the ladies, even though Scarlett strikes me as a girl that would not just give her virtue away like that.'

'I know,' Rhett said curtly. 'That is part of what makes her so attractive. I mean, her passion is evident in the way she walks, in the way she laughs and in those mesmerizing eyes of her, but at the same time she can act so prim and proper. It used to drive me wild. It still does actually.' One side of Rhett's mouth twisted up and he smiled a satisfied smile.

'You know how successful I was during the war, Johan. You profited from that yourself too. I am actually quite well off, although you could not really tell at the moment. Right now I am having some, er, logistical problems to get to my money, but Scarlett knows of my fortune and that is why she agreed to marry me.' If Rhett interpreted Johan's facial expression properly, it revealed shock at this revelation.

'Yes, I was so desperate to have her, Johan, that I made her an offer she could not refuse. My vainer side tells me that she does not find me that unattractive otherwise she would not have agreed to such a bargain, but it is not doing much for my ego, that I can tell you.' Rhett laughed a hollow laugh.

'But she forced my hand, Johan. She was about to marry a man that was highly unsuitable for her. Damnit, even if he had been a young, handsome and decent sort of fellow, I would have stolen her from him. She is mine and nobody else can have her!'

Johan, in an effort to calm Rhett down a bit, decided to speak, 'And now you have taken her to your bed, have lived with her as man and wife and to your amazement she still has not succumbed to your undeniable Butler-charm, right?'

'Oh, she enjoys being with me, Johan, there is no doubt about that and no, this is not only my pride speaking. However, she seems to think that whatever goes on between the sheets has nothing to do with love. That all my visits to her when she was lying in your spare bed with that awful illness were just because I did not have anything else to do at the time. I have even told her that I love her but she never seems to take my words seriously.'

'I am surprised to hear you say that what happens in a bedroom equals love, Rhett. You certainly have changed your attitude. If I remember your younger days, with a woman on every arm and…'

'Yes, alright, don't remind me, Johan. If you had told me then that one day I would fall for some uppish sixteen-year-old belle I would have laughed at you.' Johan shook his head and sat closer to Rhett.

'Rhett Butler, listen to me. If you think you can buy your way into a woman's heart then you are a naïve man. It does not work that way. But don't despair, son. I have spent some time with you and that Scarlett of yours, and my own eyes must be fooling me if I did not catch her looking at you with love in her eyes on more than one occasion.'

Rhett was about to protest, but Johan put up his hand telling him that he was not finished yet.

'You two just seem to be unable to express yourself properly when you are together. You both seem eloquent enough when you are with others, so I don't really understand what the problem is.'

'But if I was you, I would cut this trip a bit short and return to your wife as soon as you see fit.' After that Johan remained quiet. By the look on his face Rhett could tell that his mind was far away.

Suddenly Johan spoke again, 'Back in California, do you remember how - after one of those nights under the stars - I would not come out of the cabin for the next forty-eight hours?'

'Yes, I certainly do. In the morning I would be waiting for you by the river but you never showed. You seemed to be ill a lot those days.'

Once again Johan laughed in his raw manner.

'Yes, I was bitten by the love bug, that is what was wrong with me. There is nothing better than making up with your wife, Rhett. Why don't you travel back to Strawbridge in the morning and find out?' For a second Rhett looked surprised and then he burst into laughter too.

Rhett stubbornly insisted on following Johan on his track for a few more days but one morning he woke up and he just knew he had to see Scarlett within the next few days. If he did not he would lose his mind sooner or later.

So he travelled back to the West as swiftly as possible. When he entered the single major road that Strawbridge consisted of, he only had eyes for the small house at the end of that road. Therefore Rhett did not notice the unfamiliar sight of two Union-uniforms in front of the saloon. He rode straight past them but a short man standing by the officers' side was quick to point him out to them.

Impatiently Rhett took Zephyr to the meadow. He saw how Socks greeted her friend. The animal brushed her snout against the black stallion's neck and he seemed to be equally pleased to be with her again.

Eagerly Rhett stepped up to his front door, hoping to get a similar reception. He opened the door with a wide grin on his face but to his disappointment the room was empty. He put down his bag. On the dinner table lay an official looking letter. He tucked it into his inner pocket. He had recognized the postal stamp and knew it was something he had been waiting for. But he had more pressing matters now. All the way home he had been practicing what he was going to say to Scarlett. He had decided to open up his heart for her. This time not under the pretence of a sarcastic joke but he would be talking straight from the heart. If she then took his heart and smashed it against the wall, so be it, at least he tried then, so he told himself. But now that the moment was here, his knees were practically buckling under him.

He was just deciding if he would go and look for her over at Henrietta's when the back door opened and there she was. She must have been in their small back garden all this time. He was somewhat disturbed by her appearance. It looked like the blue suit had been worn too many times; she had a dark scarf tucked around her shoulders, obscuring her beautiful long neck from vision and her hair looked as if it had not seen a brush in the last few days. He wondered if she had neglected to stick to her diet, since she looked pale again.

Not able to contain himself any longer he took a few confident steps towards her.

'Darling!' he exclaimed.

She didn't make any attempt to move towards him and when he came near and tried to reach for her she backed away from him. Her eyes resembled those of a frightened animal but Rhett's own ego was too bruised to notice. He let his arms fall back next to his body.

'Ah, it is like that, is it? Well, nice to see you too, Mrs. Butler,' he said softly.

'Is there anything to eat in this house? I am starving.' He walked over to the table and sat down. With a stern face he asked her to pour him a brandy.

She did not speak but just looked at him. Then she turned around to get him the drink and she retrieved a mince pie from the cupboard. She settled everything on a tray and brought it over to him.

Rhett studied her while she was doing all this. His joy over coming home to her had evaporated. He remembered what they had quarrelled about before he left and he was certain that she had decided to leave him for Atlanta. She just seemed to have trouble telling him.

All his good intentions disappeared. His pride was hurt. If she preferred to go to Atlanta or to Tara to be with her precious Ashley he was not going to stand in her way. But as far as he was concerned the marriage was over then. He would not travel after her, waiting on the sidelines again. Waiting for the day that she would finally discover that her Confederate hero was only a figment of her imagination. That the real Ashley Wilkes could never live up to her expectations. Hell, even Rhett was not certain anymore if he could be everything that Scarlett needed in a man.

He ate the food in silence and she sat on a stool next to him, her back straight, her eyes expressionless.

'So what have you been up to, Scarlett, while I was away?' he broke the ice finally.

He kept concentrating on his food and was waiting for her answer. When she remained quiet he looked beside him to see her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her poise had disappeared. Her head was bent, she was squeezing her hands in an attempt to regain control over herself but she did not seem to be able to stop crying.

'Darling, darling,' he whispered while he kneeled beside her. He was not sure if he was the source for her sorrow and so he did not dare to touch her.

'Darling, what is it? Darling, don't cry. Oh, my sweetheart, I shouldn't have gone! I should not have left things the way they were.'

She shook her head.

'It… it… It is not you,' she hiccupped.

'What is it then, Scarlett? Please tell me, my pet. Please talk to me!'

'Just hold me, Rhett. Please hold me,' she whispered softly. And so he did.

And when she asked him to make love to her, he carried her to the bed without saying a word.


	21. Sexual Healing

He lay in bed, holding her close. Again she whispered that she wanted him to make love to her. Hearing her say those words should have aroused him, but he could not help but notice the state she was in. She was fragile and he seriously had no idea how to go about giving her what she wanted.

He placed soft kisses on her cheeks, on her eyelids and on her forehead and meanwhile he was trying to make up his mind. He decided against undressing her. It did not even feel proper to open a few buttons of her dress. Gently he reached under her skirt and, as he had hoped, she was not wearing her pantalets. Kissing her tenderly on her lips, he caressed her leg, moving gradually upwards. It felt wrong somehow but he bravely pushed on. His finger brushed her; she did not respond and he could feel that she was nowhere near ready for him.

He looked at her and her eyes confused him; she looked desperate and frightened somehow. He thought about asking her again what was wrong with her. Despite her denial he feared that he was the cause of her distress and, afraid of her answer, he quickly decided that words had never been their forte and that conversation was not the road to follow today.

Instead he planned to coax her some more with tender kisses and caresses. When he brought his lips towards her face, she gently put a hand on his cheek and to his surprise she whispered 'Rhett, I need you. I need you so much.'

'But Scarlett…' he said, feeling uncertain.

'Please make me whole again,' she said softly. Rhett looked into her eyes and he knew that she meant what she said.

Unsure of the situation but feeling a compelling need to comfort his wife, he nodded and lifted himself up. In the past he had always been the conductor of their concerto d'amour but today his suave lover-like abilities had abandoned him. Feeling every bit the sixteen-year-old boy, he hesitantly pushed up her skirt.

After wetting his fingers, he made sure that he would be able to enter her without hurting her. He freed himself and then he lay between her thighs. Gently he pushed himself inside her. He had trouble finding his way within; she was so tight.

Both of them were visibly uncomfortable and just when Rhett was contemplating if a conversation was not the way to go after all, it was as if her defence crumbled and suddenly he was able to push himself in fully. However, he was shocked when right at that moment she started sobbing quietly. He wanted to pull out but she quickly held him by his buttocks.

'Scarlett, I don't want to hurt you,' he said, feeling confused.

'You are not hurting me,' she replied in a strangled voice.

'Just make love to me, Rhett. Please don't make me beg one more time.' The pain in her voice was heart wrenching.

He placed one of his large hands protectively around her skull and kept giving her chaste little kisses while he gently gave her what she wanted. She kept crying silent tears but at the same time her nails were digging into his skin, telling him that it was not his movements what made her so tearful.

Nonetheless, his concern for her never eased and he guessed that it would take him a long time before he would be able to find satisfaction this way; even though his body gave all the proper reactions he was not really enjoying himself.

After a while, Scarlett's tears dried and she began to participate in their dance a little bit more. She even started moaning softly and whispering incomprehensive words to him. He could also feel her growing moist around him and her now welcoming warmth made him forget his apprehensions. He remembered how much he had missed her during his trip and passion rose inside him. His kisses became hungrier and she responded to them. When his mouth moved down she automatically arched her neck. The cloth that had covered her throat fell away and he stopped in the midst of a zealous thrust.

Part of her neck was black and blue.

For what seemed liked forever he hovered above her, staring at the ugly bruise that made such a sharp contrast with her delicate skin.

'Scarlett, who has done this you?' he asked, his voice hoarse from the shock. He moved away and sat next to her on the bed.

It took her some time before she realised what had happened. She sat up too and slowly her hand reached up to her throat.

She bent her head as if she was ashamed. Rhett kept looking at her intensely. A million different confusing thoughts ran through his mind.

While they sat shoulder to shoulder, she told him the whole story.

How her attacker had surprised her in her sleep. How much she struggled to get away from him, suspecting that the man was out to violate her. Not knowing the stranger's intentions she had been in fear of her life during the entire attack.

'Did he... Was he able to...' Rhett, looking pale under his swarthy skin, needed to know if the man had done more to Scarlett than the obvious damage. Scarlett had not looked at him during her entire recount and now she bent her head even lower than before.

'Scarlett, it won't make a difference to me...' he started again, wondering to himself if he was being truthful there, 'but I need to know if that man has...'

'No!' she said loudly. 'No', she said again, almost whispering this time, 'he tried... but no. I am not sure if it was the blow with the stone pipe or the fact that he believed me to be dead what made him run but I knew the moment I came around that I... that I was still myself.'

Rhett knew that he should reach out and give her a comforting hug, but he felt impotent when listening to her story. He felt enraged at her attacker but a similar contempt he felt towards himself.

He had left her here by herself. Amidst the worst skunks on earth. Was he not a fugitive himself?

He left his wife alone in an area that harboured more murderers and rapists than any other state in the Union!

How could he have been so stupid?

He was relieved that the man did not rape nor kill her but what had happened was bad enough. He would get the man that did this to her. He would track him down and kill him if it was the last thing he ever did.

But for now his wife was his major concern.

When she finished telling the story she looked so small and despite his own guilt, he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him. Her green eyes were brimming with unshed sorrow and he saw something else; a familiar fire burned inside them. He did not miss the familiar signal she was sending him but surely she did not expect him to make love to her now?

'I want to forget, Rhett,' she whispered when he did not make a move.

'I need you to make me forget how his hands were touching my body.' A sob escaped her lips.

'I want to stop feeling dirty. I want you to caress me and tell me that I am beautiful.'

'I want to feel like myself again.' Her little cherubic face looked so sad when she said those words.

Rhett opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak but he changed his mind.

His hands were shaking when instead he touched the top button of her dress. It took him some trouble before he managed to open all of them. Once he had removed all of their clothing he lay on his side and gathered her close. For a while they just lay there, finding comfort in feeling the other one's warm flesh against their own. Then Rhett looked deep into Scarlett's eyes and she told him silently that she was ready. He lifted her leg up somewhat and they united again.

After he had managed to give Scarlett her release she sobbed uncontrollably. Rhett Butler had always been selfish about his pleasures, but this time he could not be bothered with his own gratification. He withdrew himself and obviously surprised his wife by doing so, because she protested immediately, albeit with a thin voice.

He gestured as if to say that it was nothing important before he smiled down at her and gathered her up close.

'This is one time I want you to fall asleep in my arms, Scarlett,' he said in a gentle voice. 'Preferably without any interruptions. No need to withdraw yourself to the dressing room tonight.'

He studied her face; her cheeks were rosy now but the dark smudges under her eyes still remained.

'I am guessing that you have hardly slept since this happened to you?'

She nodded gently.

'You go to sleep, my darling. I am here now to protect you.'

He sounded confident saying those last words, but he knew he failed her. Failed her with near fatal consequences.

Despite the long tiring journey home he did not manage to fall asleep until very late that night.

The next morning, Rhett wanted both of them to visit Henrietta. He had promised Johan to give Henrietta some instructions regarding the cows that he had left behind in Strawbridge. Scarlett said she was too tired to visit their friend now. He looked at her and understood that she was not making excuses. He double checked the locks on the back and the front door, made sure the windows were tightly shut and promising her a swift return he left her alone to catch up on her sleep.

When he returned to the cabin and stood at the front door he could hear male voices inside. He quickly drew his pistol, pulled the trigger and with force he threw the door open. He saw Scarlett standing in their room, still in her night attire, her silk green wrapper tucked tightly around her. Two soldiers were by her side. When they saw Rhett pointing a gun at them, they were quick to withdraw their own guns from the holsters.

'Rhett, no!' Scarlett cried.

In a quick second Rhett assessed the situation. The two men were there for him; there was no doubt in his mind. Somehow they must have gotten wind of his hiding place and they were here to make him pay for his 'crimes'. He was certain that, despite there being two of them, he could have taken them on if necessary but he was not willing to risk it with Scarlett in the line of fire. Besides, he had other options.

Quickly he released the trigger and tossed his gun on the floor while putting up his hands in a clear sign of defeat.

Rhett did not say a word when the two men handcuffed him and roughly pushed him outside. Scarlett was protesting heavily. Rhett wished he could have spared her this ordeal after everything she had already gone through. The Yankees did not give him time to say farewell to his wife and he only had the chance to mention the letter he received before they finally dragged him away.

Scarlett felt almost like crumbling under the added weight that had been placed on her shoulders. She walked around in their cabin aimlessly, trying to think of something that she could do.

The letter! Rhett had talked about a letter!

Only yesterday Henrietta had brought her a letter from the post office. Scarlett had not invited Henrietta in for a cup of coffee and she could see that the older lady was disappointed. She just was not ready to entertain visitors.

Scarlett had not seen since before the war such luxurious paper as the one the envelope was made out of. Strangely enough the letter had been addressed to Belle's house in Atlanta and somebody had stricken its location through with a pencil and had written Henrietta's address next to it instead. It was a funny sort of handwriting that the person had used. It almost looked as if the letters were drawn on the paper, similar to how a small child would try to copy such symbols. Scarlett wondered if Belle knew how to read and write.

She checked the dinner table, but the letter was no longer in the place she had left it the day before. She wondered if Belle had sent Rhett more money but she did not understand how more funds could get Rhett out of his current situation. Frantically she tried to figure out where the letter might be. Then she noticed Rhett's jacket hanging on the back of one of the chairs. It was in need of a wash, Rhett must have been wearing it during his long ride home.

She checked the pockets and to her joy she discovered the folded envelope in his inner pocket next to his cigars. Before taking out the letter, she opened the case and inhaled the smell of his cigars for a moment. She closed her eyes and she could clearly image Rhett standing in front of her. A warm feeling spread throughout her body. She closed the case and put it back.

Scarlett hesitated to open the letter but, when she noticed that the post stamp was from Washington, her curiosity got the better of her. She used a kitchen knife to open it neatly. Inside was an official looking letter. There were a lot of big words in the document.

Scarlett put the paper back into the envelope, lay it on the table and went in search of some clean clothes.

**A/N: Sorry that it has been a few weeks since I updated last: Other stuff was asking my attention instead (nothing dramatic - just basic RL - but it is still a big pain in the ass when RL interrupts with my FF life ;-)). I hope that in the next few days I will have some time to catch up with all that I have been missing here at FF. **

**As always many thanks to my good friend Andra for her help, support and great insight into these inspiring characters. She is a star and quite indispensable to my FF-life. **


	22. A Close Call

**A/N: Thanks to all readers for still taking an interest in this story and a special thanks to the commentators for making the effort to review. **

Dressed in her burgundy dress with matching slippers, her hair done up in a complicated style and a small beret placed smartly on top of her head, Scarlett walked towards the house where Rhett was held captive. The dark blue scarf around her neck looked a little out of place but her airs matched those of a great lady.

It was rather strange that they held Rhett at this place, Scarlett thought; it was Dr. Brown's house after all. But at the same time she was grateful they did not drag her husband off to the nearest town that had a jail.

She knocked on the door and Dr. Brown's servant opened the door for her. She went to fetch one of the Yankee officers while Scarlett waited in the hallway.

After ten minutes, one of the officers came to guide her to Rhett's jail. When they stepped into the backyard and they started heading for Dr. Brown's stables she almost had to giggle. It seemed that Rhett Butler – used to the finest foods, clothes and places for shelter – would always end up in jails that were only good enough to keep animals in.

After giving her a few instructions, the officer opened the stable door for Scarlett and told her that she could find her husband in the last stall. The straw that covered most of the floor muffled the clicking sound of her heels. Rhett clearly had not heard her come in because when she glanced over the half-door she saw him sitting in a position that she had not often seen him in. His head and upper-body were bent, his hands were folded and somehow his whole demeanour resembled that of a defeated man. He moved his foot and then she noticed the chain around his ankle. They had confined him to the wall in a way that was unworthy of a human being.

'Rhett,' she said softly.

As soon as he saw her, his demeanour changed. Gone was the air of defeat. He smiled buoyantly at her.

'Scarlett, my darling! Seeing your sweet face again must be the one bright spot in this miserable afternoon. And see how lovely you look! I am a lucky man that I have such a charming wife to visit me in this dreadful place.'

'I'm sorry, Rhett,' she said.

'Oh, don't be! We will find a way out of this. Talking of which, did you find that letter I mentioned?'

'I have it on me, Rhett.' Scarlett tried to open the lower part of the Dutch door so that she could be near him but when she studied the heavy lock on it a bit closer she knew it would be in vain. The door only reached up to her waist but if she tried to climb over it, she might get Rhett into more trouble, so she decided against that option.

Rhett noticed her hesitation.

'I am afraid the Yankees don't allow conjugal visits in here, my dear, and I would come over for a kiss, but they have felt the need to strap me down like a beast.'

Her face became very sad when he said that. To distract her, he quickly asked if she had a light on her. 'There is a cigar in my pocket but I don't have any matches, so….'

'I can do better than that, Rhett!' Scarlett said, happy that she had brought something that would certainly cheer him up.

'I brought you a whole case of cigars and something to light them with.' She opened the reticule that the Yankees had searched thoroughly before she was allowed to see her husband.

'I swore that you would not set fire to the barn. They were a bit difficult but I managed to convince them that it could do no harm.'

'And how much eye-batting did it take before you convinced them of that, my dear?' he laughed. She gave him a beautiful smile before she threw him the case and a box of matches. He caught them both efficiently.

'You're a lifesaver, Scarlett. Now, if you had brought me a bottle of brandy too, staying here would be not so bad.' He winked at her and gave her his most charming smile.

'Are those the only things that you need to get by, Rhett?' Scarlett asked with a twinkle in her eye.

He looked up at her, appraising her. Then he smiled in a devious manner.

'You are lucky that I am in chains, honey. Otherwise I would have no trouble showing you what else I need.' Despite the circumstances, Scarlett felt goose bumps erupt all over her body.

Rhett lighted his cigar and Scarlett watched his every move, meanwhile wondering how she was going to get him out of there. Then she remembered something. She started unbuttoning the top of her gown, unaware that her husband was following her movements with great interest.

When the white flesh of her breasts was clearly visible, he took the cigar out of his mouth and said hoarsely, 'Scarlett, don't do this to me.'

She looked up, her eyes big and innocent. Only then she realised how it must have looked from where he was sitting. She giggled.

'I could not hide the letter in my reticule, Rhett. I knew the Yankees would find it there.' She reached between her voluptuous breasts and retrieved a paper that had been neatly tucked away there.

'I am sorry but I had to open it; I hope you don't mind,' she said. She let the paper fly through the air before it landed in front of Rhett's feet. He picked it up and before reading it he sniffed the paper for a moment.

'Hmm, smells familiar. Smells like my second favourite place on your body.' Scarlett should have been used to his insolence by now but she still blushed when he said those words in his low voice.

Rhett grinned and then he noticed the ugly scarf around her neck; immediately his face turned serious.

'How are you feeling now, Scarlett? I mean after... After what that man...'He could not bring himself to describe what that man did to her.

'I hope you don't regret what happened yesterday between us, darling? I am still not sure if it was the right thing to do, after, well...'

Scarlett frowned. She had never before witnessed Rhett Butler stuttering or being unable to form coherent sentences. It was obvious that she was not the only one that was hurt by the things that had happened to her. His concern for her warmed her heart.

'It was the only thing you could have done, Rhett. And you were the only man that had that power. I have no regrets and neither should you', she whispered, barely audible, while she kept looking at the ground.

He looked at her, his heart heavy, before he turned his attention to the letter in his hand.

He read the document with interest. When he looked up again, a big grin lay on his face.

'I knew it would pay to have friends in high places. Would you do me a favour, my dear, and call one of the guards? I think it is safe to show them this.'

Half an hour later Scarlett emerged from Dr. Brown's house. She had barely descended the steps in front of the house when a man approached her.

'Mrs. Butler, I heard about your husband's troubles. My dear lady, I am so sorry! If there is anything at all I can do to help?'

The man's eyes lingered on her face before they travelled to the dark cloth around her throat. A peculiar look appeared on his face.

'Ah, Mr…' To her embarrassment Scarlett could not remember the gentleman's name. She noticed that he was chewing his famous peppermints again. Somehow the innocent smell of the spicy candy made her pull up her nose in disgust. Scarlett had a sweet tooth herself and wondered why the mints suddenly brought on such revulsion.

'Sparrow. Eugene Sparrow. At your service, Ma'am,' he bowed for her. Scarlett almost giggled. The man was not very tall and his bow looked ridiculous.

'I can understand that you have a lot on your mind now, Mrs Butler.'

He came to stand closer to Scarlett and somehow his nearness made her feel uncomfortable. She moved away from him, but he just moved along with her.

'Would you do me the honour of having dinner with me this evening over at the saloon? It will take your mind off things and…'

'The only person my wife is having dinner with this evening will be me. You are Sparrow, right? Rene Sparrow, if I am not mistaken?'

'Eugene,' the man muttered softly while looking up at the tall man.

Eugene Sparrow could not believe his eyes. Had Butler escaped jail once more? What was he doing outside his confinement? Had he bribed the Yankees? What was going on?

Rhett took two steps towards the chubby little man. He was so tall himself that when looking down at the little man he could see the sun reflect in the bald spot that was situated on top of his head.

'It was you that pointed the Yankees towards me, right? They told me a concerned member of the public had come to them last week.'

'Pray tell me, did you just happen to be in Strawbridge or did you, by any chance, follow me up here from New Orleans?' Eugene was so frightened of Butler's giant posture that he was unable to speak.

'Mr. Sparrow is here on business,' Scarlett said when Eugene kept quiet.

'What do you mean, Rhett? Is he the one that alerted the Yankees? And where do you know each other from?' Scarlett was utterly confused.

'Yes, that's correct, Scarlett. It was Mr. Sparrow that found it his duty to point the Yankees to my whereabouts. I know him from the time that I was blockading in New Orleans with Tom Walker'.

'You see, Scarlett. This little man could not hold on to his own woman and then accused Tom of stealing her from him. We know that Tom would never do such a thing.' Rhett turned around and winked at Scarlett before he placed a hand on his heart in a dramatic gesture.

'It is a black mark on my legendary status as a blockade runner, but I lost one of my boats during the war. Sadly, part of the cargo I was carrying belonged to Mr. Sparrow here.'

'It was an unfortunate accident, one that I am not proud of, but Mr. Sparrow always accused me of selling his stock from right under him. Of course I am too much of a gentleman to ever do something like that to a fellow tradesman.' Another fat wink of his eye followed after that.

Scarlett's eyes grew big.

'But I met Mr. Sparrow in New Orleans at the dance and he never…' Scarlett put her hand in front of her mouth.

She realised that she should have warned Rhett about Sparrow's presence in Strawbridge. If not for that letter from Washington the Yankees would have strung him up for the crimes they accused him of.

'I guess I underestimated my opponent, Mr. Sparrow. Touché!' Rhett said lightly.

'I am sorry to inform you that I received a letter from Washington in which I am exonerated from killing that darkie. The Yankees cannot touch me now. I am as free as a bird. In truth, I was on my way to celebrate this fact with my lovely wife.' Possessively, he put his arm around Scarlett's waist and pulled her near.

'Since I am in a particularly good mood, I will let your betrayal go unpunished for now. However, I have to inform you that it would be better for you if you did not show your face again here in Strawbridge.'

'I might be in an excellent mood today, but tomorrow things may of course be very different.' Rhett's voice sounded nice and pleasant, but his eyes were hard.

Eugene Sparrow knew from experience that this man was not making idle threats. With a last longing glance at the raven-haired beauty by Butler's side he walked in the direction of the saloon as fast as his short legs could carry him.

That night Rhett took Scarlett out for dinner in Pecos, the nearest town with a resemblance of civilisation. He was in a strange but happy mood. After they had a sumptuous dinner, Rhett smoked a cigar while Scarlett enjoyed some coffee and sweets. A glass of champagne was standing beside her coffee cup. Scarlett had no idea how many glasses she had drunk already but she knew the empty bottle that lay in the ice cooler was not their first one.

Rhett could always hold his liquor; today was no exception. His movements were controlled, his demeanour still held under a tight curb. This did not mean that he had problems showing Scarlett his happiness. He was constantly smiling and many times already he had told her how pretty she looked. She felt very giddy and a bit reckless. This day gave her a feeling as if she had been riding a giant wave that crashed and then rose up once more.

Scarlett hiccupped and held her hand embarrassed in front of her mouth. She could clearly feel that the champagne had risen to her head. She wondered if her legs could carry her when she finally would have to get up from her chair. Blinking a few times, she looked at Rhett. Again he revealed his animal white teeth and slowly she smiled back at him.

'Oh, Rhett, this is lovely. When we are back in Atlanta and we live in our big mansion, you just have to take me out for this kind of lavish dinners. At least once a week,' she pouted.

'Anything you want, my darling,' his deep voice responded.

Thinking about what they had discussed earlier that evening, he said, 'so you really want us to go back to Georgia? All this travelling around has not made you decide that you want to see a bit more of the world? There are so many beautiful places I would like to take you to, my pet.'

'Oh, maybe one day, Rhett. But before the Yankees came for you this morning, I had already decided that I really need to go home for a while.'

'So much has happened; I really need to be in a familiar place to find my ground again.'

Rhett stared at the dark blue cloth that still covered her neck. His face had been looking relaxed all evening but now his features suddenly became grim.

'Scarlett, I swear that I will track down the man who did this to you. I will find him and he will pay for….' Scarlett placed her hand on his mouth.

'I don't want to think about that tonight, Rhett. I just want to celebrate our freedom and forget about all of that,' she whispered.

'Your wish is my command, my dear lady,' Rhett said while he took her hand and placed a kiss on it before he laid it on the table, covering it with his own hand.

'It is time to reunite you with your son, Scarlett. I don't blame you for wanting to see him again.' Scarlett frowned.

She tried to let her chin rest on her free hand, but when she placed her elbow on the table she miscalculated and clumsily she slid off the table's edge. Rhett's arms were quick to steady her. She smiled at him and he smirked back. At the same time he realised that his wife was quite drunk. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

'Rhett, do you like babies?' Taken aback by her question, he immediately released her from his arms and for a while he just stared at her. He decided to be as honest with her as he could be.

'Yes, I believe I do, Scarlett. I like the innocence and pureness of small children. They have not been tainted yet. Most people's souls have been blackened by life's experiences. I think it is refreshing to be around the few humans on this planet that let their heart shine through in every little thing that they do.'

'Well, then you and I are different. I hate babies.' Scarlett slurred her words slightly, but Rhett did not miss the insisting tone in which she uttered them.

'You mean, Charles' babies?' he ventured.

'No, anybody's babies.' For a moment Rhett's eyes became dark, but just as quickly they cleared up again. He gave her a friendly smile, willing her to elaborate.

'When I was carrying Wade, I hated how I grew all fat and ugly because of him and once he was born – just between you and me, that was a very unpleasant experience – I hated the way he needed my constant care and attention. I swear, if not for Melly stepping in the way she did, I would have gone insane sooner or later.'

Rhett eyes focussed on her face. He saw that the conversation did not bring back pleasant memories.

'I understand how hard it must have been to raise Wade on your own. I guess you were still quite young when you became a mother, Scarlett, but surely you weren't ugly when you were carrying your child? I can never imagine you looking anything but beautiful, my pet. Besides, I happen to find most pregnant women at the height of their beauty. It certainly enhances their femininity.'

'Oh, Rhett, don't talk nonsense. Now where did you ever come across a lady that was so obviously in a fix? Or do women in your circle parade themselves around in that indecent state?'

Or is he talking about his Clover? she added in silence, feeling her stomach lurching at the thought.

'It is not indecent, Scarlett. It is the most natural state a woman can be in. And while they have to hide in this country as if they have the plague, pregnant women in Europe are quite different. They show themselves on the streets and are even proud of their 'condition'.'

Scarlett looked at him with big eyes. She could hardly believe that he was telling her the truth.

'I am sure you were glowing when you were carrying Wade,' he said softly, giving Scarlett a wistful look.

'But Rhett, if you like babies so much, then why did you agree to, er, preventing us from having them?'

A small smile formed at the corners of Rhett's lips.

'Maybe I like the joys of the flesh more, my dear Scarlett.' As he had expected, she blushed and did not utter a word anymore.

'Talking of which; I think it is time that I get us a carriage and take you back to our humble home. In the morning we have to start preparing for our trip towards the East, but this night I want us to forget about both the past and the future and just enjoy what we have now.' His index finger grazed her cheek. The smile Scarlett gave him in return was full of promise.

In the closed carriage home, Rhett had already laid the groundwork for a thrilling night with his wife. His mouth had been on her body since they stepped into the vehicle. Scarlett felt very flustered when they arrived at the cabin, but Rhett did not seem to be in a hurry. He sat down on his favourite chair and took his time to light one of his cigars. Scarlett kicked off her high-heeled slippers. She felt a bit unbalanced and needed to find solid ground under her feet. She also took the pins off her hair and her thick black locks cascaded down. Rhett watched her every move and smiled mysteriously.

He kept savouring his cigar and made no attempt to get up. On her small bare feet she walked through the room. The moment she stood in front of him, she smoothly picked the cigar from his mouth between two of her fingers. Boldly she sat down on his lap and wriggled until she was in the most comfortable position. During all this, Rhett just grinned at her and he placed his large hands on her abdomen and back to steady her. To his surprise - and delight - she did not return his cigar but placed it between her ruby lips and inhaled deeply. The coughing fit that she had afterwards almost made him bent double with laughter, hugging Scarlett close while doing so.

'Scarlett O'Hara, I adore you,' he said when he finished laughing.

The smile froze on his face when he realised what he had said, but Scarlett did not appear to be shocked. She put her hand against one of his stubbly cheeks and whispered, 'well, lately I have considered the possibility of loving you too and you know what, Rhett?'

He swallowed hard. He knew that she had had far too much to drink and that she might not know what she was saying, but even if she could not remember them in the morning, _he_ would cherish the words until his dying day.

'What, Scarlett? What have you realised?' he said hoarsely when she kept quiet. She was no longer looking at him but was staring at a spot right next to him.

'You're on fire, Rhett,' she said dreamily.

Hell, yes, I am burning for you, Scarlett, he thought, but that was not what he wanted to hear from her. Only then he felt a heat that did not come from within. He glanced behind him and saw that his jacket had caught fire.

Almost simultaneously he took the burning cigar from Scarlett's hand, pushed her off his lap and threw the smoking device in the hearth before he rolled on the floor a few times until the flames died down. A terrible stench had filled the room and he went to open the back door to let some air in. He took off the jacket and the shirt underneath. To his relief he discovered that the flames had not damaged his skin. Bare-chested he stood in front of the opened door for a while. He was breathing in the fresh air and meanwhile he tried to clear the muddled thoughts in his head. With regret Rhett realised that the incident had made his wife stop in the middle of a momentous sentence. It was only then that he realised that Scarlett had not spoken in a while. Glancing around the room, he found her on the bed. She was still fully clothed, but appeared to be deep asleep. With her mouth slightly open she was snoring softly. With a twinge of disappointment he realised that the alcohol had claimed her before he had a chance to give the evening its appropriate ending.

With difficulty Rhett managed to put her nightgown on her now limp body and while he placed her under the covers he murmured softly to her.

'I love you, Scarlett O'Hara. I love you more than you will ever know.'

He did not feel like sleeping himself yet, so he spent some time burning the remains of his jacket and shirt in the backyard and clearing up the ashes that lay on the floor. When the room smelled less like smoked trout he decided to get some shut-eye too.

Only three hours later, Rhett was harshly awakened by a frenzied knock on his front door. When he lifted his head from the bed he realised that all that champagne had not been such a good idea after all. Grabbing his pants he rushed to the door, telling the person on the other side to hush before they woke his wife too.

He opened the door and was surprised to see a distraught Henrietta. Her blonde curls that were always meticulously pinned up now bounced around her head; clearly she had not made the effort to comb her hair. When he looked closer he noticed that underneath her cape she was wearing a nightgown.

Henrietta seemed to be close to tears when she looked up to him.

'Oh, Rhett, you have to go back up North and tell Johan to return right away. Something terrible has happened.'

**A/N: As always, kudos to young warrior Andra, whose help I appreciate and whose courage I admire.**


	23. Home Truths

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my regular reviewer FrankCapraLover. Of course I love all reviews since it is wonderful to get feedback – good or bad – but this lady's reviews are incomparable. She puts a broad smile on my face every time she posts one. If ever I will feel like leaving this story unfinished, I am sure that (next to the loud cries from my friends here at FF) her reviews will inspire me to continue. So to my Indian reviewer: Thanks for the inspiration!! **

'What happened, Henrietta?' Rhett knew it must be something significant. Henrietta de Vries had lived a hard life and was not easily disturbed, but now she looked close to hysterics.

'It's Pieter; they found him in an alley early this morning. Someone shot him through the head.' Rhett looked concerned.

'Is he…?' Henrietta just nodded. Rhett personally never liked the man, but he knew that Henrietta loved him like a brother so he tried to sound as sympathetic as he could.

'I understand why you want me to fetch Johan, but now that Pieter is gone I don't like to leave you, Emily and Scarlett alone. Apparently there is a madman going around town. First he attacks Scarlett in our home and then he kills your brother-in-law. Can't you send one of the local men to get him?'

'I could, Rhett. But I know how you operate. What might take another man twenty days you can do in five. Dr. Brown has taken Pieter's body to the ice house behind his home so that we can postpone his burial for several days.'

'I want Johan here for the funeral, Rhett. I will understand it if you cannot find him before then, but at least I will know that you have tried your utmost. If you don't want to do this for me, then do it for Johan. He has always considered you one of his best friends.'

Rhett looked over to the bed where his wife lay sleeping. He had sworn to himself that he would not leave her alone in this hellhole anymore but he was indebted to the De Vries. They had both done so much for him in the past, and even recently when they took Scarlett and him in as if they were family.

'Scarlett can stay with me and Emily and I am sure Dr. Brown is willing to safeguard our house.' Henrietta said when she saw the inner struggle clear on his face.

'Are you sure Dr. Brown even knows how to handle a pistol, Henrietta?'

'You would not say, but he used to be a Ranger before he decided to fulfil a childhood dream and study medicine.'

'Really?' Rhett laughed softly. 'What a crazy town,' he murmured to himself.

'Alright, Henrietta. It goes against my better judgement but I will go. But before I leave I would like to have a talk with my wife.'

'There is no time to lose, Rhett.'

'I know. I am sure she will wake up while I pack a quick bag.'

But no matter what Rhett tried he could not wake Scarlett from slumber, not enough to have a coherent talk with her. He cursed the alcohol they had drunk the night before. She had come so close to revealing her feelings last night, he hated to leave without saying goodbye. He was afraid it would look as if he had walked out on her one time too many and that she would never forgive him for it. On the other hand; if he left now he could make a lot of miles before it got too dark to travel.

With a heavy heart he saddled Zephyr and then sped out of town.

An hour after Rhett left, Scarlett woke up, but postponed opening her eyes. Her head was pounding and she had a feeling that as soon as she would let light penetrate her eyes she would find herself gagging over the chamber pot.

Hearing some rustling in the room and assuming that Rhett was already up, she said, 'Oh God, Rhett, how many bottles of champagne did we drink last night?'

When he did not answer and she heard a small but distinctively female cough she opened her eyes slightly. To her surprise, Henrietta was staring at her. Scarlett looked around the room but there was no sign of Rhett.

'Henrietta? What are you doing here? Where is Rhett?'

'He is not here; I have asked him to track Johan down. We are having a bit of a family crisis.' Henrietta explained.

'Johan? But… Johan must have reached Oklahoma by now. That means that Rhett will be gone for days!' Scarlett said, not really considering Henrietta's remark about her family crisis.

'Yes, I am afraid he will be, Scarlett. But he has the best horse in town, not to mention the fact that your husband is a very capable equestrian.'

'It is Johan's younger brother, he has died overnight,' she added softly.

'Pieter? Pieter is dead?' Scarlett said shocked, while gently lifting herself up on her elbows.

'Why? How? When did this happen?' Scarlett said. Henrietta explained the circumstances of Pieter's death. Scarlett listened but did not say a word.

'Alright, Henrietta,' Scarlett finally said. 'I see now why you needed Rhett. Thank you for waiting around to tell me this, but I think you should go back to Emily now.' Henrietta had told Scarlett that her sister-in-law and little nephew were staying under her roof. Understandably Emily was in no state of mind to look after her child.

'I would like to, but I can't,' Henrietta said. Scarlett frowned.

'You see, I promised your husband that I would not leave you alone, not even for five minutes.' Henrietta, still in her night attire and with unkempt hair, looked hesitant.

'Rhett...' the older lady took a deep breath, 'your husband told me what happened to you, Scarlett.' Henrietta's eyes rested on Scarlett's throat.

'I am so sorry, Scarlett. I feel guilty somehow. I was only next door and this man could have…' Henrietta shook her head.

'Rhett had no right to tell you that, Henrietta,' Scarlett said coldly. She sat up straight now in the bed. The upsetting news had cleared away some of the haze in her head.

'He needed somebody to talk to, Scarlett. He seemed very distraught that morning. He never meant any harm. And now it is a good thing that I know because I understand his need to protect you.'

Protect me! Scarlett thought bitterly. Rhett swore that he would not leave her alone in this dreadful town anymore and now he has left her in the hands of an old woman and that with a murderer on the loose.

'I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Henrietta,' Scarlett said bravely. 'I will make sure the doors are locked. You can go back to Emily and her son now.'

'I promised Rhett that I would not leave here without you. He was quite resolute when he gave me his instructions. I am afraid he will have my head if I don't follow up on my promise.'

Scarlett felt awful. She felt nauseous, with the metallic aftertaste of the alcohol still in her mouth. It was a lot to deal with on any morning, let alone on the one she was having. Something was also nagging in the back of her brain. She could not remember half of the previous evening. She remembered sitting in the restaurant drinking many glasses of champagne but she had no recollection of how she got back to the cabin. She had a feeling something significant had taken place the night before but no matter how hard she tried she could not remember a single moment.

She wanted to protest to the situation Rhett had forced her into but she did not have the strength for it, so, after freshening herself up, she packed a few clothes and went with Henrietta to her house.

To Scarlett's dismay Henrietta immediately assigned her to look after Emily's little boy. Scarlett tried to be nice to the child, he had just lost his father after all, but Billy just kept staring at her wide eyed and soon this got on her nerves. He reminded her so much of her own son. Wade always regarded her with a mixture of fear and adoration. She remembered how Rhett had once held Emily's boy in his lap. The child had giggled and even said a few incoherent sentences. He seemed much more at ease in the hands of Scarlett's husband.

Despite the awkwardness, Scarlett still spent most of her day looking after the child.

In the afternoon she put him down for a nap and when she walked into the parlour she discovered that she was the only one there. Emily was apparently still resting and Henrietta was occupied elsewhere in the house. With a loud sigh Scarlett let herself fall into one of the armchairs. For the first time since she came to Henrietta's house she had time to mull over Rhett's departure. He had promised her he would not leave her alone anymore, and despite that promise that was exactly what he had done. She had a good mind to go to El Paso and take the coach that would lead her towards Austin where she could board the train to Atlanta. Why should she wait for him? He seemed to do as he pleased without taking her into consideration. He did not even have the politeness to tell her in person that he would be gone for the next few days.

She heard some china clinking and before she could flee to another room, Henrietta entered the parlour with a tea tray. Scarlett smiled politely when the older lady offered her a cup of tea with a biscuit.

'It is a good thing that I caught you here alone, Scarlett. I had been meaning to talk to you about a rather sensitive subject.'

'I already told you that I did not want to discuss what happened to me, Henrietta,' Scarlett said, feeling displeased.

'No, it is not that. I wanted to talk to you about children. Rhett's children, to be precise. The one you ought to be giving him.' A deep frown appeared between Scarlett's eyebrows.

'I don't see how that is any business of yours, Henrietta,' she said rudely, not caring to hold up a semblance of politeness any longer.

'Well, Scarlett, I am making it my business. I told you before that Rhett is like a son to me and I happen to know that you would make him the happiest man on earth if you gave him a child.'

'Henrietta, for crying out loud, your brother-in-law was found dead this morning. Don't you have other things to worry about?'

'I do, Scarlett. But it is clear to me now what has kept you two in Strawbridge all this time. Apparently Rhett was hiding from the Yankee army. But now that all your problems seem to have been resolved you might be heading back to Atlanta soon. That is why I am taking the liberty to address this issue today.' She looked Scarlett square in the face.

'In all honesty I think you are very selfish to deny Rhett a son.' Scarlett abruptly rose from the seat.

'Henrietta, I will not discuss my marriage with you. Whether there will be children or not is of no concern to anyone but Rhett and I. However, I will tell you this: The image that you have of Rhett Butler is just what it is—an image. It has nothing to do with the real man. I could tell you things about him that would make him drop in your esteem immediately. But he is my husband and I will not betray his trust, though God knows he has not earned my loyalty. Now if you will excuse me…'

Henrietta got up too. The friendly expression on her face had disappeared.

'I think I know Rhett pretty well, Scarlett. I know of the dark corners in his soul; I am not blind to his faults. However, in this instance I think it is you that is missing an important piece of the puzzle. You are so self-absorbed that you cannot see how much he loves you. And it baffles me how little grasp you have of your own feelings for him.'

Scarlett tried to leave the room, but Henrietta blocked the exit with her body.

'What is it with you that you can't admit that you love him? That makes it so hard for you to say that you could not do without him? He was good enough to marry but not good enough to receive all of your devotion?' Henrietta shook her head, a few blond curls twirled around her head. Scarlett's headache, that had been bothering her since morning, all of a sudden became unbearable.

'It was a business transaction, Henrietta! I am sorry to crush your noble ideas of Rhett Butler but he simply pays me to be his wife. He does not love me and I don't love him. At best we could be called friends and the way he walked out on me this morning, I don't even consider him a friend any longer.'

'Is that what you tell yourself, Scarlett?' Henrietta laughed.

'Oh, my dear girl, it is so obvious that you care far more for him than simply as a friend. And he would move heaven and earth for you, can't you see that?' She saw the disbelief in Scarlett's green eyes.

'He told me himself how badly he wants to have a child with you and in the same conversation he said that he cared too much for you to burden you with his own needs. How is that for noble behaviour?'

'But…,' Scarlett started saying, however Henrietta was not finished yet.

'I would not have interfered but it seems this marriage that you two have is a one way street. You get access to Rhett's money, you enjoy his protection and his warm friendship. Meanwhile, Scarlett Butler does as she pleases, without taking Rhett's feelings into consideration.'

'Is that why you can't admit that you love him? Because then you have to stop being so careless?'

'I have heard enough of this,' Scarlett said angrily and pushed Henrietta out of the way.

She was already in the hall when Henrietta called after her.

'Give him a child, Scarlett. It would make things so much better between you two.'

After the awkward and infuriating conversation with Henrietta, Scarlett wanted to spend the rest of the day in the spare room that she was occupying. But when she heard Emily crying hysterically, she knew that Henrietta had her hands full with the new widow. Grudgingly, she went to fetch Emily's child from his cot. The boy had heard his mommy and was weeping almost as loudly. Scarlett wished she was anywhere but here in this miserable house. She swore that she would make Rhett pay for subjecting her to this.

Automatically she rocked the child in her arms, a gesture she had used often on Wade, who had always been a sensitive child that cried frequently.

'Love him? I don't love him!' She said out loud to the baby boy.

'And he certainly does not love me!'

The child's little face turned upwards as if he tried to make sense of her words. She looked into his big eyes and all of a sudden she pictured how she could be standing like this one day holding another baby. One that eerily resembled her husband. She closed her eyes and a small shiver rose up her spine. She did not want anymore children, she was certain of that. Why was she suddenly pretending that the child in her arms was Rhett's? She walked with the child to the window and pointed out the people on the street to give the boy some distraction, at the same time hoping to prevent him from having another crying fit.

Meanwhile she kept telling herself that Henrietta was a foolish old woman, and she did not allow herself to feel all the confusion that Henrietta's words had brought about.

**A/N: More Rhett in the next chapter. ****Promise!**


	24. Accusations

Zephyr was a strong horse, one of the strongest that Rhett had ever possessed, but he knew that now he was pushing even Zephyr's strength to the limits. Just like he was bringing himself to the brink of exhaustion. Ever since he left Strawbridge the morning before, he had been on his horse non-stop, refusing to slow down. Not even a sandstorm had kept him from moving ahead. He just tied a napkin in front of his face and without thinking too much about it he ate the occasional grit and dust that was thrown in his face. He knew his appearance suffered because of it. If the citizens of Atlanta could see him now, they would shake their heads at the demise of the dashing Captain Butler.

He did not want to waste any time finding Johan and his cowboys. Not because of the pressing assignment he was on: returning the man to Strawbridge in time for his brother's funeral. The real reason why Rhett Butler was pushing himself beyond his own boundaries was the woman that he had left behind. Rhett had no doubt that his wife was furious with him. The fact that he had left her this time without so much as a word did not help matters. He had hurt Scarlett's pride too many times already. This last abandonment might prove to be the Waterloo of their relationship. In a way it was funny that this time around he had not abandoned her willingly. He had been tied by pride and honour, something he found quite laughable. He only let a few people come close in his life; not many persons could lay claim on him and next to Scarlett, his mother and younger sister, Johan and Henrietta de Vries happened to be the people that were on top of that list.

Against his better judgement, he had been riding all night underneath a bright starry sky. Zephyr started having foam around his mouth but Rhett decided to push him a bit more. It was the moment that the darkness of the night gave way for the hazy first light of day that his own tiredness overtook Rhett. He must have closed his eyes for only a second or so, but Zephyr was quick to take advantage. With a jolt Rhett realised that the beast was doing his utmost to throw him off. While hunching his back and kicking his rear legs, Zephyr had managed to dislodge Rhett already. It was more by luck than skill that Rhett managed to hold on to the reins tight enough to stay on the horse.

'You wretched demon! You almost had me there, you skunk. I hope you enjoyed it, it will be the first and the last time you outwit me, you black devil,' Rhett growled while pulling the reins hard and controlling Zephyr with his legs.

'I get your message alright: It is time to take a break. There is a river coming up ahead; we will freshen up, take a bite and have some rest. But not too long. I am sure you can agree to that decision, you nasty creature. Why, I think Scarlett might have been spot on when she said that you adore Socks; I am sure you would like to get back to her. I know I love my own little vixen, so I would like to hurry back to her too, before she trades me in for some rugged cowboy.' Rhett chuckled and rode the last few miles until he reached the river.

Both man and horse drank until they had fully quenched their thirst. Rhett then dived into the water without removing his clothes. He was too tired to go through that procedure and certain that once the sun was up they would dry in no time. Zephyr did his own grooming by rolling around in the dust.

When he had enough of that, Rhett's black stallion ate the few tussocks of grass beside the river before Rhett gave him a bag of oats that he had brought along. Without really tasting it, Rhett ate some of the dried meat he had packed in his bag. He was too tired to be hungry but he knew he had to eat to keep up his strength. When he finished he took a rolled up blanket, placed it under his head and just lay down on the dusty ground. One hand was on his pistol, the other one was holding on to Zephyr's rein. He closed his eyes and within a matter of seconds he fell asleep.

A few hours later the sun was high in the sky and its penetrating warmth made Rhett come out of his slumber. The moment he opened his eyes he felt wide awake. Within five minutes he and Zephyr left their make-shift campsite. If they pressed on, Rhett and his black horse would be able to reach Johan's cattle within the next few days.

**

Ever since their conversation, Scarlett and Henrietta kept out of each other's way. When Scarlett was not looking after little Billy, she spent most of her time in her room. She was still too afraid to go into town by herself. In the evening Dr. Brown always came to check on the three women in the house and for appearance's sake Henrietta and Scarlett had tea with him in the parlour then. One of Dr. Brown's male servants slept on the porch every night providing the women with some form of protection. Before he left, the doctor always checked on Emily, though he assured the other ladies that there was nothing that he could do for her; only time could heal a broken heart. When he had gone back to his own house, both women would stubbornly remain in the parlour. They could sit there for hours in silence, concentrating on some needlework.

Scarlett could not wait for Rhett's return. She guessed that when Rhett and Johan returned to Strawbridge, Pieter would be buried immediately and Scarlett planned to start their journey home soon after. She would use the long travel to make it clear to Rhett just exactly what she thought of his habit of coming and going whenever he felt like it. She had learned by now that it would not be that easy to tell Rhett what to do; he was not a boy as Charles had been and he was definitely not frightened by her no matter how angry she behaved.

But she was certain that Rhett also preferred some tranquillity in their marriage and in order to have that he had to start taking her feelings into account. She would be horrified if they lived at Tara and her sisters saw how Rhett could disappear on her for days on end. Rhett would have to understand that marriage brought certain obligations and she was not only referring to the fact that he had to share his future wealth with her.

On Scarlett's third evening under Henrietta's roof she was sitting in the parlour with the older woman by her side. Billy was asleep and they assumed that Emily was resting upstairs as she had done ever since she learned about her husband's death. Both women looked up with surprise when they saw Emily enter the room around nine that evening. She was dressed in her nightgown and a wrapper, and with the exception of the red swollen skin around her eyes she looked very pale. Henrietta soon started fussing over her; seating her down in a comfortable chair, pouring some of the tea that she and Scarlett had been drinking.

Scarlett did not know what to say to the young woman but it was as if Emily did not even notice her presence in the room. If ever she glanced in Scarlett's direction she seemed to look straight through her. It was hard to get a word in anyhow; Henrietta was chattering constantly.

When Henrietta left the room to get Emily some of the biscuits that she baked earlier, Scarlett decided to express her sympathy.

'I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I am for what happened to your husband, Emily,' she said in a gentle voice.

Emily's dazed expression changed. It was as if she realised for the first time that beside Henrietta there had been somebody else in the room. Her dull brown eyes focussed on Scarlett's face. Scarlett smiled sweetly, almost in the same manner as she had witnessed her mother smile at her during her childhood whenever Scarlett had been ill.

Emily's face did not respond in the way Scarlett had expected. Out of nowhere a grim expression appeared on the little woman's face. She rose from her chair, shedding the blanket that five minutes ago Henrietta had draped around her with great care.

'You!' Scarlett heard her say in a croaky voice.

'It is all because of you!' Emily screeched.

Scarlett was baffled. She wondered if Emily had lost her mind just like Pa had when Mother died.

'Scarlett, what is going on? What have you said to her?' came Henrietta's accusing voice from the kitchen.

'I don't know. I haven't....,' Scarlett started saying but she stopped when Emily took a few steps towards her. Her menacing behaviour caused Scarlett to get up from her chair too. Emily immediately grabbed Scarlett's arm. For such a tiny woman she gripped Scarlett with amazing force.

'It was him! It was that husband of yours that killed my Pieter. All because of your accusations!'

Scarlett saw that Henrietta came back to the room and she gave the older woman a confused look. Henrietta lifted her shoulders. She was just as puzzled as Scarlett.

'Oh, don't look so innocent,' Emily said in the same hysteric tone of voice. 'Rhett came to me the day before we found my husband. Demanding to see Pieter. He said that Pieter hurt you. That he forced himself on you. But I bet it was you that seduced him and not the other way around.' Emily's words did not make sense and Scarlett tried to calm her down.

'Emily, I think you are so upset that you don't know what you are saying. Nothing happened between Pieter and I. Rhett knows that, and I am sure if you sit down and think about it, so will you.' Henrietta pulled Emily away from Scarlett and turned around to place her own hand on Scarlett's sleeve.

'I think I know what she is talking about, Scarlett,' Henrietta de Vries then said to Scarlett's astonishment.

'Remember that I told you how Rhett related to me what happened to you, the morning of his arrest. He told me what that man did. When he....'

'Yes?' Scarlett said, not understanding what this had to do with Pieter's death.

'I told you how upset Rhett was that morning. I don't blame him. If something like that had happened to me, I am sure that Johan would be seeking the attacker's blood too. I am afraid that I made things worse when I expressed my own worries to your husband, Scarlett.'

'You see, Rhett knows that Pieter...,' Henrietta hesitated; it was painful to reveal her late brother-in-law's evil side.

'Pieter had a tendency to hurt Emily all throughout their marriage. Physically, I mean.'

Scarlett's eyes grew big. Quickly she looked over at where Emily was standing. The dazed expression seemed to have returned in the unfortunate woman's eyes. Scarlett remembered the cold look Pieter had given his wife that evening when he tried to kiss Scarlett on the porch. She wondered if Emily got a lashing from her husband that same evening. Why a woman would want to stay with a man that treated her so appallingly was a mystery to Scarlett.

'I was afraid that this time things had gone really out of control,' Henrietta said. 'With Johan absent Rhett was the only one I could turn to with my suspicions.'

So Rhett knew that Pieter used to beat his wife? Scarlett thought.

She knew how much he resented the blond man but Scarlett had attributed that fact to Pieter's resemblance to Ashley. She understood now that Rhett must have disliked Pieter for a long time already. Long before she ever met Pieter. If she knew Rhett a little bit, he had been suppressing an urge to break the other man's neck since he had become privy to the man's vile treatment of his wife. And she, Rhett's own wife, had flirted with that man! It must have made Rhett furious. Her mind was trying to process this new information but Henrietta had more to tell Scarlett.

'You see, I noticed that morning that Pieter had a black eye. I assumed that his wife had given him that injury and I hated to think of what Pieter had done to Emily for her to lash out on him like that. I told Rhett because I wanted him to have a word with Pieter but when Rhett heard about the black eye he jumped to other conclusions. He told me that you managed to fend off your attacker and hit him with a hard object?'

'Yes, a stone pipe,' Scarlett said breathlessly. Henrietta nodded.

'Rhett rashly concluded that it must have been Pieter that attacked you that night. And before I could do anything he ran out of the door. I guess he went straight to the saloon where Emily and Pieter were staying.' Scarlett looked confused.

'But Pieter was so much taller than me,' Scarlett said, voicing the confusion in her mind. 'I doubt if I would have been able to hit him in the face. Moreover, I doubt that it was Pieter who attacked me. I understand now that he might be capable of such a thing, but even though I did not see the man, I know for certain that he was not built like Pieter was.'

The mentioning of her husband's name seemed to draw Emily out of her haze once more. She pushed Henrietta aside and stood close to Scarlett.

In a serpent-like little voice she said, 'When Rhett came by our room that morning he was in a terrible mood. I have never seen him this angry. Pieter was not there but Rhett made some terrible accusations and I just knew from his demeanour that he was capable of murder. I am sure that when he left the saloon he looked Pieter up and took his revenge. That is why Pieter never came home that day.'

Scarlett wanted to protest but before she could Emily started screaming at her once more.

'How could you tell such lies, Scarlett? Why don't you admit that you had your eye on my husband ever since you met him? For God's sake, you are married and your husband looks very capable. What is it with women like you that they always have to lead other men into their traps? You can see now what comes of it: My husband is dead and yours will face the gallows pretty soon.'

A shiver ran down Scarlett's spine when she heard the other woman condemn her husband so matter-of-factly.

'Emily, listen, I know that you are shocked and hurt by what happened to your husband but I won't stand here and listen to these ridiculous claims that you are making. I never seduced your husband. If anything it was your husband that tried to seduce me. Besides, Rhett would not shoot a man in a blind rage. Rhett is anything but impulsive.'

Henrietta coughed and Scarlett looked at her.

'If you have something to say, then say it, Henrietta,' she said coldly.

'I think it is not that unlikely that Rhett shot Pieter in the heat of the moment. Rhett might have his emotions on a tight leash these days but underneath he is like a crate of smouldering gunpowder. You mean more to him than any other person in the world, Scarlett. I am willing to believe that in order to protect your virtue he would shoot first and ask questions later.' Scarlett put up her chin.

'Well, I know Rhett better than any of you and he would never murder a man without giving him a fair chance to explain himself. And if he felt it justified to kill a man, he would make sure the murder could never be traced back to him. Rhett is not an idiot. He would not leave Pieter's body lying in the street like that. Not after he had just shown you and Emily his temper.'

'Well, you can believe all you want, Scarlett,' Henrietta said, 'but the more I think about it the more I start fearing that Rhett made a rash and foolish decision that is going to cost him. Not to mention the devastating consequences it has for Emily and her little boy.'

'Well, if Pieter was such a varmint, I think that Emily had a lucky escape,' Scarlett said harshly.

Scarlett had gotten so caught up in her heated argument with Henrietta, that she had forgotten Emily's presence in the room. When the woman started sobbing heartbrokenly, she turned around. Henrietta walked over to her sister-in-law and placed her arm protectively around her shoulders.

'I think you have upset Emily enough for one evening, Scarlett. If you want to remain under this roof, I would prefer it if you don't mention Rhett's name anymore. When Rhett and Johan get back I want to look your husband in the eye and ask him if he killed my brother-in-law.'

'Rhett did not murder Pieter!' Scarlett said, exasperated. 'He would not risk getting into jail again. We are about to start our new life together, he would not jeopardize that. Besides, what happened to the fact that you consider Rhett almost like one of your own, Henrietta? Is that how loyal your friendship is?'

Scarlett had forgotten her own ambivalent feelings for her husband and was now defending him vehemently. If Rhett could have witnessed her ferociousness, he would have not doubted her feelings for him any longer.

'Pieter _is_ family, Scarlett. You don't expect me to forgive the murderer of Johan's brother, do you?' Henrietta retorted.

'If that is the way you really feel then I don't want to stay under this roof a minute longer,' Scarlett said.

'You can't go back to the cabin, Scarlett. What if your attacker returns?'

Henrietta had a point, Scarlett dreaded going back to the house that once felt like such a warm nest but now held such frightening memories. She knew she would not sleep a wink until Rhett returned but she was not willing to wait for him in the company of two women that believed that her husband was a murderer. So she packed her bags quickly and through the darkness she walked to her own home.

**

Rhett had been lucky. Some of Johan's cattle had wandered off one night and it took his men days to gather most of it back. Therefore Johan had to stay in one place for a few days and Rhett was very pleased to find him quicker than he had anticipated.

When Johan heard Rhett's sad news, he tried to convince Rhett to stay and lead his men towards Oklahoma. There were some experienced cowboys amongst Johan's group but none of the men had real leadership potential. Rhett had flat out refused to stay behind. He knew Johan was disappointed in him. The older man had always been there for him when he needed him and now he was asking for a favour in return. A favour that Rhett could not grant him.

Rhett was certain that his refusal had dented the lifelong friendship that he had with Johan but he decided that sacrifices had to be made. He would survive it if Johan decided to give him the cold shoulder from now on but living the rest of his life without Scarlett by his side seemed like not much of a life at all to him.

On the way back to Strawbridge, things were strained between the two men and most of the time Rhett and Johan rode their horses in silence.

On their second day of travelling Johan said something that made Rhett reflect on the change in his own behaviour.

'Wild horses could not drag you away from her, could they?' Johan asked. Rhett smirked but remained quiet. He guessed that Johan could not quite comprehend the transition that his friend had gone through. He found it incomprehensible himself too.

While travelling he wondered what happened to the confident man that vowed to never let any woman pull the strings in his life. He had been living a very pleasant life before he ever ran into Scarlett. He had everything a man needed, and more. But Scarlett had opened a whole new window in his soul.

As a young man - penniless because of his father's harsh treatment of him - he could only afford cheap liquor to get him through some of the rougher episodes of his life. But once he made a modest fortune for himself in California he decided that only the best was good enough for him. Since then he only drank the finest brandy that money could buy: The good stuff from France that had aged into a rich and tasteful golden brown colour. When he felt like drinking his other favourite: Whiskey, he never settled for anything less than a renowned Scottish brand. Once he acquired a taste for these fine liquors he never compromised for anything of a lesser quality while before there had been a time that anything with alcohol in it would have been sufficient.

Now that he had acquired a taste for Scarlett O'Hara he had no plans of resorting back to lesser creatures either. He was not a big enough fool to believe that other women could no longer satisfy him; he knew that the girls who lived above the saloons were more than capable but with them he had no history. They did not have his ring around their fingers, he could not kiss them and whisper something trivial in their ear that would make them giggle senselessly as Scarlett always did. After the deed he would not feel the need to lie in their arms for hours on end: Simply because they were not Scarlett. No, such women could only satisfy him to a certain extent. When he was with Scarlett they shared so much more. When he kissed her, caressed her or adored her in other ways he was not only touching her flesh, he was reaching out to her soul. He not only made love to her because of her beauty; mostly he needed to worship her spirit.

'Before sunset we will be back in Strawbridge.' Johan's voice instantly took Rhett out of his reverie.

Rhett looked his companion in the eye. There was sadness on Johan's face and Rhett knew that returning to Strawbridge was a less happy occasion for his friend. Once they reached the town they would have to burry his junior brother. Johan and Pieter had never been friends next to being brothers but Rhett knew that upon leaving Europe, Johan had promised their old mother that he would look after her youngest child. Rhett guessed that Johan felt like he had failed to keep that promise.

For the rest of the afternoon Rhett tried to distract Johan by discussing adventures they shared in the past. He succeeded in that; he even managed to make Johan smile one or two times. The hours seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were approaching Pecos already, the biggest settlement in the neighbourhood of Strawbridge. Rhett became quiet. His heart started beating fast. Little pieces of memories that he had of Scarlett started flying through his head.

Memories of the day he met her of course and when he held her in his arms the first time at the Bazaar. Or the delight on her face when he 'passed by' the hospital to pick her up during the war. They were followed by memories of other times when they had one of their heated arguments in Pitty's parlour; the green of her eyes always became two shades darker then; sometimes he just baited her into a fight only to make those beautiful orbs shine. And then the way she had looked at him that night when he proposed; how beautiful she had looked in the moonlight, sitting in her bed with only the thin nightgown to cover her. He also vividly remembered one of the mornings during their short honeymoon when he had woken before her and watched her sleep. Her mouth had been curved into a content smile, the small lines on her face had all evened out due to her blissful sleep and - as he hoped - the sensuous lovemaking that wooed them into that delightful slumber the night before. He could still clearly see how the bedcover had slid down a bit when she turned, revealing a milk-white shoulder and right underneath the slight curving that veiled the fullness of her breasts

God, how he longed to see her again.

He worried slightly about the cold reception she was about to give him but he vowed to use every ounce of his charm to seduce her into giving him one of those genuine smiles that she bestowed on him occasionally. His face was about to burst into a wide grin of his own, but he managed to contain it out of respect for his friend who started looking more solemn by the minute.

'Let's stop for a drink at a saloon first, Johan. We won't have time for one when we arrive back in Strawbridge. I think we both could draw some courage from it.' Johan nodded in agreement and they headed for the nearest sign.


	25. Off the Track

**A/N: Many thanks to an annoying little chameleon, who is a stubborn but good friend and whose beta-skills are beyond compare. **

Scarlett sat on her side of the bed and watched the two men tear her house apart. Not so long ago an intruder had violated her. _This_ intrusion felt almost the same. Except for the fact that these two men had every right to pick her room apart. Next to the famous Texas Rangers, Strawbridge and the greater Reeves County did not have much to uphold the law; Pecos' sheriff and deputy sheriff were the closest thing the area had to an authority.

She had hoped to see Rhett's face again today, but instead she had stumbled upon an unwelcome surprise when returning from some much needed shopping. The sheriff was waiting for her by her door bringing some bad tidings: Rhett had been arrested on suspicion of Pieter's murder and had spent last night in a jail in Pecos.

She had wished a number of terrible diseases on Rhett over the last few weeks, when she was in one of her more resentful moods, but she had never wished for something like this. She had no real worries about Rhett, he could deal with anything; next to taking her through the inferno of Atlanta another night in jail seemed meaningless. However, she wished that she could talk to him, to hear first hand how he was doing, although she was afraid she would start yelling at him for leaving her once again.

Scarlett also wondered where Johan was and what part he had played in all this. Apparently the feeble looking Emily had endeavoured on the trip to Strawbridge's neighbouring town to accuse Rhett of murdering her husband. Sheriff Jared Smith - a friendly looking figure that had approached Scarlett with fatherly concern - had not taken Emily's word for it but had summoned Henrietta to the sheriff's department. Rhett's arrest proved to Scarlett that Henrietta had betrayed her old friend.

Henrietta's apparent lack of loyalty irked Scarlett on two accounts: First of all she had confirmed Emily's story without hearing Rhett's side first, and second of all she had known for at least a day already that Rhett was in trouble and yet she had not come to Scarlett to warn her. After first arriving in Strawbridge Scarlett had regarded Henrietta as somebody close to a second mother, but now she felt annoyed with herself for having put her faith in somebody that easily.

Scarlett tried not to look as the friendly sheriff and his over-active counterpart were going through her personal things. The little cabin had not been her home for very long but so many things held special memories for her already; she could not stand it when one of the men examined her belongings closer. She sighed with relief when the less-sympathetic deputy sheriff transferred his scavenging to their small backyard.

Feeling much more at ease with only the older sheriff in the room, she stood up and walked over to him. He was just studying the stone pipe that had regained its honorary place on Rhett's bedside table.

'How is my husband doing, Sheriff? Do you think there is any chance that I could visit him?' The sheriff smiled at her but did not answer her question immediately.

'The older Mrs De Vries told me that you were attacked in your own home recently.' It was not a question; he was just stating a fact.

'I understand that this thing here drove the man away?' Scarlett nodded.

'I admire a lady with a bit of gumption, Mrs. Butler. However, I wonder who attacked you. So far I have not had reports of other attacks on women in the area.' Then he chuckled with embarrassment and attempted to correct himself.

'Well, by that I mean that I did not have similar reports: Women being assaulted in the middle of the night by trespassing strangers. The men outnumber the women in this area and I am afraid that I get complaints about drunken men not being able to keep their hands to themselves on a daily basis. I guess that in this lonesome little part of the world some men have simply forgotten how they should approach a lady.' He gave Scarlett a gentle smile.

'You don't strike me as the kind of woman that should be living in these parts, however. Why in God's name did your husband decide to bring you here?' He shook his head.

Scarlett cast her eyes down and looked at the floor. The sheriff noticed her embarrassment and quickly continued.

'A decent fellow, your husband, I have to say. He has so far cooperated with our investigation. He claims that he had nothing to do with young Mr De Vries' death and so far I have not found anything to corroborate the accusations. The bullet that killed Pieter de Vries did not come from the gun that Mr. Butler had on him when he was apprehended.'

Although not surprised, Scarlett visibly relaxed when hearing this news.

'As for visiting your husband... Why, of course you can, however, I am not sure Pecos is a place for a lady like you, Ma'am. I strongly advise you to take a chaperone if you go there. And maybe your husband will be home in the morning already. As far as I can see the murder weapon is not in Mr. Butler's house either.'

A derogative snort from the deputy interrupted their conversation.

'Butler could of course have thrown it away during the long trip he took up North.' Scarlett, who had been on the verge of thanking the sheriff for his encouraging words, turned toward the backdoor when she heard the younger man's voice.

'Or Mrs Butler here might have gotten rid of it for him,' he added as a malicious after-thought. Then his slanted eyes focussed on his superior.

'Look what I've found, Jared. Somebody has been burning some clothing in the backyard.'

He handed his superior a brown paper bag. The sheriff took out a small object from the bag and Scarlett recognized one of the marbled buttons that had once decorated Rhett's wedding jacket.

'Where...' she started saying. Triumphantly the deputy looked at her.

'Why, in your own backyard, Mrs Butler! Together with a few pieces of charred fabric. It seems as if your husband has tried to burn some clothing. A shooting can be messy business; his suit must have contained bloodstains or even fragments of Pieter de Vries' brain.' Scarlett stomach turned but she did her best to uphold her cold stare.

'As far as women go, you look like the clever kind; maybe it was you that destroyed the evidence for your husband?' the deputy said, returning Scarlett's hard stare without blinking.

'Now, now, Harry, you are jumping to conclusions,' Harry's superior interrupted.

'And you can see that all this is upsetting enough for Mrs Butler already. There is no need to make her feel any worse.' Scarlett gave Sheriff Smith a grateful smile. His eyes smiled back at her, the skin next to his eyes instantly cracking into several lines.

'Just collect all of it in those paper bags; we will take it down to our office. I guess we will have to question Mr Butler some more,' he added with a sigh.

Half an hour later the men seemed to be done with their investigation. Harry was putting the evidence safely into the saddlebags while the sheriff lingered at Scarlett's front door.

'I will advise your husband to consult the best lawyer in town. If your husband is telling the truth I am sure the lawyer will get him off the hook. Meanwhile I strongly urge you to stay with some friends. Strawbridge is no town for a lady on her own.'

Scarlett just smiled but did not say a word. She had not given it much thought but now she dreaded the upcoming night. Another night alone in that bed, without Rhett's comforting presence by her side. She knew she could not leave her husband at a time like this but somehow she wished she could return to Georgia.

That evening Scarlett did not have much of an appetite and she was nibbling on some dried bread when she heard somebody call her name. She walked closer to the front door and instantly recognized Johan's voice.

'Johan?' she said and he urged her to open the door.

He stepped into her home and when she looked him up and down she noticed that he was filthy. As if he had been on the road for days without a proper wash.

'Excuse me for the state that I am in, Scarlett. I have not been home yet. I have spent most part of today trying to get hold of a good lawyer.'

'For Rhett?' Scarlett said surprised.

'Yes, for your husband. I am sorry that my wife and my sister-in-law are putting him into so much trouble.'

'Oh, Johan!' Scarlett cried. 'I should be the one saying sorry. Sorry for the loss of your brother, I know you looked after him your whole life.'

'Yes, and a fine job I did,' Johan said cynically. 'I am sure one of his gambling buddies came to settle a score or maybe he was killed because of one of those young girls he seduced.'

'I am sure that whoever pulled the trigger did so with good reason, but I won't mention that in my letters to our mother.'

'She will be devastated,' Scarlett said, cringing at Johan's lack of feeling, although she understood that somebody like Pieter had not been the easiest brother to love. She wondered how two people from one family could be so different. Then she remembered Suelllen and she understood all too well how two peas from the same pot could taste so differently.

'Yes, she will be. However, I know Rhett did not kill him. Not because I think Rhett is not capable of killing a man that he believes has violated his wife, but because I know that he would never kill any of my family members.'

Scarlett's eyes started brimming with tears. She had felt so lonely all day and now this kind man was telling her that he shared her beliefs that it had not been her husband that killed Pieter de Vries.

Johan took her hand and tapped it lightly.

'There, there,' he said gently.

When Scarlett got grip of herself again he asked her not to mention his visit to Henrietta.

'She won't understand,' he simply said.

The next day Mr. Simoni, the older gentleman that owned the cement factory, was nice enough to be her chaperone when she undertook the trip to Pecos. Scarlett knew that Johan could not accompany her and so she asked the only other man in town that she trusted. Mr. Simoni was a gentleman in his autumn years and so Scarlett did not feel too safe with him by her side, but she hoped it would discourage any cowboys that were travelling the roads around Strawbridge.

Mr. Simoni said that he had some business to take care of when he dropped her by the sheriff's department. He would pick her up around two that afternoon.

Scarlett was led into the cell block behind the sheriff's office and the first thing she noticed was the fact that for the first time Rhett was residing in a proper jail. It gave Scarlett an uneasy feeling.

She had visited Rhett in jail twice in the last few months but those surroundings had never looked like a real prison. She realised now that she had never taken his imprisonment all that serious. She always knew that he would thwart fate in the end. But she doubted that he could do that a third time. The grim building suitably lacked all forms of luxury. It hurt her to think that Rhett had to stay locked up in one of the desolate little rooms.

Before she saw Rhett she noticed a rather portly man sitting on a small stool in a corner. He was dressed in a white suit that had seen better days. The buttons of his waistcoat were dangerously near popping off and the man was sweating so profusely that he wiped his forehead with an unsavoury looking handkerchief almost every five seconds. He looked like a revolting creature and Scarlett did not do much to hide the disgust on her face.

She heard a familiar chuckle and, when she turned her head slightly, she looked straight into Rhett's dark eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other. Rhett had a twinkle in his eyes but there was also an apologetic look in them. Or at least that was how Scarlett interpreted it. Scarlett had her own troubles with the feelings she felt inside. There was unexpected joy in seeing his face again. It made her long to put her head against his chest. At the same time she still felt bitterness over his untimely departure. To complement the cocktail of contradicting feelings she felt a hopelessness that she had never felt before in her life. She had no idea how she could control the situation that Rhett was in and worst of all she sensed that Rhett himself had no clue either on how to get himself out of this mess.

'Hello, my dear. How good of you to come. Did you travel here by yourself or...?'

'Don't worry, Rhett. Mr. Simoni was nice enough to accompany me.' Both their voices sounded hoarse due to the emotions that they felt.

'Well, I must remember to thank him once I am free to leave here.' Scarlett looked at him, assessing how much of his words was just bravado.

'Do you think they will? Let you go, I mean,' Scarlett said softly. Rhett gave her one of his confident smiles.

'With the help of Mr Jarvis Brooks here, I think there is every chance of that.' Rhett indicated with his head towards the heavy-set man in the corner. With a lot of sighing the big man lifted himself from his stool and came over to greet Scarlett.

His thick fingers took hold of Scarlett's small hand and Scarlett had to turn her head away when he bent over it. The man smelled like unwashed sweat. The sour smell almost made Scarlett retch.

While she turned her head back just in time to give Mr. Brooks one of her most dazzling smiles, she caught the look Rhett gave her: One of amused disapproval. She realised that her revolt must have been showing clearly on her face.

'Mr. Brooks is a well-respected lawyer in this part of Texas,' Rhett said, still amused by his wife's lack of pretence. 'Now that is saying something, since this county consists mostly of men that have not the best track records. So you can understand that Mr. Brooks is a busy man, Scarlett. But Johan convinced him to make time for me and my little problem.'

Scarlett could not understand how Rhett was able to make light of the situation.

'Little problem? Little problem, Rhett?' Scarlett said angrily while she stood close to the bars that separated her from Rhett. 'Have you forgotten that you are being accused of murder? Johan's family is convinced that you did it.'

Rhett stared at her. Scarlett could read nothing in his eyes.

'And you, Scarlett? Do you think I killed Pieter?' He asked, not taking his eyes off her face.

'No, of course I don't. The method does not suit you; you are more clever than that.' To her surprise Rhett burst out in one of his deafening laughs.

'Now I don't see what is so funny about that, Rhett,' she grumbled. Rhett shook his head.

'It shouldn't have surprised me that you don't hold my morals in high regards, Scarlett. But I am glad that you believe that there is nothing wrong with my mind yet.' Scarlett felt annoyed and closed her eyes for a minute.

When she opened them she turned to face Mr. Brooks who seemed to be perspiring more due to the fact that he had to uphold his massive weight on his two legs. Scarlett tried to forget the unpleasant smell that kept harassing her senses and asked for Mr. Brooks' professional opinion on the matter.

'Well, Mrs Butler.' he replied in his thick Texan accent. 'Yesterday I would have promised Captain Butler that I could have the charges dropped by the end of the day, but it seems the sheriff has stumbled on some new evidence and he has asked for your husband's detainment a little bit longer. You see, not only did they find new evidence in your home but a witness has come forward that claims that he saw a man fitting the Captain's description that morning in the neighbourhood of the alleyway where Pieter the Vries was found dead the morning after. Which puts him at the scene of the crime right after telling the dead man's wife of his resentment towards the man and that means in law terms that Captain Butler had motive and opportunity for this crime. And although they did not find the murder weapon on your husband, Mrs Henrietta de Vries' written statement - about witnessing Mr. Butler drilling a hole in a dime at fifty yards during his California-days - makes him certainly look capable of a clean headshot.

Scarlett swallowed hard upon hearing this and Rhett gave her an apologetic shrug. Brooks cleaned his forehead once more before he continued his explanations.

'Sheriff Smith has informed me that with this new evidence a judge needs to rule over Mr. Butler's involvement in this murder. The judge in question will have to travel here from Houston and that might take some time.'

'What?' Scarlett cried. 'Do you mean that my husband has to stay here for the next few days?'

'The next few weeks more like. The judge in question is the only one in this area and he has other cases he needs to attend to.' Scarlett turned towards Rhett. A pleading look lay in her eyes.

'Don't worry, darling,' Rhett said, trying to soothe her anxieties. 'They cannot stick this on me. It was not me that killed Pieter and I am sure the sheriff will realise that sooner or later.'

'And if he doesn't?' Scarlett asked.

'Well, you know by now what happens to people that they suspect of a capital offence.'

'I won't let that happen, Rhett. I will write those people in Washington and...'

'It would take too long, Scarlett. They don't waste time here in Texas when sentencing you. They have quite a routine in hanging lowlifes. Besides, I called in most of my favours already for the last murder they tried to pin on me. And let's not forget that then I was in Atlanta and the dirty secrets I could tell would not have fallen on deaf ears. But here in Texas most men have some dirt in the closet. Who will want to listen to my adventurous blockading life here in this infernal region? Before I could do any real damage to my friends in the Capitol they will have strung me up already.'

Rhett looked at his wife with concern. He refused to lie about the gravity of the situation but he would hate to see her break down in front of him. He felt pride in her when he saw that she did not look defeated. Instead he could see that her mind was busy trying to come up with a rescue plan.

'I could travel to Washington. I could make them listen,' she said stubbornly. 'Oh, Rhett, they can't do this to you!' Scarlett's voice was high.

Suddenly all her courage left her and tears started running down her cheeks

Rhett pushed his hand through the bars and let his fingers caress the one lock that had escaped her chignon. He smiled reassuringly but he could see that Scarlett was now on the verge of losing her nerve completely.

'Mr. Brooks,' he addressed his lawyer. 'Why don't you find out from the sheriff if he has received that telegram from Houston with the details about the Honourable's visit.' Mr. Brooks looked incomprehensive but when Rhett's eyes summoned him to leave the room Brooks quickly gathered his things and left the room in a hurry.

Once he had left the cell block, Scarlett leaned into the bars in front of her and could not control her sobbing any longer.

'Don't cry, Scarlett.' Rhett said softly. 'I cannot even pass you my hanky now. It is rather dusty from my days on the road.' Scarlett blinked and through her tears she noticed that did not appear to be his usual impeccable self; his clothes looked kind of grubby. However, he must have had the chance to wash himself because his face and hair looked clean.

'Can I please have it, Rhett? I don't care if it is filthy.' He did as she asked and just holding his handkerchief seemed to calm her down somewhat. His finger grazed her cheek.

'I can understand that the last few days have been hard on you, my pet. But I am hoping that these tears are not only due to the fact that you cannot play the part of the wealthy Mrs Butler yet.'

Scarlett's face, smudged by her tears and the dust that had remained on his handkerchief looked up at him with anger.

'How can you say such a thing, Rhett? I know you like to make a joke out of everything but sometimes you are overstepping the line.'

'Just verifying, darling,' he murmured softly but she did not seem to hear him, because she remembered something suddenly.

'The evidence they found in our home! Why did you burn your wedding jacket, Rhett? The deputy found the remains in our backyard.'

Ever since the nasty deputy uncovered Rhett's burned clothing in their backyard, Scarlett had been wondering if he, at the time, had serious regrets about marrying her. But she would rather eat her left hand than ask him that.

She was unaware that Rhett watched the display of emotions on her face.

'I have not regretted marrying you, Scarlett, if that is what you are wondering.'

Scarlett's muffled objections came too soon and confirmed his suspicions. His eyes turned soft and he gave her a genuine smile.

'Don't think that for one minute I have regretted marrying you, my pet. We had fun over the last months, didn't we?'

Scarlett pressed her lips together. She was still angry with him but they had some very good times together since their wedding day. Stiffly she gave him a nod.

'You really don't remember that last night we spent together? You don't have any recollection of what happened to my jacket?' When Scarlett frowned, he continued.

'I am not surprised, Scarlett. You were quite intoxicated that evening.' She blushed and he told her not to be shy about it.

'There is nothing wrong with letting yourself go once in a while, darling. In fact you were as sweet as ever that evening. Well, if I don't count the fact that you tried to set me on fire with one of my own cigars,' he chuckled.

Scarlett looked confused for a moment and then she gasped.

'I remember it now! I was trying to smoke your cigar that evening. What was I thinking?' She giggled with embarrassment. When she looked at Rhett she saw that he was not smiling. His eyes were studying her face. He seemed to be waiting for something.

'What?' Scarlett asked. 'Did I do anything else foolish that evening? I really cannot remember Rhett; you will have to remind me.'

Rhett had hoped that she remembered his declaration of love and more than that he hoped that it would make her remember what she seemed to feel for him that evening. But he knew Scarlett was not hiding the truth from him. She never could. If she realised that she loved him, he could have easily read it off her face. He was sure of that. It probably had been just the liquor talking that one single night when she came so close to telling him that she had feelings for him.

'It is not important, Scarlett,' he said dismissively. She did not seem to be eager to discuss that night any longer either.

'How am I going to get through the next few weeks, Rhett? I hate being alone in that dusty cabin. I would rather go back to the way Tara was during the war and eat turnips for days. At least I had my family around me then.'

'Well, being locked into this damp little cell is also not my first choice of accommodation, Scarlett.'

'I guess so, Rhett. But you would not be here if you stayed with me instead of running out on me once more.'

'Oh, honey, I did not run out on you! Henrietta forced my hand. Besides, I tried to wake you up but you were one blissful belle bacchante that morning.

Scarlett frowned and he quickly explained that the large quantities of champagne had made it impossible for her to wake up that morning.

Scarlett had no recollection of his attempts to wake her that morning and she did not believe him when he told her how hard he tried.

'Well, your loyalty should have been with me and not the De Vries',' Scarlett said. 'We would have made a run for it. We could have gone to Mexico and nobody would have been able to put you behind bars again.'

'I think I asked too much of you already, Scarlett. If I had run, I would have done so by myself. The only place you would have gone to was back home. In fact, I have decided that this is the place where you will be going. As soon as possible.' Scarlett's eyes grew big and Rhett braced himself for what was about to come.

'Well, if you think that I am leaving you at a time like this, you are badly mistaken, Rhett Butler! I never walk away from my responsibilities. Yes, our marriage is a business arrangement but I won't have people say that Scarlett Butler left her husband in his worst hour.'

'I told you before that a reputation is just a burden, Scarlett. Who cares what people will say? You and I will know the truth. That is all that counts.' He looked at her chin, that was set in a stubborn angle, and tried hard not to smile.

'Besides, as your husband I have a right to tell you what to do. And I am telling you now that I want you safe back in Atlanta. Or Tara if that is what you want. I have enough on my mind. I don't need the added burden of worrying about you out there alone in the midst of the worst scoundrels on the planet.'

'I can handle scoundrels, Rhett. You of all people should know that.' An unexpected grin appeared on Rhett's face. Rhett's swarthy face - now even darker because of a week-old stubble – revealed for a split second all the love he felt for Scarlett.

Scarlett saw his stern features relax and his handsomeness struck her like a blow. Her heart started beating in her throat.

'Oh, please Rhett, don't send me back,' she heard herself say while she grabbed the bars with both hands.

'It is for the best, my darling. When this is all over, we will start a whole new chapter in the Butler marriage. One that is devoid of all these strange twists and turns. I think I am ready to settle for the contented life of a married man, Scarlett. I promise you that the rest of your life will be uneventful and I mean that in the most positive way.'

Scarlett pleaded some more but Rhett was adamant. He even threatened to telegraph Johan and have him bring her across the state border. If it involved rendering her unconscious then he would give Johan his full blessing. Scarlett soon knew that she had been outdone.

She told Rhett that she had left some clean clothes and other items for him with the deputy sheriff and braced herself to say her farewells.

Both Rhett and Scarlett realised that it would be a long time before they would see each other again. And the next time Rhett could be awaiting a horrible fate. Scarlett fidgeted with her reticule, looking down, afraid to show Rhett the pain in her eyes. Rhett stood firm and tall in the middle of his jail cell. A reassuring smile was plastered across his face. Softly he urged her to say her goodbyes and go.

Scarlett stretched her long neck and looked at him one last time. Her eyes were shining but she held back the tears. Rhett noticed that the mark on her neck was barely visible now.

'You promised me that this marriage would be fun, Rhett Butler. So far the fun has not outweighed the misery. I expect you to do better in the rest of our lives together.' Rhett smiled. He saw her lip quiver slightly before she continued.

'You also swore to me that you would take good care of me. I expect you to make good on that promise too, Rhett. Don't you dare disappoint me!' she said decidedly before she turned around and walked out of the door. All the time her back remained ramrod straight.

Rhett watched her leave, his heart beating rapidly. He felt so proud of her. He loved that woman. He had for the longest time. He never thought his love could run any deeper, but the way she just handled the situation made his heart practically burst out of his chest.

He would get out of this jail alive, no matter what. If he had to shoot every last man in this town, he would. Scarlett O'Hara was waiting for him. Ready to have a marriage of fun. And fun he intended to have.

Once they reunited in Georgia he would stop playing this game of hide and seek. He would come clean about his feelings for her. He might not have the same place in Scarlett's heart as Ashley Wilkes did but this woman cared for him. She would not have refused to leave him here if she had not finally lit a candle for him in her heart.

**A/N: Sorry to the Captain and the other person that gave a shout for more smut; could not fulfill your wish yet, but I might have a little non-Escape surprise up my sleeve soon ;-). **


	26. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Rhett looked up. Through a tiny window at the top of his jail cell he could see that the sun was high in the sky. Almost noon then. He would be spending another afternoon between these four walls instead of out there under the blazing sun. In the past, he always had the strength to deal with setbacks like this. Usually he thrived on them. Under normal circumstances Rhett would have been scheming: Making up plans for future; after he was released from this little hell-hole. Not that he had lost hope; he knew for certain that the charges would be dropped in the end. He might have had his share of misfortune but he also had a few lucky escapes in his lifetime; this time would be no exception. Besides, his misfortunes usually came from the relationships he had with people _not_ the circumstances that he found himself in.

Notwithstanding those facts, he felt extremely unfortunate today: It had been fourteen days since he saw Scarlett last. He was familiar with the ache in his heart that he felt whenever she was not present in his life. Even during the war something always had been missing when his business forced him to stay away from Atlanta. But that had been a dull aching feeling. Not the crushing pain he was feeling now.

Yes, in the past it had never been more than a pestering little bug in his heart. Of little significance, like when a blockading run would take longer than expected and he ran out of cigars. Or when he could not get to a bar soon enough to have that much needed drink after a long tiring day. Back then Scarlett had been a form of amusement; a tiny shimmering rim to his gilded life. During the mad last days in Atlanta - before the siege - he had come to the realisation that she had gotten under his skin more than he should have allowed. And during their hysteric escape from the burning town he had realised that he was in serious trouble and he knew that the two armies surrounding them were the least of his problems. The fact that he loved Scarlett had hit him like a blow when he came to Pittypat's earlier on that fateful day; it had punched him in the stomach while he was holding her crying little form in his arms.

Rhett was certain that neither Scarlett nor Prissy noticed the confusion that he felt at that moment. However, his mind had been screaming: 'My God, so this is what it means to be in love! I am in love with this woman!'

Many months later Belle told him that she had known it all along, long before he realised it himself. But he had been too blind to see it. Too caught up in the delicious games that he taunted Scarlett into.

It was beyond his control when - a few hours after this epiphany - he had smothered her cries with kisses; sweet kisses they shared in that ominous darkness. He knew that if Scarlett had given herself to him that night, he would have never been able to let her go. He would have denounced his newfound sense of honour and pride. He would have taken her away, somewhere, anywhere; any place that would have enabled him to exploit every single little detail of her body. A place of shelter that would have allowed him to be close to her. As close as a man could get to a woman.

These dreams were short-lived: She had slapped him out of this delusion and with a broken heart - and one illusion less - he had walked into battle. War had a tendency to keep your mind occupied, but in between battles, trying to nap in the trenches, she had been the only thing that engaged his thoughts.

He knew that coming back to Atlanta was a mistake. That the Yankees would lock him up before long. But he risked all that just to find out if she made it out of that Godforsaken war alive. When they picked him up and put him behind figurative bars, he did not even mind that much. His darling was alive and no other man had snatched her up in his absence. He longed to sort out the mess with the murder-accusation so that he could see with his own eyes how well she had survived the war. And then she visited him; never had he felt as defeated as when she left him. His hopes were in shatters. He had fallen in love with an evil-minded witch. A beautiful green-eyed witch that could charm him till the point where he lost his senses. Rhett wondered if she even realised what a rare accomplishment that was. No woman before her and none after her ever would be able to do that to him. But he allowed her. Well, technically, he was not given any choice in the matter.

And now he was a prisoner once more and even though he was married to the object of his desire this time, she seemed as unreachable as she had been then. Two days ago he received a letter from her. He had been thrilled. Like a schoolboy he ripped open the envelope only to discover a short note in it, in which she gave him nothing but practical information. Information on how Tara was doing, how much her son had grown and how her extended family was thriving, in that exact order. But not a word in the letter about how their separation affected her. Maybe there was nothing to tell? Maybe he was the only one that woke up everyday experiencing a physical pain that could only be caused by somebody drilling a hole through his heart.

Rhett tried to forget his sorrow and got up to do a bit of much needed exercise in the two square meters that his jail was made off, but his heart was not really into it. Soon he lay on his bed again, staring at the sun while it gradually changed position.

**

Many miles away Scarlett also lay on her bed. In the middle of the day she had escaped her long list of chores by locking herself into her room. After a long and lonely journey, partially by coach and mostly by train, she had arrived at Tara's doorstep. The welcome she received from family and loved-ones had been overwhelming. The first few days she told them all about her adventures with Rhett, albeit a censored version. Everybody seemed to welcome the diversion her stories brought them and also Wade had listened to them, wide eyed. Scarlett was certain that in his eyes Rhett had surpassed the status of his favourite uncle and that he now saw him as a superhero. When she had settled into a routine, Wade had started following her around. Asking her to retell her stories. For days, all she had heard her little boy say was Rhett this and Rhett that. The fact that his mother was back after many months of absence should have made her the topic of his interest so after a while Scarlett started feeling annoyed with the boy. Or maybe it was his constant repetition of her husband's name that annoyed her the most.

Because it was in sync with the chanting that her heart was doing.

It was not the first time that somebody had been ripped from Scarlett's life. She lost most of her childhood friends and she had to miss Ashley for a long time during the war. And of course she still missed her mother every single day. But never before did she have this sickening feeling that constantly plagued her. Only now she realised how close Rhett and she had grown over the past few months

By spending such a long period in his company Scarlett had gotten to know him like she knew nobody before him. She spent practically her whole childhood in the company of Brent and Stu and she knew them well but with Rhett she had the most intimate grown-up friendship she ever had. She wondered if this was the kind of friendship that most women shared with their female friends. Scarlett had never understood the need for other women to talk endlessly with each other but she now realised that she was never finished talking to Rhett too.

She also missed his presence in other ways. One would have thought that her long absence from Tara had made the others come to a routine; a routine that would relieve Scarlett of some of the burdens that she carried before she went in search of the tax money. But after the warm enthusiastic welcome everybody had turned to her as before; almost as if she had never been away. Of course Will had taken a lot of the practical tasks off her shoulders but the constant stream of questions and demands was as tiring as it had been before. She would have liked to have Rhett around to consult and she was certain that - even if her family members did not view him as the natural head of the household - he would have made it clear to them that his wife needed some respite once in a while too.

Scarlett had never been an analytical person and so she did not spend any time wondering why she would miss a fond friend so much. Nor did she wonder why her newfound feelings for her husband put the charms of her old flame in a new light.

Sitting at the table during dinner time Scarlett had trouble concealing the irritation she now felt towards Ashley. Scarlett was not certain if he had lost that youthful glow already before she left for Atlanta, but it hurt her to see a man that was a shell of his former self. Ashley's body had always radiated certain strength and with his golden locks her childhood-hero had resembled some sort of ancient God. But now all she saw was a man with hunched shoulders, weariness clear in the lines of his face and instead of gold his hair now had almost turned grey completely. Most times he did not participate in the dinner conversation. His mind seemed absent, like it was living mostly in places that could not be visited by the mere mortal. Almost similar to Pa who was always seated on Melly's other side.

Some evenings Ashley's eyes seemed to be alive but on those occasions he kept staring at Scarlett with a vague longing look. In the old days she would have returned that stare with similar yearning but now it only made her feel uncomfortable. Scarlett finally understood what Rhett had been trying to tell her all these years. What Ashley himself had told her on a few occasions: Scarlett O'Hara and Ashley Wilkes were a complete mismatch, in the same way that you could not mix oil and water. The one thing that still surprised her after having this revelation was Melly's undying adoration for her husband. Because Scarlett's sister-in-law regarded him with unwavering admiration.

Scarlett - now married to a man that matched her own strength – had trouble comprehending how Melly could be so patient with a husband that failed to give Melly the security that she so deserved. Next to little Beau, Ashley was hanging on to Melanie's skirts and somehow the fragile little woman glowed as if she had everything she ever wanted in this world.

Maybe that is what true love is like? Scarlett wondered. Maybe it makes you see things in your spouse that others cannot see?

A loud girlish giggle drifted up the staircase and woke Scarlett from her reverie. She listened closely and could distinguish Suellen's voice and the laughter of another female.

Upon her return to Atlanta, Scarlett had been surprised to discover that they had another mouth to feed. Viola Beaulieu, granddaughter of Charlotte Robillard - grand-père Pierre's younger sister - had shown up unexpectedly at Tara's doorstep about a month ago. Her father, Guillaume Beaulieu, had asked them to give his daughter a place to stay. He claimed that back in Savannah food was still scarce and he assumed that on a farm they had enough produce to feed a whole army. Melly, who opened the door to father and daughter, had failed to point out to him that cotton was not a product for consumption. Suellen had been visiting the Tarleton-sisters that day and none of the other residents had the courage to turn the young Beaulieu girl away.

One evening, soon after she returned from Texas, Mammy had grumbled to Scarlett; according to the old lady Viola had not only been in need of more food but also of more and especially better manners. She suspected that Mister Guillaume had wanted to take his daughter as far away from Savannah as possible and she assumed that some scoundrel-like young man was the reason for that. Scarlett had meanwhile written to the girl's father, demanding to know how long Viola's 'visit' would last, but up till today she had not received a reply. Since the girl was family there was nothing else to do but keep her under their roof.

Like Suellen, Viola was a lazy girl: most of the chores that were assigned to her she only fulfilled half or not at all, claiming that she still felt frail after the hunger she suffered during the war. It was after one of those claims that Scarlett had finally lost her temper and told the girl that she was certain that her own people had suffered more at Tara.

Viola's response had not pleased Scarlett, 'Oh, I am aware of that Cousin Scarlett; I know you married Captain Butler so that you would have enough money to feed your family. I admire that so much in you; I could never sacrifice myself bodily for my family like that.' The girl's strange indigo-coloured eyes had given Scarlett a condescending look and Scarlett had gotten the feeling that the young woman was not praising her at all, on the contrary; Scarlett felt as if she was being compared to a prostitute.

Upon meeting Viola, Scarlett had quickly decided she did not like the girl; not only was she indolent; to Scarlett's annoyance she flirted with everything in trousers. The few men that were left in the neighbourhood would find excuses to visit Tara; just like they had once done to catch a glimpse of Scarlett. Even Will had commented that the girl was a breath of fresh air. The girl was pretty, Scarlett had to admit that much; she had the Robillard features that her mother had. Raven hair and flawless pale skin plus a grace about her that made it seem that her feet barely touched the ground when she walked. She had expected Suellen to begrudge the young woman this beauty – just like she had begrudged Scarlett her good looks once - but strangely enough the two women shared a strong friendship. Upon Scarlett's return they seemed to bond even more; what Scarlett did not realise was that they were united in their dislike of the oldest O'Hara sister.

Only yesterday Scarlett overheard a conversation between the two little wenches that had made her heart stop.

'Tell me again about that barbecue, Suellen; the one where Scarlett met Rhett Butler.' Scarlett's had been on her way to the kitchen when she overheard Viola ask her younger sister this. Not sure if she should interrupt their bit of gossiping she froze on the spot.

'Do you know that Rhett Butler has the most awful reputation in Savannah,' Viola said conspiringly.

'Rhett Butler's nasty reputation is well-known all over the South, Viola,' Suellen declared with authority. Not surprising that my sister married him; she has always been a fast piece of baggage. Besides, I told you that she only got wed so that she could get her hands on the gold that he stole from the Confederate army. Remember that I told you how she stole my own fiancée first before she got a better offer from Rhett Butler? She just discarded poor Frank like a worn-out glove when that scoundrel finally agreed to make an honest woman out of her. I don't know how she managed that; how she landed that philandering Rhett Butler in the end or, rather, how she lured him into her nets. I think she actually let him...'

They had begun whispering so low at that point that Scarlett could not understand them any longer. Both girls then giggled loudly, in a rather jeering manner. Scarlett was certain that they both questioned her pre-marital virtue.

She felt angry to hear her younger sister disgrace her like that but at the same time the girls' clear disdain for her felt like a slap in the face. But despite her hurt she was strangely fascinated by the young women's conversation and without giving it much thought she hid in the shadows under the stairwell to listen to the rest of it.

'You know, Rhett Butler might be the black sheep of the Charleston Butlers but one of my childhood-friends had met him once and she said she never saw a more handsome man,' she heard Viola say.

Scarlett smiled faintly when she overheard this particular remark.

'Have you ever met him, Sue?'

'Oh yes, I did. Mind you, only back then at that barbecue. Mother would never have allowed him to visit Tara. But everybody at the barbecue knew who he was and it was clear from the beginning that he had an eye on Scarlett. Not that he treated the other ladies present with the respect they deserved; he had this crooked smirk on his face the whole time he was there and when he looked at you, your heart would start beating fast. You just could tell that his thoughts were, er, impure.' Both girls giggled madly at this statement.

'But when he caught sight of Scarlett, he did nothing to disguise that savage gleam in his eyes. I remember it clearly because, when he first laid eyes on her, I was standing on top of the large stairwell at Twelve Oaks and saw him trying to gaze at her ankles from the bottom of those same stairs.' Viola gasped disapprovingly.

'Yes, he was handsome, Viola, but not in the same way some of the local boys were. Uhm, actually, you could compare him to one of those heroes that are so cleverly drawn in Wade's children's books.'

Scarlett could hear Viola utter a loud sigh and she felt a strange pride because she was married to the rakish scoundrel they were discussing. Not to mention that she knew now where his animalistic stares could lead to.

'He was the only man at the barbecue that was not fooled by my sister's so-called ladylike manners. I remember feeling pleased with that; finally one of the men there could see right through her,' Suellen continued. 'The look he gave her while she ascended the stairs was positively raw; I think he recognized the little gamine she really was at the time. I guess he realised he had found a girl of equally low standards.'

Immediately Scarlett's feeling of pride disappeared; she felt uncontrollable anger at her sister's harsh words, but then she remembered how Rhett had always told her how they were cut from the same cloth. She refused to believe that she was a person of low morals but maybe Suellen had recognized what bonded her and Rhett from the beginning; why had it taken her so long to realise it too? She remembered Rhett's stare of that day. It had made her blood rush faster through her veins and she remembered chastising herself mentally since she should have felt shame under his gaze, not excitement. Yes, he probably did want me already that first day, Scarlett realised. And I felt attracted to him too, she realised, exasperated.

It was the girls' next lines that had made her want to shout at them.

'Well, handsome or not, he is in prison right now, he won't be able to make Scarlett any money now,' came Viola's cold calculating voice from the kitchen. 'Scarlett could be in a fix and then that child will have to grow up with a jailbird for a daddy.'

'Well, it serves her right, my sister has always played with men's affections, it is time she got what was due.'

How dare she, Scarlett fumed in silence. After all, I only married Rhett to give her a roof over her head. She was too stupid to get her hands on Frank's tiny fortune and if she would have had the sense to marry him - before I tried to - she would have just spent it on frocks and forget about her needy family members immediately.

She was about to come out of her hiding place and give Suellen a piece of her mind, but then she heard some rustling of skirts close to her immediately followed by Melly's soft and usually gentle voice, scolding them.

'How dare you two pigeon-brained girls insult Scarlett like that? Oh don't look so innocent Suellen, I came down from the stairs and I could clearly hear you say terrible things about your sister.' Suellen said something unintelligible but Melly told her to hush.

'Don't you realise, Suellen that we would both be dead if not for Scarlett? She pulled us both back from the great beyond and then managed to get us all through the scarcity of war. I do not ever, _ever_, want to hear you speak badly of your sister again.'

Suellen mumbled a soft reply.

'And you, Viola Beaulieu; you are a guest under this roof! Scarlett and all of us deserve nothing but your utmost respect. And I have kept quiet all this time about your inability to fulfil only the simplest of chores, but no more. I understand that growing up during a war cannot have been easy and I sincerely wish that things had been different for you, but you are sixteen now. Both Scarlett and I were practically married at that age. If not for the war, you could be running your own household and taking care of one or more children. You should realise that all that is being asked of you now is to give a helping hand once in a while.'

Scarlett strained her ears to hear Viola's reply too but the girl kept quiet.

'And next to Scarlett, Captain Butler deserves both your gratitude and respect. Suellen, the shoes you are wearing could only be bought because of your brother-in-law's love for your sister. And Viola, you feed of our table every night, half of the things we serve we could not afford before we enjoyed Captain Butler's generosity. You should not bite the hand that feeds you'

Scarlett was astounded that Melly's gentle voice could sound so forceful. It reminded her of the time she stood up to Mrs Merriwether during the war. Why, then she had also vehemently defended Rhett. When Mrs Merriwether ordered us to stop seeing him and I was too much of a goose to tell her to mind her own business. Melly wasn't. She trembled with fright, but she told the old nag exactly what she thought of her. Scarlett smiled. Why, I should tell Rhett this story, he would laugh so hard.

Scarlett closed her eyes, because her yearning momentarily became too great; thinking of Rhett's black eyes dancing with mirth.

'Miss Melly, I am sorry if I offended you. But maybe you are not familiar with Rhett Butler's reputation the way I am. Now in Savannah...'

'Hush your mouth, Viola. Do you think I am a fool? Yes, I hear the way people gossip about Captain Butler. Atlanta is no different from your home town. But I have known Captain Butler now for several years. And I can assure you that he is a fine gentleman who has always been kind to me and my family. Why, I would not even have a family if it was not for him. For him and Scarlett. Whatever happened in his past is his business and not ours. Besides I am sure that he always had the best intentions, no matter what he did.'

'Well, he is in prison now and not for the first time this year.' Suellen voice drifted into the hallway and, still in her hiding place, Scarlett could clearly hear the venom with which she spoke those words.

'Face it, Melly; he is just a lowdown creature that is not even received by his own family. Scarlett married a rogue and you can paint her and that cad of a husband as a couple of parishioners but we both know that Mr and Mrs Rhett Butler are anything but Christian people.'

The next thing Scarlett heard was the sound of Melly's hand on what she assumed was Suellen's cheek. After that there was only stunned silence and Melly's little feet that traipsed right next to her and sped up the stairs.

Later that morning Scarlett had knocked on Melly's door carrying a tray that contained a cup of tea and a piece of sponge cake that Mammy had baked earlier. After Melly had rushed upstairs, Scarlett strutted into the kitchen, holding her head up high, not sparing any of the two girls a glance. Suellen and Viola had fled the kitchen immediately upon her arrival. Scarlett did not speak to Melly about the incident, however, since the events of the day before, she had tried her best to be as kind to her sister-in-law as possible. She even tried to remain patient when Melly told her some silly story about her beloved Beau. During the war Melly had surprised Scarlett with her unexpected courage when both of them cleaned up after the dead Yankee officer and now she was even more appreciative of her sister-in-law. Melly was less of a ninny than Scarlett had always assumed.

'Miss Scarlett, Miss Scarlett', Mammy's voice told Scarlett that her peaceful time up in her room was over. She was back at Tara now and there was always something to do, something to decide.

'I'm coming, Mammy', she yelled.

She got up from the bed and walked over to her window. She saw how the sun was gradually disappearing behind Tara's wide fields. During their long trip to Texas, there had been many occasions when she and Rhett had watched the sun touch the earth at the end of a long day on horseback. Both of them always had been quiet then; there was no need to describe nature's beauty with words. She also remembered that after such a moment Rhett usually looked at her. Often there had been this undefined emotion in his dark eyes. During their days in Strawbridge she had caught that look more often. How did Suellen describe Rhett's look upon her first meeting with him? Raw? Well, if that look had been raw then the look she saw on Rhett's face during their last few weeks together could only be described as tender.

She sighed deeply and whispered softly to herself. 'Please come home soon, Rhett.'

Then she turned around and went downstairs to give Mammy a helping hand.


	27. Truth Lies at the Bottom of a Well

She opened her eyes and stared into nothingness for a moment. Her heart was filled with joy; the dream she just had seemed so real. She felt cherished and adored; as if the hero in her dream was really lying by her side; as if his capable fingers had really caressed her skin; as if he only recently elevated his lips off hers.

Her cheeks grew hot when she remembered the other not-so-innocent moments her mind had dreamt up. She touched her mouth tenderly; as if she wanted to make sure her lips were not really swollen from ardent kisses. Then she let her elegant fingers caress her skin until she felt the gradual rising of her breasts through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She hesitated for a moment, looking around the room – as if she was afraid somebody could see her – then she took the hem of her gown and slid her hand in between the fabric and her skin. Her flesh felt warm – maybe from her blissful sleep she had – she slid upwards until her palm cupped the heaviness of one of her breasts. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how it felt when he held her soft mounds in his large hands.

An almost forgotten feeling stirred inside her and she let the soft cushions of her fingertips caress the nipple that was now standing erect. She moaned softly and started tilting her hips as if she was preparing herself for her lover. Without really realising what she was doing, her other hand slid down and she caressed the soft hair of her centre. In her mind she could hear his whispering voice, telling her how he liked to touch her there, how beautiful she was, how much he longed for her. She reached lower and was surprised to discover how moist her throbbing flesh felt against her fingertips. A deep sigh escaped her; with her eyes closed she made an effort to vividly remember every detail of his sculpted frame. Clearly she could see his muscles tensing while he moved over her. And then she remembered his eyes and how they looked at her in those intimate moments. Those moments right before he reached his pinnacle. His eyes grew so hot then; they appeared to be made of impenetrable black diamonds but in that bottomless darkness passion was still evident. Such passion that she could not help but drift along with him on the waves of his ardour. The memories became almost tangible, her hands flicked over her body at a frenzied pace and not before long she let out a small cry.

She only enjoyed her moment of rapture for a second; quickly she realised what she had done. She certainly had never discussed this kind of behaviour with her mother, but she could hear Ellen's voice in her head, telling her that the way she had touched herself was sinful. For a moment she felt a deep sense of shame.

But then she heard another voice. _His_ voice.

'Come now, darling! Not sinful, surely!' And it was as if he was lying next to her, jeering. Making her shame seem unnecessary, silly even.

She took her pillow and snuggled against it, smiling. She remembered one particular time, when they were in the midst of making love, and Rhett had led her hand towards the place where he and she were joined. With his big hand above hers he had guided her and taught her how to caress herself. She had pulled back at first, whispering, 'Rhett, no!' But he had patiently taken her hand and, interrupting his gentle rocking for a moment, he had told her that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. That this is what a man and woman had been created for and that he was going to teach her how she could enjoy their bedtime adventures even more.

'Because you do enjoy them, don't you, Scarlett?' he had said, a crooked smile on his handsome face. She had blushed and told him to stop acting silly and get 'this thing' over with.

He had kissed her glowing face and then he said that he would only continue if she gave their new method a try. And so she had and – while she always enjoyed making love to Rhett – she had experienced all kinds of new thrills that day. Since she was married to Rhett, she had found pleasure in ways that she had never imaged possible before that time.

She lost her train of thought when she heard Melly pass by her room. Melly's footsteps were quickly followed by Wade's tiny voice crying out from across the hallway.

'Auntie Melly is coming, Wade dear!' her sister-in-law called and Scarlett knew that it was time to return to the real world.

Although Tara was more prosperous than it had been during the war, it still took a lot of hard work to keep the place up and running, not to mention satisfy all the mouths that had to be fed.

While Scarlett dressed she recalled that she had not heard from Rhett since she left Strawbridge and it had been weeks already. Before she left Rhett's jail, the sheriff had assured her that he was allowed to write her. She was worried. Maybe he had fallen ill? Maybe they had sentenced him already and she was a widow now without knowing it? Or maybe – and this was an idea she somehow felt more difficult to stomach than Rhett's possible death – maybe he had stopped caring and used their separation to get out of his duties as her husband?

Rhett Butler was a big enough cad to do just that but she could not convince herself fully that he would have the heart to do that to her.

She went about her chores during the rest of the morning, but somehow her mind was not present in what she was doing. Her mind was far away. So much so that Mammy came to her by the end of the morning and placed a hand on her forehead.

'Child, I think you should lie down for a moment,' she said. 'It doesn't feel like you are running a fever, but you don't look like yourself today, Miss Scarlett.'

'I am fine, Mammy, just a bit preoccupied. Won't you be a dear and tell Will that he will have to oversee the planting by himself today? I think I will stay close to the house and do a few less strenuous jobs. Tell him that I will join him again tomorrow.'

She went into the kitchen to drink a cup of water but when she tried to pump the water she discovered that the cistern was empty. It was Pork's duty to refill it but he had gone to Jonesboro with Pa and Suellen to do some much needed shopping. She thought about calling for Viola but remembered that Mammy had sent her to the icehouse that morning. Since then she had not resurfaced and, when Mammy went to the icehouse herself to get the ham she needed, there was no sign of the girl. Scarlett frowned and made a mental note to have another word with the young woman; not that it would do any good, but it would be a good way to get her own irritation out. She had not other option than to get herself some fresh water from the well.

She took a bucket and slowly made her way out into Tara's backyard. Dreamily she placed the bucket in the well. All morning she had been reliving the better moments of her married life in Strawbridge; Rhett playing a significant part in each one of them. Biting her lip while she lifted the heavy bucket of water from the well, she placed it on the ground and wiped her hands on her dress. When she glanced into the water she suddenly saw his image.

She could see his face reflected in the liquid. He was smiling at her, not that nasty smile that had stuck on his face during the war, but the more gentle one; the one that made his face so handsome that she usually forgot to breathe when she happened to look at him then. She stared into the water, enraptured by his vision, with those hot black eyes that were staring at her; telling her something.

She reached into the water; against her better judgement she was hoping to touch his skin. The moment her hand broke the surface, Rhett's image disappeared. Immediately she felt a strong sense of loss. And at that moment it hit her. It was like the water formed a giant wave and that wave crashed into her, went through her, turned her upside-down on the inside.

She straightened and stood as still like a statue, her eyes wide open, her mouth forming a perfect little 'o'. First she could only hear her heart say it, but her whole body felt an uncontrollable urge to acknowledge her revelation and her voice sounded strangled when she first uttered the words.

'I love him'. A buoyant joy filled her soul, her mind, her heart.

'I love him', she said again, louder now. How could she have lived with him all this time and not know it? It was so obvious; so plain and simple. She loved Rhett and she must have loved him for some time already.

Suddenly it made sense why she had whispered yes to him when he proposed to her, why she always felt a physical impact whenever he was near, why she longed to spend all of her time with him, why she could never get enough of his kisses. She could never get enough of him! She had been out of control, insatiable in the few months that they actually lived as man and wife and it all made sense now. Every last fibre in her body adored that man. Had she loved him already during the war? Was that the reason she put up with his crass behaviour those days? No, maybe she had not loved him then, but she had instinctively longed for his company. Maybe her mind had been made up before her heart even realised what was happening.

My poor foolish heart, Scarlett sighed.

Oh my God, but Rhett does not love me! she realised when the first euphoria subsided. A sudden sadness overcame her and tears welled up in her eyes.

Or does he? her vanity soon countered. Surely he likes to be with me too? He can be so kind, so tender and oh, so passionate. Surely his feelings for me are deep? Deeper than those between average friends? But why would Rhett risk his heart? She had made it abundantly clear that she loved someone else. Even in Strawbridge they had fought like cats and dogs over that, even though she had realised then already that her feelings for Ashley were a thing of the past. She had driven Rhett away with her careless behaviour on more than one occasion.

Oh, dear Lord, I need to be with him. No, I can't, she sighed immediately after. He knows me too well; he would see my love for him in every single shadow on my face. And God only knows what he would do with that knowledge.

Without realising it, she had walked into the kitchen. She did not really see her surroundings, too mesmerized by the secrets that her heart suddenly had revealed to her. Melly, who had come inside to house to wash the vegetables that she had dug up for that evening's dinner, saw her and immediately rushed over to her.

'Scarlett, darling, what is wrong? Are you not feeling well? Please, sit down, dear. I will get you some water.' Scarlett realised that she had left the bucket outside. Vaguely she remembered kicking it over while she turned to go into the house.

'There is no water,' she said mechanically.

Melly did not pay attention and instead made her sit down on a stool. She put one of her hands on Scarlett's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Scarlett reached up and laid a hand across hers. Then she looked Melly in the eye. Fear, wonder and desperation in her own sparkling green ones.

'I love him. I love him so, Melly,' she said, her voice sounding strange, even to her own ears.

'I know you do, darling. Of course you do,' Melly said while releasing the breath she had been holding. Scarlett missed her husband; that was all. That was why she looked so pale and her eyes were of a brilliance she had only seen on men with high fevers.

'No, you don't understand, Melly. I love Rhett. I never... I... Oh God, I love him so, I can't bear it!'

'Oh, but I do understand, Scarlett! I know you have loved that man almost as long as you have known him. I know what a burden it must be to be without him. I remember what it was like to miss Ashley. Oh, darling, I am such a fool. Somehow I thought you were stronger than me. Over the past few weeks, whenever I wanted to ask you how you felt, you always brushed me aside, making me think that you were coping much better with the separation from your husband than I ever did. But I was wrong! I should have known that a person as passionate as you must be aching on the inside. Oh dear sister, I am so sorry I was not there for you like you were for me during the war.'

Scarlett looked at her, not really comprehending what Melly was saying. But she kept gripping Melly's tiny hand with her own fingers. Melly was her lifeline in the rocky pools of her heart now; she could not let go. For a moment she contemplated telling Melly that Rhett did not return her feelings but her pride quickly decided against it. Instead she whisperingly told Melly of her newfound feelings for Rhett, smoothly letting Melly believe that she had indeed loved Rhett during their entire acquaintance. She found unexpected joy in comparing wifely notes of adoration for their husbands with her sister-in-law; her former adversary now turned confidante.

When Mammy came in, she only frowned at the two women sitting close together, idle, in the middle of the day. Miss Scarlett had been acting mighty strange today, she decided before remembering why she came into the kitchen in the first place.

'Miss Scarlett, are you sure you want me to burn this raggedy dress of yours,' she asked her young mistress. Scarlett regarded the housedress that served as her standard uniform during the most gruelling times that she spent at Tara. It had been patched up too many times and Scarlett clearly saw spots – of sweat, cooking grease, blood; who could tell – that had been scrubbed but could no longer be removed completely.

'Yes, Mammy, yes. Throw it in the fire, burn the damned thing. I never want to see it again. Rhett…' her voice croaked when she spoke his name, 'Captain Butler will buy me all the dresses in the world once he joins me here at Tara.'

Mammy eyed Scarlett intently; her mistress had a funny sort of look on her face. A look she had seen once before. On the morning of the barbecue. A feverish look that could only mean… Then she lifted her eyebrows in surprise. She had not only married that ill-reputed Captain Butler for his money then? Mammy did not know if she should be pleased with that information or not. She decided it could be discussed at a later time.

'Pork just came back with the wagon, Miss Scarlett. He said he brought you a letter from the post-office.'

'Rhett!' Scarlett exclaimed and immediately was on her feet.

She surprised Pork who was unloading the wagon. Assuming that his mistress wanted to inspect the goods he bought he started summing up what had been available and what had not been, but Scarlett did not listen to a word he said. Instead she curtly asked for the mail. Feeling her knees go weak when she noticed Rhett's bold handwriting, she absentmindedly thanked Pork while her fingers traced the ink that had printed 'Mrs Rhett Butler' in robust letters on the front of the envelope.

Clutching the letter to her chest she walked around the house, strolling towards the secluded bench in the backyard that would guarantee her a few private moments to read and reread Rhett's words. She longed to see him address her as darling, dear or even pet, no matter in what mocking manner it probably would have been intended.

The smell of burning fabric drifted up her nose and she looked up just in time to witness Mammy throwing her old dress in the fire. Scarlett frowned, maybe they should have made some cleaning cloths from it; not so long ago any shred of fabric was considered valuable. Then she smiled; she now had her own prince charming who would buy her the world if he could. Rhett had always been one of the most generous men she had ever known. And, although he might not love her too, she knew he was rather fond of her body and he would love to have it complemented by the most beautiful silks, jewellery and velvet slippers. Not to mention the most miniscule sort of undergarments. She blushed just thinking about it, her heart beating fast. She took one last glance at Mammy hovering above the fire.

'Fire…' she murmured to herself.

'_I adore you, Scarlett O'Hara…_'

Her step faltered. Where had that come from? For a moment she thought that Rhett must be standing next to her. But she looked around. Of course he was not here. And certainly he would not say _that_?

But then she heard it again. It came from within her. Then the memory that had been locked away in a secret cabinet of her mind came to the forefront. She remembered how he had been rolling on the floor. His jacket on fire. And she realized she had been giggling at the time. Surely that was not a laughing matter?

Then she saw a clearer image; she saw herself, dressed in her burgundy gown, sitting down on his lap. She could even feel his manhood - noticeably erect - through the fabric of her gown. She was holding a cigar between her fingers. And quickly more images came flooding back. He had told her that he adored her that night and right after that he had looked frightened. And she had not laughed at him then; she believed every word he said and all she had wanted to do was calm him down. Her hazy mind at the time had wanted to reach out to him too. And the next moment he had been rolling on the floor like some flapping whale. She remembered it clearly now.

And he had never forgotten that incident; that is why he had given her that strange look when she saw him the last time. Had he not meant the words in the first place? Or had he simply been afraid to repeat them? Why? Oh, of course. Because of me. Because of the way I have treated him.

'Oh, Rhett, darling,' she sighed while leaning her body against a thick oak tree.

She needed to see him; she needed to see him as soon as possible. All that wasted time; she needed to tell him how she felt. She needed to know how he felt. Well, she knew, she was pretty certain now that she knew how he felt about her, but she needed to hear him say it. Again.

Her heart was dancing wildly in her chest. Then she remembered the letter in her hand. She knew he would be his usual standoffish self in that letter, but she still wanted to read it so that she could feel closer to him for a moment. Scarlett sat down on the bench, her hands trembling when she opened the letter.

_My dear Scarlett,_

_You must have been wondering why I did not write you all this time. There was nothing to say really and I could not bring myself to write you an uninteresting epistle. I also have to say, my darling, that your own correspondence has not been very inspiring. I don't think a man has ever received a note from his wife that has sounded as business-like as your little love letter to me did. But that is one of the things that I admire the most about you, my pet; your ever practical mind, so in that light I should not complain. That same pragmatic mind was the deciding factor when you accepted my proposal of marriage so I am forever grateful for it. _

Scarlett closed her eyes for a minute. Only yesterday those jeers would have annoyed her tremendously, making her think that Rhett was out to mock her once more. But today she could sense a pain behind those seemingly careless words, a pain that cut her like a knife. She would make it all up to him. She would tell him she loved him _and only him_ a thousand times over if only she got the chance. Would there be a chance? Or was this the letter that would tell her that she would be a widow very soon? Surely his tone would have been more serious then? Even Rhett Butler would not find impending death a laughing matter.

The next lines made her squeal.

It is your practical mind I am addressing now too. I need you to make some arrangements for us. I hope your family at Tara can miss you a while longer because I am planning to take you away to London for some time.

_Yes, my darling, your husband is a free man again. I told you not to worry; your pot of gold is within reach now and I plan to collect it as soon as I can. Knowing you and your greedy little paws I thought it would be a nice diversion – and assurance - for you to exchange Tara's sober surroundings for England's vibrant metropolis, if only for a little while. Of course my motives are not entirely selfless; it will make a nice change to hear your delicate snores on the pillow next to me again instead of the ones of that big buffoon that occupied the adjacent cell the last couple of weeks. _

_When you receive this letter I will be on my way to Georgia already, however, it will take me some time; I have decided that I cannot leave Zephyr behind – he is much too valuable and would be targeted by horse thieves, not to mention the fact that he will likely kill anybody that tries to ride him - so my journey will be somewhat slower than yours has been. Johan has promised to look after Socks for you – and her little filly once it is born too of course. Maybe one day we can come back here and collect them; I am sure the Southern railway company accepts generous bribes and will let us carry them home in one of their wagons. Although I have to admit that I have seen enough of Strawbridge and most of its inhabitants to last me a lifetime. I hope to visit Tara before the summer is over; meanwhile I am certain that your ever-practical mind can keep you occupied so that you won't miss that blackguard of a husband of yours too much. _

_Give my love to your family and Wade especially. _

_Your husband, _

_Rhett K. Butler_

P.S.: In case you are wondering about my sudden release from Sherriff Smith's wonderful accommodation: Emily de Vries has confessed to murdering her husband. I will tell you the details when we meet in person. All I can say for now is that she is one seriously damaged woman. Johan is looking for a sanatorium where she can be treated; the sheriff has been more than considerate by not incarcerating the woman. In case your ever-nurturing nature is worried about the little boy, Billy will stay with Johan and Henrietta.

Scarlett read the letter three more times before she fully understood that Rhett was indeed a free man and that he longed to come home. Come home to her!

She could not wait and started making plans right away. She would move Pa's favourite chair from the study into her bedroom; he hardly used it now and Rhett loved to smoke a cigar by the fire late at night. They also would have to slaughter one of the pigs in time so that she could prepare Rhett a good welcome home meal. She would personally go to Atlanta to buy him a few luxuries, amongst them his favourite cigars and type of brandy. Maybe she could buy some lace there too so that she could improve her best nightgown. Oh, there were so many things to organize and she had no idea when her husband would come home. It could be days but just as well it could be weeks.

Well, it did not matter; Scarlett's pagan prince was coming home and she would make sure their humble castle was in the best possible condition to receive him. She felt like a bride all over again; or maybe this was the first time in her life she felt the anticipation she should have felt upon the occasions of her marriage days.

Humming to herself she made her way back into the house; she did not remember a time that she had felt happier.

**A/N: Grazie mille to Bugsie; the best proofreader a person could wish for (amongst other things). If only the girl would write a bit faster… **

**Oh well… I'm in a hurry to read the new chapter by the dreamiest person here; I heard it has a little M-rated surprise ;-). **


	28. The Missing Thread

Rhett rubbed his fingers along the beard that now fully covered his cheek; when his room here at the saloon was ready he would order for a razor-sharp blade and cut the damn thing off. At least Johan had brought him the one clean shirt that had still been hanging in the closet of what used to be his home. His and Scarlett's home to be precise; the little wooden cabin. He had not inquired with Johan why he could not return there; he suspected that Johan wanted to spare his wife the embarrassment of running into the man she had accused of murder. He had not felt like returning there anyway. The only person that made that little wooden cabin a home was not there anymore.

Next to Henrietta he had a few qualms about running into Emily de Vries. Johan had assured him that Emily had not remembered killing her husband until the day she confessed the murder to Sheriff Smith. Dr. Brown had explained to Johan that sometimes people that went through great traumas blocked those events from their minds. He had heard of such cases himself while serving in the Confederate army. He guessed that it was Pieter's constant abusive behaviour that had triggered a rage in Emily when she heard Rhett's accusations. After all, at the time Rhett had been fully convinced that it was Pieter that had tried to rape his wife. The events of that day had led Emily to take her husband's gun – that he had left in their room - and kill him in cold blood as soon as she found him; walking Strawbridge's roads in a drunken stupor. At the time, the deputy had failed to check Pieter's own gun – which was incidentally missing a bullet – since it had been neatly tucked back into its holster after the shooting. Although Emily had probably saved Rhett from doing something stupid himself that morning – he had been on a war rampage before he remembered his promise to Scarlett and returned home - Rhett hoped that Emily was telling the truth; his hands itched to break the ignorant little woman's neck otherwise.

He felt that the woman had done him a grave disservice. Not only had he loathed the confinement of the damp little cell over the past few weeks, the separation from Scarlett had been even harder on him. There had been days he did not recognize himself; days when everything seemed pointless, when he found it impossible to rediscover the fearless side he used to possess during his bachelor years. Was this what love could do to a person? he wondered then. Was this what had driven his mother to silently agree with his father's denouncement of him; a decision Rhett was certain she would not have made on her own? He wondered at times if it was all worth it; if loving another soul didn't only mean that you gained a vulnerability that you'd never possessed before. Or maybe it was just the fact that Scarlett did not return his feelings that caused love to make him feel weaker instead of stronger?

He had abandoned these pessimistic thoughts immediately upon his release that morning and the first thing he had done was write Scarlett a letter that had been long overdue. While writing to her, he had felt a rush of desire for her. The sudden burst of energy that flowed through him made him once more the unconquerable man of his younger days. Yet again, the future seemed full of promise and the confined, powerless man he had been of late nothing but a dark page in the compelling book that his life had always been.

He had been careful to disguise his feelings in the letter, but as he had promised himself before, he would leave his mask behind once he could talk to her in person. The connection he felt to her; the many dreams of her he had lately, it could only mean that this was meant to be.

That afternoon, it had been good to meet Johan with no bars between them; hell, it was good to sit in a bar and have a drink as every other free man. So good that he decided to have a few more after Johan left for home, while he waited for his room to be cleaned. Sheriff Smith was not a bad man as far as sheriffs went but Rhett had had more than enough of his company. As he certainly had enough of that little rat of a deputy sheriff. The man had taunted him constantly over the past few weeks, throwing barbs at him regarding 'his sweet missus' as the little twerp liked to call Scarlett. He would gladly look the man up and give him his comeuppance but he doubted that Scarlett would be very grateful if he got into any more trouble. Scarlett… for a moment Rhett lost himself in his memories of her.

'You look like a man that should not be spending his time alone. Want me to keep you warm tonight, Handsome?' A raspy voice interrupted his thoughts.

Rhett knew before he turned his head that the local Lady of the Night was looking for some work. Such cheap colognes were always a dead giveaway. Next to shimmering jewellery it was one thing he would not allow Scarlett to buy no matter how solvent they were. Johan had told him that Strawbridge had recently acquired a lady of such a profession and that she had taken up residence above the local saloon.

He bared his teeth, intent to dissuade the lady while giving her one of his most charming smiles.

'I am sorry, darling, not tonight. Maybe some other time, yes?' The woman – a dark haired woman in her thirties who must have been beautiful once – looked disappointed but gave him a watery smile before turning towards the next table. It was then that Rhett noticed the sash around her waist. It was made of a sharp colour of blue. Little golden threads that were woven into the fabric made the gaudy thing even more noticeable. It could not be… he wondered for a moment, before he decided that it might as well be the same sash that used to belong to Scarlett.

'Lady!' he called after the woman. 'I am afraid I have changed my mind,' he said charmingly when she approached him again.

'Why don't you sit down here,' he said while he removed the clean shirt – brought by Johan earlier that day - that had been hanging over the back of the seat. 'Let me buy you a drink. You were right; I don't feel like spending the rest of the day by myself.'

He guessed that the woman would rather do instant business than have a drink with him first but he trusted that his smile would work its magic on this female. Next to his wife only few women had been able to say no to him in the past; a two-dollar whore was an easy target in that aspect.

The whore in question looked him over once more and apparently she liked what she saw for she came to sit down next to him and bent her upper-body towards him.

'Alright, Handsome, tell me what you want Josie to do for you tonight.'

**

'So, Handsome, what can Josie do for you?' the hooker asked Rhett again. They had spent the last fifteen minutes making small talk.

'Let's finish our drinks first, shall we?' Rhett said, while raising his glass and nodding to her to do the same. He could tell that she was getting impatient with him and truth be told he was not inclined to part with his dollar bills in order to spend a night with some wasted little whore but he still gave her his most dazzling smile to convince her to drink with him a little while longer.

A small sigh escaped her lips before she put the bourbon to her lips.

'Do you often receive presents from your admirers, Josie?' he then asked nonchalantly. Josie smiled which made her dowdy looks come alive somewhat.

'No, I can't say I do; this part of Texas must be harbouring the biggest number of penniless bachelors in the entire state. I am happy enough to get paid and not beaten up for my services, let alone…' She stopped, aware suddenly that her little speech would not get this prospective customer in the mood.

She assessed the man in front of her, wondering why such a handsome cowboy needed to pay for a woman's pleasures in the first place. He still had all of his teeth, no bald spots on his head and, although she had lost interest in the opposite sex apart from ways of making a living, she could tell that this was one of God's better made specimens. She guessed that the few women in Reeves County that were actually looking for a husband would be lining up to get him into their nets.

One of those queer types then, she decided. The sort of bloke that needs some special treatment to find release. Over the years she had requests for a variety of inappropriate methods and strange items to be used in her line of work, however, this had somewhat diminished ever since she moved out to Texas. Most of the cowboys were sweet boys, the few rougher ones the unfortunate exception. She glanced at the man sitting beside her; although he seemed to possess good manners, she became rather nervous when she saw the expanse of his shoulders and the bulging muscles that were clearly visible through the fabric of his shirt.

'Well, that sash you are wearing looks like somebody's gift unless you had a windfall recently,' the man said, taking her by surprise.

A shiver ran down Josie's spinal cord and involuntarily she touched her neck with the tip of her fingers. Oh, dear God, don't let him be one of _those_ types again, she thought.

'This old thing? I have had it for ages,' she said dismissively. 'Now why don't we go to my room? I am sure a man like you does not want to waste his time discussing fashion,' she said huskily while she let one of her hands caress his thigh, the table conveniently obscuring her movement from the other locals. She had expected his eyes to show a sign of desire and was taken aback when the man's hard black eyes revealed disgust instead.

'In a moment,' Rhett replied curtly. 'First I would like to know where you got this particular sash,' he said while his fingers took hold of one of the tassels that decorated the ends of the shawl.

'I earned it fair and square,' she said harshly before regaining her poise and continuing in a sweet voice. 'You would like me to play with the sash a bit, is that what you are after, darling?'

Rhett gave a violent tug on the tassel he was holding; she had no other choice but to come closer to him.

'I don't care whether somebody gave you this scarf or if you stole it from one of your customers. I am fairly certain I have seen it before and I need to know how you got it,' he whispered in her ear, his voice holding a distinct threatening note.

The whore looked at him, her brown eyes big and round, fear clearly visible in them.

'Let me go or I will scream,' she said through clenched teeth. 'I won't let another one of you bastards hurt me like that little dwarf did.'

'Dwarf?' Rhett said, while relinquishing his hold somewhat.

He flipped a golden coin on the table.

'If you tell me who exactly it was that gave you the shawl, I will give you this and, trust me, you won't have to spread your legs for it either.' The woman looked at him, unsure whether she could trust him for his word. One more look at the shiny golden coin made up her mind for her.

'Alright, Handsome, we have a deal.' Her face turned gloomy and she released a deep sigh before she continued.

'I took the scarf after visiting one of my customers recently. He was staying here at the saloon. He asked me in his room one night and he seemed rather desperate for a woman, so I thought it was going to be some easy money for me. That turned out to be a mistake; to make a long story short: he was very rough with me and at one point he brought out this sash and practically choked me with it while he… Well, you know what I mean.' She looked up and the look on Rhett's face must have frightened her because she instinctively backed away from him.

'If you are his friend and expect me to do the same for you, then think again. Not even for two golden coins I will let myself be treated like that again. For weeks after I looked as if I had escaped the gibbet. You and your sick little friend can keep your money.'

Rhett involuntarily balled his fist but calmly repeated that he only wanted information and nothing else from her.

'Can you describe the man for me?' he asked.

'Well, usually I don't pay too much attention to any of my customers; no offense, but if you have seen one man in his birthday suit, you have seen them all, but this one I would have remembered, even if he did not have these kinds of perverted preferences. You see, he was rather short and flabby. In fact he was so dwarf-like that it did not surprise me when he asked me to turn around, it would only be practical to… Well, he was not nature's finest example of a man, let's leave it at that and I am sorry to say that God did a sorry job when putting together that man's soul too.'

By now, Rhett had enough confirmation to know of whom she was talking.

'Do you know if he is still in town?' he asked Josie.

'No, thank heaven he has left. Like I said, he was staying here at the saloon and I told Daniel, the owner here, that I would not come down to look for punters if that little weasel was still around, but Danny assured me that he had left Strawbridge shortly after my little adventure with him. I believe Danny said that he returned to New Orleans where he came from originally. He probably has a woman there. I hope he treats that one better, but I doubt it somehow. He kept calling out her name; I forgot what it was, I only remember that it was an unusual name.'

Rhett did not appear to be listening anymore, his mind seemed far away.

'I don't think I can tell you more about the little demon so can I have this now?' she said while reaching for the coin.

'Yes, of course you can.' Rhett said, while pushing the penny closer to her with his index finger. 'Thank you. You have been most helpful,' he said, while he gallantly got up from his seat.

She had her back turned to him already but then she seemed to remember something else.

'I don't think this will be helpful but I remember that he had a terrible bruise across his collar bone. You see, he seemed to be exhausted when he was done. That is when I grabbed the sapphire scarf; I reckoned the thing had caused me enough distress to be called mine from now on. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and I decided to make a run for it. Somehow his shirt buttons had come undone and I remember seeing the bruise before I fled his room. He did not have another mark on his body and it seems to be a strange place for a man to be punched.'

Rhett only nodded his head pensively. With the coin clenched tightly in her fist, Josie fled the room. Not much later Rhett followed her lead and went upstairs to his own room. Once there he smashed his fist into the wall, grating his knuckles in the process and causing the panel to splinter.

'I am sorry, Scarlett,' he murmured to himself. 'But there is one last thing I have to do before we can start that uneventful life that I promised.'

**A/N: Yes, I know, not what you expected after the last one. **

**Well, anyway, a big thank you to everyone that is still reading this story and special thanks for the people who encourage me even more by leaving a review. **

**As always my eternal gratitude to Bugsie, beta-reader par excellence and great in giving motivational speeches on top of that. Girl, you are the best. **


	29. The Fall of a Sparrow

**A/N: As usual, Bugsie is the best. Quack Quack :P **

**And to J.; Mr. Butler is getting rather jealous and wondering what appeal a man in a skirt can hold ;-)**

Scarlett checked her basket; she had done all the groceries including buying a pot of original Georgia cotton honey that she needed to glace the cured ham that was waiting at Tara's icehouse for Rhett's return, plus a bar of the dark chocolate they sold at O'Hanley's only – she hoped to recreate one of Henrietta's deserts with it.

She did not like to leave the farm in the middle of the planting season and the idea that she might miss her husband's arrival altogether made her feel sick from anxiety but the retailers in Jonesboro had barely recovered from the war; they only sold the basic necessities, not the more luxurious goods she could find here.

Now the only other things she needed were a few items that – next to the many sweet words she planned to say to him – would help convince Rhett of her adoration for him. First on her list were his favourite cigars; uncle Henry had told her she needed to go to Buckhead's Tobacco & Cigars situated across the Girl of the Period Saloon. She had met with Henry to discuss her plans for the cement factory she wanted to set up. She had dreaded the meeting because she had feared that he would give her an earful about running off with Rhett. But he seemed amused by their elopement and only spent a few moments telling her that this was not the best thing for Wade Hamilton's family reputation. But he was not really that upset with her; he even asked her to bring Rhett with her the next time she visited. On top of that she had been relieved to find out from Uncle Henry that Ashley had been offered a job as an office clerk at Melly's insistence. Scarlett's dreams of her future with Rhett were only clouded by the fact that he and Ashley would be living under the same roof. If Ashley accepted a job in Atlanta surely he would want to move into Pitty's home; a home that was still partially owned by Scarlett. She would have a word with Melly on the subject as soon as she got home.

Scarlett had also taken the opportunity to check out a plot of land that Uncle Henry had directed her to; it was on the outskirts of Atlanta and it seemed to be a convenient place to build a little cement factory. Of course she and Rhett needed to collect his money first in London to be able to buy the property. That reminded her; she needed to stop by the post office on her way to the train station in order to confirm those tickets for the passage on the SS Great Britain. She was grateful that they only demanded a ten percent down payment on the fair; if not she would not have been able to purchase some of her shopping today.

Scarlett noticed that she had reached the saloon and she looked around to find the sign of the tobacco shop. A rather luxurious carriage swished by and Scarlett instantly identified the vehicle; in that same vehicle Rhett and she had fled Atlanta like two thieves in the night, all those months ago. She could not see who was in it, but she had no doubt that the woman in question was ogling her with similar curiosity. Did Rhett borrow money from Johan for their journey to London or did he plan to visit that Watling creature again and obtain the money from her? The idea made her feel uneasy and she quickly decided to postpone thinking about it for another day. She was certain that once she had convinced Rhett of her love for him he would not need that woman's company ever again.

After getting the price of a luxurious box of cigars down by no less than 25 percent - something she achieved by combining her female traits with a shrewd business sense – she set out on the rest of her journey. She also needed a roll of fine Brussels lace to improve her nightgowns with. She was certain that Frank's store sold that particular item but she was not inclined to visit her former fiancé's shop for that particular purchase. However, she knew of a small haberdashery in its vicinity that would provide her with high quality lace.

Inevitably she could not help but glance at the dowdy little Kennedy store when she walked past it. For a moment Scarlett wondered how that little shop could have looked like a safe haven once. God's nightgown, what if she had married Frank! Rhett would have been released from jail in the end, but she would have probably never seen him again. She went back in her mind to that day when she visited him in her green curtain frock. It had been an awful day and Scarlett felt some of the strain she had felt then just by reminiscing about it. But in between all those memories - that still stung her to this day - she also found one of a Rhett that had been gentle and kind. Humble even or at least he had given her that impression while he had bent his dark head over her hands.

Oh God, he would have moved heaven and earth to give me what I needed and all I did that day was toy with his feelings. Scarlett had not forgotten Rhett's own exceptional cruelty that time. He had made a fool out of her and then she had sworn she would never forgive him but – oh dear – what if the situation had been reversed? What if he came home to Tara now and acted the way she wanted him to act; kind, considerate, charming like a lover should. What if he did all those things and then when she laid down her heart for him he trampled on it; how would she react? She knew how she would act; she would be willing to commit murder; Rhett's violent anger had been held under a tight rein that day and she did not know if she possessed even a shred of his self-control.

Scarlett did not realize that she had been standing in the same place for the last five minutes. Frank had meanwhile emerged from his store and when he turned around - and noticed his former fiancée across the street - he turned pale. He was not certain of what to do. She seemed rather preoccupied and looked right through him. Was she here with that Butler man? He heard rumours that she was back at Tara, married to that no-good scoundrel from Charleston but his housemaid had informed him yesterday that Butler had not returned with her. Despite the fact that she had been a widow, Frank felt that she was still so young and innocent. Maybe she had been compromised by that man and therefore forced to marry him? And now that he had gotten what he wanted he had sent her back home to let her family deal with her broken heart and shattered reputation. Well, it was of no concern to him now. He had his fill of the O'Hara girls. He was about to walk to his carriage – parked a little bit further down the road -when Scarlett finally noticed him. She smiled so sweetly to him that he could not help but tip his hat off to her. However, before he would do something that he would regret forever he turned on his heels and walked quickly to his carriage.

Scarlett let out a sigh of relief; she did not know what she had expected of the gentle Frank Kennedy, but he had been as nice as ever. His appearance had shocked her somewhat; she had forgotten how old he was and she shivered involuntarily when she realized that as her husband he would have had right to more than the occasional peck on the cheek. She felt like dancing suddenly, lucky to have escaped such a fate, to have been taken on a whirlwind adventure by a gorgeous man instead. A man she came to love in the end.

She went into the store and quickly found some exquisite lace amongst the other sewing articles. She let the fabric slide through her fingers, enjoying the texture and imagining her husband doing the same while she was wrapped in his strong arms, breathless by his ardent kisses. She blushed, feeling a little silly for having these forbidden thoughts in broad daylight but when she closed the door of the shop behind her, her mind refused to return back to reality.

While she was on her way to Bramley's liquor store to buy a fine bottle of brandy for her husband, Scarlett's mind stayed in an altogether different place. In fact it was residing in a shady room somewhere in New Orleans. A room in which she had seen Rhett at his most daring, cleaning out an adversary in a poker game. But she had lived life in the fast lane herself that day too, when she managed to avert his arrest by forcing herself on him in a way that she still found shameful but oddly exciting at the same time. Kissing a man passionately in public, with Rhett's hands roaming her body in indecent places, was something she had never expected to do. But it was then he had given her one of the most thrilling kisses she had ever received from him. Of course the danger they had been in at the time must have added to that feeling. She smiled while she recalled how hard it had been for her husband to break away from those kisses; for once the epitome of control had lost his bearings and she now realized fully that it had nothing to do with the high volumes of liquor he had drunk but had only been due to his attraction to her.

She was in the best of moods and was certain that nothing could interrupt her euphoria. However, her clouded mind collided heavily with reality when she suddenly found herself standing in front of Mrs. Merriwether. A Mrs. Merriwether with a face so sour that she wondered if she had been forced to drink a whole bottle of vinegar recently.

'Scarlett Hamilton, I would like to have a word with you,' she said, her tone polite but her demeanour – including her two hands that were placed strategically on her wide hips – spelled that she was on the warpath.

'It is Scarlett Butler now, Mrs. Merriwether, as I am sure you have heard by now,' Scarlett said, deciding that the best defence is a good offense.

'Yes, I have, as a matter of fact. And because your own dear mother is dead and Miss Pitty, not being a matron, is not qualified to… er, well, to talk to you upon such a subject, I feel that I must tell you, Scarlett, that you might have made a terrible mistake. Captain Butler is not the kind of a man for any woman of good family to marry. He is a rogue. He always has been and now he's unspeakable. He is simply not the kind of man decent people receive.'

'No?' That's strange, Mrs. Merriwether. He was in your parlour often enough during the war. And he gave Maybelle the white satin for her wedding dress, didn't he? Or is my memory wrong?'

Mrs. Merriwether went on to defend herself, saying that things were different in wartime. This brought her to the subject that Rhett had been jeering at the men that enlisted at the time and had only used the war for his own gain. Scarlett was actually proud of that last trait and told the old lady so. She also defended him vehemently, claiming that he did enlist in the war; that he fought in the last campaign and was with General Johnston when he surrendered and that the fact that he did not get injured was only proof of his strength and cleverness.

Mrs. Merriwether was not impressed, if she believed Scarlett at all. She went on to complain about the awful predicament she had put Frank Kennedy in. Not only had the poor man broken his long-time engagement to Scarlett's sister, she had made a fool out of him when she had left town with a man that was no gentleman to begin with.

'Frank and I would have ended up making each other miserable; we are not suited for each other. While Rhett and I are. He has never cared for you and your busybody friends, except for Melly Wilkes that is, and she happens to count Rhett Butler amongst her friends. I suggest you follow her example; when Rhett returns to Atlanta I will be walking proudly on his arm. And soon we will be living in a house so grand that you cannot even image it and if you want to be invited to any of our parties there, you better start treating me and my husband with the respect that we deserve.'

'Well, Scarlett Butler, I know the people Rhett Butler associates with and I would not want to be seen dead at such a do.'

This remark startled Scarlett for a second but she soon regained her poise.

'Well, now that I think about it, I am not sure my husband would even welcome you under his roof; as I told you before he has never cared for you and the likes of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to. Goodbye,' Scarlett said curtly before she headed off to the Bramley's liquor store, her good mood of moments before forgotten.

Still bristling on the inside she strutted through the store, causing the bottles to clang against each other when walking past them. This time she managed to get a thirty percent reduction on the cost of a good bottle of brandy, but that had more to do with the hard look on her face – the one you meet above the barrel of a gun, as Rhett would say – than to her charming feminine ways.

**

Looking into the mirror that the store clerk had provided him with, Rhett regarded his image for a moment.

'Alright, I will take this one,' he said, touching the rim of his new panama hat. 'In fact I think I will start wearing it immediately.'

'Shall I pack your old hat in a box for you, Sir?' the clerk asked. Rhett looked at the leather hat; he bought it in Strawbridge to fit in with the other cowboys.

'No, you can keep it or throw it away; I won't need that anymore.' He gave the man a wide grin before he went to the counter to pay for his new headgear.

While he stepped out of the door, he took in the hustle and bustle that Canal Street provided. After being stuck in a small town like Strawbridge, New Orleans' liveliness was a bit overwhelming, even for him, but that was not to say that he did not enjoy the larger crowds.

No longer hindered by the female company they kept on their first journey, Rhett and Zephyr had made steady progress. Rhett usually stopped at some local inn where he managed to replenish the diminishing stack of dollar bills by doing a bit of gambling with the locals. This had once been his way of life and he had enjoyed the roaming around like a true vagabond but these days it did not hold the same magic. And this was not only due to the fact that this time he spent his nights above the different inns solitary and at the same time more in need of a woman's touch than ever before. He had realized upon this journey that he truly was ready to settle down; for the first time he longed to have a place to call home or at least a person that would make his choice of residence feel like a home. Well, when he was done with his business here in New Orleans he would take a straight line to Georgia and find out if Tara could be such a place. A place to call home, albeit temporarily.

He observed one of the streetcars swish by and that was why he did not notice how a woman was staring at him.

'Rhett,' she hissed to him. Rhett's sharp eyes looked around until his eye fell on a woman in a blue dress, matching bonnet and hair that lighted up like copper in the sun.

'Ali!' he said before he bent elegantly over her hand.

'Oh, don't play the gentleman with me, Rhett Butler,' she said with good humour. 'I take it from your presence here in one of New Orleans' busiest areas that you are no longer in trouble with the law?'

'If only you knew the half of it, Ali.' She looked at him questioningly but he refrained from giving more details. 'Yes, I am on my way to become a respectable citizen, Ali, who would have guessed.'

'Well, not me, that is for sure,' she laughed. 'Is Scarlett with you or have you gotten tired of married life already and decided to take a trip to get away from it all.' She said it in a joking fashion but Rhett could tell that the idea did not please her at all.

'You met Scarlett, Ali; do you think a man can tire easily of her?'

'No, I guess not,' she said, smiling.

'Scarlett is at home with her son. When I am finished here I will be joining them.' Ali started giggling.

'What's so funny about that?'

'Oh, there is nothing funny about it, Rhett. It was the look on your face. I swear I have never seen a man more enchanted with his bride than you are, my friend.'

Rhett smiled a bit sheepishly.

'How is Tom? Did he recover well from our, er, last encounter?' He knew he should not sound so smug about it but next to marrying Scarlett, beating Tom Walker by playing a dirty card trick on him, must have been one of the most satisfying things he did while being on the run.

'Tom is doing very well for himself, that little card game barely dented his fortune.' Ali said while she put her chin up. Rhett smiled at her.

'Well, I am glad to hear that, if only because I would hate such a pretty lady as you to go without a few fine dresses and such.' He let his eyes sweep over her womanly figure and to his delight he saw the blush on her cheeks deepen.

'I guess a drink for old-times' sakes is still out of the question?'

'Tom included? Yes, I highly doubt he would appreciate that.'

'Well, if it is all the same to you, Ali, do not tell him or anybody else that you saw me here today. I am here to do some business and I would hate for anybody to get wind of it.'

'Still wheeling and dealing, Rhett? I thought by now you would have made such a fortune that you would not have to work a day in your life again if you did not want to. You always said you would.' Rhett gave her a smile but his face revealed nothing else.

'Well, who is to say that I _have _to work. Maybe I just enjoy this particular bit of wheeling and dealing, my sweet Mrs Walker.'

They both chatted some more before Rhett told her that he was late for a meeting and needed to go. He promised to look her up the next time he was in New Orleans and then went on his way.

**

Rhett had been sitting in a corner of the bar for a few hours already and just when he started to think that he gambled wrongly, he saw the man enter the room. He seemed to be coming from upstairs, which would explain for his long absence earlier that night. Rhett remembered from his blockading days that The Parrot & The Plank used to be Eugene Sparrow's favourite establishment and realizing that he had been with a girl upstairs all this time triggered a forgotten memory. During the war there had been the case of murder in this same establishment. One of the whores living above the saloon – a petite French brunette – had been found strangled one morning. Back then, during the broiling time of war, the murder had remained unsolved, but Rhett was sure that Eugene Sparrow had been one of her regulars. His hand clenched more tightly around his glass of bourbon.

The little bastard must have been getting away with this sort of behaviour for years, he mused. It was time somebody put a stop to it.

Abruptly he got up, let a few dollar bills fall on the counter and retrieved his hat – all in one motion – before he left the premises.

Rhett had already finished the best part of his cheroot when he finally saw Sparrow's stocky frame emerge from the saloon.

Thinking himself alone, he tugged at his suspenders, farted and subsequently let out an equally loud belch. Then he went on his way. Rhett stood in the shadowy corner for a while longer to see which direction Sparrow took and then he started walking briskly towards a street that lay parallel to that one. Rhett – graced with long legs - was not only faster but also in better shape because he could hear Sparrow wheezing from a fairly large distance when he met up with him.

'He looks like one of those fat pigs that Henrietta keeps in her backyard,' he softly said to himself while he watched the other man approach.

'Mr. Sparrow!' Rhett's voice suddenly echoed through the dark night. 'What a surprise to meet you here!'

Eugene's step faltered. He looked uncertain of what to do and cast a longing glance into the direction of the bar he had just left. The hour was late; there was not another soul in sight. Carefully he glanced up into Rhett Butler's face. A face that seemed kind; devoid of the harshness he had often seen on it in the past.

'I was hoping to run into you,' were Butler's matching friendly – and surprising – words.

'Yes, don't look so amazed, my friend, 'Rhett continued, before Eugene could utter a word.

He tapped Eugene amicable on his shoulder and gave him an almost invisible nod, indicating that they should progress their journey together. And somehow Eugene's feet made the decision for him when he fell into Butler's pace alongside him.

'My wife has told me all about you,' Rhett said, causing Eugene to stagger slightly.

'Your… Your wife?' was all that he could stammer.

'Yes, my wife.' Butler answered, raising his eyebrows slightly when he turned his head towards Eugene. 'I know I was kind of short with you that day that I was held by the Yankees back in Texas; let's say that I have had better days.' Rhett let out a dry chuckle that made Eugene believe he truly regretted that episode. 'But now I appreciate all the things you did for her. 'After that Rhett remained quiet and Eugene felt the need to make a similar gesture.

'Well, Captain Butler, all I did was showing your wife some kindness. After all, we were all strangers in that faraway Texan town…'

'Yes, I know just how kind you were,' Rhett said, his face unreadable in the light of the street lantern but a spark in his dark eyes made Eugene draw back somewhat. 'And that is why I want to put some business your way,' he continued in a velvety voice that belied the menacing look he just gave Eugene.

'Some business?' Eugene said, his surprise evident in his own features.

'Yes, I want to extend a hand as it were; I know things went horribly wrong between us during the war – business-wise that is – and as a way to make it up to you I would like to make you part of a rather lucrative deal I made earlier.'

Eugene hesitated only a moment before he let go of his reservations – greed winning out - and asked Butler what particular kind of business he was talking about.

'Oh, not here,' Rhett said while looking around with clear concern on his face. 'It is my experience that New Orleans has eyes and ears everywhere. Let's walk a bit until we reach the less urban part of town.'

Eugene noticed that Butler was leading him towards New Orleans' large harbour. A place he probably knew well from his days as the Charleston Neptune; the most daring blockade runner the South had ever seen. He saw it as a sign that Butler had been sincere when talking about making amends. He could hardly believe his luck; not only was Butler offering him some profitable business, he also seemed to be unaware of Eugene's private visit to his Strawbridge home. He had fled Texas as soon as he learned that Scarlett Butler survived their encounter. But it seemed Butler's wife had not been able to identify him or maybe she had been too frightened of her gorilla-like husband to tell him the details.

It remained a fact that Butler did not hang for his crimes despite all Eugene's efforts in securing that sentence. Eugene regretted that fact tremendously. However, misleading Butler regarding the intimate knowledge he had of the man's wife was almost as satisfying

Eugene felt so pleased with himself that he noticed too late that the dock seemed rather abandoned. On this cloudy night and with streetlights absent it also lay practically in complete darkness. He thought he could feel wooden beams under his soles and when he listened closely all he could hear were the thunderous waves that seemed to be all around them now.

Butler had not spoken for some time now. He could not tell his mood; he was only able to see the man's massive silhouette but that was hardly a reassuring sight.

'I think we have left the houses far enough behind us now, Captain Butler, ' he quipped nervously. 'I am ready to talk some business now.'

'Is that so?' Butler retorted, a note of indifference in his voice.

'Yes, I certainly am, ' Eugene said, doing his utmost to keep his tone friendly. 'If you don't mind me asking, Captain Butler; where in God's name are we?'

'Oh, I doubt if God will give you the answer to that…' Rhett mumbled. 'So you want to know where we are?' Rhett said, louder now.

'Yes, I don't think I have been in this part of the harbour before. And, if it is all the same to you, since it is a rather damp and chilly night; I would prefer it if we could discuss this over a glass of whiskey or at least anywhere…'

'No!' Rhett's voice cut through the darkness, his tone suddenly as cold as the foggy air surrounding them. Eugene was shocked into silence.

'I will tell you where we are, Eugene.'

Sparrow could see Rhett's bulky shape shift and soon the tall man stood right in front of him. The pale moonlight reflected in the water and Butler was close enough for Eugene to make out his features.

His breath caught when he noticed the eerie shadow that lay on Butler's face.

Suddenly this look changed; Butler seemed to be smiling. However, it was not a pleasant smile.

'We have arrived in hell, my friend,' he said merrily. 'And I am no angel of mercy. In fact; I will be the one to cast your soul to Satan. Where it belongs,' he added with some satisfaction.

It was only then that Eugene noticed the gun in Butler's hand.


	30. Homecoming

**A/N: First of all, as always, big thanks to Bugsie for her great corrections and wonderful advice. She is truly the best! **

**And second, thank you all for reading and especially for the comments that I keep receiving; I still enjoy writing this but your reviews are the sparks that help me kick-start my engine. So ****:-* **

While holding Zephyr's reins with one hand, Rhett rubbed the back of his neck. The muscles felt like sailing knots under his fingers.

He had not been sleeping well lately; memories once buried deep down had resurfaced and were keeping him from a peaceful rest. The recent events hardly burdened his conscience. Why should they? But in the past life had forced him to take the lives of men that deserved it less, and it seemed that in the long run the simple strategic reasons for it did little to ease one's conscience.

He stretched his back and his joints were protesting audibly. The fact that he had spent the last days mostly on top of a horse did not help his physical state either. But Rhett had always been a practical man; why waste waking hours idly when they could be used for better purposes? He knew that he was coming close - very close - now. To make his travel speedy he had avoided the city, however, his heart had almost jumped out of his chest when he noticed familiar landscapes. For the last few years the lush surroundings of Atlanta had been the closest thing he had to any sort of homecoming. Of course he had not realized the reason for it at the time, priding himself on his ability to not become attached to people. And indeed, for a long time he had thought that family or anything that resembled it was a burden to any man. How different it was this time! Every fibre in his body urged him to make haste, something drew him like a magnet and – although it amused him to see himself so besotted with a woman – he felt no need to deride the urgency he felt.

He was about to ignore the aching muscles and continue his journey, when something about the scenery in front of him caught his eye; it seemed a little too familiar. He let himself slide off Zephyr's solid back, tied him to a tree and went to investigate.

'Yes, indeed, this must be the place,' he murmured to himself after walking up and down the dusty road for a while. It was illuminated by the bright sunlight now and therefore the ominous shadows of that faithful night were absent, but still he could easily identify this little spot on the planet. After all, it had been the scene for one of the most passionate kisses of his lifetime. A kiss borne out of a primal need he had felt inside.

At the time he was already familiar with the fact that any man faced with his own mortality felt an uncontrollable urge to prove to himself that he was indeed still alive; evidence that could usually be found in one of the most basic acts a human being could perform. Blockading could be a boring activity at times, but once in a while the enemy was not so willing to turn a blind eye and he had come close to catching a bullet on a few occasions. When he safely reached a port after such an adventure, he was always in a hurry to prove that every part of him was still intact. On the battlefield a man hardly got the chance to find such evidence but he remembered how the bloodiest of days triggered incomparable erotic dreams; most of them involving a lady with ruby lips and emerald eyes.

And only God knew what had possessed him that night many years ago. He'd practically devoured the widow Hamilton – knowing full well that she carried a gun and would not hesitate to use it. The flight out of Atlanta had been horrific but exhilarating at the same time. He had known of the horrors of war but to see them embodied in the many men they met on their way to Rough and Ready had disbalanced him more than anything ever had in his life. Scarlett's delicate frame pressed against his side had been strangely comforting during their escape. And when he had made up his mind and decided that he was a southerner after all, he counted himself lucky that on his last night of freedom he found himself alone with the object of his desire on an abandoned road in the middle of nowhere.

More than the need to prove to both himself and her that they'd survived fleeing the burning city, he needed to find solace in her sweetness. And she seemed receptive at first; moulding herself around him, answering his urgent yet silent requests with demands of her own. But then something had shaken her from her dreamlike state and her violent tenderness evaporated instantly. The little cat that he had come to know and love in Atlanta reared its head again; she gave him a slap that burned on his skin long after he had said his farewells to her. He knew then that there was nothing left for him and the prospect of war had almost seemed a nice diversion. She had never told him exactly how she made it to Tara the next day but he sensed that that journey had killed the last remnants of the sweet child she had once been.

If she believed that he had failed her then, he would not fail her this time around.

Rhett walked over to Zephyr; he was ready to face her. Before he climbed on his horse again, he made sure to button up his shirt and straighten his jacket. He had taken time to bathe that morning and before he left the inn the landlady had told him he looked quite dashing. Scarlett Butler might not welcome her husband with open arms, but he would be damned if she did not find some misplaced pride in his appearance when he was introduced to her family.

**

'God's nightgown, Viola! How many times have I told you already that we all need to pull our weight here? And if that involves working like a darkie then so be it. Now start sweeping the front porch as you were told earlier.'

It was a very hot June day and Scarlett could feel the sweat trickle between her breasts already; letting her Savannah cousin increase her blood pressure even more was not the best idea, but the young woman thought she could outsmart Scarlett with tricks the former belle once pulled herself. She had hoped to have a friendly conversation with her young cousin; Suellen had been spending an awful lot of time with Pa lately which intrigued Scarlett and she wanted to find out from Viola if behind that sudden interest in their father lay an ulterior motive; Suellen had never before volunteered to look after the old man and so Scarlett could not help but be suspicious. She had been dismayed to find Viola on the back porch, not holding a brush as she had expected, but curving her body appealingly while resting her bottom on the arm seat of one of the two garden seats that were still intact. The chair itself was occupied by an unknown young Scallawag. When seeing Scarlett's poisonous eyes he had been quickly on his way, giving Scarlett opportunity to give Viola an earful.

'But dear Scarlett, I was only…' Viola started in a sweet voice.

'Don't play me for a fool, Viola Beaulieu. I know exactly what you were doing and I am not interested in hearing your silly stories. You know that I have repeatedly asked your father to come and take you home but he doesn't seem inclined to. Not that I can blame him. God only knows what you were up to in Savannah. But if I catch you one more time consorting with trashy men instead of tending to your duties, I will not hesitate to telegraph your father that you are on your way and I will send Prissy with you as an escort.' To Scarlett's annoyance Viola did not seem to be in the least bit disturbed by her threats.

'I can see that you think I am bluffing. Well, you will think differently when you find yourself on a crowded train with Prissy yapping your ear off during the whole ride.'

Scarlett turned around, not sparing her cousin another look.

Once she was inside the main house she called for Melly; they had made it a habit to have a mid-afternoon drink together. No longer hindered by unresolved feelings for Melanie's husband, Scarlett had discovered that Melly could be an excellent friend. Of course she still cringed when Melly started recounting the delights of motherhood to her. Wade seemed less of a hindrance here at Tara; Will and the darkies kept him busy - and therefore out of her way during most of the day - but Scarlett was not ready to gush over any toddler, no matter what an adorable child Beau had turned out to be.

She put two glasses and a jug of ice tea on the tray and carried them outside, delighted to see Melly already sitting in one of the chairs. However, when she put the tray down and looked at Melly she noticed that her sister-in-law was not her usual calm and collected self. She seemed nervous and rather twitchy.

Quietly, Scarlett poured the tea, all the time getting the distinct impression that Melly had something on her mind that she was afraid to share with her. To break the uncomfortable silence between them, she was about to make a comment on the weather but right at that moment Melly decided to speak.

'Oh Scarlett, sitting with you here like this is always so wonderful. But I know that soon things between us will have to change. You will have your husband home soon and will want to spend more time alone with him and Wade. And Ashley and I, we... Oh, I suppose you will be happy for us, but...

While Scarlett listened to her stuttering words, she noticed how Melly was all flustered from the neck up. Whatever her news was; it was clearly something she felt uncomfortable telling Scarlett. She noticed how she kept averting her eyes to her lap, as if... Then an idea formed in her mind. Oh, she is such a ninny sometimes! she thought immediately after.

Scarlett moved her chair close to Melly and took her sister's hands in her own.

'Melly, dear, what's the matter? You are not in the family way, are you?' Scarlett said softly while wondering if Melly's emaciated body could cope with a pregnancy let alone another difficult birth.

'No, Scarlett, I am not with child' Melly said in a gentle voice, the blush on her cheeks deepening; proof of her discomfort in discussing such a subject. 'Dr. Fontaine has told us that it would not be safe to have another child.' She almost whispered the last words.

'Oh…' Scarlett said, wondering for a second if she could tell her about the measures Rhett and she had taken, but quickly deciding against it. It might be of help to Melly's marriage but Scarlett could not risk losing her sister-in-law's respect now that she had discovered what a true friend she had in her. She was fairly certain that Melly would disapprove of such methods and if not, she did not want to come across as some wanton woman that would engage in such activities just for the pleasure of it.

'Oh, Scarlett! Ashley has been so good about it all, he has not complained once or treated me any differently and that is why I think it is awfully selfish of me to destroy yet another dream of his.' By now, Melly's eyes had started to glow and Scarlett caressed her hand hoping to keep her from having a crying fit. However, it seemed to be in vain because soon Melly was sobbing in her little handkerchief.

'I am such a terrible woman. I should not ask this of him. Not after all he went through during the war. I am sure you would never interfere in your husband's affaires and you must think I am a horrible woman, but next to Charles and Pitty I never had a real family and here at least I have you. I would be so terribly lonely in New York, with Ashley off to work and me stuck in the house all day. I know I should be a better wife and follow my husband no matter where he goes, like you did with Captain Butler. That was so brave of you, Scarlett. I could never be so bold.'

Scarlett tapped Melly hand and nodded, not taking the trouble to tell Melly that love had not been the reason she had followed Rhett to the end of the earth. Because Melly's news had set the wheels in her head in motion. Ashley wanted to move to New York. That was even better than Atlanta. She was certain Rhett would never admit as much but he would welcome the news with open arms. And she would no longer have to deal with Rhett's unreasonable jealousy where Ashley was concerned. Their love would have a real chance; it was as if they could start anew, with no reminders of the past. If Melly and Ashley lived in Atlanta they would still have to visit them occasionally; it could not be avoided. Plus Wade seemed to regard Beau as his little brother, when the boys grew up they would want to do 'men-things' with their fathers and the idea of Rhett and Ashley spending time in the same room made Scarlett always nervous.

'Scarlett, did you hear me? Do you think you can have a word with Ashley?' Scarlett, who had been too lost in her thoughts, looked surprised. Why would she have a word with Ashley about staying in Georgia? She would sooner encourage him.

'Oh, Scarlett, please don't look so shocked. I know I am asking a lot of you; I know you have enough on your plate with Captain Butler's return and the harvest season taking up all of your time. And you probably think it is an issue best left between man and wife but you are like a sister to Ashley and I know he would listen to you. I could not bear to be away from you, darling. I would not have survived the war if it had not been for you and I am sure I would die of loneliness out there in the North.'

Scarlett looked at Melly's sweet little face.

'She probably would not survive there, she is not lying,' she thought.

Scarlett tried to focus on herself and what Ashley's relocation would mean to her own marriage but she had come to care for Melly over the past few weeks. Or maybe she had cared for her all along but had been too consumed by her feelings for Ashley to take notice. She did not want to feel sorry for Melly; she even reasoned with herself that she could visit Melly every few months in New York, albeit without Rhett, but it was no use. She could not live in Atlanta in her grand house while enjoying her lavish parties when she knew that Melly was slowly dying in a cold northern state. A sudden bout of resentment bubbled to the surface but she quickly pushed it down and sat on her knees to embrace her friend and tell her that she would talk to Ashley; that she would make him take the job with Uncle Henry; she might even be able to give him a better job in the cement factory once it was set up, so she assured Melly.

And despite her disappointment Scarlett found pleasure in seeing the look of hope appear on her friend's face. And suddenly she realized that Melly would have done the same for her. If Rhett had been the one to take her away from Tara and all she loved, Melly would have stood up to him like a brave soldier, just like she did that day when Scarlett shot the Yankee.

**

If Rhett Butler had still been a Confederate soldier he would have let out the rebel yell when seeing the white building that held first place in his wife's heart. The building was not what he had pictured; she had described it as a grand place but compared to his own family home it was just an awkwardly constructed house of average size. However, he could not care that much; their first home had been a one room wooden cabin; surely any other home with Scarlett in it would be good enough for him.

He felt goose bumps when he pictured the look on her face the moment she first laid eyes on him. It was going to be hard to contain himself. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, so many kisses and caresses to give her, so many things to do and say trying to make up for their last month apart. But he should not frighten her; the news of his feelings for her could hardly come as a shock, but knowing his wife he could image her having some trouble to get her head around it. So many times in the past he had told her in a joking manner that she held a special place in his heart but she never seemed to grasp the full meaning of it. Of course he had been scared to let her have such a hold over him and so he had found her incredulity convenient at the time. But now that she, he and Wade would form a proper little family the time for playing games was over. When he saw Johan last the man had assured him again that Scarlett loved him; it turned out that she had defended him against Henrietta in an impressive way. Johan had warned him not to have doubts anymore and to embrace the gift that life had given him.

He took a deep breath and was about to charge towards Tara's front door when he noticed a little figure emerge from that same front door. From this distance she could be anybody but it only took Rhett a millisecond to realize it was his Scarlett; the confidence and strength in her step was as telling as anything. For a moment he just sat on his horse, enjoying the sight of her but when he noticed that she was heading for a barn that stood a little bit away in a field, he decided to take immediate action.

However, he did not race after her; instead he disappeared into the little forest that lay adjoin the field. He would let her go into the barn first and then he would walk over to it – leaving Zephyr behind in the bushes - hoping to surprise her. He had very good experiences with Scarlett and barns and looked forward to their encounter. It was an unexpected chance to get her alone; maybe he would have the chance to talk with her before he would have to meet her relatives or maybe they could do even more than that. He chuckled. Zephyr seemed to understand his meaning and let out an approving snort.

**

'Ashley? Are you in there?'

Ashley opened the door and smiled.

'Scarlett, what a lovely surprise!'

He put away the rake he had been using and leaned against a beam. His face had a polite expression but his eyes were gleaming strangely. For the first time in her life Scarlett wondered if the thoughts going through his mind were less than pure. Rhett had told her on several occasions that Ashley was just as much of a man as he was and Scarlett had started to believe that there was some truth in his words.

Unwittingly she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'What is it, Scarlett? I know we have not had much time alone since your return but I hope you know that we will always be friends. So if you… If you want to talk about… If you need my advice on…'

Scarlett watched him struggle with the words and she felt a mixture of annoyance and pity for him.

Ashley took another deep breath.

'If it is your husband's imminent arrival, you do not need to have any fears, my dear. I mean, I am here and I… er…'

Scarlett could barely believe her ears. Was Ashley offering her protection against her own husband? She suppressed the urge to laugh hysterically.

'Now, why would I fear my own husband, Ashley? I would think it would be a moment of joy for any woman to welcome her husband home. I know it was for Melly when you came back from the dead.'

'Yes, but… well, Rhett Butler is not just any man. If it were any other man in the world, I wouldn't care so much - but Rhett Butler! I am afraid of what it will do to you to be married to such a man. Without your realizing it, he will twist your thoughts into the same hard path his own run in. Oh, yes, I know I shouldn't say this. And I haven't the right to talk to you like…'

'No, you don't,' Scarlett whispered, barely audible and Ashley was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear her. He took one step and suddenly his arms were around her. He was gripping her with unexpected force and she was too stunned to do anything about it at first.

And she was even more baffled when she felt his hot breath on her face, uttering words that were too hard to comprehend initially.

"I tell you I can't bear it, seeing your fineness coarsened by him, knowing that your beauty and your charm are in the keeping of a man who… When I think of him touching you, I…'

Just as sudden his lips were on hers. He had kissed her like this once before, only a few months ago and she had revelled in it then. Because she had believed that he loved her then. That she loved him! And when he had told her hoarsely that he had wanted to take her right there and then she had marvelled in that as well. As if it had been more proof of his strong feelings for her. But now, being in his arms, she felt cheapened by his ardour. In fact, she felt bile rising up in her throat and it was then that she finally found the strength to push him away.

He stood there, panting, a bit shocked by her rejection.

'How dare you, Ashley Wilkes! How dare you speak of my husband like that? You know nothing about Rhett! You know nothing about me, for that matter. Rhett was right; if you had known anything about me you would not have let me...' She did not finish her sentence, the realization too fresh and too painful to be spoken out loud. 'If anybody is 'coarsening my fineness' it is you and it has been you for years! You, a married man, should have told me years ago that you never loved me. You should have let me live my own life. And now that I have found a man that loves me for who I am, you have the nerve to kiss me and to talk about that same man as if you are better than him. Well, let me tell you, Ashley Wilkes, Rhett might have a lot of faults but he would never stoop so low as to keep a woman's admiration only to stroke his own vanity.'

Ashley looked as if he could see water burning and Scarlett stood before him, her chest heaving with indignation.

'Scarlett, please… I did not mean to…'

'No, you never do, do you, Ashley? Well, fine. Out of love for Melly I won't mention what transpired here today. However, you will not break her heart by taking her up North.'

He looked stunned for a moment; but it took him only moments to realize she had come to him to plea on her sister-in-law's behalf.

'But, Scarlett, how can I stay here now? I mean; your husband… He will be home soon. He…' Had Scarlett still held any respect for him, the fear that shone in his eyes would have taken care of that. He is afraid of Rhett, she realized with disgust.

'If you accept the job in Atlanta and move into Aunt Pittypat's home as soon as possible, Rhett will never learn of this. But please be aware that that is more for his sake than your own.'

'Thank you, Scarlett,' Ashley said while he moved towards her as if he wanted to hug her. The look in Scarlett's eyes held him back instantly.

'Now go, Ashley. Go and leave me alone.' When she heard the wooden door slam behind her, she bowed her head and rubbed her arms up and down with her hands. A precious part of her childhood - one she had idolized for years - had just been taken from her and she needed all her strength to withhold her tears.

**

Rhett had no idea how he had made it back to the forest, but when he came to himself again, he found himself standing near Zephyr. The horse was watching him with unveiled curiosity. Rhett let his hands run through his hair and then held his head in between his hands for a moment. He still had a hard time coming to grips with what he just saw.

He had intended to surprise his wife but it was him that received the shock of his life. He had always considered Ashley Wilkes a coward. Therefore he could only believe it must have been Scarlett and her feminine wiles that had made that little gentleman forget himself just moments ago.

He had been surprised to hear voices in the barn and when he glared through a crack he had been shocked to find his wife in the arms of Wilkes. He had only been able to see Ashley's face but the mad desire that he saw upon it must have been mirrored in her own. And then those words…

'…I tell you I can't bear it, seeing your fineness coarsened by him, knowing that your beauty and your charm are in the keeping of a man who… When I think of him touching you, I…'

He would have found those words laughable if the next thing he saw had not been Ashley bending his head to kiss… Oh, he could not deal with that. He had not dared to look again. He should have shot him – and her – on the spot but he had only walked away, dazed, uncomprehending…

He could not go to the house now, he could not face her, knowing that she and him… He screamed in frustration; standing alone in that small forest he just hollered like a madman. It made Zephyr uneasy. The horse started pulling at the reins that still tied him to the tree. That brought Rhett back to earth somewhat.

He untied his horse and once in the saddle he turned around to have one more look at the house. Then he fired the animal on until it was galloping as if chased by monsters.

**

The next morning, Viola, who had decided that Scarlett might just as well carry out her threat, was sweeping the front porch when she heard a horse approach at high speed. She felt like swearing when the rider made the horse stop in a cloud of dust right in front of the freshly swept porch but when she noticed the stranger she soon forgot her aggravation. Dressed in a white shirt, partially unbuttoned and showing off a broad tanned chest, he looked rather attractive, despite the dishevelled hair and bloodshot eyes. So far she had only encountered boys in this area, but this seemed to be a real man and what kind of man at that!

'Hello there,' she greeted him. He jumped off his horse and smirked, making her open her eyes wide; that was a handsome smile if ever she saw one.

'Hello to you too. Don't tell me Scarlett has a little sister she never told me about?'

'No, I am her cousin, Viola Beaulieu,' she grinned while he came over to greet her. Before he bent his head over her hand she already knew who he was. He was everything Suellen had said. And more.

They chatted some more before they were interrupted by a soft voice.

'Captain Butler, what a pleasure to see you again.' Rhett looked up. He was shocked to see how frail Melanie Wilkes looked but masked that with a genuine smile.

'Mrs. Wilkes, the pleasure is all mine. And who is this handsome little boy?' he said, pointing at the child on her arm.

'It is my son, Captain Butler and he would not be here if it was not for you. For you and Scarlett.' Rhett flinched at the mention of his wife's name but he was quick to compliment Melly Wilkes once more on her handsome son.

'Rhett! Rhett, is that you?' a woman's voice yelled somewhere from inside the house. Rhett froze on the spot.

'She has missed you so much, Captain Butler.' Rhett heard Melly say and he gave her an incredulous stare before he turned his attention to the woman that had now appeared in the doorframe. She looked as beautiful as ever and for a moment he let himself be carried away by the look on her face. He had seen that look before, only it had never been directed at him. Her eyes seemed to smoulder, her lips were parted in a very promising way and there was an overall look of joy on her face. As if she had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

'Rhett, you are home,' she said. Her voice sounded so sweet, so loving, that he had to swallow hard and remind himself that it was only yesterday those treacherous lips had kissed somebody else.

Then she moved towards him and it seemed as if she wanted to fling herself into his arms. He had to grip her shoulders hard to keep her at bay, not certain if he would have strangled her or ravished her on the spot if she found her way into his arms.

He managed a feather-light peck on her cheek before he turned his attention to the young boy that had followed his mother out of the house.

'Want to say hello to your Uncle Rhett, Wade?' he said. The boy's initial shyness seemed to melt away instantly when hearing the familiar voice and he gave such a wide smile that Rhett did not hesitate for a moment and scooped the boy up in his arms. They had a little heart-to-heart while he walked over to Zephyr and introduced the mighty black horse to his stepson. Wade informed him that he knew all about Zephyr from his mother's stories, which made Rhett glance over to Scarlett. Melanie was hugging her while whispering things in her ear but Scarlett only nodded.

Scarlett looked up just in time to meet Rhett's gaze. His face was unreadable and she almost lost hope. She had expected him to be warmer, more receptive to her feelings. She had believed he would be after the way they had said their goodbyes. But maybe she remembered it wrong; maybe Rhett had always been this distant and it only hurt her now that she wanted his embrace more than anything in this world. Well, she would make it clear to him. Later when they were upstairs, alone in their bedroom. She would tell him how she felt and there would be no need for him to hide his own feelings any longer.

By now Rhett had placed Wade on top of the horse, securely holding him in his grip. Viola had walked over to them and was chatting to Rhett. Scarlett could not help but resent the charismatic smile he bestowed on the young woman. The three of them made a perfect little picture; a picture that should have included her, chatting carelessly while glancing up into her handsome husband's face but she did not dare to come close to him again. She felt jealous; a jealousy that was directed at Viola but also towards her own son. She had not missed the true look of joy that had lain on Rhett's face when he greeted his stepson earlier. She would do anything to have him look at her like that one day.


	31. The Way to a Man’s Heart

**A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback on the last chapter and a big thank you to Bugsie; her words of advice are addictive. Sadly I can only repay her in gratitude and that is not nearly enough. **

Scarlett was very quiet while she observed her kin welcome her husband into the family. Carreen and even Suellen seemed shy around him; clearly impressed with his sheer presence and suave ways. Prissy was standing behind Scarlett in the hallway, bragging to Pork and Dilcey about how she remembers Captain Butler from her days in Atlanta. Mammy had only peeked into the room; she frowned when she laid eyes on the tall man standing in the O'Hara living room. That frown was shortly followed by a disapproving look before she went on her way, not bothering to introduce herself to her new master. Gerald had come into the room at one point but seemed to be mostly lost in his own world while smoking the cigar that Rhett had offered him earlier. The reason why Scarlett was still standing in the doorway was the fact that Viola had managed to perch herself on the seat next to Rhett; the place Scarlett had intended to take. However, being in his close proximity seemed to have made Viola lose her quick tongue momentarily. And so it was Melanie Wilkes that had to keep the conversation going, aided by Rhett who was at the same time encouraging the two boys who were playing on the floor in front of him.

'It is such a shame Ashley is not here, Captain Butler. He offered to help Will out on the fields today. Ashley will be so glad to see you and to be able to talk to another veteran. But he will be ever so sorry that he missed your homecoming.'

'Well, not as sorry as I am, Mrs. Wilkes,' Rhett said and Scarlett knew the words sounded kinder than they had been intended.

'Oh, Captain Butler, please, do call me by my first name; we are family, now that you are married to my sweet sister.' Rhett could not suppress a condescending smile when hearing that endearment and if Scarlett had been standing close enough she would have kicked him the shin. She would show him just how sweet she could be if only he would excuse himself and go up to their room.

'Alright, it will be an honour, Miss Melly,' he said, smiling charmingly. 'I have to say, it has been lovely to see you all but I am afraid that I am rather tired and would like to take a rest now.'

Melly was on her feet immediately.

'Oh, of course! You must have had a long trip. You can tell us all about it when we have dinner this evening. I guess you do want to have that special dinner for your husband this evening, Scarlett?' she then said while turning around to face her sister-in-law.

'Yes, of course.' Scarlett said absentmindedly while she observed Rhett saying goodbye to her sisters and the boys before he stepped out of the room. 'Can you be a dear, Melly, and ask Mammy to make the necessary preparations? I would like to show Rhett to our room, if you don't mind.'

'No, of course not, it will be my pleasure,' Melly said while she came over to give Scarlett a small pinch on her arm. The joy on Melly's face was contagious and Scarlett instantly recalled how happy she had been when she first saw Rhett standing on Tara's porch earlier. She gave her sister-in-law a wide smile before she flew out of the room.

Scarlett felt a bit letdown when she saw Pork escorting Rhett up the stairs; clearly Rhett had asked him to guide him to their room. She stayed behind for a while until she saw Pork come down from the landing but then she immediately rushed up the stairs. While standing in front of her own bedroom door, shyness suddenly came over her.

'Katie Scarlett, stop being such a goose, he is only your husband and you have shared a room with him before,' she whispered to herself. Still, she decided to knock.

She wondered if he was in the room at all when she heard no reply at first. She was about to turn around when she heard his deep voice ask her to come in.

Stepping into the room she noticed Rhett standing by the window, staring outside, his massive back turned towards her. She saw how the bedcover was ruffled and she guessed he had crashed onto the bed as soon as he had walked into the room. He did look worse for wear when she first laid eyes on him today. He was the handsome man of her dreams, but he looked as if he had ridden all night; even his clothes had looked particularly untidy for his doing.

She stood by the door, unsure of what to do or say to him. The atmosphere between them felt strained. Their separation made him seem like a stranger again. She longed for him to turn around and give her that devious smile she loved so much. It would be so much easier to talk to him then; to lay her heart on the table.

However, when he turned around he did not smile. Instead his eyes were hard.

'Dear wife, what can I do for you?'

Scarlett was baffled; such a strange question from a man that had just come home and had not seen his wife in over a month.

Hesitantly she took a few steps towards him.

'I just want to know if you have everything you need, Rhett. If not, I will call Pork and get it for you. I have bought you your favourite brandy and a box of cigars that I think you might like. If you want, you can sit here in front of the hearth and have some before you lie down and sleep for a bit.' Now that she had started to talk she did not seem to be able to stop. 'Oh, Rhett, darling, you look awfully tired. I can't begin to imagine what the last weeks must have been like for you and if I think about that long lonely journey…'

'Darling?' Rhett interrupted, his eyebrows raised. He looked at her as if he wanted to decipher the hidden meaning behind her words.

Why was he acting so strange? For all the smoothness he put on display Scarlett knew him well enough to see that something resembling anger was drifting under the surface. Was he so bitter over the weeks he had spent in captivity?

'Oh, Rhett, there is so much I want to tell you. But first you have to explain to me how you found out that Emily committed that atrocious murder on her husband. I can't begin to imagine what you must have gone through in the last few weeks.'

'What's this now, Scarlett? You know better than to fool me with these false claims of compassion. Melodrama does not suit you, dear. Let's get to the grid of things; I am guessing you want to know how soon we can get to London to collect our fortune?'

When hearing his cold words, tears filled Scarlett's eyes and she turned around quickly to hide them from him.

I can't blame him, she told herself. I can't blame him for feeling like this. I have treated him nothing but poorly and I suppose I deserve this kind of treatment in return. If only he knew how I felt about him. How much I love him. And I would still love him even if he did not have a dime to his name!

She decided to forgo her initial idea of waiting for the right moment to tell him. She had to tell him how she really felt right there and then. She could not wait any longer.

'Rhett,' she said while she turned around. The look on her face seemed to confuse him because she clearly saw him flinch. 'Rhett, there is something I must tell you,' she said hoarsely. He seemed to withdraw from her and she felt unsure if this was indeed the right moment to tell him.

Then the decision was taken from her, because before she could utter another word, there was a knock on the door.

'Scarlett!' Melly said behind the closed door. 'Scarlett, Ashley is downstairs. He says that there is a problem on one of the fields and that Will requires you help.' Scarlett felt irritated; she had known that sending Ashley out on the fields with Will would prove useless, but she had wanted him out of the way after that painful confrontation yesterday. She made no move to open the door. For the first time in her life Tara had to take a backburner to something that she valued more; the dark-faced man standing in front of her. She could not bear it a moment longer to have him think of her as a cold, money-hungry, uncaring woman.

'What are you waiting for, Scarlett?' Rhett said, his eyes challenging her. 'You know better than to let your precious Ashley wait.'

Scarlett looked into his face and she realized that the moment had passed. He was acting so strange; he was probably exhausted, too exhausted to comprehend her words anyway. Rhett Butler always reduced her to a stuttering fool and she doubted that this time would be different. It would be better to let him have some rest and maybe she would have more grip on her emotions once she came back from the fields.

'I… We… We can talk later, Rhett, after you had some sleep.' Then she could not help but move towards him, caress his hard cheek and brush the other one softly with her lips. All the time he stood there as if he was made of stone and Scarlett did not dare to look at him again before she fled the room.

**

As soon as his wife closed their bedroom door, Rhett walked over to the bed and let himself fall onto it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. What had possessed him to come back?

He had spent most of the last day and night in a bar in Jonesboro. Three times he had left the bar to ride his horse into the direction of South Carolina. Determined to tell his wife via telegram that their marriage was over. But every single time he changed his mind. And in the end the alcohol had convinced him that he could not let his wife and her lover get off so easily. For one, Miss Melanie deserved better than such a spineless man for a husband. And then he had told himself it would be amusing to see how far his wife would go to get her hands on his fortune. He thought he could humiliate her as much as she had humiliated him but when he saw her face to face, his feelings for her kept playing with his mind. She had never been a good actress but she'd put on one hell of a show just now. Had he not seen her in her lover's embrace the day before, he was certain he would have bought her act completely. Because it must be an act. Looking at him as if she loved him more than anything in the world, calling him darling on top of that! It was cruel but at the same time amusing. And he had no idea why she would go to such lengths; he had told her before that she had nothing to worry about; that by marrying him she had acquired his protection and wealth. It confused him why she would put on such a show now. Maybe it was for the benefit of her family? He honestly could think of no other reason.

He looked around in the sparsely decorated room; Scarlett's childhood bedroom probably. To sleep with her in this bed tonight would be torture but he looked forward to the dinner she had planned. It would be fun to look Wilkes in the eye and see the man crumble under the terrible guilt he must be feeling. He knew how wicked Scarlett could be, but he felt letdown by Ashley's so called sense of honour. Miss Melly looked so frail, Wilkes probably wanted to spare his own wife but that did not give him the right to take another man's wife.

'Goddamnit,' he cursed out loud.

Had they stopped at kissing or had more happened? The thought had bothered him tremendously all night and Rhett could not bear to think about it now. Well, if they had plans to get their hands on his money and then ride off into the sunset together, they would have to reconsider. He was not ready to commit another murder for his dear wife but he would make sure that Scarlett Butler was the last woman Ashley Wilkes ever wanted to cross paths with again.

**

Scarlett was just putting the last touches on her new hairdo when the door opened and Rhett stepped into the room. She had expected to find him there when she returned from her errands but the bed – although clearly slept in – was empty. Mammy informed her that she had seen him ride off earlier that day with unknown destination. Scarlett had not been really worried but she still let out a sigh of relief when she laid eyes on him again. She wanted to ask him where he had been but then decided to withhold such an interrogation; he would probably not be courteous enough to answer her and it was of utmost importance to her that the homecoming dinner - that she had been planning for weeks - was a success. The last thing she wanted to do was get into an argument with her husband beforehand.

'Rhett!' she said with feigned gladness. She turned around and smiled at him; dimpling and bobbing her head so that her earrings swayed appealingly. She knew she looked pretty and she hoped to charm him to the point that the gloom that seemed to hang over him was lifted.

'Hello, Scarlett,' he said coolly and then he moved towards their closet. He had obviously taken the time to unpack because the few suits he owned hung neatly next to her dresses. This view somehow touched Scarlett and she swallowed hard to remove a lump in her throat. He took out a clean suit, laid it on the bed and solemnly started unbuttoning his shirt. Scarlett watched his movements in the mirror and after a while she could no longer contain herself. She got up and stood near him, hoping that he would take her into his arms. She would whisper to him then that she loved him and surely he would not hesitate to kiss her and maybe he would lift her up and walk with her over to the bed and then…

'Excuse me,' Rhett said, interrupting her daydreaming. She was blocking his way and he seemed eager to get to the other side of the room. He was bare-chested now but it seemed he had postponed getting dressed in favour of one of his much-loved cigars.

Scarlett decided to sit on the bed and waited for him to light his cheroot. This was the perfect setting to tell him of her newfound feelings for him.

'Did I buy the right type, Rhett?'

'Yes, they are very nice,' he said curtly. 'So tell me, did you have a pleasant day, dear?'

'It was alright. Listen, Rhett,' she said while getting up. Butterflies seemed to do a mad dance in her stomach suddenly.

'Well, that surprises me,' Rhett interrupted. 'I met Will on my way here and he told me that you lost a good bit of crop today. He did not say it in so many words but I had the distinct impression that Wilkes had something to do with that. But I guess, as always, the little gentleman can do no wrong in your eyes?'

In fact Scarlett had been livid with Ashley when she discovered that his wrong handling had ruined some of her precious plants but the last thing she wanted to discuss with Rhett was Ashley.

'Well, never mind about him,' she said. 'What I wanted to talk to you about…'

'No, you never mind anything he does, do you, Scarlett? He can't go wrong where you are concerned. His idiocy could burn down your precious Tara and still you would not find fault with him. Whereas I…' With a sudden movement Rhett put out his half-smoked cigar and with vigorous steps he walked to the other side of the room before he flung his shirt around him.

'Rhett, please! Why are you so angry?' Scarlett had followed and stood next to him, trying to look him in the eye but he seemed to avoid all contact. 'Has Ashley done something to upset you? Have I? Oh, darling, I know that I have not acted like a proper wife so far, but I will make it up to you. I swear! Oh, Rhett, you have to know that I…'

She seemed to have Rhett's interest, because he had stopped buttoning up his shirt midway and was watching her now.

She was almost certain that he could hear her heart pounding; this was the moment she had been waiting for.

'I, I remember that night. That night that I almost set fire to you.' She looked up into his face and she saw realization register before he carefully concealed his feelings again. But the tiny window into his soul gave her the courage to continue.

'I remember what you said and I remember what I wanted to tell you, before… Well, you know.' She took a deep breath. Now she had to tell him that what she had almost blurted out in her drunken haze was the truth, that she did love him, that… She heard him say something but the words did not sink in at first.

'I was quite drunk, Scarlett,' he repeated. 'Like you, I had no idea what I was saying or doing. Surely you are not going to hold those words over my head. It would not be fair to put me at such a terrible disadvantage.' She searched his face and never before had she hated his mocking grin as much as at that moment. Surely he could not be telling the truth? He must love her. He must! She could not think of examples now, but she had seen proof of it on other occasions. Oh, why was he being so cruel?

'Don't look so disappointed, Scarlett. I am sorry if my behaviour that night made you believe that I had finally succumbed to your charms. Yes, you are one hell of an enchanting creature, my pet, that is one of the reasons I married you but there is no place for sentimentalities in my life. I would think you of all people would treasure what we have. Why inconvenience ourselves with such foolish notions as love?' He gave her a bemused grin and then finished buttoning up his shirt.

'I don't believe you!' Scarlett said after a moment of stunned silence. 'I know you love me, Rhett Butler. You can deny it all you want. But I know you do and one day you will tell me so!'

He seemed thoroughly amused by her outburst.

'Oh, Scarlett, look at you. You are such a child. You act like a little girl whose candy has been taken from her,' Rhett said, his tone harsh and jeering. ''Well, I am sorry, I am not in the mood for one of your tantrums and besides, I believe I can hear your family members getting impatient downstairs. And I, for one, feel famished. Care to escort me downstairs, Mrs. Butler?' he added lightly.

'Oh, you are impossible!' Scarlett cried, but he was already out of the door. She would hate to make her family privy to a scene between her and Rhett and so she had no other choice but to follow him downstairs, biting her tongue meanwhile.

It was not till they served the main course that she realized that she never told him how she felt herself.

Every single person at the table enjoyed the bountiful meal; most of them had not seen so much food assembled on one table since the beginning of the war. The glazed ham was a real treat and Rhett complimented Mammy on her exquisite cooking skills but his kindness was only rewarded by a string of incoherent grumbles on Mammy's part.

Wade had taken the seat on Rhett's right side and the boy practically lit up when Rhett concerned himself with him as a true father would; even more than Wade's Uncle Ashley ever concerned himself with Beau. Without asking he cut up Wade's meat, saved him from having a few clumsy accidents that would have set his mother off, bribed him into finishing his peas and every now and then Rhett's big hand tousled Wade's thick brown hair as a clear sign of affection. Especially that last part made Scarlett feel envious; not that she wanted Rhett to mess up her carefully arranged coiffure but she so much longed to see proof of the warm intimacy they once shared. But so far he had not even graced her with a glance.

However, he did not hesitate to show Scarlett's relatives his delightful charm. He entertained the boys with stories of his adventures and he told the women fairytale-like stories of places far away. Will had been very interested to hear him relate a story about a hunting expedition in the German Black Forest. Viola, on the other hand, did not stop to ask questions about Rhett's trip to British India and all the girls were amazed by Rhett's descriptions of the Taj Mahal.

'How wonderful that a man would build a palace for your remembrance,' Viola sighed. 'I hope a man will fall so madly in love with me someday.'

'I am sure someone will one day, Viola,' Rhett said smoothly causing Viola to flutter her eyelashes at him.

Scarlett, already annoyed with Viola's constant flirting and stung by Rhett's ability to charm every single female in the room except herself, decided to give her view on the matter.

'Well, Viola, it is a much greater achievement to get a man to build you a palace while you can still _live_ under its roof. Why somebody would spend so much money and effort on a dead person, is beyond me. That emperor must have been the biggest fool the world has ever seen.'

'Oh, Scarlett, how can you be so cruel,' Carreen countered. 'Where is your sense of romance? Surely you would love for Captain Butler to build you such a palace as a sign of his love for you.'

'I am afraid that even if I would, my wife would be oblivious to such gestures, Miss Carreen. She is a practical woman and would not understand the deeper meaning behind such an act. However, she would certainly value it in other ways, like in the way the building would be a testimony to a man's bank account. My wife is pragmatic like that,' he said while giving his wife a grin that could be misconstrued as a loving smile.

Scarlett only scowled and everybody burst into laughter over Rhett's remark thinking it was only some mild teasing between a wife and her adoring husband.

'Oh, it is so wonderful to have you home, Captain Butler.' Melly sighed, obviously buying Rhett's act. 'And it is such a pity that Ashley and I won't be able to enjoy your company for very much longer.' That caused the others at the table to gasp in surprise.

'Yes, Ashley and I will be leaving Tara the day after tomorrow,' Melly said, giving Ashley a gentle smile and with a nod he gave her permission to elaborate.

'You see, Ashley has been given the wonderful opportunity to work for my Uncle Henry.' A few of the others murmured their congratulations and only Rhett was not looking at the Wilkes; instead he was carefully studying his wife's response to Melly's statement. He was surprised to see that she looked genuinely pleased for the other couple.

'And Scarlett has been so kind to us. She has telegraphed Aunt Pittypat so that we can live at the Peachtree Street house for the time being,' Melly added.

'Isn't that wonderful news!' Rhett bellowed with feigned happiness. 'Who could have predicted at that barbecue so many years ago that all of our lives would be so intertwined, especially yours and Scarlett's, Mr. Wilkes,' Rhett said, causing Ashley to flinch.

'As the good sister she is, she gave you a roof over your head these past few years – in return for the much needed labour you provided of course,' Rhett said, with false gracefulness since he was fully aware of the fact that Ashley Wilkes with his love for books and poetry would be nothing but a hazard at any farm.

'And now you are kind enough to relieve Scarlett's burdens by looking after her old Aunt,' he said with a solemn expression on his face. All colours had left Ashley's face by now and this proved to Scarlett that she was not the only one that had caught on to Rhett's guarded insults.

'As her husband, I would like to show you my gratitude by proposing a toast to you and your wife,' he said while raising his glass. 'I am sure I also speak on behalf of Scarlett when I say that your presence here will be sorely missed.' He gave Ashley a hard stare but Melanie only noticed the gentle smile that lay on his face and she was close to tears when she thanked Rhett for his kindness.

Scarlett meanwhile let out a small sigh. She had known that removing Ashley from Tara was the best thing now that Rhett had come home. Knowing full-well that Rhett's little speech had nothing to do with politeness but everything with his jealousy over the other man, she could not help but be grateful for the fact that she had been in the position to make Ashley leave her house on such short notice.

While they quietly ate the pecan pie that Mammy had brought for dessert, Rhett had his own thoughts to occupy his mind. Out of all the times he had hoped that Scarlett would remember his spontaneous declaration of love, she had to pick this one. The last thing he wanted her to find out now was that he did care for her, more than he ever let on. He was certain his careless response to her conclusions had thrown her off track for the time being. However, the look that she had given him earlier in their bedroom kept lingering in his mind; he had once told her that he would make her look at him like that and now she had, but he did not know what to make of it. And there were more things that were puzzling him; if Ashley and Scarlett had indeed been lovers in his absence she did not seem to be that bothered by his leaving. This confused him; he knew how manipulative Scarlett could be, surely she would want to keep the man she loved close to her.

He looked up from his plate and met his wife's eyes across the table. Her face lit up when she saw him looking at her and she curved her lips into a fascinating smile. One that caused him to give her a small smile in return. Her face practically glowed after that first sign of affection he had shown her since his arrival and this did not escape Viola's notice.

Unlike Scarlett, Viola was a very perceptive girl; Suellen had told her about Scarlett's childhood crush on Ashley and she had easily picked up on the tension that existed between Rhett and Ashley. Also, she had rather enjoyed the attention that the new handsome family member had bestowed her. He made such a nice diversion in the usual boring O'Hara family life and she had planned to have a lot of fun with him, disregarding the fact that the man in question was married to her feisty older cousin. Sensing that Melly's news was much welcomed by Rhett she thought of a way to redirect his attention to her.

'Melly,' she brashly interrupted a conversation that Ashley's wife was having with Carreen. 'I could not help but overhear you and Scarlett talk on the porch yesterday; did she not offer Mr. Wilkes a job at a factory that she plans to build with Captain Butler's money?' she said sweetly. 'I think that is so wonderful of you, Scarlett. And you too, Captain Butler; it is so nice to see that you are willing to share your wealth with your less fortunate family members.'

Rhett's eyes were immediately on Scarlett, who had turned pale and looked at Viola as if she wanted to strangle her.

'Oh, Viola!' Melly said disapprovingly. 'I am not even sure if Scarlett had a chance to inform Captain Butler yet. You should really not speak out of turn, it is terribly rude. My apologies, Captain Butler, it was just an idea Scarlett had. You are under no obligation of course,' Melly looked apologetically at her husband, who seemed mortified.

Scarlett's eyes were pleading with Rhett but he did not show any sign of distress except for the fact that one of his hands was gripping his fork now with such force that his tanned knuckles turned pale.

'Don't worry about it, Miss Melly; I am aware of my wife's entrepreneurial mind and it does not surprise me at all that she thought of Mr. Wilkes to run the factory for her; after all, she has always held him in the highest esteem.'

Despite Rhett's reassuring words Melly could not help but feel flustered and it was therefore that she did something unforgivable; she revealed yet another thing that Scarlett had told her in confidence and that she had not even shared with Ashley up till now.

'Well, thank you for your understanding, Captain Butler, certainly the final decisions on the factory will be made by you and I suppose you will determine what to do about that only after you and Scarlett return from London?'

At that point everybody started talking at the same time; Scarlett had been wary to tell the others that she would be leaving Tara so soon again and the news was met by several objections. Scarlett was in the middle of trying to calm them all down when she was interrupted by her father's voice. He had been sitting at the dinner table in his usual detached manner; quietly eating his meal and not participating in the conversation. So far, he had not seemed to notice that new addition to the family was present too, but all that talk about the one country that he loathed seemed to bring him back to the here and now.

'London?' he bellowed. 'No daughter of mine will ever set foot on the land of demons! And what is that man doing at my table?' he said, directing his frown towards Rhett. 'Sir, you are not welcome here. I have not forgotten how you tricked me into letting you see my Katie Scarlett in Atlanta but I won't have you disgrace her and her mother here in my own house. ' Gerald had gotten up from his seat and was looking furiously at Rhett who was incidentally seated at the head of the table. Rhett seemed unperturbed; in fact, a devilish light was dancing in his eyes.

'Katie Scarlett, how could you bring that man here?' Gerald O'Hara directed his attention to his oldest and most stubborn child. 'If Mrs. O'Hara returns from the Slattery house and finds him here, she will be terribly distressed.'

'But Pa!' Scarlett cried, getting up from her seat herself. Gerald ignored her, he pushed his chair back and stumbled around the table until he stood in front of Rhett, who at least had the politeness to get up and bow his head humbly.

'Ashley,' Gerald then continued in his Irish brogue, 'please escort Mr. Butler off the premises before I am obliged to do him bodily harm.' His voice sounded strong and firm but still his words made Scarlett wonder how her father, not the tallest of men, could ever think he stood a chance against Rhett who so clearly towered over him.

'Pa!' Scarlett cried again, too upset to do anything else. It was Carreen that came to the rescue; she walked over to where her father was standing and in her gentle way – so similar to Ellen - she whispered into Gerald's ear.

'M… Married?' Gerald finally stuttered.

'Yes, Pa, Rhett is my husband now,' Scarlett, who had come to stand on her father's other side, confirmed.

'Yes, I am afraid your daughter has agreed to be my wife, Mr. O'Hara,' Rhett said, the amused look had now left his face and he had assumed a polite expression. I assure you that I am not half the rogue you hold me for. In fact, why don't we sit down in the living room and share a glass of brandy while we renew our acquaintance?'

'I don't know, Rhett, maybe it is better for Pa to get some rest.' Scarlett said. 'He seems to have had quite a shock, ' she then whispered under her breath.

'Scarlett, don't worry, I don't plan to get him as drunk as I did the last time.' He thought himself pretty funny until he saw Scarlett's eyes flicker dangerously. 'No, you are right, the man had a shock, but I will try to explain things as best as I can. Besides, a bit of brandy calms the nerves, as I am sure you have heard?' That devious light was back in his eyes and for a moment Scarlett was afraid he would reveal her drinking habits in front of her entire family but all he did was guide Gerald gently towards the living room.

Scarlett was afraid to leave them on their own and so she followed them into the room. Once Gerald had taken a seat, Rhett went upstairs to retrieve the battle of brandy his wife had bought him.

'Katie Scarlett, how could you marry that man? Your mother will be so upset when she finds out.' Gerald berated his daughter.

'Mother is dead, Pa.' Scarlett said gently. 'Besides, you always told me that only when like marries like can there be any happiness. Well, Pa, you have to trust me, no man is more suited for me than Rhett is. Yes, I know he seems to be wild and free, but so am I, Pa. You told me I should find a man that thinks like me and he does! I try to honour mother by being a lady, but you know that I have too much of you inside me. And Rhett understands that, Pa. He understands that like no other man could! And he is a good man, a proud man; he is so strong; I know he will take good care of me. And he always knows how to make me laugh; make me smile when I should be feeling miserable. He helps me shoulder my burdens. I love him, Pa, I love him more than I have ever loved anybody in my life!

Scarlett passionate declaration seemed to have gone past Gerald, because the old man had returned to his usual state of mind. He was talking about other events now; events of a time long gone and he seemed to have forgotten about Rhett's existence. Scarlett longed so much to talk to him, to tell him about her husband and about the glorious revelation she only recently had. But she knew it was in vain; her words were now falling on deaf ears.

However, they had not, because just outside the door a man that once thought that nothing could surprise him any longer, had the second shock in a mere 48 hours. Rhett stood in the hallway, the bottle forgotten on a side table; he was trying to make sense of her words. He tried to tell himself that she was just putting on an act for her father, but he knew Scarlett, he knew she was not that good a liar. Could this be? But then why was she in Ashley's arms only yesterday? Had it been Wilkes that instigated that whole shameful scene? Rhett told himself that he should trust what his eyes had seen but his head was still fighting battles with his heart. His heart that had leaped at the chance of reigniting the love that he had held for Scarlett for so long.

When Rhett returned to the room – his composure restored - he noticed that there was sadness in Scarlett's eyes. She sat next to her father on the sofa and Rhett understood right away it was her father's illness that was making her so sad. One part of him longed to put an arm around her and comfort her but he did not trust himself at this moment. Instead he asked her if he could pour her a drink too, which she refused profusely; telling Rhett that a lady never drank more than the occasional glass of wine.

'My sweet little hypocrite,' Rhett said amused while he took a swig from his own glass. Scarlett looked up and she noticed that Rhett's caged attitude had disappeared. He seemed relaxed now and even though his remark had been somewhat insulting, he had managed to make it sound like an endearment.

'Are you ready to go upstairs, Rhett,' she said, hopeful.

'At this hour? Now what would your family make of that, Scarlett?' he said, the amused smile still on his lips.

'Oh, who cares what they think. I am sure you could do with the extra rest,' she said.

'Well, if that is all that is on offer, I think I will stay here for a bit and enjoy the present company,' Rhett answered, pointing at his father-in-law who seemed to be dozing off. Scarlett gave him a furious look. He knew damn well what she was talking about but she was hardly going to say that out loud in front of her father. During all her dreaming of Rhett in these past few weeks, she seemed to have overlooked the fact that he could be exasperating at times. Well, she would go to bed and she would make sure she was sleeping by the time he came in.

However, for all her twisting and turning, she could not fall asleep; Rhett had been right, it was too early to go to sleep and, besides, how could she think of sleeping when he was home; when he was within reach and she would be able to lie in his powerful arms?

She listened to the sounds of the house. Mammy and Dilcey still seemed to be busy in the kitchen. She guessed that after Melly had put the children to bed, Ashley and she had gone for their daily walk. She heard a high-pitched female voice coming from the parlour and she guessed that the three other women were sitting together. However, soon a deep male voice joined the one of the woman. When she heard them both laughing, she sat up in bed. Why, that was Rhett and she would be damned if the other voice did not belong to Viola. They seemed to be having a rather good time, since the voices became louder and sounded rather excited.

Before she realized what she was doing she had flung the sheets back and walked with her bare feet over the wooden boards to her door. She tried to listen closer but she could not make out what was being said, so she opened the door and upon finding herself alone in the hallway she walked across the landing until she stood at the top of the staircase. It had been long since she heard Rhett laugh so heartily. Her feet automatically went down each step until she stood on the last one and could overhear what they were talking about.

'Move a bit closer, dear girl. Yes, that is fine. Now lay your hand here. That's it and now do what you just did. Oh yes, that is much better.' Rhett drawled lazily.

Scarlett did not know what to think but when she heard Viola shriek rather ecstatically her senses were overtaken by the poisonous little vine that had been taking root in her stomach. Soon its clinging stems were all around her so that she could no longer reason with herself and in her murderous jealousy she forgot all propriety. While she made her way towards the parlour in nothing but her nightgown she briefly considered going back to collect Charles' gun but there was no time. She did not know what they were up to but whatever it was, it had to stop and it had to stop now.

Ready to catch them red-handed, she walked on her tiptoes over to the opened door of the parlour. She glanced inside and later on she was glad that she did not act upon first impulse but took a few moments before realizing that the reason why Rhett was holding Viola so closely was the same reason why he was twirling her through the living room; they had pushed the seats aside to create a miniature ballroom.

Scarlett's eyes fell on the bottle of brandy she had purchased with so much care; it was more than half empty and she wondered how much of it had been consumed by Gerald – who was no longer present in the room. Not that she considered her husband to be drunk; he looked as well-groomed as always, though he had loosened the cravat that he had been wearing during dinner. Oblivious to his wife's stares he looked down at Viola's slender form and bared his teeth to give her one of his animalistic smiles. Viola returned his stare with confidence and Scarlett could hear her murmur what a divine dancer 'Captain Butler' really was. Scarlett could not bear it a moment longer, how this strange woman was wrapped in Rhett's arms no matter what the purpose behind it was.

'Do you have to make so much noise, Rhett? Some people here are trying to sleep,' she said rather cantankerously. Rhett looked up and if he was surprised to see her he did not indicate as much. He gracefully finished the last few steps of the dance he had engaged Viola in and then he politely bowed to thank her. Viola's strange blue eyes shone with excitement and while Rhett straightened his back she quickly gave her older cousin a triumphant stare.

Scarlett could feel her head almost explode with rage and she would have been glad to voice her grievances loudly. However, she knew that Rhett would only ridicule her so she lifted her chin instead and mustered the coldest look she could think of.

'Should I hope that my darling wife could not fall asleep without having her boorish husband by her side? Or is it your habit to walk around this house in nothing but your evening wear?' Rhett said, lifting one of his eyebrows while letting his eyes swoop over her figure. Scarlett realized that she had put on her thinnest nightgown –the heat that lingered in the house had not been the sole reason for it. She felt shy suddenly but she refused to show it to Rhett or her cousin for that matter.

'I don't blame you for preferring my husband's company to that of Suellen, Viola; I am sure his conversation is far more riveting than Suellen's sulky behaviour. But the next time you decide to have a dance I suggest you find one of the local boys.' Rhett could not help but grin when hearing her obvious possessiveness.

'Oh, dear Scarlett, these farmer boys around here know nothing of the latest dances.' Viola answered sweetly. '' And your husband was kind enough to help me improve my skills. He says I am an accomplished dancer but I am sure you are aware he has this terrible way of flattering women; he can even make the most inelegant woman feel like a queen.' She gave Rhett an admiring stare before she turned her eyes towards Scarlett – the innocence she feigned was almost believable.

Scarlett wanted to scratch the young girl's eyes out – she knew that Viola had been trained to be a perfect dancer. She could not believe the gal the young woman had – seducing Rhett into giving her private lessons - and she could no longer contain herself.

'I am well-aware of my husband's abilities to charm even the dullest of county girls, but, in case you have forgotten, my husband only returned home today so I would like to have some time in private with him.'

Before Viola could reply Rhett's dark voice cut through the tension in the room.

'Oh, Cousin Viola, I am afraid I have been neglecting my sweet wife somewhat this evening. Why don't we postpone the rest of your teachings for another night?'

'Rhett!' Scarlett said furiously but he only laughed loudly before he took her by the arm and led her out of the room, waving a friendly goodbye to Viola. Once they were out of sight Scarlett pulled her arm out of his grasp.

'I don't need help to find my way up the stairs,' she grouched while she barged ahead of him.

'My, Scarlett, I always knew I had a way with women but your eagerness to get me alone surpasses even my expectations.'

Scarlett, who had reached the landing already, turned around. Her emerald eyes glittered ominously.

'Don't flatter yourself, Rhett Butler. Yes, I do want you in our room but only because I don't want to have the whole household witness what I have got to say to you.'

She quickly disappeared into their room and Rhett followed slowly. Pensively he closed the door.

'How dare you disgrace me like that in front of my young cousin, Rhett? And you looked like a fool, dancing with that girl; she is still a child and I remember you telling me once that children held no attraction for you.'

'No, they don't, Scarlett, and what I told you then referred to kissing a woman that had not reached the age of maturity yet. I assure you I had no intention of doing anything of the sort. In fact I had once planned to hold on to that vow. Which one was it again…? Ah yes, 'forsaking all others' I believe it was. Though I expect that it works better in a marriage if both spouses honour that promise.'

'And what do you mean by that?' Scarlett hotly retorted.

Rhett observed her face closely. It went from a purplish kind of red to an unhealthy shade of white. Only moments ago he had found great joy in her little tantrum; she played the part of the possessive wife to perfection; he had almost allowed himself to believe that little display, but now that he was about to mention the cold hard facts, he felt sick to his stomach. How could she stand there and lie to him like that. They weren't the kind of lies that had made him smile during the war; those had been the little fibs of a spoiled young woman. This time around she seemed to be as cunning as the girls he used to meet around the poker tables. Gold-diggers who only had eyes for the stack of dollars in front of every player. He had been drawn to Scarlett's strange mix of innocence, beauty and brazenness but he was not sure now if that girl was still alive inside the vixen that stood before him.

'You are a fool, Scarlett, if you believe that I would not find out,' Rhett said coldly. 'I know, dear wife; I know all about you and Ashley.'

'


	32. Conquering Destiny

**A/N: Mr. Butler has asked me to thank you all for the tomatoes thrown at him the last time around. He told me that at his age one cannot eat enough fruit and vegetables ;-). I did try to explain to him the concept of grovelling but I am not sure if he understood any of it; find out for yourself below. **

**(And SJ thanks you humbly for the wonderful and encouraging reactions on the last chapter). **

'I know, dear wife; I know all about you and Ashley.'

Scarlett's heart squeezed tightly together; for a moment she was certain that he had witnessed that awful scene with Ashley in the barn but quickly she reasoned with herself; there was not a chance of anybody walking in on them - without being noticed - and besides, Rhett had not even been in Clayton County that day. This must be Rhett just acting like a jealous fool once again; she was certain the two men had not been under the same roof since that barbecue so long ago; seeing Ashley Wilkes in close proximity to his wife tonight had somehow made Rhett Butler lose his marbles.

Then her frown deepened.

Or maybe it was all just a clever ploy on his part to distract her from what she had witnessed earlier: Rhett's improper private dance with her young cousin. Well, he had to work harder than that to keep her mind off what she had seen. The poisonous bitter-tasting ball of envy was still lying heavy on her stomach.

'How can you stand there, Rhett Butler, and accuse _me _of reprehensible conduct when it was you that had that young woman against your chest only moments ago,' she said in a sharp voice. 'If anybody should be screaming murder it should be me!'

Rhett glared at her. He had expected his remark to knock the wind out of her but he should have known better; his Scarlett was never that easily discouraged. She stood no chance of worming her way out of this one, of course, but he was nonetheless impressed with her rebuttal.

And that was not the only thing that moved him.

She stood in front of the window, the light of the full moon behind her making her thin gown seem almost see-through. He could not help but gaze at her shape. His fingers itched to caress the beautiful outline of her body; the perfect curving line between her rounded hips and her full bosom. He remembered how she always used to shiver when his fingers touched her lightly there, right before he would continue his travels on her body usually ending with his hand on one of her soft buttocks – that seemed to fit so perfectly in his grasp - and pull her in to…

To mask his own confusion he let out a loud laugh.

'Well, Scarlett, tell me this. Why should I not enjoy the adoration of that young woman? After all, a man can take a swinish comfort in being with a woman that so clearly worships him in every way. I am afraid you have never been very soothing, my dear,' he added softly. Before he realized what was happening he saw an object flying towards him. He quickly ducked aside and when he heard something crash against the door behind him, he realized it had been the little chipped bowl she kept on her dresser; the one that had been filled to the rim with her small hairpins. When he stood up straight again, he could hear the iron pins crisp under the soles of his boots.

'You vile, disgusting, selfish…' Scarlett yelled. She still stood in the same position, panting with anger, her bosom heaving visibly, her eyes sparkling despite the lack of light in the room. 'And to think that I actually looked forward to your return! How could I forget that you are nothing but a cad, a creature with no decency, with no loving bone in his body?'

One side of Rhett's mouth twisted up and in a voice that was as calm as if he was discussing the weather he asked her why in heaven's name she'd desire for him to come home.

'Surely you wouldn't have wanted me to cut short your romantic interlude with Mr. Wilkes, would you? Tell me, was it in this bed that you and him…'

'You hush your mouth now, Rhett Butler! I don't want to hear you say another word, because I swear I will, I will…'

'Oh, am I cheapening the amorous affair by putting it into words that do not sound pretty at all? Well, do forgive me, Mrs. Butler. But you see; if I am to father a golden-haired boy in the future, I would like to have some fair warning, as strange as that may sound to you. Or maybe you and Mr. Wilkes can live in sin from now on? I don't know how well he would cope with that status but I am sure you have your ways of keeping him satisfied.'

She made her way towards him with a face that looked—more than anything else—pain-stricken, her mouth contorted in an ugly curve. For a moment he was so fascinated by the change in her composure and the primal screams that at the same time erupted from her lungs that he did not realize with what purpose she was coming at him until he saw her raise her arm. In a flash he gripped her wrist and twisted her around until he had her securely against his chest.

'Hush, darling, hush now. Stop screaming. You don't want your family to hear you make a spectacle of yourself, do you?' he whispered in her hair. One of his arms was tightly wrapped around her chest and he could feel her heart beat madly against his own pulse. He did not speak again until he could hear her breathing become less ragged. Despite the rage he felt inside he could not help but marvel at the way her body felt against his, at the intoxicating yet familiar smell of her hair.

'That's it, darling. Calm down. I'll admit that it was not very gentlemanly of me to say these things out loud but still, there is no need to act like a savage little kitten. I am guessing this is what your dear Ashley meant to tell you yesterday? How did he put it into words? Ah yes, I coarsen you, don't I, my dear? My vulgar ways coarsen your fineness. Well, I don't remember you objecting that much, but I guess a boar like me would not notice, would he now, my pet?'

Rhett's voice was thick with emotion. Despite being half mad with pain and anger herself, Scarlett did notice the change in him. Her mind was in turmoil; how could he know what Ashley had said to her? But he clearly did; there was no way he could have guessed that. Had Ashley repeated those words to Rhett? Was that the reason why he was acting so insane?

'Rhett, I…' she started to whisper, not sure of what she could say to convince him; to make it clear to him that those words certainly did not represent her views on the matter.

Before she could make up her mind, Rhett turned her around and with a fervour that lacked even a single note of compassion his mouth crashed down on hers. For a moment she was certain she was going to fall to the floor but then his strong arms gripped her harder to stop her from crashing down. But she crashed after all; she spiralled into a darkness that blocked out all conscious thought, a darkness that only consisted of him, her and the burning need that seemed to bind them.

Rhett's warm insisting mouth lay against hers, leaving her no room to breathe, no room to think. His large hands moved down her back until they cupped her bottom, lifting her up and pushing her against his solid arousal. For a brief moment she forgot her anger, her resentment and just marvelled at his unyielding power. When he finally let go of her mouth she gasped to breathe; promptly, her outrage returned but before she had the chance to utter any of it, her body fell victim to his sweet assault once more. She closed her eyes to savour the slow burning kisses that he was now placing on that sensitive spot right above her collarbone. Something inside told her to make him stop, to not let him get away with the insults he had thrown at her only moments earlier. But her need for him was stronger; her body, in hibernation for what seemed like forever, was coming alive under his touch. Despite her many dreams of him she had not fully realized what power he held over her.

Then Rhett's trail of kisses found new territory; he was leaving butterfly-kisses on the sensitive skin behind her ear, his warm breath giving her pleasant tingling sensations all over her body.

'Nice?' she heard him whisper in a voice that seemed to come from far away.

She could only murmur incoherently in reply. Suddenly the soothing warmth vanished. His hands were on her upper arms, pushing her away from him; his fingers gripping her so tight it became painful. Scarlett shivered. The room suddenly felt cold. When she looked into Rhett's face she saw a madness she had never witnessed before.

'I bet the little bastard cannot make you moan like that. What's it like, Scarlett? A five minute gentlemanly intrusion on your body, before he rolls over and tells you goodnight?'

This time she was faster than him and with her sharp nails she clawed his jaw; leaving three perfectly symmetric imprints behind. If she had hurt him, he did not let on, but not before long she regretted her impulsive action nonetheless; his shoulders seemed to swell up to an impossible size and she was left feeling small and vulnerable. She wanted to close her eyes to block out the terrifying sight of him, but something inside her willed her to stand up straight and return his petrifying stare.

'Damn you!' he cursed under his breath and then he tried to grab her again. Certain that he was going to kill her this time, she quickly ducked away under his arm. For a split second she looked at the door - her salvation - but then his last offensive words rang through her mind and, with renewed determination, she turned around to face him.

'I don't know who has been telling you these lies, Rhett, and I don't really care. I am your wife and I am telling you there is nothing between Ashley and I!'

'Wife,' he whispered. During their short marriage he had used that word often; sometimes with a tender teasing note, more often with a caressing softness that made all other words of endearment redundant. But this time around he might have just as well called her a whore; there was not a hint of tenderness in his voice.

A ripple of pain crossed over his features before his face turned smooth again. Scarlett watched him intently, expecting him to strike again any moment now. She was taken aback when all he did was smile. He seemed much calmer all of a sudden; the terrifying demeanour of moments ago just a frightening memory. He walked past her towards the bed - his pace as graceful as that of a panther – and took off his jacket. After folding it carefully he laid it on the bed. Scarlett's shoulders relaxed a little, because he continued to move through the room in a much more composed fashion – folding up his sleeves in the process. Before he reached it Scarlett had guessed already that his aim was the box of cigars that stood on the little table in front of the hearth. She let out the breath she had been holding; surely he would listen to reason now.

'Oh, darling, you have to believe me; what I once thought I felt for Ashley is gone. He…

The sharp look he gave her made her stop talking instantly.

'That's what I admire in you, my dear. Still holding on in the face of defeat. But it is no use, my pet. I know your relationship with Ashley has surpassed the phase of 'lusting in thy heart' as the bible so aptly puts it. Maybe this sounds conceited but I am wondering if it was my good teachings in our marital bed what made it impossible for you to stay away from the object of your desire any longer? Or was it the honourable Mr. Wilkes? Maybe he was struck with an unexpected whim of courage when he laid eyes on your beauty once more?'

He lit a match and his dark features were briefly illuminated by its halo before the room turned dark again. In the pale moon she could not read the expression on his face but something told her that the careless way in which he spoke the last words was at odds with his true feelings. He inhaled his cigar deeply before he spoke again.

'Pray, do tell me, because I will admit that I had not anticipated this turn of events upon coming to Tara.' Despite the biting words he really did seem more reasonable and she even dared to stand closer to him, holding on to the back of her father's favourite armchair to find courage.

She tried to match his calmness when she chose her words with care.

'As I said, there is nothing to tell, Rhett. I don't know why you are so hung up on discussing Ashley. Whatever suspicions you have; they are all in your mind and I would much rather discuss how things are between you and I.' Rhett looked at her through narrowed eyes while he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

'I told you once I could take anything from you but a lie, Scarlett, and it tugs at my heart that you still feel the need to tell fabrications. I had hoped we had grown past that.'

Once more, he inhaled his cigar deeply.

'I saw you, Scarlett.' he said in a raspy voice. 'I saw you, tightly wrapped in _his_ embrace.'

Scarlett's eyes grew big and she gripped the chair with so much force that one of her nails cut through the worn out fabric.

'But, but… You were not even here... I…' she stammered.

'Oh dear, did I shock you now? Was this not part of the big plan?' Rhett said, his eyes glittering ominously. 'Just out of interest, do explain to me how it was supposed to work, Scarlett. Were you going to hop from our bed to his or did you plan to have nightly rendezvous amongst the cotton plants?'

'Stop! Stop talking. I can't take any more.' she yelled in a shrill voice. 'How dare you stand there and make this sort of accusations when you know nothing. Nothing at all! You are such a fool, Rhett Butler, to stand there and point the finger at me while you are the only one that is misbehaving. I don't care what you think that you saw; apparently you missed a vital part of the whole scene.'

Scarlett instantly wondered if she had made the wrong move; his face remained bland but an air of danger seemed to surround him suddenly. He threw his cigar on the floor and stamped on it with the heel of his black boot. Scarlett took a step backwards out of precaution but all he did was shove his fists deep in his pockets before leaning against the hearth.

'You want to tell me that I cannot trust my own eyes, Scarlett? I think you are mistaking me for one of your foolish country boys; just because I did not wait around to see another man kiss my wife does not mean I cannot piece two and two together.'

'You are a fool, Rhett. And I don't know why I should stay in this room any longer. Not after all the insults I had to endure this evening. If you knew me as well as you always say you do, you would know the truth without having me explain it to you.'

He veered forward suddenly at hearing her words, as if he had just realized something. He stood immobile for a moment; his back straight, his eyes alert, but she did not notice for she was heading for the door. Her heart was in turmoil and she needed to find a solitary spot to lick her wounds. But before she could reach the door something heavy tugged at her arm.

'Where are you going?' he asked hoarsely.

'Away from you!' she screamed, trying to pull herself out of his grip.

'No, you are not,' he whispered. He pulled her in for a kiss but this time she resisted; she was not going to let him make a fool out of her once more. She struggled to get away from him, no longer terrified; the rage that had possessed him before seemed to be absent now. It was replaced by some strong emotion that Scarlett could not quite comprehend. She kept struggling but no matter what she tried, it seemed to be in vain; he was not willing to release her. In a last desperate attempt she kicked his shin, hurting the bones in her foot in the process and not seeming to make even an impression on him.

'Let me go!' she screamed, feeling herself coming close to tears, and more than anything else she wanted to prevent him from seeing them.

'I am afraid I can't. Not now, when you…' he started saying, strange foreign emotions present in his normally blank features.

'You can't stop me!' she cried, more out of desperation than conviction.

'Oh, but I can,' he said and suddenly Scarlett realized that she was powerless against him; as much against his physical strength as against the hold he had over her heart.

He pulled her close to him, cradling her head against his chest. Tired of struggling she let him. She closed her eyes while inhaling the familiar scent of horses, tobacco and _him_. She could not see his face but when he spoke – ever so softly - his voice was warm and soothing.

'Do you even know what it has been like, Scarlett? To love somebody so desperately you are willing to settle for the crumbs at her table; sleeping with her, sharing a life with her, while her heart and her soul belong to another man? Do you know what it is like to lie next to her in the early hours of the morning and find comfort in the mere fact that you are the only person that is allowed to see her so vulnerable? Do you know how it cuts to see that woman's face show the most beautiful loving look and know it is not you she is thinking of?'

Scarlett stirred, she tried to lift her head, she wanted to tell him all those important words; those words that would surely put his mind at ease, but he did not let her. He just pressed her head gently back against his shirt, against his thundering heart.

'At times I pitied Ashley Wilkes, knowing that he could neither be faithful to his wife with his mind nor unfaithful with his body. And then when I saw you with him yesterday…' he took a deep breath.

'I could have killed you for it,' he continued in a strangled voice.

His embrace, tender only moments ago, suddenly made her feel as if she was surrounded by bands of iron. Just when she thought she was going to faint from lack of air, he released her. He whirled around and without hesitation he kicked against the heavy wooden chair that stood in front of her vanity. The object flew through the room and landed against a side table. A vase - holding a carefully arranged garden bouquet - tumbled over and crashed onto the floor, leaving a dripping mess of broken china and crushed flowers behind. This did not seem to calm Rhett's rage; he kicked at the chair once more as if he was kicking Ashley Wilkes in the gut.

Only vaguely realising how silly such a thought was at a time like this, Scarlett worried that he would ruin one of the few bits of decent furniture Tara had left. She walked towards him, took his arm and drew him away before he could do more damage.

'Rhett, listen! I never wanted him to kiss me! And I made it more than clear to him that I did not,' Scarlett pleaded.

'Did you now?' Rhett said, turning around. He looked wild, some strands of hair were hanging on his forehead and months of pent up frustration were clearly visible on his face.

'Are you sure that not a part of you wanted it? Willed him into kissing you?'

'No!' Scarlett cried in a shrill voice. 'All I wanted was you, Rhett. All I _still_ want is you. Not him, _you_!'

He stumbled awkwardly. Then he seemed to regain composure and came towards her. More than ever he resembled an untamed animal and his demeanour would have frightened her if he had given her time to think. Urgently he grabbed her waist with both hands, pulled her in and then he kissed her with a savagery that she had not experienced before. He wrapped her hair tightly around one hand and pulled her head back while continuing his assault on her mouth. With his other arm he effortlessly lifted her up and started moving through the room, blindly searching for the bed.

Not yet familiar with the room and consumed by a primal need he hit a few obstacles on the way and several times he stumbled but not one time did this diminish the forcefulness of his kisses. Scarlett - alarmed at his sudden display of possessive power - wriggled against him like a slippery eel in an attempt to get back on her feet. When she came close to escaping his grip, he dragged her over to the nearest wall and pinned her against it to finally force her into submission. Scarlett heard something crack behind her and only vaguely realized that he had her pressed up against the wall-sized dressing mirror in her room. She gasped for air when he finally released her mouth but Rhett had no mercy; the next onslaught of searing kisses quickly followed. His hands were equally demanding; brutally roaming her body with a bruising force that should have left Scarlett yammering with fear and indignation.

And she did yammer; she moaned and whimpered but only because his treatment of her brought out something earthy that seemed to have been buried deep inside her and was leaping at the chance to be released.

At first she was passive and bewildered, but gradually this feeling made way for a need to possess him in return. Unconsciously trying to match his violence, she dug her nails deeply into the back of his neck demanding him to come closer. He most willingly complied. He answered her assault by yanking at the hem of her gown until it ripped and then his hands were finally able to make contact with her naked thighs. He interrupted his violent kisses briefly to look at her and was shocked to see his own madness mirrored in her eyes. His arms trembled when she reined him in by violently tugging at the back of his shirt, baring some of his own flesh in the process. He groaned when she continued her attack by biting him hard in the shoulder; something that made him give up the last pretence of restraint.

Within a few seconds he had freed himself. He placed one of his hands behind her knee and pulled her legs further apart. She gasped and he looked up into her face; the desire in her eyes almost took his breath away. In a clear sign of surrender she tilted her head back and pushed her upper body towards him; the lace ribbon that held her gown together had somehow come undone and her movement caused it to slip further down her shoulders. One dark nipple popped out from under the virgin-like cloth and made him lose his mind; if he had not already.

Scarlett opened her eyes wide when he intruded on her without warning, When her body had recovered from the shock she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a faint smile; encouraging him to continue. But he made no move. She looked in his eyes and they bored into hers. And she was not sure if she really felt it or just imaged it but his still body seemed to be transmitting a silent message to her. Something washed over her; sped through her veins until it landed in her heart and made it explode. She wondered if he had felt it too.

She heard him murmur her name before his fierceness returned. Without words he was asking her to surrender to him and in the end she did. She folded her arms behind his neck, her legs around his waist and let his big hands guide her up and over his solid desire. His thrusts were short and certain. While enjoying the renewed acquaintance with this tantalizing side of him she listened to his heavy breathing and the unmistakable sounds their coupling produced. At first he commanded their rocking singlehandedly but when she felt her need for him rising, her hips gradually started dictating the pace while she closed her eyes and changed angle, thus capturing more of him.

Feeling his wife slowly but surely take charge of their rhythm made Rhett come out of the haze of want that possessed him moments before. He had been mad with jealousy, he still felt an all-consuming need to possess her, to make her his and his alone; he was not sure if Scarlett would have been able to stop him if she had really wanted to.

He watched her while she moved in front of him; her back scraped the cracked mirror behind her repeatedly while that sweet part of her claimed him time and time again. Her initial fury seemed to have left her too. When he caught a glimpse of her face earlier he had seen a fierceness that he had rarely witnessed in her before, and always outside the bedroom. But now, although still clearly in rapture, her face was relaxed; her little red mouth hung slightly open, her lashes concealed the intense colour of her eyes while her soft hair caressed the delicate bones of her shoulders.

The strength with which she rode him never wavered; when she came close to her pinnacle she even increased her pace, only slightly aided by his own movements and he smiled joyously at the sight of her bouncing breasts, her glowing face and the incoherent noises she was producing. Noises that merged into a loud moan when she finally collapsed against his chest. He smiled and put her head securely on his shoulder. Then he kissed her gently behind the ear before he made his way over to his initial goal, their marital bed.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the loud roaring sound that seemed to follow him was more than the passion still thundering through his veins; it seemed that the mirror had not survived their moment of wild abandon; he did not look around but he guessed it must have crashed into a thousand pieces behind them. The woman in his arms, shocked by the unexpected noise, sought safety against his chest and he murmured reassuringly before he laid her down on the bed. When she kept her eyes closed he expected her to fall asleep instantly. With a twinge of regret he covered her with a sheet before he stood up to discard the rest of his clothes. Naked he then sat by her side; wondering if those words he heard her tell her father earlier that day could really be true.

He had been out of his mind the entire day; he had wanted to punish her and certainly not in the way he just did. She had said this evening that she did not want Ashley, that she wanted him. What had she meant by that exactly? Dare he hope that she wanted him body, mind and soul?

His musings were interrupted by a soft hand that gradually crept up his back until it languidly caressed him between his shoulder blades, causing him to shiver slightly.

'Rhett?' she said in a sweet voice. He turned his head and blinked. There she lay - satisfied as a cat would be when in a warm sunny spot - staring at him with unguarded adoration. 'Rhett,' she said once more before she lifted herself off the sheets. Her breasts peeked out from under the fabric but she did not seem to care and she snuggled closer to him. She cocked her head and her green eyes stared at him for a moment before she lifted her arm and softly caressed his face with the back of her fingers. His own hand grabbed hers and when he laid it back on the bed he kept his fingers intertwined with hers.

'Tell me the whole story, Scarlett. I know you said you did not want Ashley… I need to know what happened after… After he tried to kiss you…'

For a brief second Scarlett's irritation was visible but then she took a deep breath. She related to him, in a business-like fashion, what had occurred and what consequences Ashley's actions had for him. She looked at Rhett when she was finished but he still had that dark look on his face.

She leaned into him; her skin touched his ever so slightly but she did not miss the reaction his body gave. Lightly she kissed his lips.

'I want nobody but you, Rhett and I was an idiot for thinking otherwise.' His eyebrows shot up but he did not say a word. Instead he lay down on the bed, stretching his long body before he folded his arms under his head.

'And what is it you want exactly, Scarlett? Is it just my kisses, this…' he said while gesturing towards his naked body in one unashamed motion. 'Or should I hope that you have decided to take me for all the good and bad that I represent?'

'Oh, Rhett, you don't understand. I… I enjoy, uhm, well, this,' she said, her cheeks reddening. 'But I do admire you for your wicked soul and your equally depraved mind. So it must be that I truly care for you.' She giggled before looking at him and was dismayed to discover that he did not share her mirth.

'Oh, you big oaf, I wanted to tell you as much when you came home but you were so horrible to me and…' Only then she noticed the mischievous grin that had started to appear on his face. 'Oh, you knew! You must have known all along!' she yelled while she hammered at his ribcage with her little fists. He laughed but still made sure to immobilize her by grabbing both her hands in his steady grip.

'No, I didn't actually. Not until I heard you declare your undying love for me to your father earlier.' Both his eyebrows shot up in a comical fashion.

'You heard that? Oh!' she moaned in frustration.

'Yes, I did, but I was not sure what to believe. I mean, I saw you and Ashley yesterday. I really did not know what to think.' The pain had returned to his face and Scarlett was quick to put her hands gently on his jaw and kiss him gently on the lips before assuring him that she had never intended for that to happen.

'I know. I believe you, Scarlett,' he whispered back.

Her naked presence never stopped having an effect on him and this time around his wife was smart enough to notice. She must have realized that her release had been solitary because she decided to kiss him once more. And this time her kiss was anything but maiden-like. She seemed determined to show him how much she did care. Not only did she kiss him with fervour but her slim hands also roamed his broad chest. He was used to taking charge in their game of love and so he had to withhold himself with all his might when her butterfly caresses started moving dangerously low.

Scarlett had never before felt this bold but she was determined to show Rhett how unselfish her love for him was and she thought their bedroom was a good enough place to start. Besides, she had always loved to feel his strong muscles under her fingertips. But never before had she been this brazen. She looked up to see if he did not disapprove of her behaviour but she should have known that Rhett Butler was and always would be a scamp. He had his eyes closed and by the small smirk on his lips she could tell that he did not have any problem whatsoever with what she was doing. His abdomen, taut and hard, was still a bit slippery from their earlier exercise. Several times she let her fingers trail the muscles and every time she giggled when his body twitched under her touch. Touching him like this was strangely arousing. She knew how pleasurable it could be to have a man – a good man – touch you but never before had she realized just how much pleasure one could get from giving joy in return.

In her excitement she accidentally touched the black hair that surrounded his manhood and she felt shocked for moment and wanted to pull away. But when Rhett's big hand stopped her and boldly guided her fingers towards unknown territory she gave into a long held curiosity. She was confused and thrilled at the same time by the new experience. She fumbled a bit with it until Rhett pulled her in for a kiss. She was ready to abandon it altogether when his big hand suddenly closed around hers. Her heart stopped when he made her touch him more vigorously. His member, always impressive, seemed to swell up even more under her touch. Scarlett had once thought that men put such silly importance on everything that happens in the marital bed. She had even wondered at times what Rhett's fascination with her body had been about. But now she felt a surge of power running through her veins. Even more so when she heard him utter sounds he normally only made in the heat of their passion.

Still she sighed with relief when Rhett needed to take charge only moments later. For his own explorations he used his mouth rather than his fingers. It had been so long he had left a trail of kisses all over her body and despite her earlier release she begged him at one point to continue their lovemaking in a more traditional way. However, once they united, it could not last long enough for Scarlett. They had been here often - more often than Scarlett cared to admit - but still this time felt new; as if they had only been married today and maybe they were in the eyes of God. All the time it lasted Rhett stayed close to her, never allowing more than an inch between them. Scarlett wondered if he had always felt this wonderful but then decided that this time was more special; not only was her body overflowing with want, her heart was running over with love at the same time.

She wanted to tell him as much but she could not find the words so instead she searched his mouth and when she did, her kisses told him everything he needed to know. Feeling his tongue twirling around hers, his hard body moving against the softness of her breasts and his force pounding against her unrelentingly she could not help but feel the familiar rush of desire intensify once more.

With pride Rhett realized that he had brought his wife once again to the point of no return. Determined to push her over the brink his movements became more urgent; each stroke telling her silently that she was his and his alone. He wondered if he had uttered those thoughts out loud when she suddenly opened her green eyes. The look she gave him seemed to be a direct reply to his silent command and the way her body shuddered beneath him moments later seemed to illustrate this even more. Then his own release forced its way through him and he spilled all of himself inside her while he called out her name with a shattered voice.

Scarlett felt warm, sweaty and intensely satisfied when she opened her eyes moments later. Rhett was lying by her side - still trying to catch his breath - and she rolled towards him. He opened one eye and grinned at her.

'Happy, Mrs. Butler?' he asked playfully.

'Very,' she replied.

'Good, I want you to be happy, darling' he said, sounding sleepy.

'Do you, Rhett?' she said, a little doubt creeping in her mind.

'Yes, when I proposed, I promised you as much, didn't I?'

'Hmm. And that is the _only_ reason why you want to make me happy?'

Rhett's eyes looked alert suddenly.

'What other reason would there be, Scarlett?' he asked with mock carelessness.

'Oh, you are horrible. You know damn well what it is I want to hear you say.'

'Well, then just come right out and ask me, dear. I am much too old for childish games.'

'You infuriating, stubborn, arrogant…' Scarlett started to sputter.

'Well, you would not want to have me any other way, would you now? You told me so yourself earlier. And to make it clear to you - though I don't see the reason why I need to say it out loud, since it is so obvious - I would not want you any other way either because, yes honey, I adore you like crazy.'

The triumphant stare that his wife gave him after those words made Rhett Butler laugh as he had seldom laughed before.

**

Upon hearing the Captain's bellowing laughter, Mammy smiled. She had spent the last hour or so on the landing. Initially to put away some freshly washed bed linen, but when she had heard her mistress and her new husband have the most terrible fight, she had found other reasons to stay upstairs. Several times she had wondered if they were killing each other in there and if she needed to get help.

Then the noises changed and she realized that the war had entered a different stage; that battle of sweet violence that could only occur between a man and a woman. Still she had dallied around; her mistress might be a fearsome lady at times, but the sly man she married seemed unperturbed by her temper. Mammy was certain that he cared for her lamb; she had seen proof of it the few times she had witnessed him looking at Miss Scarlett when he had thought himself unwatched, but she had seldom seen a gentleman with his proportions; no woman – no matter how strong – would have a chance against a man like that.

Mammy could still not comprehend why they had been tearing down the room initially, but upon hearing her mistress giggle – a light girlish laughter that she had not heard since before the war – she had known that all was well. Captain Butler was certainly not the type of man Miss Ellen and she had in mind for Gerald's oldest daughter when raising her to be a lady; but the war had changed so many things. Unlikely matches were made every day and this man – despite being ousted by his family – came from a good background. Moreover he seemed to be the kind of man that could handle her mistress' fiery nature – something she had worried for when Miss Scarlett brought home her first husband. No, he might not be the noble man Miss Ellen had in mind, but with a man like Captain Rhett Butler as the head of the household, Tara could lay new strong foundations for the generations to come.

Humming happily to herself, Mammy made her way downstairs while somewhere else in the house a man drew his wife in for a last goodnight kiss. The darkness in their love nest concealed the debris of a hard-fought but victorious surrender.

**A/N: Let's praise Bugsie for turning a not half-bad chapter into a good one. Thanks for the inspiration, my friend! **


	33. Morning Glow

**A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback; as you will see in this chapter, you all inspire me. And Bless Bugsie for her expert opinion on fluff and other FF related matters! **

Scarlett stretched her body languorously. Her muscles protested slightly but she did not mind the little jolts of pain; they were a sweet reminder of the tender violence the night before. Lying on her belly she could feel her naked flesh rub against the smooth surface of the cotton sheet; it made her feel a bit wicked. She sighed and snuggled her pillow closer, still refusing to open her eyes. She smiled when she imaged how Rhett and she would go down for breakfast later on. His dark eyes would certainly be revealing the adoration that he now no longer needed to hide, making it clear to all present – Ashley and Viola in particular – that Scarlett's husband was indeed happy to be home with his wife. She guessed it would be just like it was during the war on those rare occasions that both of them were present at a public function; his eyes watching her every move, his lips smiling in that charming but secretive way until he would move to be by her side and whisper his most inner – and deprived - thoughts in her ear. They'd always made such a handsome couple, even back then, and now that all of his attention would be on her, she no longer minded him pouring out the devilish charm in abandon.

She took great delight in picturing Viola's face green with envy and she was certain her husband would get an equal amount of pleasure in seeing Ashley's face turn white with shock. Worriedly she then wondered if that would be sufficient for Rhett; technically he had the right to call Ashley out. Fear gripped Scarlett's heart momentarily; not that she feared for Rhett's safety but she had once cared for Ashley and would not want him to get hurt, if only for Melly's and Beau's sake.

Then her mind went back to the final look that Rhett had given her last night – right before he had wrapped her tightly in his arms and went to sleep. His love for her had been so apparent; in the past she had often hated it how his black eyes kept her guessing about his feelings, and so she found it quite surprising that those usually vacant eyes could now convey to her just how deep his love for her was. Henrietta had been right; he was a very passionate man. Behind that cool exterior lay a heart that could burn with a fire that was at the same time thrilling and frightening. He was such an extraordinary man. Her cheeks started burning when her mind took her back to one of the more zealous moments of the night before. Both of them joined in an all-consuming need for each other; his hoarse voice whispering her name repeatedly while his slick body moved over her and how in the end she had found herself drowning in the depths of his dark gaze…

Her smile grew wider and her arm reached out to touch the man beside her. When her fingertips stroked nothing but cool empty space, her eyes flew open in a panic. Her heart lurched, anger and devastation fighting to enter her mind first. She lifted herself up on both arms and turned to look around. When she saw the two black eyes - that had incidentally been the focal point of her daydreaming - regarding her with unguarded amusement, she let out a small cry before she reached to draw the sheet higher; suddenly shy about her own nudity.

He had nothing but a morning coat on himself, one that he had apparently neglected to tighten properly, because most of his wide chest was visible and the manner in which he had flung one of his long legs over the side of the chair made the length of the coat hardly sufficient to cover the rest of his splendid body. Scarlett's mouth went dry when she observed all this and she had to force herself to focus on his face. He was smoking a cigar but the clouds he made did not hide his self-satisfied smirk in the least.

'You looked worried there for a moment, Scarlett. I hope you were not having doubts about my chivalry? You shouldn't have worried, dear. After all, how could any man leave a woman after a night like that?'

His voice, deep and warm, sent shivers down her back because it instantly reminded her of how that same deep bass had whispered many endearments to her the night before. To hide her confusion she sputtered to him that she had every right to be afraid.

'You have developed quite a habit of leaving me like a thief in the night, Rhett. What would be different this time?'

The moment the words left her mouth she wanted to bite her tongue off; even more so when she briefly noticed a look of hurt on his face. But it was soon replaced by a wry smile. He moved forward to reach the ashtray and put out his cigar.

'I would have thought declaring my love to you would have altered all that, my dear, but it seems I was wrong.'

She could not see the look in his eyes - since he concentrated on the cigar, which he was putting out with more vigour than seemed necessary - but she did not miss the note of anger in his voice. For a moment she felt defensive; she knew that after all she had been through with him in the past she had every right to say what she had just said. But then the love she felt for him in her heart could not bear to hold on to resentment. Finally he looked up, his eyes seemingly telling her that he did not care but she was not fooled; not anymore. Her eyes, staring into his, must have told him as much because slowly but surely the sparks of passion returned to his own gaze and Scarlett threw off the sheets and slid to the end of the bed with the intention of running over to him and find shelter in the safety of his arms.

'No, darling, stay in bed!' Rhett said sharply before she could put a foot on the floor. She looked at him, uncomprehending. Then he gestured to the floor. It was littered with broken fragments; some looked quite harmful should one step on them. Instantly the not-so-tender moments of the night before flashed through Scarlett's mind. She put her hand in front of her mouth, shocked with her own behaviour and that of her husband. For the first time she took into account how the violent fight they had the night before must have sounded to the rest of the household.

'Oh my God, Rhett. What will they think of us!' she cried, her dreams of making a grand appearance at the breakfast table evaporating instantly.

'If you are referring to your family; I think most of them have too much decency to attribute more than a passing thought to our, er, activities. But, yes, I am certain that, as we speak, the servants are having quite a busy time deciding if we have by now killed each other or, er, well, the other thing.'

Scarlett held her head in between her two hands and glared at him. He seemed amused - not embarrassed in the least - and old feelings of irritation at his careless demeanour flared up instantly.

'How can you sit there, Rhett Butler, and make light of all this, when, when... Oh, my, I cannot face these people ever again.' Scarlett said, feeling close to bursting into tears.

Rhett carefully made his way towards her through the debris. Despite her anger Scarlett admired the smooth gait with which he avoided the more damaging fragments. But she remembered to pout again when he finally sat next to her on the edge of the bed, causing it to sag considerably on his side and therefore making her tumble right into his arms.

'Come now, honey, surely all these people here are familiar with your more feisty side. I know you try to be a lady at all cost but even I knew very early on that it is all just some veneer. You are a passionate woman, Scarlett; there is no shame in that.'

Scarlett - feeling insulted - tried to push herself away from him, but he pretended not to notice her struggle and in the end she just gave up and snuggled closer to his warm chest.

'I am a lady, Rhett,' she mumbled. 'Besides, I am certain that even silly Prissy will understand that it was not only me that caused this entire ruckus. They know you had a hand in it too!'

'Yes, but then my reputation has preceded me; this will only confirm their suspicions. Besides, I don't care what they think. My only real concern is you, my dear. I have to admit that I felt a bit uneasy when waking up earlier and discovering that our bedroom looked like a war zone.' He put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she had no other choice but to look him in the eye.

'Tell me this. Have I frightened you in any way?' His eyes were keen and alert, watching every change in her face.

For a moment Scarlett was at a loss. Once more he had turned from his jeering self into the kind caring man that he also could be. It took her some time to get her head around these two contradictory sides of him and when she failed to respond he released her and put some distance between them by sliding to the other side of the bed.

His shoulders slumped and despite his earlier bravado Scarlett realised that his conscience must have been plaguing him since he woke up. She put her legs under her and sat up on her knees.

Reaching out to him, she spoke in a gentle caring voice, 'I could never fear you, Rhett. Not really. Yes, you lost control last night and maybe I had a moment or two in which I...' He turned his head, and the shock in his eyes ceased the words from coming out of her mouth.

'I mean, you can be very imposing, but deep down I know you would never hurt me, Rhett. '

She kept caressing his hard, stubbly cheek with her fingers but he seemed to need a few moments more to grasp what she said.

Then he took her hand in his grip, closed his eyes – different emotions fleeting on his face – before he kissed her palm.

'Well, I am glad then,' he murmured under his breath while he continued leaving soft kisses on her hand and wrist.

His concern for her warmed Scarlett's heart and with fascination she watched how his full lips now moved up her arm until his moustache tickled the inside of one of her elbows.

'So am I, Rhett. Besides, if you had not lost your senses like that I am certain I would _still _be angling for that declaration. Which reminds me...' she said, while she nestled against him. 'You never really did say those three little words to me, Mr. Butler. We have been married now for months, surely it is time you told your wife exactly how you feel,' she said, batting her eyelashes seductively at him.

'Certainly a man is powerless against so much charm, my dear Mrs. Butler. But since we are keeping score: I don't think I have heard your cherry-coloured lips whisper words of adoration to me,' he said, a mixture of mirth and fervour visible in his hot black eyes.

Scarlett contorted her face into that bewitching dimply smile and looked at him teasingly.

'Weren't you the man that claimed that my face holds no secrets for him? Surely it is written plain as day how exactly I feel for you.'

'Scarlett O'Hara, you are one hell of a stubborn woman,' he growled before he roughly pulled her into his arms.

If he refused to tell her in so many words, his kiss did all the talking for him. Only one man could kiss her like this. Only one man ever would from now on. She was his and his alone. At first she only felt light-headed but soon his ardent kisses made her own desire rise. She placed her hands on his chest. First her fingertips lightly caressed the hair that covered the centre of it but then, when he pulled her closer against him, she grew bolder. She let her hands roam the entire expanse, disappearing a few times under the fabric of the coat he still had on, until she pulled it down around his massive shoulders. Greedily her hands now followed the pattern of his muscles. Her fingers tingled when she felt them tense up under her touch, vibrating slightly with what she had now come to recognize as restrained desire.

She laughed against his mouth, unable to hide her joy over seeing him so exposed. For a long time he had been the most mysterious man she knew, the effect he had on her only to be compared to a surreptitious glass of brandy and he still tickled her fancy like no man before him, but she saw through his facade now. He was as much of a man as the rest of them, maybe even more so. A gorgeous, tempting man. Rhett was not oblivious to her feelings of triumph and he bit her lower lip playfully to stop her from grinning so audaciously. In one swift move he placed her in the middle of the bed. He discarded his robe quickly before he raised her arms and pinned them down by the sides of her head by placing his large hands around her wrists.

'What do you think you got to smile about, my sweet temptress?' Rhett said good-humouredly, his eyes appraising all the beauty she put on display.

'You, Rhett,' she giggled, while at the same time squirming under his bold stare. 'It is only now that I have realised just how besotted with me you really are.'

Rhett had the decency to grin widely at her revelation, before he dipped his head and traced the outline of her neck, from her earlobe to her collarbone, with the tip of his tongue. Scarlett let out a quivering sigh.

'You are a fool, my love, for not having realised that a lot sooner,' he whispered in her ear before his mouth ducked even lower and got hold of one of her nipples which was standing fierce with desire for him. He used his mouth to evoke the most maddening feelings inside her and she kicked with her legs while she moaned with equal frustration.

'You were never one to have patience before receiving a gift,' Rhett chuckled, causing Scarlett to groan with what seemed a strange combination of anger and want.

He lifted himself up, placing his large hands under her soft mounds and caressed them softly at first before he gradually increased the pressure. Her face was blushing; she closed her eyes while her mind drifted off to a place where only Rhett could take her. He stared at her mouth for a moment. Her lips were so ruby red they just begged to be kissed, but after a moment's hesitation he decided to stick to his initial plan. While continuing his assault on her swelling breasts his mouth started circling around her belly button causing Scarlett to giggle nervously. He laid his cheek against her abdomen for a moment and smiled before his mouth continued the journey he had set out on.

Scarlett could feel him licking and nipping her skin in wave-like motions and every time he came close to her centre she yammered. At one point his caressing became almost unbearable and she bit her lip not to cry out in frustration. She knew his methods by now, he always drove her past the point of sanity before he would ride her towards their mutual release in one victorious journey. Today she wanted to be stronger than him. Today she wanted to break him and not the other way around.

But then the expert caresses that only his tongue could inflict reached the one most singular sensitive place on her body and she just as easily abandoned her plan. She made a sound that sounded strange even to her own ears but Rhett's body seemed to respond to it nonetheless. In one slick move he changed into a more usual position and was able to give her that part of him that she so desperately seemed to need. When he filled her up she sighed with relief only to cry out even more incoherently moments later when his thrusts came quick after one another. In her eagerness to find satisfaction she twisted against him a few times, almost causing him to lose her in the process. He placed his hands on her hips in an attempt to keep her close but somehow this was not nearly enough for Scarlett. She put her longs nails in one of his shoulders and yanked him nearer. He tried to hold himself up on his now trembling arms – afraid to crush her under his weight – but when she tugged at his hair and pulled his head down he resorted to holding her against his chest while his hips worked into giving them the release they both so desperately needed.

When her sweet voice started whispering his name followed by three very precious words he lost all grip on reality. His body seemed to do things on its own accord from then on while his mind no longer felt the need to guard the biggest secret of his heart; soon his words were echoing hers. The words fired his body on and he could not help but reach his limit first. His heart, already practically bursting out of his chest, leaped when she easily followed him into paradise soon after.

Both of them must have dozed off for a second before they were woken by voices that came from the kitchen below. They could both smell the scent of baked ham coming upstairs; Mammy was making good use of the leftovers. Rhett cleared a space on the floor where it would be safe for Scarlett to stand so that he could help her dress. Scarlett enjoyed the tender yet firm way in which he tied the strings of her corset; he used to provide this service in Strawbridge on a daily basis and she realised how much she had missed those types of intimate gestures. After brushing her hair he brought her a hand mirror so that she could tidy it while he carefully picked out some clothing for himself. Scarlett expressed her worry at the inevitable clearing up that the servants had to do later on, but Rhett's raunchy jokes on the cause for the mess made her soon feel less apprehensive about it.

'Oh Rhett, I so wish I could take you around Tara, but I am afraid I won't have that much time to spare. There is so much work to be done at the fields right now and with us going away to London in only a few days, I simply cannot leave all the work up to Will.' Scarlett saw a peculiar look appear on Rhett's face before it turned bland again.

'Uh, don't worry about it, Scarlett. I know how important Tara is to you; I don't mind taking second position to that.'

'Oh, Rhett, how can you say that!' she sputtered immediately. 'I told you how I feel about you, now how could I ever put...' Only then she saw him laughing and realised that he was yanking her chain once more. He was impossible sometimes. However, she soon forgot her annoyance when he came over to give her a hug. Contently she laid her head against his ruffled shirt.

'While I am proud of all your hard work to keep this plantation afloat, Scarlett, I do think it is no longer necessary for you to stay out in the burning sun all day. Why don't I go with Will to the fields today while you busy yourself around the house?'

Scarlett took one of his big hands and turned the palm up.

'Hmm, these look like the hands of gentleman that did not do an honest day's work in his life, Rhett. I would hate to see them all blistered and ruined,' she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him innocently.

He appreciated the joke and laughed heartily.

'If you look closer, dear, you can see that these are not the hands of gentleman. A sailor, a cowboy maybe, but certainly not a man that has his head in the clouds all the time. And if you need more proof of my ungentlemanly conduct, I suggest we skip breakfast and return to the bed.'

Scarlett, who had been smiling throughout his speech, now swatted him on his chest while shaking her head at the same time. The insolence of the man! She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she informed him that nobody, not even a handsome black-hearted wretch like him, would come between her and her breakfast.

After Scarlett had once more admired Rhett's appearance – the simple white shirt and well-fitting grey trousers made him look as handsome as ever - she took the hand he extended and they made their way down the stairs. Scarlett remembered how she had stomped up those stairs in a fury only the night before, her heart practically breaking at the time and wondered how a mere twelve hours could make so much difference in a person's life.

With the exception of Melly the entire family was already assembled around the table. When the happy couple entered the room, the conversation fell quiet for a moment, causing Scarlett to blush. Rhett's eyes – sparkling with wickedness - swooped over the heads of the others before he wished them all a good morning in a bright clear voice.

'Good Morning, Captain Butler,' everybody murmured in return, practically in chorus, quickly followed by a cordial 'Good Morning, Scarlett'. Rhett confidently led his wife to one of the empty chairs and pinched one of Wade's cheeks when they walked passed him. Courteously he helped his wife sit down. He saw that the seat at the head of the table was still vacant – apparently the family had silently concurred to his new position - but he decided to forgo propriety and took the seat next to his wife. Before he helped Scarlett to some toast he graciously complimented Mammy on the excellent breakfast she had provided and then he engaged Will into a conversation about the going rate for cotton. Soon everybody was acting normal again. Beau informed Scarlett that his mommy was packing upstairs; they would be leaving early the next day. Scarlett looked at Ashley who skittishly avoided her gaze. The smile that had been on her face ever since she sat down instantly disappeared, but Rhett picked up her hand and placed a light kiss on it, followed by a small wink, while he never interrupted the conversation he was having. Scarlett was just putting a large piece of ham into her mouth when her eyes fell on Viola. Only then she realised that the young woman had been very quiet that morning. She noticed that her cousin's mouth was pinched in an unsatisfied manner that eerily reminded her of Aunt 'Lalie. Viola's eyes seemed to follow Rhett's every move. Rhett in return seemed oblivious to her; he listened to Will's explanations intently and he only redirected his attention once in a while to give his wife a loving smirk. Scarlett put her chin up and could barely suppress the desire to stick out her tongue to Viola when the woman finally looked at her with poorly disguised envy.

Half an hour later, Rhett had long finished his own breakfast but he enjoyed watching his wife gorge herself. He dreamed of the future, when she would sit at a table that he bought for her, tasting elaborate dishes that he would have some excellent cook prepare. He looked at Wade and wondered if there would ever be more children. Not last night, or this morning had Scarlett bothered to perform that ritual that he had come to loath during their stay in Strawbridge. He would never willingly force her into having more children, but now that she seemed inclined to let nature take its course, he could not help but dream of little versions of Scarlett complete with black curls and cute little dimples.

'Uncle Rhett, are you coming with Beau and me? We found these old carriage wheels and I know a good trick that I would like to show you. If you are not too busy, Sir,' he added softly after receiving a reprimanding stare from his mother.

'Of course not, son. Will is getting some supplies so I won't be needed on the field till in half an hour or so. However, we better go now then.' Scarlett hated to see him leave her so soon already after breakfast but when she watched him interact with Wade she felt a surge of pride. He really was very good with children. A vague worrying feeling had been nagging her since morning but she felt too happy to inspect it more closely. She got up, ready to leave the room when she bumped into Beau who came flying back into the room at high speed.

'Daddy, daddy, can you please come too? Wade says I can also have a try with the wheel and I would love to show you.' Panic was instantly visible on Ashley's face and he looked at Scarlett. She knew what he was silently asking her; he wanted to know if she had kept her word and did not tell Rhett about the kiss he gave her in the barn. For a moment she wondered if she should warn him that Rhett had found out on his own, but then she decided that it was no longer her responsibility to protect Ashley. He was a grown man and would have to fend for himself. Without giving it another thought she left the room.

**

'Can I have a try, Wade?'

'Sure, Uncle Rhett.' Rhett took the stick from the boy and tried to copy his style so that the wheel would keep moving while he ushered it along with the branch. Rhett sabotaged his own attempt and then asked Wade to demonstrate it once more while letting the boy believe that he found it all very complicated. It made the boy swell up with pride that for once he was asked to teach his Uncle Rhett something – no small task since Uncle Rhett was the strongest and cleverest man he knew, even cleverer than his Uncle Ashley.

Rhett was just showing Wade the fruit of his good teachings when Wade's other uncle appeared on the scene, escorted by young Beau. Beau was eager to show his father his skill and so Rhett handed the wheel and stick over to him. Wade, confident now in his own tutoring skills, took Beau to the side to go over the procedure once more. Ashley pretended to be engrossed in the boys' game to avoid communication with Rhett. He did not want to look in the other man's face and see the clear arrogance on it.

Like the rest of the household Ashley had been witness to the Butler's loud behaviour the night before. Although he had not been able to hear the exact words – his own room being situated at the far end of the hall – he was pretty certain that what had started of as an argument had ended in something so sordid that he did not dare to let his mind wonder there. He did not understand how Scarlett could bear the attentions of this vile boorish man. He could only hope that the reason for their arguing had been anything else but his own less than gentlemanly conduct two days ago.

Living with his wife in a warm companionship that unfortunately lacked the more intimate knowledge that most married couples had of each other, Scarlett's return had provided him with an almost unbearable source of temptation. She had always been an attractive woman; more vibrant than any other female in his acquaintance, but now she had a new kind of assuredness about her. He had read on paper what kind of torture such a luring woman could be for a man, but it was only when he was confronted with Eve herself that he knew why Adam had fallen into her trap. His mind, - usually in higher places, not burdened with the baser needs other men had - had been consumed with lust. When she talked he could only hear her lips call to him, when she walked her hips seemed to be designed to ignite a fire in him that had been dormant for quite some time. And the feral green eyes adorned with the long black lashes seemed to beg him time and time again to do things to her that a man should only subject his wife to for the need of procreation.

He observed the man that now had a right to subject Scarlett to all that and possibly more. Rhett had walked over to aid Wade with teaching Beau the right technique. Through the cotton of his shirt Ashley could clearly see the bulky muscles that the man possessed. How could Scarlett enjoy the ardour of such a beastly man? She who was so delicate and refined. Well, if he was honest with himself, he knew what possessed her to give herself to such a man. Next to his wealth Rhett Butler had the same zest of life that seemed to form such an intrinsic part of her.

'I am not sure if I like the way you are staring at me, Wilkes,' Rhett's voice broke Ashley's reverie. Without Ashley noticing, Rhett had moved to stand close to him, leaning on the wooden fence behind him.

'I don't ... I wasn't...'

'I am not sure if I like to know what else your mind was focused on either,' Rhett continued. 'However, I have a pretty good idea. If not for Miss Melly and that treasure of a son you have, I would gladly break you neck right here and now.'

Rhett's voice sounded pleasant, as if not to alarm the two boys that were playing a little bit further away now, but fear formed a ring of ice around Ashley's heart nonetheless.

'It is a good thing too that you are leaving tomorrow. Though I will miss your wife and son; I am very fond of Beau; he holds a special place in my heart. After all, I saw the little boy just hours after he was born. How your poor wife suffered for you that day. I guess it is commendable how devoted you are in keeping her safe but it still does not give you the right to lay your hands on my wife. Are we clear on that, Mr. Wilkes?'

'Yes, yes, of course. I don't know what Scarlett told you but...'

Rhett's laughter shut him up. By all means Ashley would not call it a joyous laughter.

'Don't insult my wife or my intelligence, Wilkes. I suggest that as from now you value that pearl you have in the person of your wife and make sure that your boy has all he needs when growing up. If the temptations of the flesh are too much on you again, may I suggest the name of a very nice establishment in Atlanta's downtown?'

Ashley's eyes became big with indignation.

'Oh, don't act so high and mighty with me, Mr. Wilkes. You can call me a scoundrel for being a regular at Belle's place in my days of bachelorhood, but despite any other rumours you might have heard about me, I have never burdened any woman – unmarried or otherwise - with unwanted advances. Before you break Miss Melly's heart – and possible risk your own neck – I suggest you take my advice into consideration. Scarlett might have mistaken you for a saintly man, but even she now knows the full extent of your carnal feelings.' Rhett ignored the shocked expression on Ashley's face and bent closer to him.

'I suggest you leave Scarlett and Miss Melly some time to themselves today to say goodbye to each other. Your wife has been a dear friend to Scarlett and I would hate for your presence to make Scarlett feel uncomfortable around her sister-in-law. If it is all the same to you, I will inform the ladies that you have taken this opportunity to visit Twelve Oaks' remains one last time and that you won't be back till dinner time. Is that agreed?' The last line did not seem like a question at all. Rhett's unmistakable menacing tone made it sound like an order. Ashley only nodded his head, before he called Beau over to say goodbye to him.

**

With a wet cloth Rhett dabbed his neck and face before he let the cloth fall into the bucket of fresh water he had just taken from the well. He had just returned from the cotton fields and he could swear the temperatures today resembled those in Strawbridge. It was a hot sweltering day with no wind at all. Despite the dismal circumstances, it had felt good working with his hands again and learning something about cotton planting in the process; not that he longed to be a farmer himself but it was inevitable that he would invest some of his money into Tara in the future and he never put money into business he was unfamiliar with. The place could certainly do with a bit of brushing up. He was certain his wife was not lying when she described Tara as a once grand place but the poverty that had befallen the O'Hara family after the war was obvious. He did not want Scarlett to live like this and he realised that Tara would always be a part of her even if she didn't stay here permanently anymore. If _we_ don't stay here anymore, he corrected himself, smiling pleasurably.

'Talking to yourself, Rhett? Caught sunstroke out there?' his wife's voice with its fine Georgian accent came as if out of nowhere.

'I was not talking to myself!' he said while he smiled at her.

'Well, you sure looked foolish standing there grinning idiotically by yourself,' she said while she splashed some water on her face and bosom. Once she got up, he extended one of his long arms and drew her close to him.

'And why would I not grin like an old fool when I have such a young pretty thing for a wife? A young pretty thing with a few very becoming freckles, I must say.'

'What!' she yelled while pulling out of his grip. 'I have been wearing my hat all day, certainly you are lying,' she said while peering into the water of the well, trying to see if she could discover any unwanted spots.

'Vanity, vanity,' he said mockingly. 'At least, you have always been frank about it. I was just having you on, dear; you look as beautiful as ever. I would swear even more so since yesterday. Could it be that the love of a good man has something to do with that?'

'If you were not so conceited already I would tell you just how much, Rhett Butler,' she said pouting slightly. Then she sighed while staring into the water of the well with a dreamy look on her face.

'Penny for you thoughts?' Rhett said after a while.

'Oh, Rhett, do you know that it was at this exact place where I first realised just how much I love you,' she looked up at him, her eyes shining brilliantly.

He stood close to her and placed one of his large hands behind her head. 'I don't buy that for a second, dear, you knew much sooner already.'

'Oh, you think so, Rhett? And when exactly was that?' she asked, butterflies appearing in her stomach. He was looking at her so intensely; she knew what was coming next, he would kiss her into oblivion and then he would tell her that it was when he kissed her the first time like this that she knew. Oh, she did not care if he was right or not; she would let him kiss her – and enjoy it – and then she would argue with him that it never happened like that. Just because she was madly in love with him did not mean she had to give in to him all the time.

'Well, Scarlett,' he said and she could swear she could hear his voice shake with anticipation. 'I believe it was when I did this to you.' He bent his head and Scarlett closed her eyes ready for the feel of his lips on her any moment now.

She yelled when instead she was treated to a splodge of water that he threw in her face. She stood there for a few moments, shocked and puzzled.

'Oh, you don't remember, dear?' he said casually while leaning against the stone wall that surrounded the well. 'It was when I splashed some water in your face, while we bathed in the river, that I saw the deep dark passion in your mind revealed for the first time.'

He bared his teeth and gave her one of his more animalistic grins.

'Oh, you! You are impossible!' Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wooden bucket flow in the well. By now he had thrown his head back and was laughing in that awful bellowing manner. Well, she would show him.

He stopped laughing instantly when the content of a full bucket of water swept over him.

'Why, you little devil,' he yelped before he took hold of the bucket they had used for washing themselves and threatened to throw it over his wife. She screamed before she set off running into the back garden, hoisting her skirts till above her knees. She was fast but his long legs were faster. He had spilled half the content of the bucket over himself whilst running but he still managed to wet most of her dress when he finally caught up with her. Then he took her by the waist and with her on top of him they both fell onto the soft grass; both laughing madly about each other's foolishness. Scarlett could see Rhett's dark chest hair through the wet cotton of his shirt but Rhett's view was even more spectacular. Both her dress and her corset were made out of thin summer fabric and the way the wet cloths accentuated her bosom were almost too much for him. His eyes darkened before he rolled her over so that he lay on top. A drop of water trickled between her breasts and he scooped it up with the tip of his tongue.

'Rhett, not here...' Scarlett said hoarsely; her own body just as much on fire as his unmistakably was.

'I know, darling,' he whispered back, 'but just give me a few seconds to, er, calm down.' Scarlett giggled while a blush crept up to her cheeks.

'There never was a more charming creature than you, Scarlett O'Hara. Especially when you blush like a young maiden,' he said.

'Well, Sir, it is Scarlett Butler now. _Mrs_. Scarlett Butler and my husband is the most fearsome sea captain you have ever encountered. If I was you I would take your charming personality away from here and try you luck with the next maiden, _matey._'

'My Scarlett, don't tell me that between Strawbridge and Clayton County you actually grew a sense of humour?' Rhett said while lifting himself off his wife and sitting beside her in the grass.

'I am just happy, Rhett,' Scarlett said, while she sat up too.

'Are you, my dear?' he said, smiling while he reached over to pick some grass out of her hair.

'Very! I feel guilty for leaving my family again, but I can't wait to go on our next adventure. Don't you think I need a few dresses before we set sail for London?'

Rhett's face, which thus far had been looking relaxed, changed when hearing her mention the English metropolis. He was still smiling but his eyes suddenly seemed to shield his deeper emotions.

'Ah, yes, London. There is actually something we need to talk about, Scarlett. You see, we are not going to London. Not now that is.


	34. Au Revoir

Melanie looked at her dear sister's lovely face and wondered why she seemed so lost. It was not as if Melanie herself found it easy—having to say goodbye to Scarlett, now, so shortly after her sister's long absence from her life. Having had Scarlett as a constant companion during the first years of her young nephew's life, the subsequent long separation – due to Scarlett's elopement with Captain Butler – had been a strain on Melly. But of course, a wife's place was with her husband and she was ever so thankful Ashley was only taking her to Atlanta and not a faraway place like New York. Besides, she knew her sister-in-law was in good hands; Melanie regarded Rhett Butler as the most misunderstood true gentleman and it always gave her goose bumps to see the love that so clearly shone in Captain Butler's eyes when he looked at his young wife. However, she was not completely blind and had also noticed that something was amiss in the Butler marriage.

It seemed they had needed a bit of time to get reacquainted after Captain Butler's arrival at Tara, but, after the first day, they had found each other again in the passion they had shared since that dance at the Bazaar. But somehow that exhilarating sense of happiness had left them just as quickly. Melanie sensed that this was part of the reason that made Scarlett reluctant to let her go on the road that life had set out for her. She studied Scarlett's long slender fingers, entangled with her own; their joined hands resting on the doorframe of the carriage that would drive Ashley and her to the station. Ashley, who was sitting by her side, let out a polite cough, but Scarlett seemed oblivious. Melanie quickly glanced at Captain Butler who stood a little bit away, having said his most cordial goodbyes earlier. He was looking at his wife with a crease between his brows, Melanie observed; so he had noticed Scarlett's unusual demeanor too.

'Scarlett, dear,' Melly said gently, sensing Ashley's increasing impatience. 'You know that I will miss you terribly. But we will see each other again very soon, in Atlanta, now that your trip to Europe has been postponed.' The words had been intended to comfort Scarlett but they seemed to have the opposite effect. Her face started looking even more withdrawn.

Ashley coughed once more.

'Melly, dear, we really have to be on our way; the train is not going to wait for us,' he said in a gentle voice.

At the same time Melanie saw Captain Butler approaching the carriage.

'Scarlett, you have to say goodbye now. The Wilkes have a train to catch after all.' Rhett placed his big hand on Scarlett's shoulder and that seemed to finally get her out of her dreamlike state.

'I know that, Rhett,' she said sharply before turning back to Melanie and reaching up to give her a final hug. After the carriage drove off, Scarlett stood for a long time watching the clouds of dust move further and further away. When she turned around, she was surprised to see her husband still standing there. For a moment, all she wanted to do was fling herself into his arms and let his broad chest comfort her like nothing in this world could. But she soon gathered her wits about her again, and put up her chin instead, while striding past him without so much as sparing him a glance.

'Scarlett, how long are you going to keep this up?' he asked, a note of amusement in his voice.

'I have work to do, Rhett,' was all she said in reply. She did not know when she would be able to forgive him. It was not so much the fact that he had cancelled – or postponed, as he insisted – their trip to England and would be off to Charleston very soon instead. By _himself_, since apparently he had no need for her accompanying him. Yes, it was dreadful that, next to Melanie, she would soon have to miss the one other true friend she had in this world. And that only so shortly after they had finally declared their love for each other! It should have been the start of many days of matrimonial bliss; like the honeymoon they never really had. But just as soon as they had been riding on the happy train, Rhett had pulled the breaks by announcing that he had single-handedly decided that their trip to London came at an inopportune moment. He had received word – possibly via that Watling woman, Scarlett thought with dismay – that his father was approaching the last of his days and he claimed that his mother and sister needed him by their side now.

For as long as Scarlett had known him, Rhett had never put much value on his family relations and she suspected he was just using this news to continue his life of roaming. Yes, he had said repeatedly that he loved her and had done so for quite some time – something that still thrilled Scarlett when she thought about it – but his feelings for her had never stopped him from traveling all over the world before, so she had come to the conclusion that they did not alter things now either. Finally knowing himself secure of her love might even take him away from her longer and further than ever before.

Even so, Scarlett, who knew she had not married a pipe-and-slippers kind of man, could have found peace with all this, had his jealous rage not been the reason for canceling the two tickets for the steamliner. Apparently, his misconceptions about her and Ashley had brought him to the local post office after his arrival at Tara and made him ask for a refund on the tickets that Scarlett had taken such great care to buy. And if that was not bad enough, he had then neglected to inform her of his decision, until he had been forced to tell her.

If he really did care for her the way he said he did, he would have moved heaven and earth to get them another two seats on that ship and she would have been none the wiser. But instead he had destroyed her fantasies about new adventures, and on top of that he had announced that their reconciliation would be terribly short-lived. How was she going to survive at Tara without Melly's kindness and Rhett's comforting presence? The near future stretched out in front of her like a big gaping hole.

God was probably in an ironic mood that day, because, as soon as she thought 'big gaping hole', Scarlett's foot literally disappeared in one and she crashed onto the dried grass with a loud smack. She let out a loud cry and then lay dazed on the grass, the burning sun making it impossible to see clearly for moment.

'Scarlett! Scarlett!' she heard her husband call before she registered his footsteps beside her. For a moment, she wanted to tell him to get the hell away from her, but she knew she needed help, and if one person would know what to do it was that devil she'd married.

'What have you done to yourself!' he said accusingly while he helped her sit up and started inspecting the damage on her leg.

'Yes, sure, that was my plan this morning; why don't I break my foot today!' she grouched. 'Ouch, that hurts!' she yelled immediately after, when he touched a particularly sensitive spot.

Rhett looked at her, one unruly lock falling in front of his eyes. 'I don't think it is broken, but I do think you need to give that ankle some rest the next few days. Let me carry you home.'

'I don't need to be carried! I am sure I can limp back to the house.'

'Scarlett, I don't think you realize just how far you are from the house. You have been walking at quite a steady pace up till now.' She looked at him, surprised to find out he had been following her all this time.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and her slanting eyes looked at him rather angrily.

'I would have thought you had some packing to do, or whatever it is that you adventurers do before you set out on one of your trips,' she pouted. He smiled gently in return.

'As you should know, being a sort of adventurer of your own now; we always pack very lightly. In fact I can do all that in half an hour,' he said, seriously now. 'And you should know this is not some adventure I am going on; it is a family visit. Or at least I hope it will be.'

'Yes, well…' she sputtered. 'Most men that visit their hometowns would be glad to introduce their new bride to their families.' She had intended to sound cold, but to her dismay her voice sounded quite melodramatic when she said those words.

'And nothing would give me greater pleasure, my pet, but…'

'Oh, you are saying that now, but maybe the great Rhett Butler is actually ashamed to bring the daughter of an Irish immigrant to the esteemed Butler residence!' Now she really sounded like a spoiled child and she had no idea what possessed her to say those words.

'A proud Irishman that achieved more with his stubbornness than most well bred Butler men ever could. And let's not forget your mother's descent. Besides, no matter your background; any man with a wife as beautiful as you would be a fool to hide her away,' he said softly while caressing Scarlett's cheek with one of his long fingers. Involuntarily a shiver climbed up Scarlett's back; the night before, spent on the extreme end of the small bed with him so close by, yet so far away, had been torture for her.

'Then why don't you take me with you, Rhett?'

Rhett sighed and shifted a bit away from her.

'Because you are needed here, Scarlett. Next year we might hire an overseer, but this year Will needs your help to run things here. Besides, I doubt if I will get a pleasant reception in Charleston; something I don't mind that much personally. However, I would mind it terribly if they did not greet my beautiful young wife with all the respect she deserves.' Seeing that his words did not have the desired effect, he decided that a straightforward approach would work much better. 'This visit is really about getting my mother and sister the help they need. My sister wrote to me that Mother is not feeling well; if I don't come to her help now it might just be too late. I will need all my time and strength for that; I could not deal with seeing you miserable and alone there, my darling. I promise you that the next time I visit Charleston I will be walking up and down the Battery with you proudly on my arm.'

'Really, Rhett?' Scarlett asked, no longer able to hang on to her resentment.

'Yes, really, my darling. Now let me carry you back to the house while I inform Will that he will have to make do with me today as his assistant. And this evening it will be you and me in front of the fireplace; I will be your much loved depraved husband and let you sip some of my brandy…' he grinned when he saw her eyes growing big with indignation – 'and I will tell you a story about the time I built a tree house in the woods next to our plantation and decided to take up residence there permanently after one of the fights I had with my father. Boy, did I get a hiding when they discovered where I had been all that time.'

When Rhett lifted her up and carried her towards the white house in the distance, her head lulling against his strong chest, she decided that it would be better to part on good terms with her husband and thus make the time they had left as pleasant as it could possibly be.

'Rhett?' she said after a while.

'Yes, my pet?'

'How long will you stay in Charleston? I mean, I don't think it is advisable to travel by boat during the winter months and…'

Rhett stopped in his track and looked down at the woman he was holding in his arms. A strange gleam appeared in his eyes.

'You have no idea how much I am going to miss you,' he muttered before he reached down to kiss her on her ruby lips.

That evening – after the brandy and the stories of childhood antics – they retired for bed early. After simply holding her for a while, her little frame perched against his solid side, he began to kiss her slowly. First on her temples, then on her forehead and ever so tenderly on her eyes, her nose, her lips. Smoothly, he gathered her up, one hand supporting her back, and lifted her so that her long hair was partially spread out on the white cotton under her. He took one lock in between his fingers and enjoyed the silkiness of it. All the while her green eyes were looking at him. Unspoken questions and desires were visible there, but he only answered them will a gentle smile. Finally, she closed her eyes and let her head fall backwards; giving herself over to him. He tenderly kissed the place where her heart was visibly beating just below her collar bone and with one little tug he opened the little ribbon that had been holding her gown together. As always, her naked beauty astonished him; never had he seen a woman be more beautiful.

The white of her breasts with the areoles forming two perfect circles. The way those full breasts left small shadows on the pale skin; beautiful perfect skin that made up all of her womanly shape. Seeing her like this always thrilled him; underneath the many garments she wore during the daytime he had always been able to tell that she possessed features that many women could only dream of. Sometimes, in his more jealous moods, he wanted to keep that tantalizing figure all to himself; he hated the idea of another man gawking at her and making a mental image of her unclad form. But in his more contemplative moments, he felt unexpected joy in looking at her and knowing that she was his. And now she was; truly his. Not only by marriage license but by everything that binds a man and woman. He gently caressed her, getting her ready for the intimate knowledge he longed to have of her. Soon her body was trembling, the need he had for her had now possessed her in return. He gently made room for himself between her knees and buried his head in between her breasts; a small hint of lemon verbena filled his senses before his body found shelter in her own. Their lovemaking was slow, tender yet urgent, and it was Scarlett's moans that made him topple over too. He had told Scarlett repeatedly that he was selfish about his pleasures, but if he was really honest, he never had found more sexual joy than in pleasing his woman to the point of no return.

Afterwards, Scarlett soon dozed off, but he took some time to study her in the moonlight; he was grateful that they had the opportunity to share some intimacy before he left, and at the same time sad that he would have to make do without her comforting yet tantalizing presence for some time to come. Rhett's mind started drifting to unusual places. He had not allowed himself much room to contemplate this before, but now that the possibility was real, he often wondered what a child from Scarlett would look like. A child sired by him. He could easily trigger vivid images of little girls – and sometimes boys – with features that combined the two of them. His fantasies were so lifelike he could even see their characters shine through; as if they existed for real already.

Since Rhett planned to leave before sunrise he had already said his farewells to Scarlett's family members, Wade especially, the night before, and when he saw Scarlett sleeping peacefully the next morning he decided that their lovemaking of the night before had to serve as a final goodbye. He put on the jacket of his black suit, moved his gun in its holster and after placing a small peck on his wife's temple he was out of the door.

Scarlett woke only moments later, but her mind was so blurry that it took her a few minutes more to realize that Rhett was leaving today, and, in the hopes of catching him before he had a chance to go, she rushed out of the room, grabbing her wrapper in passing. Breathless from limping towards the stable, she stood in its doorway; half covered by the wooden gate. Rhett was tightening the leather reins of his saddle and she used the opportunity to study him. Despite the early hour, he looked wide awake, his dark hair immaculately coiffed, the cravat flawlessly tied above the cream collar of his shirt. The black suit he was wearing accentuated just how lean his body really was and a faint desire rippled through the lower part of her belly. His face was devoid of the sleepy creases that she was certain were visible on her own features. Which made her instantly feel self-conscious of her appearance; when moving her hand through her hair, she could tell that she had a restless night by the great number of knots she found there, and suddenly she decided it was best if he did not see her like this. She was about to tiptoe her way back to the house when Rhett's voice cut through the silence.

'If you want to say a proper farewell you will have to come nearer, Scarlett.' He did not interrupt his work, nor did he lift as much as an eyebrow, but it was clear that he had been aware of her presence for some time. Scarlett felt annoyed and wondered how he was always able to pick up on even the slightest movement in his surroundings.

Letting an irritated little sigh escape her lips, she shyly moved to be near him, at the same time carefully avoiding the black stallion that he was preparing for their journey. When she was close enough, he turned his head to look at her and his face instantly cracked into a tender smile, the skin next to his eyes wrinkling ever so slightly.

'Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you only just woke up, Scarlett? Every single time I see you like that, you remind me of that young girl I met at that barbecue.'

Scarlett glared at him, certain that he must be ridiculing her, but his voice was laced with genuine tenderness and his smile was nothing but loving as well. Then her heart jumped and she suddenly felt like the luckiest woman on the planet for having such a man - who was equally strong and caring - to call her own. She made an unexpected movement in order to give her husband a hug, but it disturbed Zephyr, who stirred violently to show just how much he disliked it. Rhett was quick to show the horse who the master was by pulling tightly at the reins.

'Stupid beast,' he murmured before he moved to where Scarlett had escaped to receive the embrace she had wanted to give him. He kissed her and for a moment she plied herself into his arms, sighing contently. Then he could feel her demeanor change, and so he made her look up to him. Her green eyes were dark and sadness was evident in them.

'I will be back as soon as I know that my mother has everything she needs. I promise I won't be gone long. Once that ankle is healed, you will be so busy with your cotton plants that you won't have time to miss me.' In reply, she only sighed miserably and for once he was truly lost for ways to give her comfort; if he was honest, he dreaded this farewell as much as she did. For his family to need him right at the moment that he had finally gained access to Scarlett's heart was a cruel twist of fate, but at the same time he knew that he would have a lifetime with Scarlett, while the clock seemed to be ticking for his mother; he needed to go and help her now – if she wanted him to or not - or he might not get another chance.

He was about to reassure Scarlett of his love for her once more, when their embrace was interrupted by a child's voice calling for his Uncle Rhett.

'I'm here, Wade son. What are you doing up at this hour?'

'I could see the light from the oil lamp from my window and I wanted to see if you had gone already. I hope you don't mind, Uncle Rhett.'

'No, of course I don't, but we did say our goodbyes already yesterday. Besides, I need to know that you stay strong and rested so that I can rely on you looking out for your mother in my absence, like we agreed yesterday.'

Scarlett looked at Rhett with surprise, but he did not see it, since he was giving his stepson a serious look and Scarlett could see Wade literally pull his shoulders backwards and straightening his spine before he assured Rhett that he could rely on him protecting his mother.

'Good, I knew I could count on you, my son. As I said; your mother is a strong woman but that does not mean she does not need somebody watching over her every now and then.' Rhett looked up and gave Scarlett a wink, which stopped her from voicing her doubts over his last statement. It certainly made her son feel important, so maybe Rhett was intending no harm; though she doubted that the little boy could be any replacement for the lack of security she would feel in her husband's absence. It was strange how one could get used so easily to the fact that they were no longer fighting their battles on their own.

Feeling unexpected emotions rising to the surface, she called Wade to her in a strict voice – something he responded to immediately – and put her chin up, determined to not let Rhett see how distressed she was by his departure. Which proved hard when he came over to enclose both her and Wade into his embrace. He kissed her on the lips one last time – something that made her feel embarrassed in front of her son – before he let his big hand caress her belly shortly – a puzzling gesture – and led Zephyr out of the stable into Tara's yard. Elegantly, he seated himself on the black horse and after promising them again that he would be back soon, he galloped off into the grey darkness that announced the imminent break of daylight.

It was not till Wade softly urged her to stop crying that Scarlett realized that tears were dripping down her face.

**A/N: Somebody recently reminded me it was over 2 years I updated while I had stuff lying around for some time now.**

**Seriously out of love with GWTW now; but I did have some very good times here, met a few special people (they know who they are), so it is only right to finish the one story I never completed. I did kinda promise that anyway ;-)**

**This is not the last chapter yet, more to come. Updates could be coming fast or slow, depends on the time I have but I hope to get this promise out of the way before the new year. As most writers I am struggling with the last chapter so I am hoping posting these chapters and possibly your reactions will inspire me to write something half decent.**


	35. Parents

Rhett looked out of the carriage window and noticed that the grey morning had not managed to make way for one of Charleston's famous sunny afternoons. His mouth twitched in a dissatisfied manner before he sighed deeply. He had arrived late last night in his hometown and he had taken immediate action by searching for a young yet trustworthy black boy to start communications with the Butler house staff – unwilling to cause embarrassment to his mother by showing up at the house himself – unannounced - and set the tongues wagging; his reputation in this town was still unfavourable. He guessed the war had changed the loyalties his parents' servants used to possess because the boy in question had returned three times with increasing demands of recompense from Miss Eleanor's body servant before he had finally been able to get the message to her that her oldest son wanted to see her. It had taken another visit to the house's back quarters to determine where their meeting could best take place. Now he was here on this vacant lot of land on the outskirts of town and the midday hour had passed already. Precious time had passed. Time he could have used to get his mother the comforts she needed – comforts that his humble fortune could buy him at present and comforts that she would be willing to accept, something that might prove difficult; he did not get his own waywardness from strangers.

When the young darkie informed him late last night of his father's passing he had been surprised by the feelings this evoked in him. Not that he still held hopes that they would ever reach an understanding but with the old man in his grave it still made their estrangement rather final and irreversible. Rhett wondered if the man had known about any of the things that mattered to him; things that he, Rhett Butler, was secretly proud of. His success at making his own fortune, his marriage to one of the most beautiful and strong young women the South possessed. He had come to the conclusion that gossip was likely to have reached his father's ears too but all those things would not have mattered to him in the least. The one thing that might have made old Robert Butler raise one of his sharply drawn eyebrows was the fact that his son had enlisted by the end of the war. Enlisted to help the Cause that he had always claimed to loath; it was inevitable that one of Rhett's West Point trained counterparts had spread that bit of gossip all over Charleston and if ever Rhett had wanted to keep anything a secret that was it. He could see the old man sitting, smiling that derisive smile he used to loath so much, thinking himself the winner as if his oldest son had finally taken all his speeches about old values to heart.

Oh well, Rhett sighed to himself, it is all in the past now. At least his father's passing gave him the opportunity to look after his mother and sister the way he had always longed to do. Especially during the time when he saw Atlanta's respectable residents cripple in front of his eyes which made him realize that his own father shared their senseless pride and would not hesitate to make his wife and daughter suffer for the great Cause too.

A black carriage, one that matched the anonymousness of his own, drove up the road towards the vacant land and Rhett waited for it to stop nearby before he emerged from his own. The driver nodded to him; he opened the door and got inside. His impenetrable mask almost faltered when he laid eyes on his mother the first time. Had she been skinny during the wartimes, now there was nothing left of the statuesque lady she had once been. Not only did she look frail, she looks old beyond her years. Only the eyes reminded him of the impressive dame she had once been.

'Mother,' he said while he bent his head over her hand, careful not to put too much pressure while gripping hers.

'Hello son.' He raised his head and she smiled. 'You look well,' she said and he smiled back to her, realizing that – contrary to his father - his mother never set any store on vanity and that she must be commenting on the expression on his face; the happiness he had found must be shining through in his features. Or at least his mother knew him well enough to decipher the slight change in his smooth features. He wished they had time to sit down and have a lengthy conversation about the woman that he loved and the other people that had become important to him over the last years but he knew she longed to get back to her house; in this early stage of mourning she should not be leaving it for anything but church in the first place.

After informing after Rosemary – who seemed to be doing fine – he had a hard time convincing his mother to accept his help beyond the basic things. He laid the charm on thick but he should have known that his mother was immune to that; even as a young boy she had always seen through him right away. It was only when he got slightly angry and expressed to her how much he really worried for her that she was willing to accept some of his help. And this she probably only did because she could not stand to see him miserable; she might have stood by her husband when he struck her oldest child from the family bible but that did not mean she had not suffered hell not knowing if he was alive or dead the following years.

After they had settled on matters Rhett expected her to say her farewells but when he moved to get up from his seat she laid one gloved hand on his lower arm; her hand looked ridiculously small compared to his hefty muscular extension. 'I hear from 'Lalie that Scarlett has her mother's good looks. I can understand why you were bedazzled by her, my boy; you always had a thing for pretty ladies. But I have to say that I was quite surprised to hear that you married the girl. Is there something you need to tell me?' He smiled at his mother but he felt rather foolish that he had no idea at first what she was referring to. Then it dawned on him. His poor mother; despite his alienation from everything that he was taught to believe, she still thought that he would be willing to give up his freedom for any woman that was foolish enough to find herself with child after a night with him. He was not about to reveal to his mother that in the past he had never burdened his conscience with such 'impracticalities' but he still wanted to make clear to her that his decision to make Scarlett his wife had nothing to do with honour or pride.

'Mother, I can guarantee you that if you meet Scarlett you will understand it was neither her beauty nor her ability to charm a man that made me want her for my wife. I never thought I would marry because, although I have nothing against women, I never saw the need to be with them indefinitely. As you know, Momma, I have never been the type to have lots of friends, or roam around with the same group of people for long so I never really understood how you would want to tie yourself down to one person or place but then I met Scarlett and even though I denied it at first, my life is just not complete if she is not in it.' His mother gave him a scrutinizing stare before her face burst into a broad smile. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. 'That makes me happy, my son. To hear you say that makes me happier than I ever imagined possible. I can't wait to meet the woman that means so much to you.' Rhett felt a little bit embarrassed; he was not used to revealing his deepest feelings to anyone, it was testing enough to share his emotions with Scarlett and now he had told his own mother just how foolishly in love he really was. Then he remembered her initial assumption. His mother expected him to give her more grandchildren. What if Scarlett and he had created something in those last passionate nights together? He knew how he would feel, ecstatic, but he wondered how well Scarlett would cope with that. I will be there for her, every step of the way, he vowed silently. However her condition inconveniences her, I will be there to make it as easy on her as possible. And surely the love she feels for me will be reflected in the love she feels for our daughter, or son.

'Rhett?' he realized his mother had been talking to him and he hastened to pay attention to her. 'I would like you to give this to her,' she said while she dropped something small into his palm. 'It is not the best piece of jewellery I ever owned, but it is one of the few I have got left.' She blushed slightly before she revealed that she had trusted her servant to sell her best jewellery on the black market in exchange for food and other necessities. Rhett did not ask but he guessed his father had been in the dark about this all. He hoped that if ever she came to such a situation his own wife would have such presence of mind, then he quickly recalled the whole green gown charade and he knew that he should not worry about that. He grinned and caught the surprise in his mother's eyes before he thanked her for giving his new wife one of the last things of value she possessed. Then he had a look at the little bracelet. It was made of blood coral and a few real pearls; indeed not the finest thing Eleanor Butler ever possessed but he hoped his wife would appreciate the gift for what it was; a mother's gratitude for loving her son.

Xxx

It was late in the afternoon and Scarlett struggled to walk back to the house. She had not taken Rhett's advice and after an afternoon spent relatively idle she had resumed her activities on the plantation as usual - biting back the pain she felt with every step she took. But after standing on it for most of the day the damn thing had swollen up and, next to painful, it was becoming a hindrance in her movements. Her day had already started off on a bad note; Rhett's little agreement with Wade had caused the boy to guard her like a shepherd dog if ever she was around the house, at first this had been somewhat charming but gradually it had become a nuisance. It reminded her of the days he was a tiny baby and spend most of his days crying causing her to feel desperate and imprisoned.

When he had caught her in a weak moment this morning – sleeping alone and waking in a solitary bed did not get easier but harder instead – he had told her nervously that his Uncle Rhett would think he had been a bad boy for letting her go to the fields with her foot in such a poor condition. She had laid into him, all of her frustration bottled up in that one outburst, and the little confidence he had gained since Rhett's visit had evaporated in front of her eyes, making her feel strangely guilty. Something that led to her identifying exactly what had been nagging in the back of her mind lately; she realized that the blissful last nights that she spend with Rhett did not include a certain practical measure. Something she felt Rhett should have reminded her about and although she was fairly certain it had no consequences the little blow up with Wade made her realize that she had been wrong; having Rhett's love did not automatically mean that everything in her life from now on would be easy. Being pregnant and raising a small infant would be another thing that would be just as hard as dealing with Wade continued to be.

In a similar manner dealing with her family had not become a breeze all of a sudden either. Maybe it would have been easier with Rhett's strength and protection around. But with him so many miles away things had not improved. Only this morning she discovered that both Suellen and Viola had left the house early in the morning, despite their promises of the night before to do stock taking for the upcoming winter supplies. The strange thing was that they had taken Pa with them at that unholy hour, though he had accompanied them on other trips lately. Maybe she should be glad that they had taken her old father off her hands for the day but something Will had said last week had made her suspicious about Suellen's newfound daughterly love. In fact, it was not so much what Will had said; it was more the frown that had been on his face that had set off all the alarming bells. That was it; tonight she would sit Suellen down and she would get out of the little snake what she was up to.

She wondered how much longer Rhett would be gone; he had sent her a telegram to tell her where he was staying but it did not mention how long he would be in Charleston for. He probably was too busy to think about giving her a clue when he would return. She knew she should be grateful that the man that vowed that family did not mean anything to him took care of his own in a time of need; she had already learned that he did have a sense of obligation when it came to her own kin but she still wondered if Charleston had held other attractions for him; surely he must have had a sweetheart or two in that town. Oh, if only he would be waiting for her back at the house. If only she could run into his arms and have him take care of things for a bit so that she would not feel obliged to snap at every single person at Tara to make them do the things they were supposed to do.

She missed him as much as she missed Melly's comforting support; they had settled in well in Atlanta and Melly was a faithful correspondent so at least she could end her long days reading Melanie's letters, if only she would not feel the need to tell Scarlett about sewing circles and other charity activities that did not interest her for a bit. She much rather would have learned what the Scallawag women dressed like or what kind of lavish parties they threw. But all she wrote about were mind-numbing get-togethers of the Merriwethers, Meades and like.

When she came closer to the house she got an uneasy feeling that only increased when she saw Pork hurry towards the stables as soon as he caught sight of her. She entered the house and despite the hour of day there were no sounds in the kitchen, in fact the house was eerily silent. Scarlett picked up her skirts and hurried to the kitchen which was indeed empty and then she rushed over to the parlour only to discover that there was nobody there either. Then she heard the wagon approaching and she rushed back outside. She was relieved to see Will's familiar face but soon she noticed that something was off. He was not chewing his straw as usual; in fact he looked rather sombre. Only then she noticed the lifeless body on the back of the wagon.

'Miss Scarlett, stay there,' Will called, but Scarlett did not listen. When she came close enough and recognized the body everything in front of her became hazy. She could hear nothing except a woman's desperate cry. It took her a few moments to realise that what she was listening to was her own voice.

Much, much later that day Will sat Scarlett down and told her the whole story and finally she discovered what Suellen and also Viola had been up to when they took Pa out for daytrips. Scarlett did not mind so much that Suellen had tried to make their father swore a pledge to the Union; her sister had seen an opportunity to make money and had grabbed it. Just like Scarlett might have done had she been in that position. However, she did hold Suellen accountable for making her Pa upset enough to take his horse and ride it recklessly - just like in the old days – with the result that he broke his neck when he senselessly tried to jump a high fence. Somewhere deep inside her Scarlett felt partially responsible; Suellen's little scheme had been happening right under her nose after all. Will told her that even Melly had been aware of Suellen's ploys when she was still present at Tara but as always Melly had trusted a person to do the right thing in the end. If Melanie had been too naïve Scarlett herself had been too negligent in looking after her father. Maybe she could not have known what her sister was up to and how that would affect her father but it was her duty to keep everybody at Tara safe and she had failed. It had cost her one of the last connections to her childhood.

That night Rhett's absence hurt Scarlett more than ever, so much so that by the time it became morning she had come to resent him for not being there for her. Once again she had to shoulder her burdens on her own. Irrationally she blamed Rhett for not being there, for choosing his own family over her. Some of the old bitterness towards him resurfaced when she recalled all the times in Strawbridge that he had left her alone and she had ended up facing some of the worst things that ever happened to her all by herself. Somehow his departure at Rough and Ready merged with all these occasions and her mind illogically attributed this latest horror in her life as partially due to him.

She was shocked when Will told her in the morning that he wanted to marry Suellen; she had always thought he had a thing for Careen and not Suellen, but then he explained his reasons; to make it bearable for Suellen to keep living in the area combined with the fact that he wanted to stay at Tara which had become his home. She knew deep down that she should not agree; not because Will was only a Cracker, she had long given up on the notion that people should not marry outside their circle, but because if Will was meant to be with anyone it was Carreen and not her troublesome middle sister. But she did not have the energy to fight for that cause and her conscience was mildly eased by the news that Carreen had decided to join a convent prior to Will's decision.

In the days before Gerald O'Hara's funeral Mammy watched her lamb become more and more withdrawn. With Rhett's arrival at Tara some of Miss Scarlett's old glow had returned to her face; it was like she was becoming more and more the young girl she had once been; she was more carefree than she had been in years. Always had she been strong and willful but she seemed to possess a new unwavering strength now that she had found a person that she could turn to if ever she needed support herself. But it was as if Mister Gerald's death had broken her; she still was in charge of the funeral arrangements, aided by Will who turned out to be a solid rock in all this. But something was different with her lamb. It was like something inside her had died, as if she no longer believed that there would be a tomorrow. A brighter, happier tomorrow. Mammy hoped that once the funeral was over she would return to her old self but there were moments in which she wondered if this was possible.

The day of Gerald's funeral Scarlett found herself standing at the edge of his grave surrounded by family and neighbours but she still felt more alone than she had ever felt before. The mood was grim, one could tell that the neighbours thought less of Suellen's recent actions but her sister kept her head bent showing a devotion that would have pleased Ellen if she had been present. Will was by her side, watching out for her like a hawk. And suddenly Scarlett felt an unexplainable rage at the unfairness of it all. Suellen was the reason why her father was in his grave and she had by her side a man that supported her while Scarlett had to go through this ordeal alone and tonight she would be lying up in her bed alone, with no comforting arms around her. And just as she asked herself in Strawbridge when she lived through her darkest hour she asked herself what the point was of being with a man if that man was not there for you in your hour of need. Maybe being in love with Rhett was no different from being in love with Ashley; futile declarations of love that were just that, they weren't any foundation to build you life around, to put all your hopes and dreams upon. In the end that love would always be unavailable if ever you needed it to guide you through hard times.

She felt her emotions reach a peek and the nausea that had been troubling her since morning suddenly became unbearable. She held on to her stomach in an attempt to calm herself down.

Will stunned all their neighbours by announcing his imminent marriage to Suellen. Scarlett looked at the faces around her, if the grim looks did not say it all, Scarlett could feel an undercurrent of rage rippling through the small crowd and she realised that she felt too weak and worn to handle the crisis that was about to erupt. She lifted her green eyes towards Will, who looked determined – ready for battle – but Scarlett knew that the respect he instilled on her neighbours would not be enough to silence their outrage.

'Now listen here, Will Benteen…,' Beatrice Tarleton had just started saying when she was interrupted by Cathleen Calvert Hilton who drew everybody's attention to two horses that came riding up the drive.

'Who would that be?' Cathleen said, puzzled. Scarlett and the rest of the congregation wondered the same thing.

When they came closer it was Scarlett who easily identified the big black horse at the front, however, she had no idea who was riding the second, smaller horse. All she could tell was that it was a female; an elegant female that matched Rhett's gracefulness when steering the horse in the direction of the little assembly around Gerald O'Hara's grave.

She did not nearly look old enough to be Rhett's mother but she also could not pass for Rhett's baby sister. When Rhett helped the woman descent her horse Scarlett had a good look at her and she discovered that, next to being refined, the woman, although too old now, probably had been a belle in her younger years. Puzzled by the woman's sudden appearance and Rhett's treatment of her – full of regards – she had a sudden and illogical idea. And this idea – the thought that Rhett had brought home his mistress – made the lingering nausea come back in violent waves. So much so that she had to rush to some nearby bushes to empty the contents of her stomach. She was mortified; certain the rest of the gathering could hear her gagging and she was only vaguely aware of someone's presence nearby. Two strong arms helped her stand up after she was finally done and when he turned her around she looked into his familiar dark eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing the last chapter, even after all this time. Next one will have more R&S in one room, no worries.**


	36. Reflections

'How are you feeling, honey?'

Scarlett stared at him, momentarily unable to speak.

'Please Scarlett, talk to me, you look as white as a sheet. Maybe you should lay down upstairs?'

'No, no, I'm fine. I mean, we should head back. The funeral is still in progression.'

'If you are up to it…' he said hesitantly.

'I am, Rhett, don't worry.'

'Sorry if I shocked you by turning up like that, I had hoped to be home before the funeral but I had some setbacks on the way; the road near Augusta had been flooded, so I had to take a detour.'

Scarlett wondered how he had found out about Gerald's passing in the first place. Her family had insisted that she'd wire him but she knew he could never make it home in time and besides, she wanted him to come home on his own accord, not because she forced him into returning. She impatiently waited for the funeral proceedings to finish; her little illness had set the tongues wagging enough to make them forget about Suellen's faux-pas for the moment. Most of them had not seen Rhett Butler since the day of the Twelve Oaks barbecue so seeing Scarlett's ill-reputed new husband in the flesh again was another reason to forgo a public attack on Scarlett's sister. Rhett stayed by Scarlett's side, his hand resting on the small of her back, giving her some comfort.

From the corner of her eye she observed the unknown woman that Rhett had brought home with him. He had failed to introduce her - probably deciding that this was neither the time nor place for it - but that did not mean that Scarlett was not dying with curiosity. She saw the woman nod at somebody across Gerald's grave but Scarlett could not identify who it was since the largest group of people was assembled on that side.

Rhett seemed to have forgotten about the woman altogether; Scarlett could feel that his focus was completely on her now and so she let go of her initial reservations towards the strange woman; whatever reasons Rhett had to bring her with him she was certain they had nothing to do with the ludicrous ideas that had filled her mind at first.

Will had acted like the head of the household during the first part of the funeral but by the time the party was ready to move indoors for some refreshments he had taken a figurative step backwards to let Rhett lead the crowd towards the parlour. While the guests helped themselves to the sober buffet that Mammy had prepared, Rhett took Will into a corner and let his future brother-in-law inform him about all the going-ons at Tara during his absence. Scarlett saw him glance at Suellen and she wondered what was going through his mind. Surely Rhett would not disapprove of her ploy; a former blockader could hardly begrudge the actions of another opportunist. However, when she saw Rhett stare at her immediately after she understood that he did hold Suellen accountable for the misery that had befallen his wife. She wondered what Rhett made of Will's noble plan to make Suellen his wife and thus shield her from the neighbours' wrath but she had no opportunity to find that out since Rhett acted like the perfect host by giving every single one of the mourners a fair amount of attention which left Scarlett sitting idly in a corner. .

Scarlett could see people's initial reservations disappear when they were exposed to his charm and she smiled, recalling how he had work just as diligently on restoring the relationships with the old guard at the beginning of the war. She wondered how long he would be able to keep the pretence going this time. While some of the people here today might be to his liking she was certain that he would not have patience to deal with them in the long run. And this led her to wonder if Rhett would be happy living here or even in Atlanta amongst the kind of people that he only felt contempt for in the past. Could she ask a man like him to settle down? To stay in one place at a time, join meetings that were similar to the female sewing-circles and discuss politics and such things without offending the other members with his views? Scarlett sighed and decided to not worry about that now. They would not be staying at Tara for long and once they returned from London they still had plenty of time to decide if Atlanta would be their home base.

Most of her neighbours had come by to whisper their condolences but none had sat down next to her to engage her in a long chat; they probably were afraid she felt too frail for it. This might have stung her pride at other times but today she was grateful that Rhett – and Will to some extend – were taking care of the socializing that such an occasion demanded. She searched the room and found the woman that she was looking for. She was involved in what seemed a heated discussion with Viola and seeing the two of them together made her realise instantly that they were related: after her many pleas to Guillaume Beaulieu he must have decided to send his wife to collect their daughter.

'Good riddance,' Scarlett murmured to herself and was startled when her husband suddenly appeared by her side asking her why she was talking to herself.

'None of your concern, Rhett Butler,' she said, giving him a small smile. Rhett's eyes became dark with concern.

'Scarlett, I really do think you should lie down,' he said, low enough not to be overheard by any of the guests, knowing full well how much his wife hated a display of pity in public. 'The last few days must have been hell for you. Leave it up to me to take care of our guests; I am sure they will understand how tough a day like today is for you.'

She stared into his eyes, so full of warmth and tenderness now that it made her wonder how she could have ever believed this man to be an uncaring wretch of a man. She felt a strong need to protest; to show to him that she was perfectly capable of handling even this most horrid of events but his stare implored her to rethink that viewpoint and in the end she agreed to retreat to her mother's office and lie down on the old chaise-longue that it contained with the stipulation that Rhett would send over any of the neighbours that needed to talk to her. Rhett instructed Prissy to bring his wife a jug of ice tea and then he helped her get comfortable, promising her that if anybody was looking for her he would send them over.

After getting rid of Prissy – who was still fearful of Captain Butler and therefore rather fidgety that Miss Scarlett should have all she needed – Scarlett soon dozed off into some light sleep. She woke up when she heard the light clacking of some high-heeled slippers and she sat up quickly when the door of the office opened wider. She was surprised to see the unfamiliar woman – Viola's mother apparently – enter her room.

'Sorry to intrude on you like this, Mrs. Butler, but your husband told me I could find you here and I had not had an opportunity to pay you my respects. I am very sorry for your loss; I only met your father once but he seemed like a good man. I am sure he will be sorely missed by you and your sisters.'

'Thank you,' Scarlett murmured, wondering what she and the rest of the Robbillard clan had really thought about the unlikely match her mother had made with the stout little Irishman.

'I am forgetting myself, Mrs. Butler, I just realised we have not even been properly introduced: I am Marie-Louise Beaulieu, Viola's mother. I hope my daughter has not been too much of a burden to you and your family; I have been in Europe these last few months; my sister who lives in Paris lost her husband recently and I wanted to help her get through the first few months.' Then she smiled and bent closer to Scarlett in a conspiring manner. 'Well, to be honest; I was happy to escape Savannah for the time being; life has changed so much after the war, I am afraid I am not nearly as brave as you are Mrs. Butler.'

'Brave?' Scarlett said.

'Yes, brave. Your husband told me just what you did for your family after the war; I am afraid I would have been rather hopeless in your position. Not many women could have done what you did.'

Scarlett had a sudden image of Rhett telling this woman of the tale that included her green curtain dress but she soon reasoned with herself that he would never betray her trust like that; he probably had only discussed the fact that she got Tara back up and running after the Yankee invasion.

Marie-Louise smiled broadly. 'He is very proud of you, you know. I have to say I was rather surprised; your husband is a bit notorious in Savannah and I had some misgivings travelling with him without a chaperone but he was quite the gentleman; moreover, he could not stop talking about you. I had the distinct impression he missed you terribly.'

Scarlett blushed. Then she asked Marie-Louise why she had come to collect their daughter – assuming that is what she had come to do – instead of her husband that had been willing enough to drop her at Tara in the first place.

Marie-Louise sighed deeply.

'First of all; your husband kind of forced my hand, he came by our house and there was no way he would leave before one of us agreed to accompany him back to Clayton County. I am sure you are aware of this but your husband does not easily take no for an answer.'

Scarlett grinned and Marie-Louise's face also burst into a wide smile.

'I am afraid my husband became rather desperate in my absence; Viola has always been a wilful child but since she has matured into a young woman she has become increasingly difficult to handle. Let's say that my husband stumbled upon some facts that made him take drastic measures. I am just sorry that you and your family got involved in it all.'

Scarlett lifted her eyebrows and had to make an effort not to ask Marie-Louise just what exactly those facts were; she always suspected that Viola got into some trouble that involved one of two young men and she would have loved to hear the finer details. However, apparently Rhett had done his best to remove the little pest that Viola was from Tara and so Scarlett did not want to do or say anything to jeopardize that.

'You are a lot like her, you know,' Marie-Louise said suddenly and for a moment Scarlett was confused but then she saw Marie-Louise stare at the painting of grandma Robbillard which had been moved to the study during Scarlett's absence from Tara.

'Not so much that you resemble her; you do, but then most Robbillard women do, even my own Viola. No, you have got that silent force inside you, the same silent force that she seemed to possess. I was still very young when I knew her but she was somebody that you could not ignore, no matter how much you wanted to. I was quite scared of her at the time. But at the same time she was a very intriguing person. You see: people told lots of romantic stories about her and she was the only woman that managed to tame your grandpa Robbillard.' When she saw Scarlett lift one eyebrow quizzically she hastened to explain herself.

'Oh, I know he is a difficult man now in his old days, but I heard he was quite dashing when he was a young man. In fact, most women in Savannah had their eyes on him but he never seemed to be the marrying type, until he met your grandmother that is. Already a widow twice over she was nothing like the matrons you see these days. She was still very much a woman in every sense of the word and your grandfather did not rest until he made her his. It was quite a stormy marriage apparently but when she died part of him died with her; he never quite regained his old self. It is such a tragically romantic story,' Marie-Louise sighed before she seemed to recall something and frowned deeply.

'Weren't you a widow too before you met your own husband?' Scarlett had been so engrossed in Marie-Louise's story that she felt a bit taken aback by the other woman's invasive question.

'Yes, I was. Though I was not married to my first husband for very long. He died in the war, a few weeks after we got married.

'So that means that he never got to know his son?' At Scarlett's blank look she explained that Rhett had also divulged some information about his stepson.

Scarlett felt comfortable enough with Marie-Louise to discuss the times when she was widowed and while she was chatting away she wondered how it was possible that she could get along with Viola's mother so well when she felt so much dislike for the young girl. Even the fact that this woman travelled with Rhett for a fairly long distance did not upset her any longer; she felt quite secure of her husband now and Marie-Louise never showed anything but friendly interest in Rhett.

It was Marie-Lousie that proved to be an avenging angel when Hetty Tarleton and her mother came looking for Scarlett, ready to express her discontent over Suellen's recent behaviour. She had no idea what the kind woman said to Mrs. Tarleton – they spoke in soft muffled voices – but it was enough to make them leave Scarlett be after a short greeting. Marie-Louise left soon after and Scarlett's attention was once more drawn towards the painting of the grandmother she never met.

Was there some truth in Marie-Louise's words? Was she like her grandmother? Did she resemble her more than she ever resembled her own mother? Was that part of the reason that she had such a hard time following in her mother's immaculate footsteps? She studied the woman whose image the painter had captured so well. The sultry mouth, the brilliant eyes that expressed unmistaken confidence – disdain almost – and the way she carried herself; there was no doubt in Scarlett's mind that Solange Robillard knew just what kind of effect she had on people – men in particular. Yes, in that aspect she was very similar to her grandmother. She had no idea what her mother had been like in her adolescent years but she could not picture Ellen O'Hara as flirtatious no matter how hard she tried. Scarlett kept staring at the portrait of her Grandmother Robillard. The painter had translated more than just her undeniable beauty; the portrait held an erotic undercurrent that Scarlett had never noticed prior to her marriage to Rhett and that she found a bit unsettling. Had Solange and the painter been more than acquaintances? Or was it her grandfather that had commissioned the portrait and had given the artist that particular assignment? She regretted never asking her mother about the painting. As a young girl she had only viewed it as the painting of a beautiful, if somewhat indecent woman. Though she had always felt drawn to it and now that she thought about it, she had probably tried to copy her grandmother's airs on more than one occasion.

That brought her thoughts around to her grandfather; a bitter old man if ever she had seen one. Though his noble breeding still showed in his features she had a hard time picturing him as a dashing young man. A man that had once been as dashing and elusive as Rhett. So Solange had managed to capture his heart? She, a widow twice over, with a reputation that even for those days must have been somewhat shocking. Her grandfather, a man of good standing and handsome to boot, had decided that she was the woman for him, while Scarlett would have thought that such a man could have easily picked the most beautiful belle in his circle. But somehow it was Solange – a woman that had already been married twice and refused to act accordingly – that had made him give up on his bachelor status. She thought of Rhett and his own relentless – and disguised – ways to make her his own and she laughed loudly.

Scarlett had a feeling that her grandmother had been a more worthy opponent to her grandfather than she had ever been to Rhett. She was fairly certain that her grandmother had been far less clueless when it came to Pierre's intentions and she would have loved to be able to talk to her and ask her just how hard she had made him work for it. The next time she was with her grandfather she would see him in a different light. If he had loved Solange with the same passion as Rhett loved her she could understand better how he had been overcome with bitterness when he lost his wife. She recalled the last weeks that she had to live without her husband's love and support and realised that she had not been the most pleasant person to be around. Had their separation affected Rhett's mood at all? He did not appear to have been troubled too much, he looked as carefree as ever, but then Marie-Louise had told her that he had been uncharacteristically open about his life. Should she take that as a sign that their separation had been a torment on him too?

'How are you feeling now, Scarlett?'

She had not heard him approaching and so she was a bit startled when his presence suddenly filled the tiny study.

'I am alright, Rhett. Maybe I should go back inside and mingle with our guests a bit?'

'Will is just saying goodbye to the last ones so there is no need. I am sure they will come and visit you over the coming week, so you will have enough time to talk to them then. For now I would like you to retire to bed for a while. I will have Mammy bring you up a light supper later on but I think you could do with some rest. Suellen en Careen are resting already and Will thinks…'

'Don't you ever compare me to my sisters, Rhett Butler! We might share the same blood but I certainly don't share their spirit.' She swung her legs on the floor and stood up, her brow furrowed.

Rhett's mouth went up in one corner and he calmly approached her – his eyes twinkling with what could have been irritation or amusement, Scarlett could not tell. He laid his two big hands on her shoulders and spoke very quietly.

'I know you are in a league of your own, Scarlett. I am your husband and if anyone, I should know, shouldn't I?' He smiled and she could not help but smile back.

'However, as your husband I also know that you need somebody to look out for you too from time to time and since that is my duty…' Before Scarlett realised what he was doing he put an arm under her knees and lifted her up with as much ease as someone else carried a small child. Under Scarlett's loud protest he carried her up to their room and when he placed her on the bed he started undoing the ties of her black little boots.

'I thought as much,' he murmured when he witnessed the ankle that she had hurt on their last day together. Scarlett glanced over to see what he was talking about and her nose twitched when she noticed how one of her fine-boned ankles appeared to be swollen and red. Of course she knew it had not fully healed; every step she took was accompanied by a nagging pain but she had to get on with things, the last week especially with a funeral to prepare. Besides, she had to make do without a wall-sized mirror these days – she blushed when she recalled the reason why – so she had not really taken time to study her appearance. She still loved to have another man's eyes showing appreciation or receiving veiled compliments from her neighbours, but somehow this all did not matter as much to her as it did before she became aware of her husband's adoration for her. Now, with him murmuring disapproval over her swollen ankle, she felt annoyed that he should concentrate on that, now ugly, part of her body.

'I thought I told you to take it easy with that foot, Scarlett?' he said.

'Well, maybe I would have, Rhett, if you had been around to help me. I could hardly let my sisters arrange my father's funeral, could I? You know they would have made a mess of things and…'

'I am sorry, Scarlett, 'he then whispered while he put a finger on her mouth to silence her. 'I am sorry that I was not here when Gerald… When you lost your father.'

Scarlett looked at him. His dark eyes were loving and apologetic and somehow that look went straight to her heart. Her ire quickly turned into sorrow and she bit her lip in an effort not to display the emotions that suddenly overwhelmed her.

'It seems that now that we have finally found each other someone up there decided it was time to let go of other people,' he said quietly while one of his fingers brushed her cheek.

Scarlett's eyes were stinging and it took so much effort to suppress the urge to cry that she did not get the full meaning of his words at first.

'Oh Rhett? You lost your own father too?' she finally gasped.

'Well, it is hardly the drama that losing Gerald is for you, but yes, the old man now will have to reckon with his maker.'

'I am sorry, Rhett. If not for you than for your mother and sister.'

'Well, yes, I suppose you are. Though they are better off now; not only was he a difficult person to live with, this will grant them access to things they did not have before he passed away.' His face grew solemn for a moment before it cleared up just as suddenly.

'So, tell me, honey. Could it be that you were lashing out on me before because you missed me?'

'I was not lashing out!'

'Oh, yes, you were. And believe me, I do understand. I wish myself I had been here for you this past week but as soon as Carreen wired me, I…'

'Carreen!' Scarlett cried, surprise and irritation lacing her tone.

Rhett lifted one of his ink black eyebrows.

'Surely you don't mind… I am your husband after all, Scarlett.'

'Yes, well…'

'I cannot be there for you if you don't let me know what is going on, my pet. I am not a mind-reader, contrary what you seem to believe my powers do not reach that far.'

He smiled but she did not smile along with him.

'Well, maybe you should not have gone on your own in the first place.'

'Scarlett, we have been through that already…' he sighed.

'Yes, well, I did not have time to miss you anyway with the farm so busy and all,' Scarlett said lightly while she unconsciously lifted her chin stubbornly.

Rhett did not say anything; he just lifted one eyebrow while he tried to suppress a smile.

'Though I have to admit that I could have done with your help this last week. Will was very helpful indeed but he hardly knows the traditions we have for a funeral and…'

Suddenly her voice broke and a sob that came from deep within burst to the surface. All the dread and loneliness of the past week suddenly reached the hard exterior that she had presented to the world these last few days and she bowed her head while she hugged her bosom trying to keep the pain inside. But it was no use and when Rhett silently pulled her against his chest she let go of her last reserve and she cried all the tears she had been holding in. Apart from a few muffled words of comfort Rhett did not speak; he just held her, occasionally brushing the hair out of her face.

When she finally returned to herself again she noticed to her horror that her tears had left a big wet spot at the front of Rhett's shirt and she did not dare look at him at first, ashamed of her own weakness. He ignored her embarrassment and lifted her chin to place a soft kiss on her lips before he silently lifted her to her feet and started undoing her clothes. Shakenly Scarlett stood on her feet while she let Rhett dress her in her nightgown as if she was a small child that needed its mother's help. With equal gentleness he placed her under the covers. He came to sit by her side, took her hand and stared at her for a moment before he finally spoke. His voice sounded hoarse when he promised her that he would be there for her from now on. That his absence during her father's passing had been an ill twist of fate that he did not care to repeat. Scarlett did not say anything but she just smiled faintly at him, praying that life would not make a liar out of him. Before he left her alone to let her get some rest he retrieved the little bracelet his mother had given him from his pocket.

'I know it is not to your taste or even a fine piece of jewellery at that, Scarlett, but my mother asked me to give you this as a token of her love for you. Or rather as a sign of gratitude for loving that wretch that is her son,' he grinned.

Scarlett studied the little armband; it was certainly not something she would have picked herself but she did value what it signified; she wished she could tell Eleanor Butler that it was she that had to be grateful. Grateful to the old Mrs. Butler for raising a man that seemed to match her so perfectly that she loved him more than words – or gifts – could ever express.

She tried to express her gratitude but Rhett had already noticed how much she was moved by the gesture and so he only nodded before he got up finally. Scarlett was absolutely puzzled when he let his big hand rest on her stomach for a moment before he whispered that she could pass the bracelet on to their daughter one day.

He had already left the room before she felt able to reply. So she just shook her head, wondering why he had said something so strange before she sank her head into the pillow and drifted into a calming sleep.

**A/N: Bit thick that Scarlett sometimes, isn't she? ;-) Thanks for reading & reviewing.**


	37. Rock the Boat

With two feet firmly planted on the ship's deck Rhett gazed towards the place where the grey waters touched the equally grey sky. He could feel the waves of the ocean rocking the steamliner as if it was a dingy caught in the waves of a violent sea. Not many people were on deck and even the ones that were, held onto the rail for safety but Rhett Butler -with his imposing stature and experience with the dangerous waters of the world -managed to keep himself on his two feet without any added help.

He loved this; he loved to feel the wind blow his carefully coifed hair to a mess, to feel the biting sea air in his face, to taste the salt of the ocean on his lips. Right from childhood he had always loved the sea and traipsing down Charleston's harbour had been a welcoming respite from his father's harsh and restrictive upbringing. It was in the harbour he learned the more valuable lessons in life; how to make friends, how to deal with other men's scorn, how to play and excel at a game of poker and, most importantly, how to charm the ladies. He bared his teeth for a moment.

And it was the sea that had taught him how to conquer his own fears; not much fazed him these days. Nothing but losing the love of the only woman he had ever truly cared about.

Something inside him – a basic instinct that was lost to most people – made him turn his head just in time to see Scarlett walk on deck. His eyes turned soft for a moment when he witnessed how her tiny frame struggled against the winds that were especially brutal today but he still did not rush over to her in order to protect her from the forces of nature with his large frame. She would not have appreciated it and he knew that her resolve had made her conquer nature in the past so he was not in the least worried about her now. When she came closer and he witnessed her face he could tell that she still felt as poorly as she had done this morning. Her lovely complexion carried a shade of green and her eyes did not show their usual sparkle. Rhett had hoped that his wife would be able to share his love for the sea but he should have know that a woman that put so much value on the earth's red clay would never value the secrets of the 'Le Grand Bleu'. Though part of him wondered how she would have felt about this trip under different circumstances.

He could not ponder much longer because as soon as his wife came within speaking distance she demanded his full attention.

'God's Nightgown, Rhett! Why have you chosen to come out on a day like today, have you not noticed that all the other passengers have gone inside? They are serving cocktails in the Blue Lounge; I think you owe it to me to accompany me there.'

'Oh, and why would that be, Scarlett, darling. It was not my fault you weren't up to dancing last night.'

'No, maybe not, but as my husband it is your duty to make it up to me nonetheless,' she said coquettishly.

He let his head fall backwards and laughed heartily, giving the wind free range with his smooth black locks. Scarlett stared at him; he looked so at ease on this ship, she could tell that he was happy, truly happy and she could not remember a time he had looked more handsome than he did today. That reminded her that they had not had much opportunity to test the bed in the cabin they had been assigned. Most of the time she had been either too seasick or too tired to enjoy the nights with her husband outside the welcoming comfort that sleeping in his arms always provided. And with Wade and Prissy always present with them during the daytime, they had little opportunity to frolic during the hours of daylight.

She did not feel so well today either; she silently cursed the fact that the ocean seemed to turn her into the kind of weak woman she had always resented. But the chaste co-existence with Rhett was starting to be a strain on her just the same. The last time they had shared a passionate night had been at Tara, but the loss of her father had still weighed heavy on her mind then and Rhett had been very gentle with her, providing her with the kind of comfort that she remembered so well from the days in Strawbridge when her heart had needed healing too. It had been very pleasant but her body secretly started yearning for the more brazen nights she had shared with him in the past; the day of his homecoming in particular. She wondered for a moment if it was wrong for her to feel such lecherous longing for her own husband but then pushed her feelings of shame quickly aside; nobody really knew what went on in her bedroom and the only person that did, encouraged this sort of behaviour, in fact, he had told her point blank that he enjoyed this side of her tremendously.

Scarlett was unaware of the fact that all her thoughts were clearly written on her face but Rhett marvelled in them just the same. He pushed the hair out of his face and came to stand closer to her whispering loud enough to be heard over the howling wind.

'Let's see what Wade is up to, maybe he is playing in his own room and we should make the most of that, honey.' Scarlett's eyes twinkled and he did not need any further encouragement.

As soon as they stepped into the hallway where their cabins were situated they ran into Wade and Prissy who seemed to be on their way out.

'Oh, Captain Butler, I was just coming to look for you. There is a children's activity taking place this afternoon and Young Mister Wade so would like to join in. If that is alright with you, Sir,' Prissy added uncertainly. Over the past weeks she had come to value Captain Butler as a gentle master – something that belied her initial impression of him – but she still felt uncertain in his presence. Even more so now that Miss Scarlett seemed to have returned to her former ways, feeling poorly and all.

'Is that true, Wade, would you like to join the other children?' Rhett inquired, knowing full well that Wade had been feeling uncomfortable joining into the children's fun before this day.

'Oh yes, I would, Uncle Rhett, they will be doing all sorts of games and the son of Dr. Bushnell came to my room this morning to invite me over and, I, well, Sir, if… if y..you don't mind, I wou.. Would like to…' he started stuttering, much to Scarlett's dismay. She was about to correct him but Rhett suddenly let go of her arm and knelt down so that he could talk to Wade on eye-level.

'That is perfectly alright with me, Wade. Would you like your mother or me to accompany you, son?' he asked gently and much to Scarlett's aggravation. Had he forgotten already that she had wanted some one on one time with him too?

But her irritation was quickly forgotten when Prissy assured him that she would be glad to keep Wade company; Prissy looked forward to exploring a different area on the boat; so far she had not seen much more than their cabin and the area's that were assigned to the servants. Scarlett admonished her not to get lost on the large ship but Rhett quickly intercepted by saying that Wade was an excellent navigator as a son of a Confederate soldier befitted.

Wade left them with a proud grin on his face and Scarlett entered their cabin shaking her head. How Rhett always knew how to encourage that boy was something she had never counted on when marrying him; it was a welcome extra nonetheless. As soon as she heard him close the door behind him she rushed over to him, not even giving him time to take off his overcoat before she started kissing him feverishly.

Rhett responded with equal zealousness and when she started shaking in his arms he chuckled thinking how he still was able to kiss his wife near fainting. However, soon he realised that it was not so much his kisses but her condition that had made her tremble so much and he quickly guided a mortified Scarlett to lie down on the bed while he retrieved the chamber pot as a precaution. He held her hand and after a while her breathing became more evenly. He sighed with relief while he took in her figure. Her belly did not show any real signs yet, but he could tell from the way her dress was clinging on to her chest that her body was gradually changing. He had waited patiently for her to tell him the happy news, as he would have expected a wife to but if he calculated things right she must be almost three months along and he thought it was time she saw a doctor and with one on board she could just as well see one here. He knew that Scarlett was strong and so he did not really concern himself too much about her condition but he hoped that the doctor could prescribe something against her ongoing nausea.

In order to do so he needed to have a talk with his wife, who had decided to keep her happy circumstances a secret from him so far, something that he had found endearing yet annoying at times. She should know that he wanted to be there for her from day one and certainly she must be aware by now that he welcomed such news with open arms.

'Well, dear, don't you think it is about time you let me know the reason for these ongoing bouts of nausea?' he murmured gently, patting her hand at the same time.

Scarlett let out a gurgling sigh before she answered.

'You know why, Rhett, it is this awful sea that you seem to love so much. If I would have known how violently ill it would make me I would have never agreed to company you to London!'

Irritation flickered over Rhett's features before he quickly smoothed them over with a more neutral look.

'Scarlett, I am not really aware of the proper behaviour between man and wife under such circumstances but I am sure that most husbands get some duly notice to prepare themselves for the happy occasion.'

'Rhett, you are talking in riddles. Can you, just for once, tell me in normal terms what is on your mind?' Rhett squinted his eyes, taking in her face, looking for any trace of mockery or even embarrassment but it seemed that his wife really had no clue what he was talking about.'

'Alright, my pet, then I guess I have to address this subject myself. Though I would not know why; I heard that wives are usually thrilled to inform their husbands of such happy occasions.' He took a deep breath. 'When do you think you are due, my dear? My guess is by the end of March but I am sure you are more experienced in making these kinds of predictions.'

'Due?' she replied dumbly before it seemed to hit her what he was talking about. It was extremely entertaining to witness the realisation on her face; it was obvious to Rhett that her coyness about the subject had not been an act, somehow she had not realised that she had been with child for a few months already. He was about to sooth the shock she experienced with a warm hug and a few friendly words when he noticed her face turn into a look of furious anger. Feeling ill at ease suddenly he shifted a bit further away from her on the bed.

'A child? I am going to have another child?' she cried, the sounds of her voice not altogether the one of joy that he had hoped for.

'But how… Why… Oh!' Rhett lifted his eyebrows, not certain if he should laugh or not at her ridiculous utterances.

'Surely you must have taken this option into account, Scarlett?' he said gently although his voice was thick with repressed emotion. He felt overjoyed at the prospect of being a father to a child that had his and Scarlett's blood running through its veins and he found it hard to witness her lack of enthusiasm.

'Yes, well, I know we didn't always… I mean, those last times we… But I never thought it would come to this.'

'But Scarlett, surely, being a mother already, you knew there was every chance of this happening.'

'No, I didn't, not really,' she muttered before she gave him a sharp look. 'You wanted this, didn't you?' She sat up and spoke more firmly. 'You wanted this to happen, despite all that talk about us not needing any children, about not wanting them just like I did not want them, you wanted this all along. You wanted to tie me to the house just like any other man and the best way to do so was by getting me into a fix.'

Her voice sounded cold and harsh and for a moment Rhett had a hard time picturing her as the woman that had declared her love for him so passionately months before. Surely, being in love with him as much as she said she was, having a child with him could not be so bad? Or was she just frightened by past experiences? As he had realised before; having Wade at such a young age and facing the fact that she was going to have to raise him by herself, must have been a terrifying prospect, even for a woman as courageous as his Scarlett was.

'Darling,' he managed to say calmly. 'I never claimed to you that I did not want any children, I was merely respecting your wishes and when you stopped using the contraceptive I assumed that you had changed your mind about that. I know you are scared now, but there is really no need, I…'

'Yes, you did,' she cut in, 'you told me you did not want children either because they would interrupt our love life and…'

Rhett felt his own anger rising but forced himself to stay in control of the situation.

'I was merely joking about that, Scarlett, and I remember telling you in the same conversation that I do like children. Babies to be precise and I am sure that if you calm down and think about it, having a child with me will not be as hard or as difficult as having your first child was. In fact, if you love me the way you say you do, I think you will grow to love this child more than you ever imagined possible.'

'And who made you the expert in such matters, Rhett?' she retorted heatedly. 'It is not as if you have ever been a father…' As soon as she had uttered those words she clasped her mouth in shock, realising something she had almost forgotten. Rhett did have a child. With the woman he lived together with in California. Clover something. They had become very close over the last few months but it still had not made him willing to reveal this secret from his past. Scarlett felt utterly confused. About the child she was carrying at the moment but also about Rhett's obvious joy over her pregnancy. She had truly believed that Wade would be their only child and even though she felt foolish now about not realising the consequences that sharing a bed with Rhett with no added precautions would have she still had a hard time getting her head around it. She could not really tell what she felt but she wanted to blame somebody and Rhett was the obvious choice for fulfilling that role.

Rhett frowned when he witnessed the look on her face; she had clearly stumbled upon something. Was it the realisation that he would not make such a bad father if she took his treatment of Wade as an example? He was stunned to silence when she spoke again.

'Let me correct that, Rhett, you have been a father, at least once before, but I suppose you have no idea where that child is now, have you Rhett?' She felt unexplainable satisfaction when she witnessed that she had managed to not only reduce her husband to silence but also had managed to shock him deeply if the pallor of his skin was any indication.

'And that fact is supposed to put me at ease? Who says you won't run from this child either, Rhett? What guarantee do I have that you will be around to see this child turn one year old at least?' The look he gave her made her realise instantly that she had gone too far and for a moment she was certain that he would come at her and strangle the life right out of her.

'If you were a man I would break your neck for that, Scarlett,' he said instead, in a thick raspy voice, before he threw open the door and barged out, leaving Scarlett behind shivering on the bed, both from the cold wind that had swept into the room and the cold fear that she suddenly felt in her heart.

'Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if it was not for him,' she muttered softly to herself but even when she said the words out loud she knew they were lies. Yes, he had not urged her to use the equipment as diligently as she had done in Strawbridge but then things had changed so much since those days. They were secure of each other's love now – Scarlett glanced at the now closed door, praying that that assumption was still true – and they had more security in their life now, great wealth even if they made it to England safely. In Rhett's mind the obstacles for having more children must have been erased. And he had said this evening that he liked children, babies even. Of course that fact should not have surprised her so much, knowing how much he doted on Wade and even Beau. He even told her that he had informed her of this fact before.

She moved in front of the slight dressing mirror that hung on the inside of their door. Rhett had loosened her clothing somewhat so that she could breathe more easily when feeling ill. But she smoothed the fabric that covered her belly and with one hand behind her back she gathered most of the cloth so that the front stretched over her belly. It was hard to tell if a child was indeed growing under her heart but her breasts had been fuller lately and the ongoing nausea was certainly a sign that could not be ignored. A pregnancy also would explain the faint blush that had naturally appeared on her face lately.

Suddenly she remembered holding little Billy that one time when they had only recently learned of Pieter's demise. She remembered how she had dreamt about holding a dark haired little boy at the time. A dark haired little boy with Rhett's dark mischievous eyes. Suddenly excitement took control of her. Yes, having another child terrified her; the inevitable growth of her belly was guaranteed to make her feel ugly and unhappy; the sharp pains of giving birth were something else she had not forgotten and she definitely dreaded the sleepless nights and straining hours that a crying baby would make her go through but what a wonder it would be; a child that possessed Rhett's striking good looks and both their characters combined. This would not be a weak little child, no; this little boy would be dapper. If he resembled his father at all, he would make her anger turn into laughter with just a little twinkle in those naughty glimmering eyes.

Another memory flashed by; it was a hazy memory, since she had been quite intoxicated at the time but she was sitting in a restaurant and Rhett was nearby staring down at her with something that she recognized as a loving look now while he told her that he thought she must have been beautiful carrying Wade. Oh, despite both their track records she just knew that this time would be different for both of them. Because this time Rhett was ready to be a father and while she was not exactly ready to be a mother again herself, she knew that at least this time she did not have to go through the whole ordeal by herself. And, who knows, maybe she would fall in love with this child in the same way she had fallen in love with its father. No, not in the same way she had fallen in love with Rhett. God, it had taken her forever to recognize those feelings. No, if the little boy was as handsome as she thought it was going to be she would love it instantly.

Scarlett got up from the bed and wrapped her little cape around her, fully intent on looking for her husband – being on a boat had its advantages; Rhett could not have gone far – but as soon as she swung the door open she came into collision with his wide firm chest. He gripped her quickly to stop her from falling backwards and as soon as their eyes locked they started speaking at the same time, uttering words of regret. Then they both fell quiet, smiling at each other before Rhett pulled Scarlett in his arms for a hug that rendered all words unnecessary.


	38. Times of Abundance

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Sitting at the large desk - that Rhett had strategically placed in front of the single large window that their bedroom possessed - Scarlett stared at the greyness that seemed to grace Liverpool's skies endlessly. The Liverpudlian nanny – who Rhett had especially hired for the baby - had assured Scarlett on more than one occasion that the summers in this part of the world could be just as warm and humid as the ones she was used to in Atlanta. After spending the two dullest seasons of the year without any real sunlight and – so far - only enjoying the occasional warm spring day, Scarlett had a hard time imagining the town bathing in sunlight. She wished they had stayed in London - a town that had been much more to her liking – but Rhett had decided that he needed to keep his very pregnant wife close by and so he had taken her with him when he travelled to Liverpool to capitalize on the precious goods that lay waiting for him there. The birth of their baby daughter – almost two month ago now - had forced them to prolong that stay.

Despite the gloomy weather Scarlett had awoken this morning with a feeling of excited restlessness. As usual Rhett had already left their marital bed; eager to get his business done before little Bonnie would wake up from her late morning nap: The baby always seemed to be livelier in the afternoons than at any other time of the day, according to Rhett a trait she inherited from her mother. Though used to it now, Bonnie had not been the name Scarlett had originally planned for her young daughter. In fact, she was officially called Eugenie Victoria, as so many other little girls in England or France, but -except for being placed on her birth certificate - those names were never used in connection to the beautiful black-haired baby that was sleeping safely in her nursery.

A smile burst on Scarlett's face while she remembered the occasion when her daughter received that most befitting name.

Giving birth to her daughter had been slightly easier on Scarlett than giving birth to Wade had been; this time she had known what to expect plus, even though a door separated her from him, she had felt secure of her husband's love and support. For once she had been grateful for Prissy's babbling nature since she had recounted time and time again how nervous Rhett had been, pacing in front of the door to her bedroom. Prissy swore she had never seen a man show such concern for a wife in labour and when little Bonnie had uttered her first cries – strong little whales that immediately proved the child's strength – both Prissy and the English butler that was in charge of the Butler's household had to urge him not to break down the locked door to get to his wife and child, assuring him that the baby's cries were a good sign. When Rhett was finally allowed in the room – about half an hour later – he had been ever so sweet, expressing his concern and gratitude most eloquently and even if he had not said it with so many words Scarlett could tell from his demeanour and the look on his face just how proud he was of her and of their little baby girl.

In fact he was totally smitten with their daughter the moment he met her and the stoic, guarded behaviour that was his trademark seemed absent whenever he was around them those first few days. He was in a celebratory mood, so much so that he came home from a dinner with a few business associates mildly inebriated. She had seen Rhett drink a fair amount of liquor before but usually this did not change his demeanour so much but this time the liquor combined with the great amount of happiness that he felt inside made him lose his usual controlled demeanour. So much so that he did a fairly good impression of Scarlett's Pa. Rhett's deep voice could be heard humming when he stepped out of the carriage and he kept singing all the way up the stairs to their bedroom where Scarlett was waiting for him, still not allowed out of bed after giving birth. By the time he reached the top floor he had burst into a rendition of 'Bonnie Blue Flag' for reasons beknownst only to him. He had stepped into the bedroom, his face exuberant with joy, his eyes glittering with adoration for his little family and after giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips he walked over to the crib to have a look at his little girl who happened to be awake and was staring at him with curiosity, her eyes blue and bright. And Rhett had started talking to the baby girl – something he did often and which mildly irritated Scarlett – telling her that this was what he would call her from now on; his Bonnie Blue. And despite her initial protests the name had stuck and even Scarlett had to admit that there was not a name that suited her more.

While her husband marvelled at life ever since the birth of their daughter, Scarlett had been feeling tired, lacking her usual energy and so thus far she had not minded her husband's absence during most of her mornings. However, this morning was different. How she would have liked to crawl into his arms, resting her head on his strong chest, chatting idly while she was toying with the wavy hair on his chest. She had not initiated kisses and cuddles ever since she had Bonnie and Rhett had surprised her with his patience and gentleness; he expressed his love for her in many ways but never did he pressure her into resuming their marital relation. This was a fact that had not bothered her until today. But feeling more like herself than she had done in months she had woken this morning with a silent longing.

A silent longing for bolder attests of Rhett's love for her.

And so she had spent the last two hours getting bathed and dressed. Rhett had bought her a silk wrapper that had a marvellous peacock pattern woven into the fabric and when she tightened it around her trim body it accentuated all the spots that a woman liked to draw attention to. Besides, the pattern was mainly green at the neckline, something that made her eyes even more expressive than usual. She had made an effort to find jewellery that matched the outfit to perfection. Her hair had been brushed until it was as shiny as the silk she was wearing. A simple golden hairpin held it out of her face but the long stresses delicately brushed the small of her back; she knew that Rhett liked to see her like that. As a last measure their little baby girl had been bathed and fed early; something that guaranteed them a few hours of peace and quiet. She looked at the big clock in their room and noticed that it was already past one but before she had time to worry about Rhett's tardiness she heard the deep bass of his voice greeting Prissy who was cleaning the front room. She waited to hear his footsteps approach their room but they failed to come.

'Dear Lord, don't tell me he has gone to wake the baby,' she muttered to herself, already on her way to find out if he had indeed. No sooner had she opened the door or she saw her husband, his dark head bent over the tiny baby in his arms, whispering gently to her while he carefully made his way towards their room. For a moment Scarlett forgot her irritation and studied the nice picture that they made; Rhett's tall bulky frame with large hands - that she was certain could crush a man's skull in an instance - holding the dark haired little girl delicately yet confidently, a child who was nestled cosily against his broad chest, her fingers trying to grasp one of the buttons on his jacket while she listened to the endearments that her father uttered to her. This sight always moved her, despite the fact that Rhett's devotion to their daughter annoyed her at other times. She had never seen a man so besotted with a child as Rhett was with Bonnie and she thought it was rather silly. Rhett had assured her on many occasions that he would not hold the child so dear had she not been its mother but this only partially subdued Scarlett. She had always felt the need to be number one in the lives of those she held dear. Something that had been easy with the boys she grew up with and she had no doubt in her mind that she had always been her father's favourite. Part of the reason for her infatuation with Ashley had been the fact that he had chosen another woman over her but Rhett's complete adoration for her had washed away any resentment she felt over that. She would have never guessed that Rhett's aloof behaviour during the war had only served to conceal the deep emotions she had stirred in him. Something that had taken him by surprise as he had confessed to her long since. She could not help but feel triumphant at that revelation but now that they shared a child – a beautiful baby girl with her father's dark hair, her mother's magnolia skin and her grandfather's striking bonnie blue eyes – his attention was no longer only on her. Somehow Rhett wanted to be a witness to everything that Bonnie did – which was not a whole lot in Scarlett's eyes, as babies slept most of their time. But Rhett seemed to be excited by even the smallest change in his daughter and, although Scarlett felt more connected to Bonnie than she had ever felt towards Wade, she did not share her husband's excitement. In fact, she missed how things had been between them before Bonnie arrived and she was determined to remind her husband of those good times today.

When Rhett came nearer she could tell that little Bonnie still felt drowsy; Rhett must have woken her up but that did not mean that she could not be brought back to sleep.

'Rhett, darling, I know you must have missed Bonnie when you were out but she has in fact just been bathed and fed. Besides, there is an important matter I need to discuss with you, so why don't you let the nurse put her back to sleep while you and I have a light supper in our bedroom?'

Rhett tore his eyes away from the little angel in his arms to glance at his wife for a moment. He always thought her beautiful but even he could see that she went through great trouble this morning to look even more appealing. For a moment he felt torn; all morning he had longed to spend time with Bonnie. And Scarlett too, of course. Somehow Bonnie's normal routine had changed today and he could tell that little child was too sleepy to be taken for a stroll in her little carrier as he had planned. With regret he called for the nurse and handed her the baby, urging her to inform him the minute the child woke up.

He had to laugh when he noticed the look on Scarlett's face and he wondered if she could go as far as being jealous of her own child. She turned around to return to their bedroom and Rhett could not help but notice how she had almost regained her old figure. Underneath the long dark locks that hung on her back the tininess of her waist was evident, despite the clear absence of a corset. She had lighted a few lamps in their room – the day outside so gloomy that it seemed early evening instead of midday – and the silk of her gown simmered in the light, accentuating her appealing curvy behind. He felt something inside him stir. Something that he often had repressed these last few months, not willing to bother his wife with his desires so soon after giving birth to his precious child. She sat down at the little table in the centre of the room and he followed quietly. He could tell that the food on their plates was exquisite but apart from sipping some of the wine he did not touch any of it. He just gazed at his wife instead. She had said they needed to discuss something important but the way she was dressed did not indicate that this would be a strict business meeting. He would never press her for anything more than a kiss but if he knew Scarlett O'Hara at all he wanted to bet that it was not only kissing she had in mind today.

Scarlett was savouring the meal – nursing a child made her even hungrier than usual – but she did not forget to flutter her eyelashes at Rhett occasionally. She hoped he would get the hint and would understand that she was ready to resume the more intimate 'duties' that marriage entailed.

When Rhett saw Scarlett glance at him from underneath her lashes for a second time he knew for certain that she had not brought him here to discuss the running of the household or any other business related issue. This was his wife's endearing attempt to seduce him. As soon as she finished the rack of lamb she had been eating he longed to pull her up from her seat and show her in no uncertain terms how much he had missed her these last months but he did not want to scare her. Besides, just because they had turned into an old married couple, secure of each other's affections, did not mean he did not relish in a bit of teasing as he had done so many times in the past. Though this time the teasing would not hold some of the bitterness that he had felt on occasion in that past.

He coughed politely and placed his napkin on the table.

'So, Mrs Butler, what was this important matter you had to discuss with me? Do you need access to more funds to run this household or to clothe our daughter for that matter? You know that all you need to do is ask and I will give you everything you want. Though I would think that you have access to enough money to keep this house - and three other houses for that matter-.' He laughed kindly, indicating to her that his little jest was not intended for being the stingy husband. Still Scarlett frowned.

Ever since they had set foot in Liverpool Rhett had made sure they had the funds to live like royalty. She never had any doubt that Rhett indeed had a fortune to his name but she could never quite grasp the magnitude of that fortune. The last thing she had in mind today was complain about money issues and she had hoped that her normally so perceptive husband would have realised that the moment he lay eyes on her. But maybe the love for his child had replaced the all consuming need for her which he seemed to possess before they ever had the baby.

Or, God forbid, maybe he thought she did not want to resume their marital relation because she had made it clear to him that she had not exactly been thrilled with the result of it at first. Only this morning she had inspected the contraceptive that she had packed without much thought when leaving for London and she was certain that it would serve for the time being in not getting pregnant again so soon after Bonnie.

She had hoped for a romantic afternoon in which her husband would be able to read her mind, as he always did, and fulfil her wishes without having to have an embarrassing conversation first. But maybe it would not be so easy.

'What is it, Scarlett? Cat got your tongue?' he said, his eyes holding a strange sparkle.

'Well, Rhett, it is not money I wanted to discuss with you…' Scarlett started saying.

'What then? Are you not pleased with the staff we have here? Is this apartment not to your liking – it used to belong to the Queen, so I would not know why! Or is it Bonnie? The nurse assures me she is in fine health, but maybe…'

'Oh, God's Nightgown, Rhett! Do you ever think of anything else but Bonnie? She is adorable and I am quite besotted with her too, but you… You seem to act as if I don't exist at all anymore!'

As soon as she said the last words, she knew they were unfair. Rhett had bestowed her with all the love a husband can bestow a wife. And she knew he had not demanded his rights only having her in mind. In fact, he had been sweeter and more patient than any husband in his circumstances would have been and now she had gone and said that to him.

Fearfully she glanced through her lashes at his face. His face darkened somewhat at first but then his features softened again. He pushed his chair backwards and soon she glanced down at the points of his well-polished boots. Before she had the chance to look up to him, he had pulled her gently up from her chair, dropping her napkin on the floor in the process.

'Oh, I do know you exist,' he murmured huskily. 'In fact I have never stopped studying you when you move through the room.' He pressed her closer to his chest. 'With pleasure I inhale your intoxicating scent every time you are near,' he whispered, his face buried in her hair, 'and every single time I kiss you good morning or goodnight I have to physically restrain myself not to rip the nightgown off your body. Don't you ever – _ever _– believe that there is going to be one moment in the rest of my life that I no longer want you! Because I can guarantee you that the moment my blood no longer urges me to possess you, it has run cold.'

'Oh Rhett,' Scarlett sighed before Rhett bent her body backwards and placed a kiss on her lips. A kiss that emphasized the passionate words that he spoke only moments before. And as soon as Scarlett felt his warm lips on hers - his hands greedily roaming her body and his strong body pressing into hers - she went wild.

Rhett had not been the only one studying somebody lately. Every time Rhett had come home and walked through the room to get a drink from the liquor cabinet, Scarlett had drunk in his frame. Especially when he had shed his jacket and carelessly rolled up his sleeves; Scarlett had looked at his tanned arms and had felt dizzy thinking of the strength that he possessed. His well-fitted trousers always accentuated his firm buttocks and Scarlett often breathlessly recalled how during lovemaking her hands used to press the muscles there in an attempt to have more of him, more than the abundance he was giving her already. As a young woman, toying with the attentions of many men; having all of them carelessly at her mercy, she had never imagined feeling so much at the mercy of a man herself – her own husband no less! While glancing at him with what she hoped was guarded desire, she knew that if Rhett wanted to, he could toy with her like a cat would toy with a mouse and still she would not be able to tear herself away from the attraction that his whole being presented to her.

And now he was kissing her with a fervour that matched her own but still it was not enough for her. She needed more. She needed to feel his skin – warm and bare – against her own. She needed to feel his well-defined muscles – that graced his entire body – underneath her fingertips. So she started pulling at his cravat, at the buttons of his shirt, all the while never letting go of his mouth.

'Scarlett,' she heard him murmur, desire making his voice one octave lower than it already was. She looked at him and she saw his eyes dilate when he witnessed the desire that she knew was apparent in her own eyes.

Without further ado she steered him towards the bed and with a small push from her hand ordered him to lie down while she quickly crawled on top of him tugging at the cravat that had already come half undone. As soon as it fell away, she dipped her head and started licking and biting the small stripe of exposed swarthy skin right below his chin. Small stubbles were already protruding the skin which she knew he had shaved with great care that morning. They felt rough against her warm lips but she enjoyed the masculine feel of it. Just like she enjoyed the spicy smell of him. It unleashed a whole array of deep dark desires that she hardly recalled having before.

Rhett's hands were in her hair, pressing her face against him, murmuring her name and incoherent encouragements, while she could feel his pulse increasing against her lips. She started pul1ling at the remaining buttons of his shirt. The first one she opened patiently but when the next one proved to be more of a hindrance she just tugged at the shirt till it opened by itself. She lifted her head for a moment, studying the bareness of his chest before she let her hands enjoy the feel of it soon followed by her mouth.

Rhett, who had been fairly passive so far, grabbed her shoulders and when she looked up she could see determination in his face. But somehow she wanted this time to be different. Somewhere deep in her mind she had decided that if he could prove his love for her by patiently waiting for her to recover from the birth she could prove to him just how much she loved him for that and just how much she still wanted him. All of him.

She groaned and then she put her own hands on the bulging muscles of his upper arms, pushing him back into the duvet, ordering him to let her be in charge for once. To her astonishment he did not press on and let her continue her assault on his body. He helped her take off his shirt and then he lay down to enjoy the feel of her soft hands sliding up and down his arms and shoulders, while her mouth nipped and kissed his chest. Her soft hair brushing all the parts she neglected at the same time. Then suddenly she sat up, looking flustered. She started tugging at the ribbon that tied her wrapper together and when her long nails hindered her to open the tight knot he pushed her hands away and did it for her, all the while staring her straight into her eyes, fire evident in them. Straddled on his hips she then push the gown down her shoulders at a maddening slow pace causing him to swear softly. Finally the fabric revealed most of her breasts; it only still covered her pink nipples. He was just about to push it down more – unable to restrain the urge to see them in all of their lusciousness – when she decided that it was time to move to the next stage: The removal of his pants.

She shifted down to his knees and hesitated slightly before she boldly took the band of the trousers and started opening the first button. When she undid the second one and swiftly moved to the third one – thus about to reveal most of his manhood – he softly murmured something like 'Jesus, Scarlett' but she knew he did not mind. Not really.

He looked heavy with desire and despite herself Scarlett grew crimson observing this proof of his need for her. Bravely she kept caressing him, her hands slid up and down his calves that were now bare, then up to his firm thighs. She looked a bit unsure on how to continue then but Rhett's long arm reached down; cupping her warm cheek in his hand while whispering how much he loved her and suddenly her boldness returned. She dipped her head, placing soft kisses on his thighs and then his lower abdomen while she felt him shake with desire under her. Her own body was on fire, she was swimming in sweaty warmth that possessed her both on the inside and outside. Before she gave her own body what it was so obviously crying out for she decided to give her husband the ultimate sign of her adoration for him.

While softly caressing his hips she dipped her head low and kissed that one part of him that she had neglected so far. She could hear Rhett gasp and she smiled while continuing her ministrations. Feeling quite victorious she climbed upwards until she found herself in the right position. She felt a bit apprehensive at first, not certain how much the childbirth still affected her and Rhett softly encouraged her to take it slowly. But soon she discovered that nothing had changed; they still felt so good together. So incredibly good. For a while she kept moving, her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of him. When she started feeling tired Rhett took over – placing her back swiftly on the bed - and then it was his turn to explore her entire body while they continued their gentle rocking.

It felt so good to feel his hands touch her in places that had not been touched in months. She could not imagine how she had survived the last period with him so close by yet so far away. Of course at the time she had felt too tired, sick - or both - to want anything more than a gentle hug but however a woman could ever live with such a man and not want him in every way a woman can want a man was beyond Scarlett. As often Scarlett wondered if she was the only woman – the only respectable woman – that enjoyed these kinds of attentions. Rhett had assured her she wasn't – though she never asked how he acquired that knowledge – but she still wondered just the same.

Rhett's gentle rocking became more urgent and when he placed a hand on her hip to push her against him she clawed his shoulders to hang on to him in return. The sensations in her lower abdomen intensified now that they had taken on a quicker pace, just like the darkness in Rhett's eyes intensified. She felt herself drowning in those eyes while her body seemed to be swallowed by the current that was sweeping them along. Her body tensed under him and she started begging him with little cries. Begging him to give her the release she craved so much, begging him for that thing that she knew only he could give to her. Her eyesight became blurry but she vaguely could see him smile at her. His lips moved to say something but she could not hear the words because her blood had started rushing in her ears so fast that it blocked out all sound. Everything became dark for a moment; all she consisted off was the hot flame that burst through her body, rendering her helpless. When she gradually became aware of her surroundings again she could hear Rhett crying out her name before he collapsed right beside her on the bed.

Sweat was glistening upon his chest and he had a wide satisfied smile on his face. Scarlett looked at him and giggled. He turned his head to look at her lazily.

'You should be ashamed of yourself, Mrs Butler, ' he said mockingly. 'Seducing your poor hard-working husband in the middle of the afternoon. Tsk, tsk, what would people say…' he said while he lifted himself up on one elbow and started toying with one of her long strands of hair.

'I wouldn't know and I wouldn't care,' Scarlett said while sticking her tongue out to him. 'But I do know that I want to take a small nap now, ' she said while stretching her body leisurely. 'Which means that you will have to look after our daughter for a bit; if I am not mistaken I hear her crying. She is probably offended that her daddy was not there to greet her when she woke up, as is his usual habit.'

Scarlett had not even finished saying the last words when she saw him jump out of the bed in all his naked glory. He grabbed his morning robe from the hanger and had barely put it on when he shot out of the room, calling to Bonnie and the nurse that he was coming.

In Scarlett's opinion there was nothing wrong with teaching children to wait for their turn but she was too happy to really care now. She went to the dressing room; despite assurances from the doctor that she could not conceive while nursing her baby she did not want to take any changes. She returned soon, wearing a soft nightgown. She caressed the luxurious sheets underneath her before she turned on her belly to have a well-deserved nap.

When she woke up Rhett was sitting on his own side, holding the baby who he was trying to keep satisfied with a cloth dipped in sugary water.

'Ah, Mrs Butler, finally you are awake. I hope you don't mind but your daughter has been very fidgety; I think she needs her mommy.'

'She needs my milk, more like,' Scarlett sighed but she moved to sit against the pillows and opened up her gown before she took the child from Rhett and started nursing it. Rhett placed himself horizontal on the bed so that he could have a good look at what he considered one of his favourite pictures. Scarlett had been shy at first, with him staring so intrusively but after a while she had gotten used to it and it had become a very treasured moment for both of them.

'Where is Wade by the way,' Rhett asked after a few moments of silence. He had wondered about that when he came home but then he had soon been too distracted to ask – he laughed to himself.

'He is playing with Dr. Bushnell's son again. It seems he has found at least one true friend here, though I think he still misses Beau.'

'Well, Beau is almost like a brother to him,' Rhett said and Scarlett studied his face for traces of resentment. Beau was Ashley's son after all and Rhett knew there had been times she had hoped to be a mother to both boys. But Rhett's remark appeared to be sincere; perhaps because Beau was not only Ashley son but also Melly's who she knew Rhett respected immensely.

'What do you think, Scarlett? Maybe it is time to head back to Georgia so that those boys can renew their friendship and this little one can start learning where she comes from?' he said while glancing at his daughter adoringly.

Scarlett looked up into his face with surprise. The subject of their return to America had not really come up in conversation before but Scarlett had had the impression that Rhett rather enjoyed staying in England. The society in Liverpool seemed less restrictive than the one in Atlanta and Scarlett knew this suited him much better.

Feeling her daughter become dissatisfied, she released her right nipple from Bonnie's mouth and moved the baby to the other side. The baby soon settled – the milk in the other breast now coming in abundance – and Scarlett resumed their conversation.

'I didn't know you were quite done with your business here, Rhett. Besides, I thought you enjoy being in England.'

Rhett, momentarily lost in the perfect picture that his wife and child made, murmured just how beautiful he thought they both were before he lifted his head up to look Scarlett in the eye.

'Oh, I like England, London more than Liverpool, but I would like this little one to take her first steps on Georgian – or Charleston- soil. I am not saying that I am turning into my father but I guess becoming a parent has made me appreciate our roots a little bit more. This gloomy town is no place to raise kids. They need to grow up amongst magnolia trees and during long sweltering summers, running around freely in fields that seem endless. Talking about the wilderness; I would like us to visit Strawbridge again.'

Scarlett's face immediately dropped.

'Why in God's name do you want to revisit that dreadful place, Rhett?'

'Oh, I know our stay ended quite miserable there, Scarlett, but you are forgetting that we also had some good times there. Some very good times,' he said, in a lower voice. Immediately goose bumps ran up Scarlett's spinal cord.

Yes, they did have some wonderful times there. But still Scarlett preferred the present day in which she and Rhett would not quarrel so much and were as deeply in love with each other as any man and woman could be.

'Besides, I always promised you to pick up Socks and by now her little filly must be on her way to become as beautiful a horse as Zephyr is. She would make a good horse for Bonnie one day.'

'Don't you even dare think that I will allow Bonnie to ride a horse before she has come off age, Rhett!' Scarlett said with a raised voice causing Bonnie to kick against her.

'Sorry, Sweetheart, ' Scarlett whispered. 'But your daddy is mighty stubborn sometimes.'

'I never thought I would see the day you turned into a real mother hen, Scarlett, ' Rhett said mockingly causing Scarlett to snort loudly. Bonnie let go off her, clearly satisfied, so Scarlett handed her to Rhett to let her burp while she adjusted her nightgown.

She studied how Rhett carried their daughter through the room, tapping her gently under her behind. He really was good with babies, she thought lovingly. Unlike her…

'I know I will never be the epitome of motherhood, Rhett, but I have always protected Wade and I will also protect Bonnie – with my life if I have to – so don't you get any ideas of sharing your dangerous hobbies with my children.

'I seem to recall you are quite the equestrian yourself, Scarlett, so I won't be teaching her anything else than your own father taught you,' Rhett said, keeping his voice soft so not to disturb the child that was gradually falling asleep on his shoulder.

'I love my father, but he was not perfect. I, for one, will not have you using Bonnie to get back into the house without witnesses after you had one or two brandies too many.'

This caused Rhett to laugh and subsequently wake Bonnie from her dozing.

'Shhh, sorry, honey,' Rhett murmured to his daughter. 'I will take this one to her little bed, but just for the record, Scarlett, my love, I thought your father was a great man but no scoundrel will ever get to see my daughter in her night attire due to me not being able to hold my liquor.,

'Oooh!' Scarlett yelled with frustration and she attempted to throw a pillow at him but he closed the door behind him just in time.

'Scoundrel indeed,' she murmured to herself, smiling, before she lay against the remaining pillows and started dreaming of their return to America.


	39. The Rough with the Smooth

**A/N: Thank you all for still reading and reviewing. It's the little spark that I need to finish this story. Sorry in advance for the extremely long chapter.**

Rhett took out his pocket watch and checked it for the third time in the last half hour. Five minutes to two already; if she came home at all, Scarlett would not have any time to change, something that he knew she had planned on.

Gatherings at Melanie's house were still amongst the few things that turned Scarlett into a nervous and – to be honest – vile mood. He had urged her that morning not to visit the site where she was building her cement plant. He assured her that they could do without her presence for one day; he had taken a lot of trouble hiring the right people for the job, hoping to keep Scarlett from interfering with it too much and thus make her stay at home more often to keep him and the children company. But he should have known better; an average woman married to a wealthy man like him would have gladly filled her days with tea parties and attending local charities but such things brought Scarlett little joy. He wondered sometimes if the pretence under which she had followed him to Strawbridge had been nothing but a ruse; now that she had her hands on his large fortune she still felt the need to expand their or - more likely – her riches. Ever since their return to Georgia he had spent many an hour psycho-analysing this behaviour. He had come to the conclusion that this force inside her found its root in the hard times she suffered at Tara. He still felt partially responsible for that; secretly blaming his own cowardice in not accompanying her to Tara after the siege, too preoccupied with protecting his own heart and pride to see her need for him. Even if she did not love him at the time; his own love for her should have forced him to bring her to safety. As a more noble man would have done. He had done his best to right that wrong but something had altered Scarlett's character intrinsically and he had started to understand that she would never fully feel safe and secure again; not even if she had been the Queen of England. All he could do now is provide her with as much peace of mind as he possibly could by providing her with as much love and comfort he could give her.

That did not take away from the fact that her constant absence from their home did not irk him beyond reason. She knew how much importance he put on re-establishing their bonds with Atlanta's old community and so he expected her to work on that cause as diligently as she worked on establishing her factory. Since their return from England he had continued to keep his afternoons free to spend time with Bonnie – and Wade – but he still thought that the child would benefit more from having both her parents present during the day – or at least a part of the day. Now Scarlett came home only in time for dinner and Bonnie went to sleep soon after, giving mother and daughter only little time to bond. A father could do only so much to replace a girl's mother and he knew he needed to sit his wife down and have a word with her about it soon.

Xxx

Scarlett rushed towards her carriage, hastily tying the bow of her bonnet in the process; she had been so engrossed in her plans for the factory that she had once again forgotten the time. Often she wanted to leave the plant site early in the afternoons, since she longed to spend time with Rhett and Bonnie but just as often time seemed to slip out of her hands and she had to hurry to make it home in time for dinner. She sensed that Rhett was displeased with her on such occasions though he never commented on it. Well, fidlle-dee-dee, he should have known when he married her that she was not a conventional woman, just like he was no conventional husband. Really, what man would leave his job at the bank to spend time with his children, every single afternoon! Not that Rhett was obliged to work; he took enough advantage of the war to never have to work a day in his life. His job at the bank was just a front to regain his respectability, something that he held very dear ever since they returned to Atlanta.

She appreciated the fact that Rhett had made her privy to his reasons for that; after finding Wade sulking in his room one sunny afternoon Rhett had decided upon his new mission. Apparently Wade's only real friend, Beau, had been unavailable that afternoon since he had been invited to a birthday party. A party that Wade did not get an invitation for. After some pressing from his Uncle Rhett, Wade had revealed that it was not the first time he had been left out. Her smart husband had quickly understood that the same fate would befall his Bonnie and he was not willing to let her go through life as an outcast amongst Atlanta's old society. And so with unwavering determination that only a man like her husband could possess, Rhett had set out on re-establishing the place in society that Scarlett once held – and had ironically lost due to her alliance with that same Rhett Butler. Scarlett had not taken his plans very serious at first – was it not him that had told her many years ago that one could do without a reputation? – but she had to admit that her husband excelled at regaining a place in the hearts of the old bats with uncanny shrewdness. He had a marvellous ally in this new battle; Melanie Wilkes. Between the both of them they had secured a place in that old society; much to Scarlett's dismay at times. She had been shocked to learn how unhappy Wade had been since their return to Atlanta; his renewed friendship with Beau did only so much for making him feel at home. And she certainly did not want the same fate to befall her precious Bonnie, but still she resented being forced to attend the kind of gatherings she used to loathe so much; by her former blockader husband's orders no less. While Rhett was lenient with her in pretty much anything – apart from her choice in jewellery and clothes – he opposed his authority on her in that aspect. Oh, how much she hated attending the gatherings at Melanie's house. Having to be polite to all the old peahens – who she knew had disapproved sharply of her marriage to Rhett in the past – and having to deal with Ashley on top of that; her disappointment in him palpable every time she was forced to look at him. It was a small comfort that he felt as uncomfortable in her – and Rhett's – presence as she was.

Xxx

The nurse brought Bonnie to Rhett; she looked lovely in her blue gown with a pink little cape over her shoulders. She looked quite the little lady; the nurse had even managed to tie her hair backwards with a neat ribbon. Rhett hoped it would remain there at least until they had left the Wilkes' modest home; he was familiar with his daughter's displeasure at having anything on her head. She was such a stubborn little girl already - even at this young age – but he would not have her any other way. So much like her mother – he mused fondly – forgetting his own attributions to that part of her character. While she sat on his lap he placed little kisses on her forehead explaining to her that they had to wait for Mommy a little while longer. Bonnie looked up to him with adoration and as always his heart soared; being blessed in many ways he considered Bonnie the greatest treasure he ever possessed. After a minute or so Bonnie decided that they had cuddled enough and she started wriggling to get out of his strong hold. Rhett placed her on the floor and watched her walk on wobbly legs – she had been walking for a few months now but her short and chubby legs did not yet allow her to strut confidently through a room. She walked towards her older brother who was sitting quietly in a chair reading a book. Rhett frowned when he observed the boy; he was acting mature for his age – too mature – and Rhett reminded himself again that he needed to spend more one on one time with Wade to bring out the more feisty side that he was certain the boy possessed. He was Scarlett's child, wasn't he? Rhett was certain that it was his upbringing during the war – by a mother who was practically a child herself – that had turned this handsome little lad into a young man way before his time. Already in Strawbrigde – newly married to Scarlett – he had vowed to turn this young boy into a more balanced person – and not some terrible copy of Ashley Wilkes.

With difficulty little Bonnie climbed up on the settee and sat herself down next to Wade. When he did not give her his attention straight away she reached over to the book he was reading and tried to touch it with her chubby little hands.

'No, Bonnie, don't touch it. Uncle Ashley gave me that book and I would like to give it back to him in one piece.' Wade gently removed her hand and placed it back in her lap. But Bonnie would have none of it. As if the word 'no' had been a red cloth she reacted by sitting up on her knees and – while holding on to Wade's shoulder with one hand – she reached over to try and flip the page as she had just seen Wade do. Of course her little fist was still too clumsy to grasp the delicate page with the right amount of gentleness and when it started tearing Wade quickly pulled it out of her hands with the result that the paper cut Bonnie's finger. The sharp pain made the little girl wail loudly and woke Rhett immediately from his musings.

'What have you done to her?' he said sharply before he took in the whole situation and understood that whatever was ailing Bonnie had not been due to Wade. How could it? Wade was as gentle with her as a big brother could be – reminding him of how he used to treat his own baby sister – and never displayed any kind of jealousy – or boyish roughness for that matter.

'I… I am sorry, Uncle Rhett. I did not mean to harm Bonnie. It is just that she… she…' Wade started stuttering, reverting back to his old ways, making Rhett regret his outburst immediately.

'It is alright, son, I know you did not do it intentionally. Come here, my little princess,' he said, his attention now fully on his daughter. 'Let me look at that finger. Shall Daddy kiss it to make the pain go away? Shall I?' he smiled at her. Bonnie pouted and for a minute looked so similar to her mother that it brought tears to Rhett's eyes. She lifted her tiny hand up to him and when she felt his moustache tickle her while giving her a kiss, she giggled, what encouraged him to kiss her finger once more, then her little hand, her arm and in the end he lay her down on the settee and tickled her all over, her girlish laughter mixing with his teasing voice.

Wade meanwhile studied them with a mixture of adoration and jealousy and all three of them were equally shocked when Scarlett's voice cut through the room.

'For God's sake, Rhett, look what you are doing to Bonnie's hair. She can't go to the Wilkes looking like that. Nurse. Nurse!' Scarlett yelled. The nurse came rushing and Scarlett handed Bonnie over to her, instructing her to fix Bonnie's hair as fast as she could.

Rhett looked at his wife with a semi-apologetic look that was immediately disparaged by the conspiring wink he gave his stepson.

'If that isn't my lovely wife! Good afternoon to you too, Mrs. Butler.' he got up and moved to kiss her. 'If you would have come home twenty minutes earlier, you would have found that we were all looking our Sunday's best. Even Bonnie,' he murmured softly in her ear causing Scarlett to frown and press her mouth tight as if to stop herself from responding.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Ashley's humble home; the other guests had already been served tea and biscuits and Rhett entered the room confidently; jokingly informing Dr. Meade that it was his cross to live with two women who took forever to get ready. As always he quickly left Scarlett's side to mix with the other guests, carrying Bonnie proudly on his arm. Scarlett found herself a seat next to Maybelle Merriwether, as far away from Maybelle's mother as possible. As always Wade stayed close beside her until Beau beckoned him over to play with him. He waited for his mother's approval before he joined Beau and the other young boys at the other side of the room.

Scarlett drank her tea and nibbled on some biscuits – suddenly aware of the fact that she had not eaten anything since breakfast. She pretended to be interested in a conversation that Maybelle and Melly were having regarding the latest charity event for the Confederate veterans. She was relieved when Maybelle left her seat to help out her son Raoul who had managed to spill some lemonade over his best suit. Melly asked her about the factory and when she was done telling her she was surprised to find out from Melly that Ashley had been offered the clientele of a rich planter from Virginia.

'Uncle Henry says that the plantation owner asked for his affairs to be handled by Ashley specifically; apparently the man's late son was in Ashley's regiment and he had written to his father frequently about Ashley's kindness to him. Ashley claims that he does not remember the boy – in fact he claims he never served with anyone from Virginia – but I am sure that is just modesty on his part.'

'Yes, I am sure it is,' Scarlett said, trying to sound convincing. She could not picture Ashley being brave – not after all the cowardice he had shown her in the past – let alone being so courageous that somebody would be willing to let him handle a fortune. She hoped that this good fortune would keep Ashley too busy to handle the daily running of her plant too. She promised Melly as much when they were all still living at Tara but she knew Rhett would not be pleased when Ashley and she would be working this close. Not that it was something she desired herself. Not anymore.

'This will mean that we will be able to afford a bigger house very soon, Scarlett, though I will miss Auntie Pittypat's place.' Melly said while staring at the sober interior fondly. Scarlett felt sympathetic towards her; the home the Butlers rented now was big and luxurious but even she sometimes longed for the simple life that she shared with Rhett in Strawbridge.

'That is very fortunate indeed,' Scarlett murmured, secretly observing her husband. Rhett had been talking to Grandpa Merriwether and a few other men across the room, but she got the distinct impression that he had heard everything Melly said and somehow a very satisfied look appeared on his face before his features assumed those of strict politeness once more. Scarlett wondered why that was.

'Yes, it is, ' Melly replied, 'However, this means that Ashley will be too busy to take over the running of your plant as soon as it is built, Scarlett. I hope you don't mind. I know Ashley is terribly nervous to tell you this so I thought I would smooth the way for him.'

'Oh, that is quite alright, Melly. I am sure that Rhett can find me somebody else. You can always count on him to find the right solution to a problem.' While she said that she did not look at Melly but looked in Rhett's direction instead. Her eyes inquisitive on him. It wasn't long before he caught her look and winked at her.

'He wouldn't have…' she wondered. She was so preoccupied with Melly's news that she failed to notice Mrs. Merriwether making her way over to her. Not until the woman's voice made her presence noted.

'Oh, Scarlett! What a joy little Bonnie is. Her father just told me that she says 'dada' now. I remember Maybelle at that age; though her first word was 'mama' of course but they are so adorable at this age. Though I have to warn you, Scarlett…' she started saying, while taking the empty seat next to Scarlett, much to her dismay.

'…that you should start teaching them manners from a young age already. And you can't leave that at the hands of Captain Butler, fine gentleman that he is.' At this Scarlett coughed to mask the laugh that bubbled up.

'He might be the most loving father I have ever witnessed but he will be too forgiving when it comes to his little girl. I don't 'have to tell you how men are,' she continued, frowning at Scarlett – Scarlett was certain that in her mind she recalled the days that the new widow Hamilton flirted with every eligible man in sight.

'I know you try your best with Bonnie, but there is no reason to let her run around outside without a proper cap on.' Scarlett frowned and Mrs. Merriwether continued. 'I was driving by the park the other day and I witnessed her running amongst the daisies, her hair flying loosely in the wind, now I know it is hard to keep a vivacious child like Bonnie from running around like a little tomboy but surely you understand the dangers of letting a child as little as her running around like that; what if she were to catch a cold.'

Catch a cold? Scarlett thought. Bonnie was not some ailing child, she was strong and healthy, nothing at all like little Raoul had been. Besides, the temperature was very pleasant during the day, surely nobody could catch a cold in that weather. She was about to tell to mind her own business when suddenly Rhett appeared by her side.

Giving Scarlett a quick warning glance – one that only she noticed – he started praising the old woman for her 'invaluable' advice and engaging her in a long conversation about how it was a parent's biggest worry to keep one's child from contracting various illnesses. Apart from a tiny cold, Bonnie had not been sick a minute in her young life and by the looks of it she would not be any time soon, so Scarlett found it all rather ridiculous but at Rhett's urging glances she still hummed in agreement when necessary.

Scarlett was very quiet in the carriage on the way home and when they entered the front door she sent the kids quickly up to the nursery to play. Still peeling off her gloves she started sputtering to her husband.

'That nosy old woman, how dare she tell me how to take care of my own child. And if I remember correctly, it was you that took her to the park and let her run around like a banshee, so I really don't know why I get the blame.'

'That is only because you are never around in the afternoons to take her to the park. Thankfully Mrs Merriwether is not aware of that fact or else she would give you a sermon of quite a different kind altogether.'

'Well, I am not married to Mrs. Merriwether, I am married to you and you always told me that you are proud of a woman that has a head on her shoulders.'

'Yes, I am, next to your beauty your mind is the one part of you that I adore the most, my dear, but that does not mean that I think you should be tied to your business from Monday till Saturday. You could try and spent some time with the three of us, we are quite good fun, you know,' he said softly while placing both his arms behind her back, showing her his affection.

'Oh, I will, Rhett, once this factory is up and running I promise you I will spend more time with you and the children.' This did not seem to appease Rhett.

'Are you sure, Scarlett? Bonnie is growing so quickly, she needs a mother now and no matter how much attention Miss Melly bestows on our little child, she is no replacement for you.'

Those words stung Scarlett because even when Wade had been little she had felt envious of Melly's patience with little children.

'Well, it is easy for Melly to spend all her time organising tea parties for Bonnie and her dolls, she does not have the burdens that I have.' She turned away from Rhett, determined not to show him the hurt in her face.

He came to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

'Yes, my love, I know that during the war you had the responsibility of all of Tara and its inhabitants on your shoulders. I can't change anything about that now, however, nothing or nobody is forcing you to work day and night on that factory. In fact, you could leave it all up to a manager and spend your days idly, making love to me, for example.' He kissed the back of her neck immediately after but Scarlett took one step forward, not willing to end this particular discussion in the bedroom.

'So it is true then?' Her eyes flickered while staring at him. 'You don't want me working there. Even now that you have made sure that Ashley won't be working alongside me?'

She saw him take a moment to decide if he was going to keep his involvement in Ashley's new career from her, but the pledge of honesty he had made her stopped him from doing so.

'I assumed that I was doing you a favour, getting the esteemed Mr. Wilkes off your hands?' He said, sharper than he had intended at first.

Scarlett took a few moments to process this new information: so he had used his influence to keep Ashley from starting working on her factory. She should be angry with him for plotting behind her back but strangely enough she wasn't.

'Yes, you did actually, I am more bothered by the fact that you seem to want me to be like Melly while you knew I was nothing like her the day you married me.' To her annoyance he started laughing.

'While I have tremendous respect for Miss Melly, such a woman could never hold me captivated like you can, my pet. It is just your savviness and shrewdness that I admire the most, so no, I would not want you to lose any of the two. Maybe it is the fact that I am older than you, ' – Scarlett raised her eyebrows at this remark, Rhett never mentioned their difference in ages and he never showed it either – 'but I think you are missing out on the joy that family life can be, staying away till all hours. Besides…' he said while he moved to be near her once more, 'I don't like being away from you that long and I had hoped you would feel the same about me.' The last words were spoken while he pressed little kisses just below her right ear and for a moment Scarlett wanted to forget about the discussion and just give in to the silent seduction that his kisses were. But she forced herself to keep a clear mind.

This was too important a subject to let go. If she had to be supportive of his quest to re-install their respectability in society, he could damn well be supportive of her quest to establish a business that would be profitable under all circumstances – people always needed houses built - and thus provide them with money, food and shelter no matter what the future would hold.

She broke free from his kisses and reached for his hands at the same time – trying to show him that she was not angry with him. His face darkened nonetheless.

'Can we not discuss this some other time, Scarlett?' he said, his impatience now evident in the tone of voice.

'No, we can't. This is too important for me, Rhett. You see, no matter how many times I tell you what it was like at Tara during the war, you will never fully comprehend it. You don't know what it was like, not really, not what it was like in my darkest hour. I had stopped being Scarlett O'Hara, belle of Clayton County, daughter to Gerald O'Hara, wealthy plantation owner and Ellen O'Hara nee Robbillard. I lost everything: my dignity, my pride and at times my sanity. And I vowed then – just as I will vow now – to never, _never_, be hungry again and I promised myself I would do anything in my power to assure that and I have ever since, no matter what the odds were. I can't give up now, Rhett, I can't. '

Silence followed her emotional outburst. A silence that was charged as well as painful.

Rhett was the first to speak and his voice sounded strange.

'I do, Scarlett, I do understand all too well. You must think I am blind. That I have not seen the change in you, that I was not the one who was by your side at night when your nightmares tormented you the most. Was it not me that you came to in that jail, selling everything you owned to me – your dignity last? I know you are willing to do anything to stop yourself from experiencing hunger and desperation ever again. But, honey, you are blind too. You are blind if you still cannot see that it is my sole purpose in life to keep you and the children out of harm's way. I would lay down my life for you if I had to. I know I have been selfish and careless in the past – something I won't apologize for since I had not learned to understand love at the time – but why can't you just accept now that I have made sure you are well looked after – whether I am alive or dead – why can't you do me the honour that every wife should do her husband and put faith in the fact he will provide for her, no matter the circumstances. I am sure that Melanie Wilkes puts such faith in her husband – as unjustified as that may be – am I so bad a person that you can't find it in your heart to rely on me too?'

After a short silence, Scarlett let out a strangled sigh.

'I wish I could, Rhett, I really wish I could, but then I remember how my father put all his faith in Confederate bonds and how his fortune was gone overnight and I just… just…'

'Not meaning to belittle your father, Scarlett, but I count myself a hell of a lot smarter than him. Now if you will excuse me, I think it is time for our daughter to be brought to bed.'

He tried to step past her towards the staircase but she held on to his arm to stop him. His face was blank but she had the distinct impression that her last words had hurt him. Hurt his male pride beyond repair.

'Will you meet me for a drink downstairs later on, Rhett?' she asked sweetly, trying to lighten the atmosphere between them.

'Of course I will, my dear, ' he replied politely but she knew that the evening could not be saved. She had seen him before like this; it was almost as if a door locked inside him and it would take a while for him unlock it again, if at all. They would share a drink in polite silence and then they would go up to bed, both their hearts heavy but neither willing to make the first move. She had spoken the truth, the one thing he claimed he always longed to hear from her. But sometimes the truth could hurt more than any lie ever could.

Xxx

After a troubled night Scarlett woke up to find that Rhett had already left for the bank. He always woke before her but he never left for the bank without returning to the bedroom first to give her a goodbye kiss. Maybe she had been too fast asleep but she was certain he had skipped that ritual today. This did not improve her mood which was one of sadness.

The rest of the morning she tried to concentrate on her work, but when the architect was forced to repeat his words for the third time she knew she could just as well go home; her mind was too preoccupied to focus on anything. She surprised her driver by returning so soon and told him to head home – Rhett had hired a man especially to escort her to her place of business or anywhere else she longed to go; according to her husband it was too dangerous for any woman to be driving around town on her own. That had been one demand he had not been willing to compromise on; for a non-conventional husband he could be very traditional at times and this time she knew his concern was for her and not so much to keep up appearances for the rest of town. It all was rather sweet really. Just like some of his words – in retrospect – had been last night. Maybe she was wrong for still assuming her husband to be a selfish wretch of a man; he might have been one during their courtship or even the early days of their marriage but then she had not given him must chance to be anything else to her; pushing him away from her time and time again by her own carelessness. And he had always been a generous man; willing to share his good fortunes with her and her loved ones. She had no real reason not to trust the fact that he would look after her, come hell or high water. Yes, she had been through hard times with no one to rely on but herself but did that mean that she had to go through the rest of her life not putting any real faith in another person? Maybe she could try to learn relying on Rhett. All it would take was letting go of her deep rooted fear – and memories of times that Rhett failed her. They were married, in love and parents to a wonderful little girl; she had every reason to feel safe and secure.

Suddenly the carriage could not move fast enough – so great was her longing to get home, to see her husband and talk about the things that were on her mind. Finally, after what seemed hours instead of just the half one, they arrived at her front door. Before the driver had the chance to open the door to her she had burst out of the carriage, barely touching the steps that lead to their front door since she seemed to be flying. She stood in the hallway for a moment, her chest heaving both from excitement and exertion, while she listened to the noises of the house. Within a few seconds she had identified Rhett's deep voice drifting down from the upstairs nursery. She ran upstairs as if she was a little girl and flew open the door to the nursery. What she saw left her confused for a moment. Rhett was sitting in Lotus pose in the middle of the room, his face strangely painted, a feather askew on his head, while the two children were running circles around him – Bonnie just barely managing to keep up with Wade's long legs – while they hollered loudly. When she noticed that both kids were adorned with feathers and face paint too it dawned on her what game they were playing and she decided that Rhett looked and acted decidedly foolish, playing Indians at his age. They were so caught up in their game that they did not notice them at first until Wade abruptly stopped in his tracks and said: 'Mother!'

Bonnie could not stop herself in time in came into full collision with her big brother. The scene that ensued almost made Scarlett wish she had not come home. It took a while before Rhett managed to stop his daughter from wailing while he shot angry glances at Scarlett, somehow blaming his daughter's misery on her. Meanwhile Wade stood in a corner, obviously feeling responsible plus clearly embarrassed to have been caught by his mother while playing such a childish game.

'Really, Rhett, 'Scarlett said when she could make herself be heard over her daughter's cries. 'If Atlanta's finest could see you now!' Rhett smirked at her.

'They did already; Bonnie insisted on having a blue feather – the one colour we didn't have - and so we popped over to old Frank Kennedy's store to get one. I am afraid none of us cared to wash our faces before going there.'

Scarlett's eyes grew big and for a moment she was lost for words.

Rhett placed Bonnie on the floor while he walked over to her. His suit was all rumpled and any other man would have looked ridiculous with stripes across his face and hair hanging in front of his eyes, but somehow Scarlett's heart missed a beat when he approached her; apparently her body thought his savage look not unbecoming.

'You should try to lighten up too, Scarlett, it might do you the world of good. Why not join the children and me? We could do with another squaw in our game. Maybe I will even let you sit in our tipi,' he said softly. Only then did Scarlett notice the provisory tent they had built from a couple of white sheets.

Scarlett put up her chin as a sign that playing games was beneath her but before she could utter het disapproval Rhett had already returned to the children, clearly no longer interested in her response. Immediately Bonnie demanded all of his attention and Scarlett soon concluded that he had been merely jesting about joining in; he had known that she would never take him up on his offer.

'Come on, Wade, don't stand there like that; you forgot that we have a meeting with the other chiefs to decide what to do about those darn rangers that keep invading our territory.' Rhett ushered his stepson but the boy in question looked hesitantly towards his mother and for the first time in her life Scarlett loathed the look of trepidation that was on his face. She quickly turned on her heels and left the nursery without as much as a murmured goodbye. While she ascended the large staircase she tried to tell herself that it was all good and nice for Rhett to play games with Wade, as he had always done, and leave the worries and burdens that children brought to her but even to her own ears her excuses started sounding false.

Rhett had been right last night; she needed to let the past go, at least somewhat. One of the best moments in her day usually was the one in which she was greeted by a smiling husband and a bouncy baby girl both equally happy to see her. She would hate it if Bonnie grew up and started seeing her the same way Wade saw her; a mother to be feared and adored in equal measure.

Once in her room she stepped into her dressing room, planning to change for dinner. But while she went through her closet deciding which dress to wear her eye fell on the leather skirt that she used to wear in Strawbridge. She had no idea why she kept that thing; maybe because of some very fond memories that were attached to it. She smiled, recalling one particular memory. There was no way she could wear something like that here in Atlanta; not only did the skirt cling unto the shape of her hips in a somewhat indecent manner, the skirt could be turned into trousers, something that would make Mrs. Meade die of shock when she happened to witness it. The fabric soft leather – felt very pleasant under her fingers, bringing back more memories of times when life seemed so much simpler.

She sighed and moved to the compartment in her closet that contained more appropriate clothing. She was about to call for Prissy to help her change when she suddenly got a better idea.

Xxx

With her heart beating in her throat she approached the door of the nursery. She kept telling herself that she was just showing Rhett and the children that she could be just as much fun as they were. But as soon as she stepped out of her room she had felt foolish. She prayed none of the servants would see her now; her face covered in red and black stripes, the only colours available to her. The pheasant feather she retrieved from an old bonnet and the leather skirt – that seemed to be much tighter than she remembered – hardly qualified her a squaw. She decided to quickly knock on the door before she lost her nerve completely. She mustered a wide smile and burst into the room.

'Look, Children, Mommy has…' Then she became quiet. Somehow the kids had disappeared from the nursery and the only person in the room was her husband; most of his large frame was hidden from view by the sheets that made up the Indian tent. He seemed to have been gathering various toys that had been scattered there – by Bonnie most likely – and he looked rather foolish sitting there on hands and knees, the feather still askew on his head. At the sound of her voice he turned and when he saw her he revealed a row of perfect white teeth.

Smoothly he got up and walked over to where she was still standing in the doorframe.

'Well, well, what have we got here? Hmm, very attractive Mrs. Butler.' He said, grinning, while his eyes roamed her entire body.

'I was… I wanted to…' Scarlett stuttered, feeling awkward and utterly stupid now. 'Where are the children?' she finally managed to say with a bit of dignity. 'Oh, Bonnie was hungry; the nurse has taken her downstairs. Wade has joined them and I offered to clean all this up while they were gone.'

'Well, it seems I am too late then,' Scarlett said with a forced smile on her face. 'No, I would say you are just in time,' Rhett replied, his voice deep and vibrating.' He took her hand and moved her away from the door while he closed it with a loud click.

He leaned against the closed door, his arms folded in front of him, while he kept eying her with a devilish smirk on his face.

'Rhett, I…' Scarlett said nervously but he interrupted her.

'I remember another occasion where you gave the term 'fancy dress' a whole new meaning…' Scarlett looked at him incomprehensively.

'You don't remember the time when you dressed up like a Greek goddess for some tableau during the war? Well, I do. In fact, I will never forget. At the time I wondered if you did that only to torment me…' He still stood by the door, unmoving and to the untrained eye he might appear calm and collected but Scarlett had not missed the fact that his breathing got a little heavier while recounting that particular tale.

Having gained intimate knowledge of everything Rhett Butler in the last year or so had made her aware of the fact that it was subtle signs that gave away his true mood. And somehow she had touched a nerve; back then when she only had a cloth draped around her and maybe now too, dressed in this flimsy skirt and a blouse that seemed to strain somewhat around her breasts.

Gaining confidence from this knowledge she pouted her lips somewhat and let her hand trail the single long braid that she had made in her hair. There was nothing better than have her once so mysterious husband recall times when her mere presence had driven him to the brink of insanity. She remembered the tableau; she remembered it vividly. She had felt very pretty that day and she particularly recalled how much she wanted Rhett to think her pretty too. Even back then. But it had all gone wrong. Somehow Rhett had managed to sour the whole atmosphere at that party. He even had managed to insult Mrs. Elsing beyond compare.

'Why, Rhett, ' she said while looking at him from underneath her long lashes, 'you did find me pretty that day then. So very ungentlemanly of you not to say as much.'

'Well, honey, I was as much of a gentleman as I could be at the time. You were practically naked underneath that sheet; I was surprised Miss Pittypat let you out of the house looking like that.'

'Well, I hardly went out in the street looking like that. Besides, it was for a good cause. Only your vulgar mind would think something of it, ' she said, bobbing her head innocently.

'I think the room was full of men with unsavoury thought that night, Scarlett. Anyway, that night you took away my whole joy in fooling Mrs. Merriwether and the like. If I wasn't sure that I wanted to have you before; I definitely made up my mind that night. And I can reveal to you now that that thought did not please me. It did not please me one bit.'

All of a sudden Scarlett realised something.

'Is that why…? I mean, what you said to Mrs. Elsing, it was…'

'Yes, it had everything to do with you and what you were doing to me, Scarlett, but enough about that. Let's talk about the here and now, darling. You do realise that you can't get away with this a second time, do you?' He had taken one step closer and when he spoke she could feel his hot breath on her face.

'But, Rhett, this is hardly the same as a having a cloth draped around me, besides, we are in the nursery; the kids can come back any minute and…'

'You are underestimating the servants, Scarlett. They know everything that goes on in this house and I am pretty sure they won't disturb us for the next hour or so…'

Scarlett was not sure if she liked that idea but she did not have much time to contemplate on it because in the next instance Rhett's lips were on hers. His kiss was commanding and she could not help but answer his unspoken demands. Before she knew it he had manoeuvred her towards the artificial tipi. She protested weakly; certain that she would burn in hell for what they were about to do in their children's sanctuary but he told her to hush. He forced her to sit on her knees and turned to close the flaps of the tent. Suddenly they were in their own cocoon and the world outside no longer existed.

At first Scarlett listened intently if she could hear one of the children or servants approaching but by the time Rhett was kissing that spot in her neck that always gave her goose bumps she gave up. His hands started fondling the tiny buttons on her blouse and he lifted his head to look at her while he bared her skin. In the shadows of their hiding place his skin looked even darker than usual and with the wild paint on his face she had no trouble picturing him as a savage. She had no idea why this idea of him tantalized her so much but it did and by the time he was loosening her skirt she was squirming under his touch, her body begging him to hurry. He laughed when he noticed and she could see the white of his teeth flickering in the semi-darkness. When she heard him unbuckle his belt she stared at the shadows of his own body without shame. This time he gave her a gentler smile and this encouraged her to sit closer. For a moment they stared at each other, none of them moving to make contact, but despite the short distance between them, they could feel the energy that pulsated from their bodies. Scarlett's blood started rushing through her veins at such speed that Scarlett wondered how long she could sustain before the overwhelming force would take the better of her. That was the moment that Rhett lunged forward, placing one of his large hands possessively at the back of her skull, his fingers slipping in between the thick tied locks of hair, carelessly loosening them while his mouth explored hers and his other hand found its way underneath the opened fabric of her blouse.

Scarlett moaned – as always she was unable to withstand the force that was Rhett Butler – and soon her small hands were clawing the few buttons that still held his own shirt together.

They continued kissing and groping each other until Rhett had somehow managed to get rid of the most vital obstructions and pulled Scarlett on his lap. The feel of her most sensitive flesh against his own made Scarlett pull out of their dreamlike state for a moment. She looked Rhett in the eye, surprise evident in her face but he just grinned – teeth flickering in the darkness – before he shifted her in the right position to receive him.

Her body must have revealed to him how much she wanted him because he took her in one flowing movement – giving her only a short moment to adjust to him – before he engaged her in that rhythm that is as old as time.

Her hands loosely wrapped behind his neck, Scarlett let her head fall backwards while her hips moved on their own accord – completely in tune with his own motions. For a while they simply enjoyed the pleasure they were giving each other until Rhett felt a subtle change in Scarlett grasp which he always took as his cue.

One of his hands shot up and closed around her left breast, gently massaging it – something that made her groan with pleasure. He chuckled before his mouth captured the nipple - which stood invitingly erect – and started sucking on it; his hand meanwhile intensifying its kneading. Scarlett moaned and her hips started rocking him more forcefully. He needed his other hand to hold her by the small of her back otherwise he was sure to lose her and he intensified his own grinding too. As always he tried to keep his eyes open to feast on the gorgeous image that his wife always made at such moments. He managed to look on until she let out a gurgled cry, announcing her imminent release but feeling her softness closing in on him he was forced to shut his own eyes and enjoy the intense feelings she triggered inside him until he was forced to surrender too.

Afterwards her cheek lay against his shoulder for a long time, while he held her body gently in his arms. For a long while they did not speak, both enjoying the afterglow, but both their thoughts soon returned to the argument they had the night before.

Suddenly they started speaking at the same time.

'Rhett…'

'Scarlett…'

They laughed, looking at each other fondly.

'You go first,' Scarlett said, while she observed that his chest that was still glistening from the earlier exercise.

Rhett smiled, secretly wondering if he would ever tire of seeing his wife naked.

'I only wanted to promise you that I shall be more patient with you, from now on.'

She looked at him inquisitively.

'I will try to be more understanding for your need to establish your business, Scarlett. A business that might give you the security you are looking for. I may not fully comprehend your reasons for it, but I will respect the fact that it is of the utmost importance to you.'

'Oh, Rhett, I realise that I might have been a bit unfair to you. Sometimes I still see you as the man you once were not the man you are today. Deep in my heart I know you would do anything to make Bonnie and me happy. To ensure that we are safe and secure. Please understand that my need to make my own money has nothing to do with that fact. It is a fear that I carry deep inside me; a fear that I might never conquer.'

The last words had been a mere whisper, but Rhett heard them nonetheless.

'I know, darling. I know,' he murmured while he hugged her close. Something that Scarlett found comforting at first until the stickiness of their bodies started making her feel uncomfortable. Somehow Rhett must have sensed this because he soon released her, drew her up on her feet, while he remained seated and told her to escape to their bedroom. As a sign that all was fine between them again, he gave her a friendly tap on her naked behind before he gave her a little push in the direction of the door. Scarlett quickly dressed in her now rumpled clothes and quickly fled to their room after giving Rhett a smile that rendered all words unnecessary.


End file.
